Pretend to be him
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose Tyler finally finds the Doctor but as he tries to leave his clone with her, the clone dives back into the Tardis, saying he can't stay with her. Years later, Rose is convinced a detective she sees on TV is him and goes to Broadchurch without telling anyone. Alec Hardy is intrigued when she says she knows him and goes along with it but how long can he keep up the pretence?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose finally finds the Doctor and after defeating the Daleks and Davros and the shock a clone has grown out of his right hand, he takes her back to Pete's world where she insists she's not being left behind again. The clone Doctor tells her he loves her, kisses her but as he hears the sound of the Tardis leaving, he shouts 'sorry' and dives through the doors as the ship disappears from view.**

 **Years later, Rose still hasn't taken it well and is convinced a detective she sees on TV is him and leaves without telling anyone where she is going. She confronts Alec, who is intrigued the woman thinks she knows him and goes along with the idea but when she starts talking about their life in another world, he's not so sure he can keep up the pretence or if he even wants to.**

Everyone was celebrating that the earth had been towed back to where it should be although the Doctor had said something about they may experience some unsettled weather for a week or so. He looked over at Rose, who had gone to sit behind the console, legs dangling through the railing. He went to sit next to her.

"Cheer up Rose, I said I'd take you and your mum home and Mickey, if he wants to go but he seems to have taken a liking to Martha," he grinned, nudging her.

"Yeah, can't blame him, I've been so mean to him since, you know," Rose sighed.

"Come on Rose, we'll be landing in a few moments," he told her, having left his clone to pilot the Tardis.

He got up and held out his hand, thinking back to when hers had fitted perfectly in it. He glanced across at his twin, his impossible clone because he was different from when Jenny had been created. It was like he'd been split in two, his metacrisis that had apparently grown out of his severed hand. He wouldn't even have had that hand if not for Jack, who was flirting with Donna, who didn't seem to mind the ex time agent was on the other bus.

Jackie was in a corner talking to Mickey, probably about Rose because now, Mickey could probably guess what was going to happen, well if it all went according to plan anyway. The one in the last few minutes he'd formulated though the only problem was either Rose would object or his twin would, if his twin didn't already know what he was thinking.

Sarah-Jane and Martha were talking with his twin, who was amazed how much he'd missed of Sarah-Jane's last few years since he'd seen her and Martha was showing off her engagement ring, much to Mickey's dismay as he looked across at her. The Doctor helped Rose up but Rose hesitated to join the others.

"So what happens now Doctor? Are you gonna leave me behind again?" Rose asked.

"Rose, that's not fair and you know it. I was terrified you'd fall into the void and there was nothing I could do about it. I hope you thanked Pete for saving you?" the Doctor replied.

"Of course I did but why did you never find a way to get me, before what just happened?" Rose wanted to know.

"Do you think I stopped trying? If there had been a way, I would have found it but you heard Dalek Caan, he's been manipulating timelines for goodness knows how long. Who's to say he wouldn't have got us back together on purpose eh? Let's not spoil it Rose, I have a plan," the Doctor told her.

Rose was about to ask if that included leaving his newly-created clone with her when the Tardis landed with a 'Thud' and the other Doctor shouted a 'Sorry' to everyone with a grin on his face.

"Bet that woke everyone up?" the clone Doctor grinned around the console room.

"Oh, his drivin' ain't improved any then?" Jackie asked no-one in particular. "Where are we then?"

"Oh, somewhere in London, in a park by the looks of it," the clone Doctor replied, looking at the screen. "All ashore who's going ashore."

"I have to get home, Luke will be worried about me," Sarah-Jane spoke up, shaking hands with Martha then heading towards Rose. "Rose, a word?" she added.

Donna was on the phone to her grandfather, assuring him and her mother she was safe and so was the planet. Sarah-Jane led Rose away.

"What will you do now Rose?" she asked her. "Where have you been anyway? I expected a visit from you."

"Been away, you know?" Rose lied, thinking it wise not to blurt out to a journalist she'd been in another universe even though the Doctor had mentioned it but everyone was busy at the time.

"Well be careful but now, well from what I can gather, the new Doctor is half human, he can stay with you. Maybe that's a blessing in disguise?" Sarah-Jane asked her.

"Maybe but that's up to them. It was nice seeing you again," Rose told her as Sarah-Jane pulled her into a hug.

"I meant it Rose, come and find me if it gets too much?" Sarah-Jane insisted.

The Doctor and his twin had also been talking.

"So, what happens now?" his clone asked. "What about Rose, you're not sending her back are you, not after the trouble she went to finding us again?"

"I have to, she doesn't belong here now. Let me say goodbye to the others."

"You'll not change anything," his twin told him as the Doctor followed Sarah-Jane to the door.

The clone Doctor went to lean against the railing and Donna, having got off the phone, went to join him.

"That was a bit of a shock, I'll tell you," Donna laughed.

"What?" the clone Doctor asked. "Oh do you mean me being created or the fact I was naked?" he grinned.

"Both – spaceman. What are you going to do about Rose?" Donna asked him.

"It's not up to me, is it? Knowing him, he'll take her back to the other universe and leave her alone again, he's hardly likely to let me out of his sight, not after I destroyed the Daleks," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked. "They were going to wipe out everything in every dimension, what were you supposed to do? Let them?"

"I'm not getting into this Donna, I did what I had to do, I'm not apologising, to anyone, especially him. Did you hear him? He wanted to save Davros and Dalek Caan, after all that."

"That's what he does, I understand that now but surely after finding Rose again, he won't let her go this time?" Donna asked him.

The clone Doctor shook his head. "I don't know Donna, he's mad with me, he might just do that."

Rose had gone to talk to her mother after Mickey had told her he was remaining on this version of the earth.

"Mum, it's up to him, you know what he's been like since I got there," Rose told her.

"I know Rose but it's like he just suddenly decided, he said nothing when we came here," Jackie replied.

"Well with his gran gone, there's nothing to keep him, is there?" Rose pointed out, just as the clone Doctor headed towards them, having got away from Donna.

The Doctor had come back inside after saying goodbye to everyone, having warned Martha to get rid of the key that could destroy the planet and a surprise Mickey was staying.

"Time for one more trip," the Doctor announced, everyone remaining looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"So you're taking us back then?" Rose asked.

"I have to, your life's there now, you have so much going for you," he told her as he adjusted the controls.

"As opposed to what Doctor?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"The Doctor's right Rose," her mother told her. "The life we've had the last few years, we never could have had a life like that if we'd stayed here."

"Your mother's right," the clone Doctor agreed. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Pete and I got married," Jackie told him as the Tardis landed, more softly this time.

"Yeah, I gathered that since you were with him when I last saw you," the clone Doctor told her.

"Did Rose tell ya I was pregnant?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, what did you have?" the clone Doctor asked her as he knew they'd arrived on the other earth.

"A boy," Jackie replied as they all headed for the door. "Oh not again – bloody Norway."

The clone Doctor smiled. He knew Rose and his twin were watching each other, probably talking about him.

"Are you leaving me here then?" Rose was asking him. "That's not fair when I was the one who went to find you."

"Just wait and see," the Doctor replied, looking at Donna and ushering them both outside. "Yes, you did find me Rose, that's so you. I know you've been trying all this time so to leave you here on your own again wouldn't be fair."

"Too right spaceman," Donna grinned. "Go on, tell her."

"Tell her what?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor looked at his twin. "We saved the universe, yes but at a cost. You're too dangerous to be left on your own."

"What? You made me, I grew out of your hand, I'm no more dangerous than you are, brother," the clone Doctor objected, as the Tardis was giving a warning they should return to the other world.

"You committed genocide, you need someone to keep an eye on you," the Doctor replied.

"Oh and that's you I suppose?" his twin asked sarcastically.

"No. Rose, you came to find me, well you found two of us and he can stay with you," the Doctor told her.

"Is this where I say thanks for thinking about me?" Rose wanted to know.

"This is the version of me when we first met and you, Rose Tyler, you made me better. Now you can do the same for him," the Doctor explained as the second Tardis warning sounded.

"We have to go Doctor," Donna reminded him. "Go on, tell her," Donna indicated to the clone Doctor.

The clone Doctor was beginning to think maybe he could be trusted to stay with Rose after all, even without a Tardis, it wouldn't be bad but first, he had to convince her and himself.

"I've only got one heart Rose, I won't regenerate, I've got one life and I can spend it with you, if you want?" he asked.

Rose walked up to him, putting her hand on his single heart.

"Really? You'd give everything up and stay here, with me? What about you Doctor?" Rose turned to the original one.

"It doesn't matter about me Rose, I want you to be happy, well we both do," the Doctor replied as Donna headed for the Tardis.

"Hang on though, if you're both the same then answer me this. When you left me here before, on the worst day of my life, you left without finishing a sentence. So, what were you gonna say? Doctor?" she asked the original.

"I said Rose Tyler," he replied as Donna popped her head around the door and called him.

"No, I meant finish the sentence. You Doctor," she turned to the clone. "Can you finish that sentence?"

The clone Doctor looked at his twin. He was never going to tell the woman they both loved how he felt about her so he whispered in her ear, "I love you Rose."

Rose looked at him and grabbed his collar, grasping his lips with her own. The other Doctor knew he was doing the right thing, he couldn't just leave her again but he wasn't leaving her, part of him was remaining so he turned and heard the final warning, which he'd purposely set before going outside as he'd known this was going to be difficult.

The clone Doctor heard the familiar sound of the Tardis handbrake being taken off and knew it would only be twenty or thirty seconds before the ship was gone forever. There would be no more adventures, though he only had the memories, not actually being there himself but how could he give that up?

Yes, he loved Rose but surely she'd understand? He had ten seconds at most before the Tardis de-materialised so knowing he'd regret it if he stayed and it wasn't fair on Rose either way, he shouted 'Sorry, I can't stay' and ran towards the now disappearing ship, diving through the doors and landing on the ramp.

Rose tried to run after him but was flung back, Jackie running over to her.

"It's too late Rose, they're gone," Jackie told her, thinking that was rather obvious.

"He never really loved me Mum," Rose sobbed. "How could he think running off's better than trying to make up for all the time we've been apart?"

"I don't know love, maybe he thought he wasn't good enough for you, that you wanted the real one?" her mother asked.

"How could he even think such a thing?" Rose asked her. "I would have accepted him. Now I've lost him for good and I'll never get back to him again, not now I know why those devices started working because of the Daleks. It wasn't Torchwood after all that got them going."

"I've called Pete, he said head for that hotel we stayed at the last time, it's only about a mile and he's phoning ahead to book us two rooms. Then we'll get a zeppelin home in the morning, yeah?" Jackie asked her.

"Haven't got a choice have I?" Rose replied, tears still in her eyes.

As they set off from the beach to walk to the hotel, the clone Doctor had picked himself up off the metal ramp and was facing his twin.

"What did you do that for?" the original Doctor asked him. "You could have been killed, or trapped in the void."

"Actually," Donna butted in. "He knew how long it takes to de-materialise and how long it would take him to dive through the doors so he had a fifty-fifty chance he'd make it. Thing is though spaceman, what would you have done if you'd missed?"

The clone Doctor gave her a half-hearted smile.

"It was a risk I was willing to take Donna. I wouldn't have made her happy, she'd have always wanted him and regretted me staying. Now she knows she can never get back again, she'll move on with her life."

The rest of the journey back was silent after it became apparent Donna's mind was burning up and the original Doctor had to take her memories away. As he stood holding her gently, the clone at the controls, he was the one who was regretting everything and if he'd not been so long in taking off, Rose would have been happy but would his twin have been?

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" the clone Doctor asked him, nodding at the sleeping Donna.

"No, you're not that lucky and neither am I. We both have to live with the fact we left Rose, the only human woman we ever really loved. You could have made her happy if you'd wanted to. Afraid of missing something?" the Doctor snapped.

"Yes, I was afraid she wanted you, not me. She might have kissed me but was I the one she could have settled for?" the clone Doctor replied.

"Now neither of us will ever know, will we?" the original Doctor replied as his twin landed across the street from Donna's house. "You'd better stay here, Donna's mother already thinks I'm certifiable, she'll have me locked up if we both take Donna home."

"Maybe we both deserve it?" the clone Doctor replied as he helped him lift Donna. "Want me to move a bit closer to the house?"

"Best not, we might end up in Aberdeen," his twin replied as the clone opened the Tardis door.

 **A/N: If you subscribe to this story, please be aware that email notifications are not being sent at present due to an error on the site so please bookmark the story, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the night in a comfortable hotel room, Rose felt a little better, not having slept for quite a while. She and Jackie had talked over dinner, Jackie asking what Rose was going to do.

"I know you weren't going to come back Rose," her mother told her.

"I never said that Mum," Rose replied, drinking her coffee.

"You didn't have to, why do ya think I went after you?" Jackie asked her. "I couldn't let you stay without asking if you'd thought about the consequences?"

"I did Mum, trust me. Anyway, it doesn't matter now, does it? He's gone for good this time, there's no way back now. I still don't get it though, why he ran off like that."

"Yeah, it was a bit odd after all that on the beach. What were the chances of that though, you know?" Jackie asked, not wanting to come out and say he'd more or less split himself in two.

"Leave it Mum, it doesn't matter any more, neither of them wanted to commit themselves, did they?" Rose asked, still feeling rejected. "I thought I would finally get him back but I was wrong, wasn't I? What am I supposed to do now Mum?"

Jackie was about to give her daughter the old 'Same as the rest of us' speech but it hadn't worked last time and she doubted it would this time either. Rose was tough though, she'd got over it once and Jackie was sure she'd do it again though this time, there was no light at the end of the tunnel, that glimmer of hope that had kept Rose going and trying different universes to find the Doctor.

They flew back home the next morning, Rose wishing they could have got a plane, which were becoming more popular because this world had finally figured out they were faster on longer journeys and even private zeppelins were in decline since Lumic's demise. Two days later, Rose was sat in Pete's office with him and Jake.

"Sorry Rose but the project's been closed, Jake's overseeing the dismantling," Pete informed her.

"What if there's another gap?" Rose wanted to know, not happy about it.

"There is no gap Rose, we've double-checked," Jake told her, hating to see her like this since she'd got back.

"I have to close it love, you know that?" Pete asked her. "What if some of those Daleks got away and find a way through eh? They could lock onto the device and we wouldn't stand a chance. The Cybermen were bad enough but from what we know of them, it will just take one of them and we all know how it will end. I wish I could guarantee that if a gap did open, it would be to your old universe but the Daleks could be hiding anywhere, what if not all of them were wiped out eh?"

"Pete's right Rose," Jake told her. "We have a duty to protect this world, you most of all should understand that? I read your reports, it was that Dalek who escaped the time war that was manipulating everything. The duplicate Doctor did the right thing, despite what the other one thought."

"I know Jake but what if there's still a way of getting through without alerting any stray Daleks?" Rose wanted to know, not wanting to be defeated.

"It's not open for discussion Rose," Pete told her firmly, handing her a folder. "This is an official sanction, any devices that are still in any Torchwood agent's possession are to be handed to Jake and that includes you. I realise Mickey still had one when he decided to stay but he won't be able to do anything with it."

"Is that what this is all about?" Rose asked, knowing she was treading on very thin ice.

"Rose, don't make me order you on this," Pete replied. "Jake and I have already talked it over, that's it, end of discussion. Jake will go to your office with you and you will hand over your device. I'm sorry Rose, that's it. If I were to let you continue, I'd be responsible for unleashing lord knows what on this world. I read your report on that other world that was created around Donna Noble, any idea how that happened?"

"No, not a clue but we put that right, it's gone now," Rose replied sadly, wondering what had happened to the fiery redhead.

"I know and that led you to the Doctor and I'm glad you were able to find him," Pete tried to console her. "I'm sorry the new Doctor took off at the last second, really I am but if he'd have come here, we would have had to have gone to a lot of trouble to explain it, like we had to with you."

"Yeah," Jake agreed, trying to cheer her up. "You caused a lot of bother Rose."

"Well excuse me," Rose replied, not appreciating it.

"Oh come on, I was joking Rose, geez," Jake sighed. "Come on, let's go collect your device and get it over with," he continued, getting up and picking up the folder. "You sign this when I have it in my hands and I sign it off. Everyone else on the team's already handed theirs in, yours is the last. Mind you, getting your mother to part with hers took some doing," Jake joked.

"Really?" Rose asked, getting up and facing Pete. "I would have thought she'd be glad to get rid of it. Why did you let her follow me Dad?" she asked him.

"I had no choice Rose," Pete told her "She found out Mickey was going to find you and she insisted, we had to give her a crash course before she went and that wasn't easy, trust me. She said if you weren't coming back, she had to make sure you were okay."

Rose looked at him. "Funny, that's not what she told me after I got left behind again."

She headed for the door, Jake following her. "I'll sort her Pete, she'll come around," Jake promised him.

"Jake," Rose shouted behind her and making Pete's secretary jump.

Jake shrugged his shoulders at Pete, then went to catch up with her by the lift.

"What's got into you Rose?" he asked as they waited, Rose kicking the wall with her trainer.

"Leave me alone Jake," she warned him, pressing the button again.

Jake grabbed her hand. "That won't make it get here any faster Rosie," he told her. "What did you leave out of your report?"

"Why do ya think I left anything out Jake?" Rose asked him, pulling her hand away.

"You were the reason Mickey stayed, weren't you?" Jake wanted to know.

"Yeah, go on then, blame me again why don't you?" Rose asked angrily and hitting the button again, not that it did any good considering the time of day and an access code was needed for the top two floors.

"Mickey told me everything you know?" Jake told her, wondering what the delay was in the lift arriving himself. "He told me why he stayed here the first time. He didn't say as much but when you went off, I think he was planning on going back himself and staying, even if you had got back with the Doctor again."

Rose was about to ask him why Mickey would do a stupid thing like that and ruin her chances with the Doctor again when the lift arrived. Then they saw the reason why it had been delayed as Jackie was about to get out.

"Mum, what are you doin' here?" Rose asked as Jackie stood in the lift doorway.

"I was worried about you, your secretary said you were in Pete's office and I had to wait bleedin' ages for the lift, then it wouldn't take my code, has it been changed?" Jackie asked, Jake wondering how she'd managed to get to the top floor without it. "What you looking at Jake Simmonds?" she added, trying to get him to move.

"Nothing Jackie," Jake replied, having long since stopped calling her Mrs Tyler. "Did you call Pete for the code then?"

"What do you think?" Jackie replied as he got into the lift to hold it for Rose, who considering her mother was there would take her time and hold everyone up, since only that lift came up to the top floor.

"You never said why you're here Mum," Rose reminded her as Jake's finger was on the button.

"Your father can take me out for lunch since I'm here and you don't want to talk to me," Jackie huffed. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Back to my office and if I'm lucky Jake might leave me alone after that," Rose replied, stepping into the lift. "See you at home then?"

Jackie was about to reply when the lift door closed, leaving her standing there. "Charming," was all she had to say as she pushed the frosted glass door into Pete's outer office and greeted Amy.

"Mrs Tyler, a pleasure to see you, go right in," the Scottish redhead told her.

"How are you Amy?" Jackie asked her. "How's that boyfriend of yours, Rory was it?"

"He's my husband now, didn't Rose tell you?" Amy asked, flashing an engagement and wedding ring at her.

"Oh yeah, she went to the wedding, sorry," Jackie apologised. "Things have been a bit hectic lately, so you settling down to married life then?"

"Yeah and Rory's getting used to using my name, he gets some stick at work over it," Amy smiled.

Jackie shook her head, wondering what she meant and opened the door to Pete's spacious office, well his main one.

In the lift on the way down to Rose's office on the 7th floor, they were both silent, Jake thinking he'd best keep quiet since she wasn't in a very good mood. Once in her office, Rose looked at the chair Mickey always favoured to lounge in.

"We'll all miss him Rose," Jake told her as she got the key to unlock her top drawer where she'd placed her device the previous morning.

"How did you get my mum's device Jake?" Rose wanted to know.

"It wasn't easy, trust me," Jake smiled as she took out her own device. "It wasn't an easy decision Rose but it was the right thing to do, in view of what happened. What if Pete's right and one Dalek gets here? You've met them more than once, you know what damage they can do."

"You don't have to remind me Jake," Rose told him as he put the device in his pocket and indicated where she was to sign. "I might have seen them more than once but nothing was scarier than their leader, Davros. Can you believe the Doctor wanted to save him?"

"He must have had a reason," Jake told her, signing off that he was in possession of Rose's device.

"Well you could have fooled me, then he had the nerve to accuse his twin of genocide, I mean he left two of them behind and they'll just crop up again throughout time like they always do. They wanted to wipe everything out Jake and the Doctor would have let them."

"I'm not gonna debate this with you Rose, you're angry right now and you maybe have a right to be but it'll go away. You have to accept they're both gone."

"Easy for you to say Jake," Rose told him, offering him a coffee. "I had hope Jake, that I'd find him and I'd go back to travelling with him and it's all gone. He ran away from the only chance he had of being happy and I would have been, even with his twin. He was a part of him, that's all that mattered to me."

Jake accepted the coffee but put it down.

"Any time you want to get all sentimental over it, you know where I am," he told her. "I won't judge you and tell you to move on, like your mother will. Also, if you feel like getting totalled, remember I can drink you under the table, Rose Tyler," he smiled.

Back in the other universe, the Doctor had said goodbye to Donna's granddad and gone back to the Tardis.

"Told you it was going to rain," his twin told him as the Doctor looked sad and took off his wet jacket. "So, what do we do now brother?"

"Same old life," the Doctor sighed, taking over the controls. "Do you want to come with me?"

"You're giving me a choice? After what you said? I left Rose behind to travel with you, because you decided she had to stay there. We could have all travelled together, she didn't want to be left there, with or without me. Didn't you stop for one second to consider what she wanted?" his twin answered.

"You think it was easy? You of all people should know that was one of the most difficult things to do, leave someone behind that you care about. Why did you leave her, you're just as much to blame as I am," the Doctor told him.

"We can argue this until the end of time, brother. Neither of us is going to win this. I told you, she wanted you, not me. Just do me a favour and wipe my mind like you did Donna's."

"Oh no you don't get to forget what we did. If I have to live with it, so do you. I'll take you somewhere, anywhere in the universe," the Doctor offered.

"That's it?" his twin asked. "A one-way ticket? Fine, then if you won't wipe my memories, put me under the chameleon arch, then if you feel like I'm getting off lightly, you can bring me back. I don't want to be John Smith again, I can't face Joan and she'll know I'm not you."

"Well think about it, we've both had enough for one day, I'm powering the Tardis down and just floating above the earth, get some rest, you're half human now," the Doctor told him.

"Are we going to keep fighting?" his twin asked. "I'll let you know in the morning but maybe we can set the arch to random? It can't be any worse than running away from Rose."

They both went off, the duplicate Doctor opting to go to Rose's old room that had been preserved carefully by the ship and the next morning, the Doctor asked his twin if he was ready to change, placing another fobwatch the Tardis had produced into the slot.

"What do you think?" the duplicate Doctor replied, still in the striped blue suit and the purple t-shirt.

"You should have stayed with her then," he was told as the Doctor adjusted the settings to what passed as 'random' which basically was like regenerating, since you never knew what you were going to get.

When he thought about it, when he'd become John Smith back in 1913, he'd not known what he was going to get then either, this was no different but there would be no Martha Jones to bring him out of it in three months time. This was it, semi-permanent because the way he felt about his twin rejecting Rose like he himself had virtually done, it would be a long time before he opened the fobwatch, if he could even find his twin.

"You know this is going to be painful?" he asked his twin, who was under the arch, waiting for it to be lowered.

"I have the memory of it brother, you got through it while Martha watched you. This time, I'm not hiding from my enemies, I'm hiding from you because if I stay, all we'll do is regret what we did to Rose. If you ever get the chance to see her again, tell her that I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I will, brother. Sure you want to do this? Last chance? It's all ready, I can leave if you want?" the Doctor offered.

"Think you're getting out of it that easily?" his twin asked him, raising his eyebrows. "I thought I was going to enjoy this, merging with Donna and being as sassy as she was but we both know I can't stay like this. Even when you regenerate, I won't change, I'll be a constant reminder of who you were and how much Rose loved us."

"You think I don't know that?" the Doctor asked him. "No, I'd best leave and let the Tardis do it all, I don't want to know who you are, it's best that way. Rose used to say there was this upcoming actor she thought I looked a bit like. Just do me a favour and don't become him eh?" he smiled, rubbing his chin with one arm folded.

"Yeah. Best not," his twin grinned. "Don't want hordes of screaming fans following me everywhere. Bye then, brother, it's best this way, for both of us."

"I still have to live with it, that's how it has to be. If I see Jack or Martha, I'll tell them we parted company and I dropped you off on a remote planet, best they don't know you're still here," the Doctor told him.

"Yeah, they'll assume I went back with Rose, they don't need to know. Well, let's get this over with, shame I didn't get to see a few more planets but knowing my luck, I'd get chased by something and lose. You were wrong though," the duplicate Doctor told him.

"About what?" the Doctor asked, knowing his twin was delaying.

"I'm not the one who's dangerous, you'd have left the Daleks to still destroy everything."

"Would I?" the Doctor asked as his twin put the device over his head.

"Yes, even with one mad Dalek and their creator, they could have conquered the universe, started again but do you know what?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"You would be the one responsible, not me. Can you live with that?" his twin asked.

"Maybe I won't have to. Bye brother, have a good life. You didn't ask to be created, I don't suppose I can really blame you for wanting out."

With that, the duplicate Doctor locked the device over his cranium and began to shake, the Doctor hearing the screams all the way down the corridor. When it finally went quiet, he ventured back to the console room to see the chameleon arch dangling and the watch still in place. He took it from the torturous looking device and placed it on the console, to remind him that one day, he should reinstate his clone.

After all, he hadn't asked for Donna to touch the hand in the jar and be brought to life but he could have stayed with Rose, if he'd really wanted. Was this what was meant to happen, instead of a part of him remaining with Rose and being happy? Maybe he was never meant to be happy but Rose deserved to be, with one of them and now she had neither.

He looked at the monitor, to see where the Tardis had landed but wondered if the ship had moved herself so he wouldn't know where his twin had gone? Even if it were the place, there was nothing to say his twin had to stay there. He brought up a local map and smiled to himself. There was a red dot indicating where the Tardis was – Aberdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

If this story seems familiar, it's kind of a reverse of 'On the run'. Also, I won't be going into many details about the four year gap since the metacrisis ran away from Rose and then the Doctor himself, I am leaving it open as to what happened to him after the Tardis landed them both in Aberdeen. I chose that location because of him leaving Sarah-Jane there.

Four years had passed by, very slowly in Pete's world as they affectionately called it for not only poor Rose but everyone else involved. It had been decided Rose would let Tony think she was his real sister, they saw no need to confuse the poor boy, now four in July of 2013 and they had just celebrated his birthday on the 6th. He'd invited everyone from his nursery school class and was looking forward to starting proper school part-time after the summer holidays.

As for the Doctor, back in their old world, time had passed by somewhat more slowly and he had no idea where his twin had gone after landing ironically in Aberdeen but as he'd looked at the date, the Tardis had gone back in time so now, the duplicate Doctor's identity could have well and truly changed. He had made his mind up that perhaps opening the watch wasn't such a good idea after all, if his twin had established a new life for himself.

It was another one of those occasions where he was left with all the guilt again and it was just something he had to live with. After the glimmer of hope that he wasn't the last of the Timelords with The Master and then his unexpected twin, he was still alone.

Rose had tried her best to cope with being left behind again. There was no Mickey to try to cheer her up so Jake had tried to fill his place in Rose's life by being her best friend but Pete had charged him with protecting her and anything she couldn't tell Pete or her mother, she went to Jake.

Rose had been put in charge of repatriating lost aliens who had not been able to integrate into earth's society so easily and whose transport was still usable but it wasn't enough for her. Pete had thought it the ideal role for her, not being able to get home herself any more but it had seemed to make her worse so after almost a year, Pete gave in and let her choose her own job and she'd more or less invented one for herself chasing any signs a gap had appeared in case the Doctor or his twin had been able to get through.

Now, Pete and Jake were getting worried about her because the year before, a possible Doctor look-alike had been in the news over a case of two missing cousins in a town called Sandbrook but they'd managed between them to keep Rose from seeing anything about the detective in charge but something none of them could have predicted was about to happen.

A few days after Tony's birthday, Jake was in Rose's office.

"So are you going on holiday with your parents then?" Jake asked her, still avoiding Mickey's chair even after all this time.

"Think I'll give it a miss Jake, I mean I love Tony but it's mainly for him, he has such a good time going on all the rides and the water slides with friends he makes and he's such a good swimmer for his age," Rose told him.

"So you're gonna just spend your time looking for gaps in the rift then?" Jake grinned. "Some holiday that is Rose."

"Never mind, I might still go with them but it's a few weeks away yet, who knows what might happen?"

Rose had no idea how true that was going to be as DI Alec Hardy had finally got someone to take him on when staying in the town where he'd just divorced his cheating wife, his daughter wasn't talking to him and the victim's father was constantly smearing him in the media for letting his young daughter's killer walk free from court was no longer an option.

As Alec prepared to leave town, he was making arrangements to get the main suspect's wife settled in a small row of cottages a few miles outside the town he was moving to.

"Will you come and see me Alec?" Claire Ripley asked him as her taxi was waiting to take her to the railway station.

"You know I can't get away yet, my transfer is still up in the air," he told her. "The chief there might change her mind and still give that DS the promotion. You have my number, I can get someone to you in ten minutes if you think Lee might be back but I can assure you, he's left the country and I have someone who will alert me if he comes back."

"If you're sure then? I promise I'll be no trouble Alec, I'll find a job, even if I can't set up on my own again now I've lost everything," Claire promised him, the taxi driver looking at the meter. "I have to go or I'll miss the train."

"You know where to get off?" he asked as she got in the back passenger door of the taxi.

"Yes Alec, don't worry about me, I've got used to being on my own." She leaned forward to the taxi driver. "The railway station, thanks. Bye Alec, thanks for helping me."

He watched her being driven off, knowing he couldn't get further involved with her. He'd had to hide the fact from his boss he'd gone to great lengths to get Claire to testify against her husband and it had still backfired on him. Now, all he could do was go start a new life himself in what he had discovered was a small coastal town where very little happened but he had to question the fact they actually needed a DI if it was that quiet.

Two weeks later, he was going to take that back when after he was called to a farm break-in, he was taken down to the harbour beach and was standing over the body of a young boy after having an argument with his new DS, the one who had been passed over for promotion and she was out to make him suffer for it.

He had felt ill walking to the spot where the young boy had been left, flashes of finding Pippa in the river and his own daughter, now fifteen, who still hadn't forgiven him ran through his mind and the fact he'd not taken his pills with being called out so early from his hotel room up in the town.

After his annoying new DS had driven them back to the station and he'd chewed her out for her nosy nephew, the town's junior reporter releasing the boy's name, he risked taking his heart pills and would have to pass them off as painkillers, which in effect they were just not for a headache, which he also had.

That morning, Rose was getting ready for work when she heard the traffic report that there was a delay on the A35 in Dorset at the turn-off for Broadchurch and smiled to herself. What had that got to do with traffic in London, she wondered. Pete said nothing on the way to work, he just glanced at her though the driver's mirror.

"Something wrong love?" he asked, flipping the windscreen wipers to clear the dust that had gathered in the dry weather.

"Should there be?" Rose asked him, playing with the car radio.

"Don't mess with it Rose," he told her as she gave up.

"Want me to sing? Honestly, do you have to have the radio on the boring financial news Dad?" she asked as he pressed a button on the steering wheel to put it back where it had been before she'd tried to get some decent music.

"I may be the head of Torchwood but there's still Vitex to think about Rose, I don't make a fortune out of being the director of a government backed secret organisation," he replied with half a smile. "Something is bothering you."

"I think I might take some time off soon, there have been no new sightings the last few weeks," Rose admitted.

"Getting bored?" Pete asked, still feeling sorry Rose wasn't settling down after all this time.

Rose shrugged her shoulders as they drove into the underground car park, Pete using the remote to open the metal grill.

"Don't forget the meeting later," he told her as they got out, Rose going to the lift.

Once in her office, she switched her laptop on and out of curiosity, looked up the traffic report for the Dorset area to see what the fuss had been about earlier. She followed a link to a local newspaper's social media account and saw the message about a boy being found on the beach a few hours ago. She thought no wonder the traffic had been held up.

After the short meeting in Pete's office with a few other department heads, she went back to her office but Jake caught up with her again as she let the others go down in the lift first.

"You were quiet in there," Jake observed.

"Well it didn't really concern me, did it Jake?" she asked, Jake noting she still had a habit of repeatedly pressing the button.

"It could at some point. Why don't you take some time off?" he suggested.

"I was thinking about it but I'd just go somewhere on my own, don't tell my mum, she'll go spare. I've not even told her I'm not going on holiday with them yet," Rose admitted to him.

"Rather you than me Rose," Jake laughed as the lift finally arrived and there were no trainer marks on the marble wall for a change where Rose had got tired of waiting.

Once back in her office, she tuned into the midday news on the 24 hrs news station, smiling to herself that she'd never admit to Pete she was interested in the news, she just chose not to let him know. Picking up her coffee, she sat back in her chair as the announcer said they were going to a live broadcast from the scene where a young boy had been found earlier that morning.

Fortunately for Rose, she had just put the mug of hot coffee on the coaster Tony had made in nursery school for her when she sat up suddenly as the lead detective appeared. Not listening to what he was saying, she looked at the name Detective Inspector Alec Hardy from Wessex Police, the caption read.

Rose's heart leapt, she felt dizzy and excited at the same time but the news bulletin was over quickly and he'd already gone. She went to the website's side menu where all the headlines had been placed by importance and waited for it to appear so she could watch the clip again and pause it. While she waited, her mother decided to call. Rose sincerely hoped her mother hadn't been watching the same news channel.

"Whatcha Mum, did you want something?" Rose asked, trying to sound normal.

"I was just confirming the holiday booking, you are coming Rose, aren't you?" her mother asked.

"Well I don't know yet Mum, I was thinking about giving it a miss," Rose replied, waiting for her mother to tell her off. She thought it was no good mentioning she might be going off on her own but now, that might be brought forward.

"Well I need to know soon Rose, it's all paid for and Tony will be upset if you don't come with us," her mother replied.

After agreeing she would give it careful thought, Rose went back to the news website and found the link she wanted to the short news bulletin, pausing it as the detective appeared.

"You came back and you never told me," she said out loud to herself, touching the screen. "Why are you hiding from me?"

She listened to the Scottish accent, stronger than the one he'd put on when they had met Queen Victoria. His face looked thinner, his hair was flatter, like when he'd first regenerated and there was something about him she couldn't put her finger on but it was him, even with the start of a beard.

Since her phone wasn't ringing from Jake asking her stupid question like had she seen the news or Pete being concerned for her sanity, she tidied her desk, got her cardigan and shoulder bag and opened her office door.

"I'm off for lunch Liv," she told her secretary, not thinking it a good idea to say she might not be back.

"You have two appointments this afternoon Miss Tyler, should I cancel them?" Rose was asked as her secretary knew Rose never took her things with her just for lunch.

"If I'm not back in an hour, yeah, just rearrange them, thanks. If my stepfather or Jake asks, tell them you only know I went out for lunch."

"Yes Miss Tyler. Is something wrong?" Liv asked her.

"No, why should it be? I just fancy sneaking off to do some shopping," Rose tried to fool the other woman.

Hoping she wouldn't bump into Jake on her way out, she handed her badge in at reception and went outside to wait for a cab she'd used the 'App' for on the way down, a company Torchwood had an account with. She wished now she'd brought her car as the cab pulled up, it being one of the regular drivers but she didn't know what had started out as a traffic hold-up in Dorset was going to lead to anything.

"Afternoon Miss Tyler, going shopping are you?" Michael, the driver asked as she got in the back.

"No, take me home please and charge it to Torchwood will ya?" she answered, getting her phone out and going back to the news website.

"Heard the news Miss Tyler?" Michael asked her, watching through the mirror. "Terrible news about that poor boy down in Dorset, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was just looking it up again," Rose mumbled.

"Well I hope they catch whoever done it, that detective wasn't giving much away, was he?" he asked Rose, getting no reply from her.

Rose had paused the clip and was staring at Alec Hardy, then she looked him up as the name sounded familiar when she'd got over the initial shock and found he was the detective from the two missing cousins case. She thought no wonder Pete and Jake had been careful not to let her see any photos at the time they knew who it was. They had kept the fact hidden from her, betrayed her trust in them to tell her if there was any chance him or even his twin had got through somehow.

Then she realised it was his twin, the one who had run away from her and the Doctor had sent him back to punish him for what he'd done and he'd either had his memory wiped or he was ashamed he'd run away from her and couldn't face her. As the taxi took her home, she made her mind up to go down to Broadchurch and confront him but would she be able to stay mad at him?

The taxi dropped her off and she let herself in, some of the staff surprised to see her at that time of day so she tried to sneak upstairs undetected by her mother, which was almost impossible since everyone thought Jackie had an in-built radar system. Jackie called her when Rose was halfway after one of the maids had told her Rose was back. Rose thought she should tell the maid concerned to not tell tales.

"Rose, what are you doing home?" her mother asked her. "Does your stepfather know?"

"Yeah, I told my secretary to tell him," Rose replied, hoping to get away with it.

"You expect me to believe that Madam?" Jackie wanted to know. "Anyway, what are you doing home? Tony's gone to that summer playgroup I'm off to get him soon, come with me. He's been playing football, we can catch the end of it."

"I'll see mum, I want to get changed. You go ahead if I'm not down," Rose told her, thinking this was a good time to sneak off before her mother got back.

It wouldn't be until the evening meal when they discovered she wasn't in the house and then they'd think she'd gone out. Rose went to her room and began throwing clean clothes into a small case and some extras into a red floral holdall plus shoes and a jacket, just in case the weather turned nasty, being on the coast. She was getting hungry with missing lunch so she decided to risk more questioning and went to see what she could find in the kitchen, hoping no-one would report to her mother where she was when Jackie wasn't there.

An hour later, having made sure her mother had gone out, she turned off her phone and got into her sports type car after looking up hotels in Broadchurch and finding one hotel that was only too pleased to take her booking.

"Yes, we have rooms available, how long do you want one for?" the Australian woman had asked her before she'd set off.

The owner had obviously not recognised her name when she replied, "Oh, just a few nights, for now. I'll be there in a few hours, can you give me directions or a postcode?"

She joined the motorway that would take her most of the way, then eventually join the A35, where the traffic hold-up had been earlier and she hoped it would have cleared.

Would the Doctor reject her again was one of the many questions going through her mind after she had stopped off at a cash machine and drawn out the maximum amount allowed on her Torchwood debit card, the one Jake could trace if she ever lost it or now, if she ever went missing but her personal one, only Pete could order the bank to say where it was last used. She thought if need be, she could drive to another town and take more cash out, that would throw them off the scent.

She could no longer trust even Jake, her friend, how had they thought it right to withhold this from her when they knew she wanted to get back to the Doctor or even his twin? Now, it all depended on how the Doctor wanted to play this because there was no doubt in her mind it was him, the only other man who looked like him was busy making another film somewhere, she had checked while eating her lunch.

She had also checked on the so-called detective, wondering how he'd managed it all since he'd run away from her but maybe he'd regretted doing so while there had still been time to get back but why had he waited and hidden himself away?

Stopping for a coffee just off the motorway with just over 60 miles to go, she was making good time but knew she'd get held up nearer her destination. She was tempted to use her phone to see if there had been any more news about what had happened and wished she'd not buried her tablet PC in the bottom of her holdall with her laptop but she doubted there would be news until later.

Meanwhile, Pete and Jake had only just found out Rose had gone out to lunch and not come back when Jake got no answer from her mobile so he'd left a message and gone to see Pete. He showed Pete the message 'Where are you sneaking off to?' and Pete smiled.

"She's just gone shopping Jake, you know what she's like," Pete insisted. "She's as bad as Jackie at just going out and coming back with loads of designer carrier bags, I'm told it's called retail therapy."

"Did she mention she was going out on the way here though?" Jake asked, somewhat concerned she'd not told him.

"She's done it before Jake, she'll be bragging to her mother over dinner what she's bought. She might have even gone to buy clothes for the holiday," Pete suggested, hoping he was right.

Jake hesitated for a moment. "She told me she might not be going with you," he admitted.

"Well she said nothing to me about it but maybe she told her mother?" Pete wondered. "Is her phone switched on and she's just not heard it?"

"I'll go to the security office and check," Jake offered. "If it's on, I can trace roughly where she is but if it's off, she's turned it off on purpose or maybe so Jackie doesn't call her."

"More like the last reason Jake," Pete smiled, not seeming too worried just yet. "There could be a dozen reasons she doesn't want anyone to contact her and you can always track if she used her bank card."

"You want me to?" Jake asked, getting up.

"No, not yet, I'll see if she's home when I get back," Pete told him. "If not, she might have caught up with a friend and gone out. She has to have some independence Jake, we thought she would have moved out by now but she won't leave that room where she heard the Doctor calling her all those years ago."

"Yeah, I know Pete but she can be stubborn when she wants to be," Jake told him, trying to convince himself Pete was right. "I'll go see if her phone's on now, she might have even gone to see a film or something."

Down in Broadchurch, Hardy and Miller had got back to the station and Hardy had closed his office door. He was beginning to wish now that he'd stayed in Sandbrook and run Ricky Gillespie out of town instead. He was staring at the computer screen when Ellie knocked on his door.

"Sir, I've arranged the media conference up at the school for six," she told him.

"Fine. Have you got hold of any CCTV footage yet?" he asked.

"You need to give people chance to do things Sir," Ellie told him. "We had a call from the newsagent, do you want me to deal with it?"

Alec got up and went for his coat. "No, I'll go with you," he insisted.

They were just heading out of the building when the chief caught them.

"Alec, can I have a word please?" Elaine Jenkinson asked him. She looked at Ellie. "Outside?" she added.

As they walked around the harbour, stopping at one of the stalls, Rose had checked into the Trader's Hotel, being greeted by Becca Fisher.

"Hi, you must be Miss Tyler?" Becca greeted Rose. "Sorry, I didn't get your first name?"

Rose wondered where the woman had been hiding then. 


	4. Chapter 4

This will start getting complicated. After Rose goes to see Alec, he has to pretend he knows what Rose is talking about and Rose is convinced she's talking to the clone Doctor but she will be talking cryptically to him about their past lives. Alec will be answering very carefully so as not to give the game away that he has no idea what Rose is actually talking about. Confused?

Also, this story may seem very familiar as I can't help but bring aspects of some of my other stories into it but I will try to keep them to a minimum and of course the actual case Hardy is investigating but this one will focus on Alec trying to work out if he is losing his sanity agreeing to go along with the idea Rose knows him from the past.

After Rose got settled in her room, she asked for directions to the police station and decided to walk down the path at the side of the hotel to the seafront where she stopped for a while, leaning on the low wall at the end of the road part. She got her phone out of her bag and debated whether to turn it on or not but by now, Pete and Jake would have worked out she'd sneaked out for a shopping trip and wouldn't be worried too much just yet until she didn't show for the family evening meal just after six.

That would be when Jackie would call her friends and Pete would be calling Jake to see if her phone was on so for now, it stayed off, just in case her mother questioned if she was still going on holiday with them for the third time that day. Meanwhile, Alec had returned from his 'talk' with the chief superintendent and was questioning the newsagent about Danny Latimer's paper round and had managed to get the older man to draw a map but the part he was interested in was along the cliff path and the houses on the side of it.

Something told him that since the boy had been found on the beach, it was somehow all connected. As he and Ellie got outside, she wanted to know what their boss had taken him aside for.

"Nothing Miller," he told her as they walked back to the station.

"Actually, I hate being called by my surname, I prefer to be called Ellie," she told him, shading her eyes from the sun.

Alec stopped. "Ellie. Ellie. No, I don't do first names after working with my ex wife," he told her, wishing he had some sunglasses and of course, Broadchurch wasn't the tourist trap that had loads of cheap and tacky souvenir stalls every few yards.

He continued walking, wishing now he'd left his coat in his office but it was an old habit of his, taking it everywhere with him. Rose was sat in the waiting area of the police station, having gone up to the desk and tactfully asked if Alec was around, not wanting anyone to recognise her and phone her stepfather if he'd already reported her missing.

"Can I help you Miss?" the over-worked desk sergeant asked her after she waited for him to put the phone down and it rang again.

"Yeah, is DI Hardy in by any chance?" she asked as he picked up the phone and asked the caller to hold the line.

"Is it about the incident on the beach earlier Miss?" he wanted to know, covering the phone.

"Ah, no, actually it's kinda personal," Rose had to admit, feeling a bit embarrassed as officers were passing behind her going in and out.

"Sorry then Miss but if you care to wait over there, if he knows you, he'll see you when he does come back," was all the man could offer.

"Yeah, I can wait," she told him, since she'd been waiting four years or so.

Alec and Ellie were arguing the rest of the way back so as they walked through the front door, they never even saw poor Rose sitting there, staring at the floor since she dare not get her phone out.

"Sir," the over-worked desk sergeant called out as Alec went for the door to go back upstairs.

"What is it now?" he snapped as he turned slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy.

"Some messages came in and there's a young lady waiting for you," the desk sergeant nodded in Rose's direction.

Rose had looked up as Alec had passed her, her heart leaping and suppressing the urgency to rush up and hug him, despite him running away from her.

Alec looked at the messages, they looked a bit blurred as he squinted but he wasn't going to admit he needed reading glasses in front of his newly acquired DS who was fast becoming his nemesis. He turned carefully and looked over at Rose, who had decided it was safer to remain seated but managed a little wave.

"Well, who is she?" Alec asked impatiently.

"She says she knows you Sir, you tell me," the desk sergeant told him, picking up the phone as it rang again.

"Why don't you ask her?" Ellie suggested as Alec gave in and fished his specs out of his pocket, in case any of the messages contained something useful.

"Does no-one around here bother asking names?" Alec complained, Ellie not knowing if he meant with the messages or the blonde who had said she'd known the grumpy detective who had been a pain since she'd met him earlier, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Ellie decided to go find out for herself as Alec stood reading the messages then stuffed them in his jacket pocket, since he was now carrying his coat.

"Hi, I'm Ellie Miller, I'm a detective and I have the pleasure of working with him," Ellie smiled as Alec put his specs away and tried not to seem like he wanted to know who the mysterious woman was as well though she looked vaguely familiar.

"Can I get you a cup of tea and we can talk?" Ellie suggested, since Hardy didn't seem interested.

"Miller, we have work to do," Alec barked across at her and headed for the stairs door again.

"Are you always rude or are you going out of your way Sir," Ellie remarked as Rose remained where she was.

"It doesn't matter, thanks," Rose spoke up. "I can come back another time, I can see you're busy."

"We can find time, I think I know who you are and he's got no manners whatsoever," Ellie smiled. "Come up to the office with us."

"No, I'm sure you have other things than worrying about me," Rose admitted, feeling the blow.

"Well, who are you?" Alec wanted to know as two uniformed officers nodded to him as they passed.

"Come on, everyone knows who she is," Ellie chided him.

"Well I don't. Is she someone famous?" Alec wanted to know.

"You could say that," Rose replied as she stood up. "You're doing a very good job of pretending you don't know who I am Alec."

"A very good job," Alec mumbled to himself as he let go of the door handle in case someone came down the stairs.

Ellie stared at him. "Honestly, where are your manners? Come with us Miss Tyler, I can't imagine what you think of us."

Alec held the door open for them both, muttering something about she could speak for herself, he had a very good reason why he didn't know who she was but when he realised she was actually Rose Tyler, he knew his boss would kick him out for being so rude to the Vitex heiress. On the way to the first floor, he couldn't help but try to think back to remember if he'd met her at some function Tess had dragged him to but he was sure he would have remembered.

Whatever she was up to, she must have a reasonable explanation for being here, maybe she was in trouble and she'd seen him on TV earlier and driven down, thinking she could trust him? They reached his office and Ellie ushered her inside after asking Rose what she wanted to drink.

"Miss Tyler," Alec addressed her when he threw his coat at the rack and it landed over one of the arms, making Rose smile. He indicated for her to sit.

"You've not changed then?" Rose continued smiling after Ellie had gone to get her some tea.

"So, Miss Tyler," Alec spoke to her as he sat down. "What can the Broadchurch police do for you?"

"Is that it?" Rose asked before Ellie came back. "After all this time?"

Alec blinked, sitting back in his chair. What was she up to? He decided to play along for now as Ellie came back in.

"There you go, we don't want you complaining we ignored you, do we Sir?" Ellie asked her, making a point of looking directly at him.

"No, of course not, it has been a long day, sorry," Alec told her, wishing Ellie would go away.

"Sir, the media briefing's in just over an hour, I have to go get changed and see my youngest before he goes to bed, a car will take you to the school and I'll meet you there," Ellie replied, just wanting to get away but curious as to what Rose wanted with her grumpy new boss.

Rose took the opportunity to sip from the mug of tea. "Did I pick a bad time?" Rose smiled at him. "Sorry but I had no idea you were here until I saw you on TV earlier and then I rushed home, waited for my mother to go out then drove down here. Trust me, she would have stopped me."

Alec thought maybe that would have been a good thing. "So, now you are here, what can I do for you, Rose?" he asked, thinking she would be more likely to tell him if he wasn't so formal.

"Where have you been all this time Alec?" she asked him. "I mean until today when I saw you on TV?"

"I have been here over a week, before that, well I am sure you heard about the case in Sandbrook? The two missing cousins?" he asked, wondering why she was asking.

"My stepfather, Pete, you remember him? Well he sort of kept me away from that, now I know why," Rose replied.

Alec was very aware who her stepfather was, him marrying Rose's mother had been all over the news at the time. He doubted that was why she was here though.

"Look, I have a media briefing to attend," Alec told her, not really meaning to make it sound like he was trying to get rid of her.

"Yeah, sorry, I know. I'm staying at the Traders Hotel, do you know where that is? Where are you staying and don't say the obvious because you no longer have that, do you?" Rose asked him as she smiled at him.

Alec thought now she was being cryptic and he'd no idea where this was leading.

"I am also staying there," he admitted without thinking of the consequences.

"Great, we can catch up later after the media briefing. I'll wait in the bar for you shall I?"

"I have to go back for a few minutes, I was going to call a car to take me there. Can I offer you a ride?" he asked, thinking it would do his career no good if she told her stepfather he'd been downright rude to her.

"Yeah, thanks. No time for something to eat?" Rose asked as she got up.

"I will get something later," he told her, picking up his desk phone.

Everyone looked as the two of them walked out of his office after Alec ordered a car to be waiting for him outside.

"Hope they don't think I've been arrested," Rose grinned as they went to the stairs.

"I doubt that," Alec replied, wondering what had come over him.

Ellie had got home and was complaining about her new boss again.

"Is it that bad?" her husband Joe asked her as she sat on his lap.

"Yeah, I wish I'd never gone on holiday, then he wouldn't have been able to sneak in and take my job," Ellie told him. "Want to hear something funny?"

"If it cheers you up," Joe replied.

"We got back just before I came home and this woman was waiting to see him," Ellie admitted, thinking she'd best leave the fact it was Rose Tyler out of it for now. "She claimed she knew him but he didn't seem to know her."

"I looked him up Ell, he's the one who screwed up that case of those two cousins," Joe told her.

"I know, I remember but as to why the woman wanted to see him, I have no idea. I have to go out again, sorry."

"So, any clues yet?" Joe asked casually as he took their young son out of his chair as he was falling asleep.

"You know I can't tell you," Ellie replied, taking Fred from him. Now she had to go tell her eldest his best friend had died.

A car was waiting outside the police station as Rose followed Alec once he'd signed out. Alec got in the front, leaving Rose to sit behind the driver. Alec was glancing at Rose through the mirror, still mystified Rose seemed to know him but he'd already dismissed any thoughts of having met her before.

As they got out of the marked police car, Alec opening the door for Rose as she shuffled across the seat to get out, he told the driver to come back in half an hour and where he was going.

"Got your own personal taxi?" Rose smiled at him as they walked inside.

"Not exactly. I have to go, if you still want to talk, we will do so when I get back but I have no idea what time that will be," Alec told her.

"Hi again," Becca greeted Rose, handing the key to her. "Oh, someone is waiting for you in the bar," Becca told Alec, nodding in that direction.

Olly and Maggie from the paper had been waiting for him but Olly stood up straight when he saw Rose, nudging his boss.

"Did you see who that was?" Olly asked before Rose moved out of view.

"Who?" Maggie asked, seeing only Alec.

"That woman. I swear it was Rose Tyler," Olly told her.

"Don't be so daft Olly, what would she be doing here, especially now?" Maggie wanted to know.

"I'll have to find out, won't I?" Olly grinned. "Maybe she's hiding though why she came in at the same time as Hardy?" he mused.

"Well just apologise to him then I have to get to the school, I want this doing properly, Oliver," she told him as Alec walked into the small bar.

After Olly had apologised, Maggie told Alec she would do the reporting and work with the police.

"Stay out of my way," Alec warned the junior reporter.

"DI Hardy, was that Rose Tyler with you just then?" Olly couldn't help but ask.

"That is none of your business," Alec told him.

Rose had gone to the dining room after Alec said he had to see the two people in the bar who wanted to speak to him but Rose wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"When you get back, we have to talk," she had told him.

"Yes, I really have to go now," Alec made the excuse as she grabbed hold of his arm, anything to appease her.

So after he went to change his shirt and put on another tie in a short time, he went back downstairs, hoping to avoid both the hotel owner and the Vitex heiress because he had an idea what Becca would make of the fact he had just entered talking to her and she appeared to know him.

The media briefing over, Rose had watched it on the hotel's TV and had gone to sit in the bar and wait for Alec's return. Rose could only stare at him again as he calmly answered questions, Rose recognising the woman who had been waiting in the bar earlier. She had so many questions for him but up until now, he'd never even acknowledged the fact he knew her. Was it so bad for him going back with the other Doctor that he'd begged him to drop him off here while there had still been a gap?

So many thoughts were running through her mind as she waited, Becca coming over now and then to talk to her.

"So, what brings you to Broadchurch today of all days?" Becca asked her.

"I saw it on TV but I'm not one of those who goes around following disasters," Rose replied.

"I never said you were," Becca smiled. "I just don't get the fact the media will be all over town so if you've come here to hide, you're out of luck."

"I can dodge a few reporters," Rose smiled back, watching the doorway for who was now Alec Hardy to think he could sneak past without her seeing.

"Are you waiting for DI Hardy?" Becca dared to ask her. "I noticed you were talking to him when you came in. Was that why you asked where the police station was?"

"I'd rather not say anything just yet, I think he's forgotten me," Rose admitted, wishing the woman would go away.

"Well the bar will be closing in half an hour, can I get you anything else?" Becca asked her as she got up.

"No ta, I think he's avoiding me. There's a side door, isn't there?"

"Yeah, he may have gone straight up to his room sorry," Becca apologised. "If I give you his room number he may get mad and move out I really need for him to stay, I've had loads of cancellations."

"I understand. I think I'll call it a night, I'll try and catch up with him tomorrow. You won't tell anyone I'm staying here will you?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Sure, if I tell, you can have something on me. I was with the boy's father last night."

"Really?" was all Rose could say. "Wow, guess that puts him in the clear then?" Rose told her. "We both have something to hide then? I used to know Alec, way back but he's making a point of pretending he doesn't know me."

"It's probably with what's going on, he'll be feeling a bit stupid right now," Becca assured her as she heard the front door opening. "That's probably him."

Rose got up and followed Becca to the door, seeing Alec about to climb the stairs.

"Forgotten something?" Rose asked from the doorway.

Alec knew he wasn't likely to get away with it.

"I thought you would have gone to bed?" he replied, turning around carefully on the third step.

"I said I'd wait. Can we talk now?"

Alec looked around to see if Becca was still there. He indicated for Rose to go into the lounge and followed her. Before he could stop her, Rose flung her arms around him and he couldn't help but do the same. Then he let go.

"So, tell me what this is all about?" he asked, though it had been nice someone still liked him.

"Alec. I like that name, good choice," Rose managed to smile. "So, you're a little fuzzy? I'm not surprised really. How did you get here?"

Alec wondered exactly what she meant. "Car? Oh you mean how did I get to Broadchurch? I caught the train then a taxi. Is that important?" he asked, feeling tired and the blonde looked like she could take all night asking him stupid questions.

Rose tried to straighten his tie, since he'd kept it the same as he always did, Rose had noted. Then she fingered his lapels.

"Well that wasn't quite what I meant. Tell me you know who I am."

"I know who you are," Alec had to admit after Ellie Miller had jogged his memory.

Ellie had given him a ride back to the hotel after they had been back to the station to finish up for the day though to Ellie, it had looked like the DI was there for the night.

"Got nowhere to go Sir?" Ellie asked as she put her grey jacket on. "Thought you might have arranged to meet Rose Tyler?"

"I know who she is Miller, I just did not expect her to be waiting in reception for me," Alec replied, rubbing his eyes.

"So you did know her? Why pretend you didn't?" Ellie wanted to know as she waited for him.

Alec wanted to say he hadn't been pretending. So, now he was face to face with Rose.

"You look tired," she told him, her hands on his shoulders. "I like the beard, nice touch," she added, touching his cheek gently.

Whoever she thought he was, maybe he should go along with it? What harm would it do, it would save him from asking Becca Fisher what she did in her spare time.

"Rose, would you care to continue this in my room?" he asked hopefully.

"Thought ya would never ask," Rose grinned back at him, thinking this was more like the old him. "What room are you in?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**This will start to get more adult but not enough to change the rating – be warned!**

As Alec unlocked his door, Rose was still grinning. What was he thinking? he mused to himself. Still, Rose was willing to follow him and a lot of sexual tension had built up and he was a hot-blooded male who needed to let off some steam. Better her than pick someone up at a pub or the hotel bar. He'd been about to ask Becca but she'd been absent last night.

"Your room's almost the same as mine," Rose told him, sitting on the bed and Alec thinking maybe his luck was about to change - especially when she claimed she knew him. "So, is your memory coming back?"

What could he say? "I may be still a little vague on some points, maybe you can fill me in?"

"Yeah, I understand, really I do. I like your name though, a good choice, not too Scottish but good enough, it could have been worse."

Alec hated his name, being called after a great uncle, twice removed on his father's side who had died years before he was born but his father had been traditional, much to his mother's dismay. The arguments they'd had caused him to hide under the cliffs of the very town he'd somehow got back to.

"You still have to tell me how you got here but there's plenty of time. I should be really mad at you for running off like that," Rose continued.

Who the hell would run away from Rose Tyler? Alec asked himself as he took his jacket off. How had he failed to recognise her when she'd been in the station but there again, after the day he'd just had, who could blame him?

"I thought I had explained how I got here?" he asked, getting some water from the bathroom and swallowing his pills.

"You're sick Alec, tell me what's wrong with you and not the short version."

"I need a pacemaker – happy?" he asked.

"If you're being honest with me? How did that happen? Did it happen when you came here?"

"No, before, after my last case," he replied.

"So after you arrived, you didn't come here with it?" she asked.

Now she had completely lost him. He supposed she had a point though, cryptically.

"If you want to put it that way," he smiled, thinking maybe he should make a move before she left and putting his arms around her neck.

Rose leaned into his shoulder, thinking how much she had missed this.

"Well never mind how you got here, we have plenty of time for that. So, what did you get up to after you left?"

Ah, now she really had mistaken him for someone else, Alec was thinking as he kissed her cheek. He could play along, for now but it may get him a slap at some point but he would probably deserve it for stringing her along.

"Can we just forget that?" he asked, hoping she would change the subject.

Rose put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, 'course we can. I'm having trouble gettin' used to your name though."

"Well, I do not like it much either but I seem to be stuck with it," he had to admit. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Best not, we don't want certain people to know you're back, just in case," Rose told him.

Alec was getting more curious by the minute.

"Whatever you want Rose. So, how much have you missed me?"

"A lot, I never stopped thinking you'd change your mind and come back but why didn't you come and find me?" she asked him.

"I had my reasons," Alec thought was a feasible excuse. "Did you not know about Sandbrook then?"

"No, Jake and Pete neglected to tell me it was you. How was I supposed to know you were going under that name? Speaking of them, maybe I had best send Pete a message."

"No-one knows you are here?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Nah, someone would have stopped me - mainly my mum. You know what she's like?"

Alec could guess, if she was anything like Tess's mother when they had been going out.

"I turned my phone off," Rose admitted, thinking he was good at necking but wondering what had come over him.

Then she began to realise, he had inherited more of Donna's traits while he'd been gone.

"Then use my phone, send them a message?" he suggested.

While Rose had not so patiently been waiting for Alec, Pete had stopped Jackie from calling all Rose's friends and told her to wait until morning.

"Jackie, she's done this before, just give her some time."

"Easy for you to say Pete, you weren't there when she went missing for a year and the Doctor thought it was only twelve hours," Jackie replied.

"I've called Jake, Rose has either turned off her phone or she's left it at work, she doesn't want to be found. If she doesn't turn up tomorrow, Jake will alert the authorities. She'll be back, she can look after herself."

As they were going to bed, his message tone went on his phone from a number he didn't recognise. He opened the message to see Rose's name – "I'm fine, staying with an old friend. Rose XX'

"Are you done now?" Alec asked as she handed his phone back, one arm around his neck.

"Yeah, I felt a bit guilty, maybe they had a good reason for not telling me?" Rose replied.

Alec thought there was a very good reason. He didn't know who Jake was and as for Pete Tyler, he'd never had to get involved with Torchwood but it looked like that was going to change. He just hoped he wouldn't be introduced, he may pass for whoever Rose thought he was but not with someone like her stepfather.

"Then if you are finished? It seems like we have some catching up to do?" he asked, throwing the phone on the bed.

"Yeah though I don't know exactly how much, it's hard to keep track. How long was it for you?"

Alec pulled away to look at her. Whoever she thought he was, how long would he get away with it? If she began to suspect, it would do more harm than good but meanwhile, Rose had decided he was who she had been waiting for and who was he to deny her?

"So are you going to stay with me tonight then?" he dared ask as he pulled his tie off, when Rose had let go of him.

"Well yeah, I only got a room just in case you didn't come back until really late. I was gonna leave it until morning when you came back. I figured waiting a few hours wasn't any worse than waiting four years."

"You waited four years?" he asked, going to the drawer to get his white t-shirt then figuring she may want to borrow it.

He tossed the t-shirt to her and got his grey one out and hoped tomorrow was laundry day.

"Yeah, well for me it was but you still have to explain how long it's been for you," she told him as she realised he meant for her to wear the t-shirt.

"That could take some doing," Alec admitted, not knowing what she meant and unfastening his shirt buttons.

"Stopped wearing a t-shirt under that?" Rose smiled, hesitating to take her own t-shirt off.

"It's the middle of summer?" Alec questioned her and undoing the cuffs.

"Yeah, sorry. Do ya mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Be my guest, do you need anything from your room?" he asked, before he completely lost his nerve.

"It's just across the hallway, I can manage until morning. It's not like we've not shared a room before," Rose smiled.

Alec thought this was getting interesting. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought, if they'd done this before. He finished getting ready for bed, folding his trousers over the back of the chair and sat on the bed.

"Alec, can I use the spare toothbrush?" Rose asked him after seeing one still in a twinpack.

"Help yourself, you keep reminding me we have done this before," he replied.

Rose looked around the doorway. "Yeah but most of those times, we didn't have a comfy bed," she grinned.

Alec raised his eyebrows, wondering what sort of lives Rose and whoever she thought he was had led. Rose looked in the mirror, the Doctor looked and acted differently but it had been four years for her, probably a year or so for him depending where he'd been since he never really kept in a straight line. She knew she would have to make some allowances, how long had he been acting like a normal human male since the day he'd run off?

Rose finished what she was doing and opened the bathroom door.

"It's all yours. Guess I'll have to get used to calling you Alec?"

"Seems so? We are not going to discuss my name and where I have been all night are we? I was woken at six thirty this morning to attend a farm break-in and ended up with a murdered boy on the beach Rose, I am way past playing questions and answers."

Rose went up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, sorry. It's so great to see you, that's all. I know you must have loads to ask me since we didn't have much time before and my mum was there. I'll wait for you in bed."

Alec thought he could cope with that. It was late and he should get some sleep but maybe a kiss or two and some relaxation wouldn't harm? There was no need for him to be up early though he had to walk Danny's paper round before going to the station but he supposed that would be in chaos again.

As he got into bed, Rose told him to leave the lamp and snuggled up to him. Whoever had left her, in his mind needed their head examining as she clung hold of him.

"This brings back a lot of memories," Rose told him as he kissed her forehead. "It's been really tough these last few years but I knew you'd come back."

"You did?" he asked as he moved so he could attempt to kiss her. "Not one to give up, are you?"

"Nope, you should know that. Things will start coming back to you, you've just had no-one to remind you."

"How about making a start by reminding me what it was like to kiss you?" he dared to ask.

"Well it was only twice and the first time, it wasn't really me and the second time, you ran off," Rose replied, putting her hand on his chest. "This heart problem, I'm worried about you now."

"I will be fine, you have to promise you will tell no-one. Please Rose, I would lose my job, it's all I have."

"Yeah, I think I can keep a secret after all this time. We've all had to keep secrets since we've been here, trust me, it's not been easy."

"When you say here?" he dared ask, moving Rose onto her back and touching the hem of her borrowed t-shirt.

"You know what I mean. I wasn't going to come back you know, when I found you the last time. That's why mum followed me, to make sure I knew what I was doing."

"Did you?" he asked, daring to lift the hem.

"Fine time to ask me that, when I'd gone all that way. Yeah, I knew what I was doing, I'd come so close many times. I'd been able to see you but you never saw me," Rose told him sadly.

"If I had, I would not have ignored you," he told her, wondering how she had done that.

He didn't remember meeting her so she definitely had mistaken him for a former friend or boyfriend but just how close had they been? He was about to find out as Rose lifted his t-shirt at the back and put her hand there. He moved his and with her help, took it off. Then Rose put her hand on his heart, Rose thinking he would not have got ill if he had two like his twin.

"I know but seeing you made me more determined to get to you and when we finally located you, seeing you on that deserted street."

Alec was feeling more sorry for her by the minute and despite him being tired, she deserved to think she had found the man she had been searching for.

"Shush Rose, I am here for you now, where am I going to go? I have a murder to solve."

"Yeah and about that. Let me help you, as a Torchwood agent?"

"You should not get involved."

"Well tough. You're involved, that makes me involved so tell me what I can do to help?"

Alec saw his chance. "Show me how much you missed me and maybe some of what I have forgotten will come back?" he replied, lifting her t-shirt.

Rose let him help her struggle out of the borrowed t-shirt and went to lie on him. Alec tried a tentative kiss as Rose looked at him and he reached out to turn out the lamp.

"Can we forget about the past?" he asked her.

Rose gave him his answer by responding to the kiss so Alec moved her onto her side, Rose's arms around his neck.

"That was better than that last hurried kiss," she told him as she lay back on him. "Maybe you should take things easy?" she asked, lowering her black cotton briefs over her hips.

"Anything you say darlin'" he told her, wanting to take his time anyway.

They resumed kissing, Alec daring to lower her briefs even further and flinched slightly when she went for his boxers.

"Mmm, I wish we'd had time to do this before," Rose told him.

Alec wanted to say so did he but not knowing exactly when it was they had supposed to have known each other made it somewhat difficult. Four years ago he was still married to Tess but for a detective, he'd not seen what was going on under his nose.

"I regret a lot of things Rose," he admitted as he fumbled with his boxers.

"If I'd known you were going to run off like that, I would have told you again what I said the first time."

Alec wondered what that was and when it was supposed to have been but now his boxers were getting in the way, he could wait for the answers as he felt them touching and he worked them off. He finished lowering her briefs and Rose spread across him, Alec feeling some relief of the last few years he'd been on his own and not daring to pick a woman up in a bar in the town everyone knew who he was.

"Geez Alec," Rose moaned as she felt him under her, melting into him.

Alec could think of a few stronger words but not in front of Rose as she moved on him, sending pleasant feelings through both of them until Rose whispered in his ear to go further.

"Anything you want," he managed to say back to her as she caught him by surprise and tried to move him where she wanted him.

Making low moaning noises, Rose moved around on him, making Alec do some groaning of his own but he was being careful to avoid actually entering her, that could wait, he was more interested in satisfying the urges that had been building up and so far, Rose was doing a good job. Finally Rose squealed, Alec shushing her as she flopped onto her back, letting out another moan.

"Geez, I wish we'd done that before," she told him as he remained where he was.

"I am still a little fuzzy on some points and you should maybe keep your noise down eh?"

"You can talk, groaning like that. Becca told me hardly anyone was staying in the hotel so I doubt anyone will be complaining to her in the morning."

"Well maybe less of the shrieking eh?" he asked, leaning on one elbow and going for another kiss.

"Still got good hearing then? I wouldn't call it shrieking. Shut up and kiss me again."

Alec wondered if she would get up and leave when he had dared to go to touch her delicate parts but she just said the odd 'oh and ah' and 'not there, do it here' and moved his hand and she seemed contented. Then she did try to get out of bed when he moved onto his back

"Leaving?" he asked, trying to remember where his boxers were and rummaging under the bedclothes.

"Just going to the bathroom, you don't get rid of me that easily. Are my knickers down there?" she asked as she put the bedside lamp on and he emerged with them on the end of his finger.

"Come and get them?" he grinned, spinning them around.

Rose reached over after putting the t-shirt on, trying to grab them but he pulled them away, pursing his lips that he wanted something in exchange for them.

"I'm bursting Alec, quit foolin' around will ya?"

"Got a little too excited then?" he smiled, holding them out.

"You could say that," Rose smiled, grabbing them before he teased her again. "Did ya actually think I was gonna leave?"

Alec tried to cover the fact up that he expected her to want to leave.

"Only in the sense you wanted to clean yourself up."

"Yeah, I've had enough of leaving you Alec and of you leaving me. Can we make it work this time without you running away?" she asked as she put her underwear on and dashed to the bathroom before giving him the chance to answer.

Alec put his own boxers on and sat up on the pillows, pushing the button on his phone to set his alarm and seeing it was almost midnight but it had been a long time since he'd slept right through without waking in a cold sweat anyway.

Rose was still trying to recover and smiling to herself. He was so different now he no longer carried all that guilt but she needed to find out what had changed his mind about coming back and where he'd been for the last four years.

She knew Jake and Pete had kept the fact he was back from her but had they known for sure it was him or had they thought he was just another look-alike and that was why they never mentioned it? Perhaps she'd been a bit hasty on that score but now she had established it was him, would they try and convince her otherwise?

She finished cleaning herself up and opened the bathroom door and saw him leaning back on the pillows with his eyes closed. He was human now, well part human and life was catching up with him, Rose thought as she got into bed and turned out the lamp by reaching over. He grabbed hold of her and went to kiss her, then they settled down.

"Rose, are you going to stay with me?" he dared ask, thinking if that wouldn't make her run, nothing would.

"Yeah, do ya have to even ask?"

"Even when I cannot remember things?"

"It'll all come back to you Alec but you have me to help you remember now. I read you were married with a teenage daughter, nice touch."

"How do you mean?" he asked as Rose snuggled up to him and put her leg over his.

"Well how could you when you've only been here four years? I expect that was part of your cover story, you wouldn't really have done that, would you?"

Alec didn't know what to say.

"We should get some sleep, I have to leave early in the morning to walk the dead boy's paper round."

"Oh. Want some company?" she asked, yawning.

He saw no harm in her walking along the cliff top with him but how was he going to explain to Miller that earlier he hadn't known Rose and suddenly, they had supposed to have known each other for at least four years. Not only that, now he had to keep Rose from finding out he really did have an ex wife and teenage daughter but how would she react if either of them turned up?

"Come with me if you want but it will be very boring," he relented.

"Oh, I don't know, we never used to do boring."

He knew why, life with Rose Tyler as your girlfriend could not possibly be boring and whoever she had mistaken him for, it was their loss and his gain.

"How long are you going to stay?" he asked since she had apparently run off without telling anyone.

"Mmm, we've been through this before Alec. I told you, I'm gonna stay with you forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Never even attempting more, Rose seemed happy to continue kissing and a bit of touching then she fell asleep, leaving Alec to wonder a few things like had she and whoever she thought he was been intimate at any point. He guessed the answer was a no since she had made a point of not encouraging him to go the whole way but what they'd shared had been more than pleasant and more than he'd had in a few years.

He still had to find out who she thought he was since she'd not mentioned any other names but it was clear that his name was strange to her but she seemed to have accepted it, well for now. There were loads of things he had to ask her but like she'd said, they could wait and it didn't look like she was going anywhere. Just as he thought she was asleep, she spoke up.

"Alec, did I tell ya how much I missed ya?" she asked him.

"I believe so. I should warn you, I may wake suddenly so please, do not be alarmed."

"Thanks for the warning then but why do you wake?"

"I have these nightmares of finding the girl in the river," he had to admit, thinking that should be enough to put anyone off.

"Aw, we've had worse than that Alec, don't worry. You've helped me so many times, now it's my turn to help you. Will you need more pills if ya do wake up?"

Alec wasn't really surprised she was so calm over it.

"No, just get me some water and offer me them, I'll tell you if I need them," he replied as he felt Rose kissing just by his racing heart.

"Yeah, no worries Alec but tomorrow, I want the full story – right?"

"Sure love, go to sleep," he told her, thinking calling her that was safe enough and couldn't remember what he'd called Tess when they had got together.

Maybe he'd never really had a pet name for her – hers now seem to consist of saying his name slowly.

Rose smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, hardly believing she had found him again and that despite him losing some of his memories, he'd accepted they'd been together. She knew she had her work cut out for her but that was the least of her problems since the following day, Pete would want an explanation of some sort after her cryptic text from a strange number. Knowing him, he'd get Jake to trace it and discover it was Alec's but maybe he'd give her time to explain first.

Despite the late hour she'd sent the text, Pete couldn't rest even after telling Jackie the message was from Rose. Jackie had suddenly not been so tired.

"What does she mean by she's with an old friend?" Jackie wanted to know.

"That's all she said," was all Pete would admit, not wanting the share the fact it wasn't sent from Rose's phone but he meant to find out the next morning.

"She's in one of her 'I've seen a Doctor look-alike moods'," Jackie told him. "Do ya think that's it Pete?" she asked him as he turned out the lamp.

Pete knew full well it was since any man with spiked hair and wearing a brown or blue pinstriped suit was a target for Rose's attention since the duplicate Doctor had dived through the Tardis doors at the last possible second. He meant to ask Jake in the morning if the detective down in Dorset might be the reason – if Rose had seen him on TV. They'd done everything they could a while back preventing her from seeing him.

Alec managed to sleep most of the night, not waking until his alarm went off once he'd nodded off since Rose was lying on him and he'd tried not to let it bother him. Rose had heard the alarm though and felt him trying to move his arm to silence it.

"Hey, having trouble?" Rose asked as she let him free his arm.

"No, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep eh?" he asked her, hoping she would and then not bother going out with him.

"Nah, I'm awake now, morning Alec."

"Good morning Rose," he replied, wondering if she would still want to kiss him.

The first thing that had crossed his mind was she'd want to forget what she had said during the night and be off as soon as she could get dressed. He was about to find out otherwise.

"I'll just go get changed and go with ya, two lots of eyes are better than one. Don't leave without me, will ya?" she smiled at him, propping herself up on one elbow.

Alec thought whoever had been her boyfriend would have known better than to do that at some stage - before the idiot had run off and left her.

"I would not dare," he smiled, hoping her ex hadn't said that. "About last night though, I was not trying to avoid talking about what happened, I was tired."

"I know Alec, this is still all new to you. We'll walk that paper round then get some breakfast, yeah?" she asked.

After more kissing, Rose seemed contented and went to put her clothes on in the bathroom, Alec thinking maybe she had been shy in front of whoever had left her as well. He decided to not push the subject, if he wanted her to stay with him. He could do with the company and someone on his side through what was going to be a rather difficult investigation and Miller didn't seem to him like she wanted to be friends.

While Rose was getting dressed, he checked his phone and got the piece of paper out of his pocket then looked at the map when he'd tapped the 'App', comparing them.

"Should be easy enough," he told himself, now all he had to do was not get them both lost.

Rose came out of the bathroom and tossed the t-shirt to him.

"If you give me your key, I can move your stuff into my room if ya want?" she offered as she picked up her phone that was still switched off.

"I am getting my room paid for by the police," Alec told her, putting his jacket on.

Rose went up to him to straighten his tie.

"You still do that?" she smiled. "Well I'll move my things in here then, unless you want me to keep my room for now, to make it look not so obvious to the hotel owner?"

"That may be a good idea for now Rose," he admitted, not sure he was ready to committing himself to sharing with a woman who claimed to know him but he'd never met her until yesterday.

"Okay, I'll just go get changed and meet you downstairs or do ya wanna wait? Come over with me if you're ready, you always said I took too long."

"Did I say that?" he wondered, thinking he personally wouldn't have dared.

"Well yeah," Rose grinned, putting her hands on his jacket collar. "You also used to say I slept too long as well."

"Sure I was not just teasing you?" Alec asked, thinking he'd best be careful.

"Yeah, I think you were pretty serious at the time – Alec," Rose replied, trying not to call him Doctor.

While she had been getting dressed, she had thought she shouldn't do anything that would make him run off again. Whatever the reason had been, he was back which surely meant he either regretted doing so or his twin had made him come back and apologise but why the memory loss? She took his hand before he had the chance to back out again.

"Come and wait for me then, maybe you'll give me an incentive to get changed faster?" Rose smiled.

Alec picked up his room key and followed her across the landing to her room. Once inside, he could see she'd not fully unpacked and Rose noticed.

"Yeah, I never got around to it, I was so worried I wouldn't get to see ya," she told him as she tossed her key on the dresser.

Alec watched as she took her t-shirt off and went to the drawer to get clean underwear, she had unpacked that, he noticed. He half expected her to dash to the bathroom again but she turned around and asked him to undo the catch on her bra, which he was only too happy to oblige.

"I hope it's laundry day," Alec told her, since he'd thrown a few things in the hamper and left it where it could be seen.

"Not got much to go yet," Rose smiled as she got him to fasten the clean one. "Guess I'd better tell Becca I might be moving into your room?"

"Ah, about that? Rose, I told my DS I did not know you last night, how am I going to explain this to her?" he asked as she turned around to step into her clean underwear and he got a good look at her cute behind.

"Yeah, I see your point Alec. Tell her I chatted you up in a bar once and saw you on TV?" Rose suggested.

"That would work I expect?" he had to admit as she put her jeans back on and a t-shirt with a logo he couldn't quite make out what it was supposed to be.

"Can you think of anything better?" she asked him, slipping her flat shoes on. "We used to make all kinds of excuses up, you're a bit out of practice Alec."

"You may have to keep reminding me," he had to tell her, thinking she would trip him up repeatedly.

"Ready? So, where to first?" Rose asked him, getting her denim jacket that reminded her of their trip back to the 1950s.

"We follow the route of the map along the cliff top but we seem to have to go halfway down the path by the side of the hotel to do so. Since Danny was found on the beach, I think maybe he was carried there, initial reports suggest he did not fall or jump off the cliff he was found under. Are you here as a Torchwood agent?" he asked as she put her phone and her purse into her jacket pocket.

"I can be but how da ya know I'm a Torchwood agent?" Rose wanted to know.

"Miller pointed it out to me and she is the one you will have to fool that we had met before and I had forgotten you."

Rose just smiled as he opened the door and she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Well that should be easy."

Alec supposed she was right as he led her to the back stairs to go out of the side door since it was early. How was he going to get away with this? It had been easy enough last night, pretending he'd forgotten a few things but he would slip up sooner or later. He decided the best way to play this was let her take the lead and go along, for as long as he could get away with it. She would be upset anyway when she did find out but maybe he'd get away with it, it could go either way.

They were soon walking along the cliff path, Rose with her arm in his and Alec getting the map up on his phone. Some houses were to the right of them but he wasn't interested in those, he was interested to know if the boy had been up there the night before last. He'd heard the parents saying neither of them had seen their son after nine so where had he sneaked off to?

"Hey Alec, look ahead," Rose pointed towards a building in the distance. "We should look for somewhere to rent, we can't stay in that hotel."

"Up here?" he asked as they walked towards what looked like some kind of holiday home.

"No, I mean out at sea," Rose grinned. "Well maybe not up here but down near the harbour, then it would be easy for you to get to work. You have to take it easy now, remember?"

He did remember and he didn't need anyone to keep reminding him.

"Yes, I know, you seemed to have volunteered to keep me in check. We should take a look at that hut."

"Yeah, I could find out who owns it but this isn't near the harbour Alec," Rose told him.

"I dinna mean it to rent it Rose, think about it. Danny was out that night after his mother checked on him, all boys sneak out without being seen but why that night? Had he gone out before and if so, was he meeting someone?"

"You've not changed that much you know?" Rose told him. "Maybe he had just discovered girls and was meeting one?" Rose suggested. "Not that I used to sneak out to meet boys while my mother was chatting with her friends."

"You did not?" he asked, a little surprised.

Rose nudged him. "You know what my mum's like, I used to have to pretend I was going to Shareen's to do my homework."

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, Rose thinking this was more like the old him.

"Yeah, we'd sneak out and go to the shopping mall and watch the boys."

"I just bet you did, I learn more about you every day," Alec told her as they crossed the car park in front of the hut.

He thought this was going to be easy if she continued to talk about herself, he could pick things up and she may not even notice.

"You take the front, I'll take the back," Rose suggested as Alec went up to a window.

"Be careful," he warned her as she let go of his arm.

"Sheesh Alec, I'm a trained agent, whatcha think I've been doin' while I've been waiting for ya ta come back?" Rose replied.

She knew she couldn't admit that mostly she had been miserable but her work had kept her busy. She went off around the back while Alec tried to peer inside, then making a note to find out who owned it. He'd noticed a CCTV camera so he could get Miller onto retrieving any recordings from it.

Rose was around the back and was about to go join Alec when she saw some tyre marks.

"Alec, come round here," she shouted, thinking they might be fresh.

"What?" he asked as he came around the corner.

"Tyre marks, someone was up here recently. I'd say in the last few days but the owners could have been up here. Did ya see that woman with the dog before we got here?"

"Yes, she was at the beach yesterday morning. She gets around," Alec mused.

"Alec, Danny could have been meeting someone that night,'' Rose suggested. "Seen enough, I worked up an appetite last night," Rose smiled.

"I had noticed," Alec replied, trying to lead her away.

"Should you get the CSU up here?'' she asked him.

"Not yet until we find out who owns it. It could be the owners or someone parking illegally. We contact whoever has the keys and whoever they rented it out to recently."

"What about the tyre marks? We could find out what type they were," Rose suggested.

"Rose, you watch to much TV," Alec replied dryly.

"Huh? You're one to talk – Alec. I know you secretly loved staying in with me and mum watching the soaps," Rose retaliated.

What was her lost friend thinking, he wondered?

"I will get someone onto it when I know who has access. The CSU is down at the beach still. Rose, this town is not adequately equipped to handle something like this."

"Well they don't have much choice, do they?" Rose asked him as they walked back down the slope. "Is there any way down to the beach?"

"What for?" he asked, thinking this was a big mistake of mixing business with a very pleasant night.

"Well, someone had to take Danny to where he was found if he wasn't killed there, maybe they used a boat?"

Alec was going to ask why she had to say that but there were already doubts in his mind she would keep out of it.

"Maybe? You said you wanted breakfast?"

"Yeah, we can walk to one of those café's on the High Street or that one outside the station?" Rose suggested, putting her arm through his and Alec hoping they wouldn't see anyone who knew who he was.

As they walked off, Alec was wondering just how he was going to explain to his pain of a DS that he'd been tired last night and not been thinking straight in regards to Rose. He decided he'd leave it for now and hope the two of them wouldn't meet until he'd figured it out. He was about to find that was going to be impossible as they reached the café and Rose took a seat near the entrance.

She picked up the menu and looked at the breakfast part and then gave it to Alec, who saw Miller walking past and hoped she'd not seen them. Ellie though had just said goodbye to her husband and two sons, who were off to play football even though it was early when she did a double-take and looked again at who she thought was Alec and a blonde – the same blonde who had been at the station last night.

She wondered what, apart from getting breakfast were the two of them doing there. Since he'd taken time out to eat, so could she – well at least get a drink. Alec had just got up to go order, not seeing Ellie enter the café.

"I'll have a proper breakfast," Rose had told him as he looked.

"I'll just have some eggs and toast," he decided, trying not to wear his specs.

"Oh and coffee for me," Rose called after him as he got up.

She was just debating as to switch on her phone when Ellie stood in front of her.

"Oh, hello DS Miller. What brings you in?" Rose asked casually.

"I saw you when I was passing, you were with Hardy," Ellie replied.

"Yeah, we met up at the hotel when he went back last night. We came out before breakfast was being served. Didn't he tell ya?" Rose asked, hoping Alec wouldn't be mad but if he was going to argue over how they'd supposed to have met, it was going to be a very short reunion.

"Tell me what?" Ellie asked her, taking a seat opposite. "He told me last night he didn't know you. I asked him after you left."

"Ah, well that's not quite true, he just didn't remember me. You know how it is with one night stands?" Rose asked her, hoping this was going to be believable.

"You and Hardy had a one night stand?" Ellie scoffed.

"Well it was a while ago, we met, had a night together but when I saw him on TV, I decided to come and find him. I think he was a bit surprised."

"You're not kidding, he denied he'd ever met you," Ellie told her as Rose saw Alec come back.

"What are you doing here Miller?" Alec asked as Ellie got up.

"Getting a strong coffee to take to work – Sir. We have a lot to do," Ellie told him.

"He has to eat," Rose told her. "What's the rush?"

"We're having new phone lines installed and new desks moved in for Monday morning, someone has to supervise them," Ellie replied, wondering why Rose was asking.

"Does it need my attention?" Alec asked, sitting down.

Ellie could see she wasn't going to win this one. "No – Sir, you expect me to do that. Nice to see you again Miss Tyler."

Ellie went off to the counter to get a strong coffee. Alec asked what that was all about.

"What did she want?" he asked as their drinks arrived.

"I don't know, she said she'd seen you with me," Rose replied, waiting for the waitress to go away. "I told her why you didn't remember me."

"By saying what?" he asked, stirring the tea in the pot.

"That we had a fling and I decided to look you up again," Rose smiled, stirring her coffee.

Alec looked up from pouring the milk in his cup. "You said what?" he asked.

"Well that was what we were gonna tell people, wasn't it?" Rose huffed.

"Well yes, people in general, not my annoying DS," he grumbled as Ellie walked past with a take-out carton.

Rose burst out laughing. "Well, we got it over with – chill Alec."

Alec didn't want to 'chill' as she put it. It would be all over the station by the time he got there.


	7. Chapter 7

Events of the original series may not be portrayed in the same way or in the same order and a lot will be missed out.

Ellie was fuming as she walked into the CID office to find men trying to fit desks into corners and phone wire all over those that were already up and two engineers on ladders pulling wire through. Not only did that annoy her, her new boss had been showing off in public with Rose Tyler and she didn't seem to care that the press would be gathering like vultures. She had been caught on her way in by the desk sergeant who himself wasn't happy after the appeals for information had gone out yesterday.

"Ma'am, you need to get something organised up there," he shouted over to her as two phones were ringing.

"Tell that to Hardy, when he can tear himself away from the café, stuffing his face and flirting with someone." She bit her lip, wishing she'd not said that but at least she'd mentioned no names.

So when she'd seen the mess, she had a good mind to call him and warn him but what did he expect? As she predicted, Alec just shook his head and walked into his office when he finally got there, having been handed a pile of messages and being told to get organised.

Ellie took the chance to find out why he was late.

"Have you got any CCTV from Thursday night yet?" he barked at her.

"Some just came in, where did you get to?" she asked him.

"I went to walk the route Danny took on his paper round, there's a hut up on the cliff, we need to find out who owns it."

"You mean on Briar Cliff? So, did you go on your own then and meet her later?" Ellie wanted to know.

Alec wasn't used to being interrogated about female company.

"Miss Tyler came with me, yes. She has offered her services as a Torchwood agent," he replied, hoping Ellie would believe it.

"I bet that's not all she offered?" Ellie wanted to know. "She was telling me she already knew you."

"Aye, she did but at the time I did not know who she was," Alec tried to explain.

"So when you saw her, you had your memory jogged?" Ellie grinned, knowing he'd been caught out and wondering if he was the only man in the universe who didn't know Rose Tyler when he saw her, she was a woman.

"This is not about me Miller, I will talk to the chief about Miss Tyler helping us, then it's up to her. What are all those desks being put in for?"

"Ready for Monday, we have limited staff over the weekend because of all the events going on in the area. New phone lines are also being put in, the desk sergeant had a go at me on my way in," Ellie told him.

Alec was glad it wasn't just him then as he handed her the messages.

"Find out if there's any camera footage from near that hut, I saw one but it may not be in use. Also, there was a woman walking her dog, she was at the beach yesterday morning."

"So? How am I supposed to know who she is?" Ellie asked him.

"You live here, ask your nephew, I don't care how, just find anyone who owns a dog. She could have been out walking and seen something. How many people are working now?"

"Not enough, like I said. I'll show you the footage we have so far."

She leaned over and brought up the media card she'd slotted into his computer. It showed Danny, or who could have been Danny skateboarding down the High Street.

"So where was he sneaking off to?" Alec mused out loud. "Rose thinks he could have been sneaking out to meet a girl."

"What? Danny's not got a girlfriend, he's twelve," Ellie told him, sounding horrified.

"You never had a boyfriend when you were that age Miller?" he asked, putting his specs on to see what time it had been.

"No, did you have a girlfriend – Sir?" Ellie retaliated. "So it's Rose now is it?"

"She found some tyre tracks behind the hut, they could be recent," Alec replied, not bothering.

"They could have been there the last time someone rented it," Ellie replied, knowing whether she liked it or not, Rose Tyler was going to become part of the investigation but she found the fact those two had at one time had a 'fling' a bit hard to swallow.

"Why are you still here Miller? Find who the hut belongs to and who has the keys and watch those two phone engineers, tell those working to clean their desks when they step away," he warned her.

Ellie saw it was already too late for that as one of the engineers appeared to be looking on someone's desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she made him jump.

"Phone installations," he replied, looking to see where his friend was.

"I hope so," she told him as the DS came back. "Frank, clean desk policy," she chastised him.

"Excuse me but that boy, that's Danny Latimer, right?" the engineer dared ask.

"It was on the news and you shouldn't have been looking," Ellie told him, picking up some papers and heading back to Alec's office.

As Ellie was showing Alec some reports, the phone engineer knocked on the door.

"Have you finished?" Ellie asked him.

"Yes, I've not come about that," he replied.

Alec looked at his DS, then at the man, taking his specs off and rubbing his face.

"So, why are you here?" Alec asked him.

"It's about Danny Latimer, I have a message."

"What?" Alec asked, getting up. "Miller, take him to an interview room and he had better not be wasting my time. Who was this message from?"

The man stared at him. "From Danny. He wants you to know, he was put in a boat."

Ellie led him off and Alec decided now was the time to get Rose involved, since she'd wanted to help.

"Rose, are you busy?" he asked when she answered him with a 'What do you want, DI Sexy?'

"Be serious Rose. Someone working in the station putting phone lines in says he knows Danny was put in a boat," he told her, trying to put his jacket on.

"Well I don't know him," Rose replied. "I've not even had the courage to call my stepfather yet. Do ya want me to come to the station?"

"No, not yet, Miller has taken him to an interview room, he may be just a crank and I have not cleared it with my chief yet and you should talk to your stepfather," Alec replied.

"So is he some kind of a psychic then?" Rose wondered as she sorted her clothes into two piles, those she was leaving in her room for now and those she was going to take to Alec's later. "You want me to ask if Torchwood's already involved?"

"Not yet, I don't have his name but I don't want to get Torchwood involved if the man is just a crank," he told her.

"Those are our speciality Alec," Rose smiled to herself. "See what he has to say and call me back. Are you okay?"

Yes, I am fine and Miller is onto you, she does not seem to believe I was capable of having a fling with you."

He could hear Rose giggling on the other end.

"Well, we'll just have to convince her, won't we?" Rose replied. "Keep me posted, I have to face the consequences of not telling anyone where I went but I won't tell them about you just yet."

Alec was relieved for now so he made his way downstairs to find where Miller had taken the phone engineer. Ellie was already asking questions as Alec entered the room.

"State your name and address for the records," Ellie had told him.

"So, what do you have to tell us, about the boy?" Alec asked him. "Miller, see if Mr Connelly here has any prior knowledge of the case," he turned to Ellie.

Ellie thought the best way of doing that was she asked him, Alec rolling his eyes. After several inconsequential questions, Alec had enough and stopped the recording.

"So, other than this message that the boy was put in the boat, you have nothing else?" Ellie asked him. "Do you know the Latimer family?"

"I don't think so, I don't choose to get these messages," Connelly insisted.

"Oh, so you're a reluctant psychic then?" Alec asked him. "You are just the first of all the cranks who come crawling out of the woodwork on a case like this, the groupies and the hangers-on. Miller, get him out of here."

Ellie got up. "So you never met Danny?" she asked again, Connelly shaking his head.

Alec got up and took the man by his arm. "I had better not see you in here again."

"She's not from here," Connelly told him.

"What? Who is not from here?" Alec asked him.

"You already know," the man insisted, shaking free of Alec's grip and Alec letting him.

A uniformed officer was outside and escorted Connelly away, Alec leaning against the door.

"What was that all about?" Ellie asked him.

"I have no idea Miller but you keep him away from the Latimers, they have enough to cope with. This is what Torchwood deals with, now I have his name."

"Sir, you can't just ask Torchwood to chase up someone like him," Ellie objected.

"Why not? We don't have time for this Miller, we have work to do."

While they had been interviewing the psychic, Rose had faced up to calling Pete.

"So, where are you and who is this old friend you were with last night?" he asked her. "I was about to have Jake track down where you are."

"I can't tell ya that yet but I'm fine, I am staying with a very old friend, tell mum I'm okay."

"You should tell her yourself, she was worried sick about you last night. As for a very old friend, you have no very old friends Rose," he reminded her. "Are you down in that seaside town?"

"How did ya guess? Yeah, I'm down in Broadchurch. I had to find out, if it was him," Rose admitted.

"Well, is it?" Pete asked her, knowing she would never learn her lesson the easy way.

Rose was reluctant to answer. Pete asked her again.

"Rose, you can't keep doing this to yourself love. I've not said anything to your mother but she already suspects that's where you are and it won't be long before she realises. Do the right thing and come home love," he pleaded with her.

"I can't Dad, I can't tell ya if I think it's him or not, he's lost his memory."

"What?" Pete asked, hoping Jackie wouldn't hear him. "Rose, come home and we'll discuss this or at least let me send Jake down."

"No, you can't send Jake, promise me? He just needs help remembering, he knows who I am," Rose insisted.

"Yes, so does every man on the planet Rose. Listen to me carefully, you can't mention the Doctor by name, do you understand?" he warned her. "You have to be completely sure it's his twin, do you think it's his twin or the original one?"

"It's his twin Dad, he has a bad heart. Why would the Doctor send him back with a bad heart?" Rose asked him.

"Well maybe he didn't have a bad heart when he was left but how did he get through?" Pete wanted to know.

"Maybe he came back seconds after me and mum left the beach? We wouldn't have known but maybe he'd been away for some time before the Doctor brought him back?"

"Maybe love, there's no other explanation I suppose?"

"Well there's just one and I can't discuss it on the phone but he needs my help, to remember," Rose replied.

"Be very careful Rose, do you understand?" Pete stressed to her. "You have to let him remember on his own."

"I know Dad, I'll be careful but it is him, how can it not be?"

Pete wasn't too sure about that and would have to discuss it with Jake, the only other person except Rose, Jackie and himself who had known the original Doctor, apart from Mickey, who had stayed behind. He finished his call with Rose and called Jake.

"We need to talk, can you come round?" Pete asked when Jake answered.

"Yeah. Did you find Rose?" Jake asked, hoping his boyfriend Jason wouldn't miss him going shopping with him.

"Yes but something's bothering me Jake, I can't talk on the phone but I got a message last night from Rose on an unknown number, I want you to trace it for me but I think I know who it belongs to."

Jake laughed. "Then why trace it Pete?" he asked.

"I want to be sure. The message said she was staying with an old friend, what does that suggest to you?"

"An old friend? She doesn't have any old friends, unless you mean who I think you mean Pete?" Jake replied.

"Exactly and that's who Rose thinks it is, he's now Alec Hardy," Pete answered, hearing Jackie calling him.

"How could it be him Pete? We've had no reports come through," Jake told him.

"Maybe not but Rose herself suggested it was just after she saw him disappear, that somehow there was still time for him to come back. We wouldn't have known at that time, what with everything going on."

"Maybe not but all the same Pete, we have to be sure about this," Jake insisted.

"I know that Jake, maybe this can wait until Monday though, just trace the number I'm sending you."

"Sure Pete but if she's right, we needn't have kept her away from seeing him when he was involved in that other case a while back. That means he has been here since at least then."

Pete let out a laugh. "Jake, you seem to forget what he was."

Jake saw the joke. "Yeah, I get it Pete but even so? I'll see what I can find out about him, if he's got a full history, Rose might be in for another disappointment though."

"It still won't prove anything Jake, it could still be him but losing his memory? More like it's been wiped so he wouldn't remember, to make a clean start?" Pete suggested.

"Either that or as punishment for leaving Rose," Jake wondered. "Still, even having a full history doesn't mean anything I suppose, it could have been planted when he was left."

Pete heard Jackie calling again and told Jake he had to go.

"Best not tell her mother though," Pete mused "Rose on her own is bad enough but if Jackie finds out as well?"

"What will you tell her Pete?" Jake asked him.

"Nothing much, we have to be certain first Jake."

Alec and Ellie had gone off to find the postman who the newsagent had told them he'd seen Danny arguing with a few weeks ago, Alec telling his DS not to reassure people they had nothing to worry about but Alec was more concerned over what Connelly had said to him. What had the man meant by she's not from here?

When they got back to the station, Rose had not contacted him so they had found out who had the keys for the hut him and Rose had seen and he went to collect the keys, handing them to uniformed officers. He was surprised when the woman opened the door to a caravan.

"What you want?" the woman asked him, the police cars out of sight. "You woke my dog."

"You clean at the hut on Briar cliff?" Alec asked. "The owner said he would phone ahead, we need to look around," he told her, holding up his ID.

"My phone's out of order. I saw you up there earlier, with a woman. She a police officer as well?" the woman sneered.

"No. The keys?" he asked back.

The woman closed the door and Alec assumed she'd gone to get them, waiting not so patiently. The door opened again and he stood back.

"Show me that ID again," the woman insisted.

Alec did as she asked, a smile on his face.

"Do you often walk your dog up there early in the morning?" he asked as she held a notebook out for him to sign.

"I don't want any comeback from the owner if you don't return the keys," the woman told him. "Do you always walk up there looking at huts with your girlfriend?"

Alec declined to answer. "Were you up by the hut on Thursday night?"

"What's it to do with you? Is this to do with that boy found on the beach?" she wanted to know.

"It's just routine questioning, you were at the beach yesterday morning," he replied, trying not to give too much away.

"So were a lot of other people, are you asking them stupid questions?" the woman asked sarcastically.

"We'll get the keys back to you when we're done," Alec replied calmly.

"See you do," the woman told him. "Is that it?"

With that she grabbed the handle to close the door and Alec went to hand the keys over.

"Call me if you find anything," he told the officer, getting into another car.

Then his phone rang, it was Rose.

"Whatcha Alec, how are things?" she asked him.

"I can't talk right now, maybe we can meet for dinner?" he asked, trying not to say her name.

"Anything on that psychic from earlier?" she wanted to know.

"I will send you the details," he promised, not wanting just yet to reveal he was getting some help.

"See ya later then? If you're not back for dinner, maybe I'll come and drag you out of your office?"

"That won't be necessary, I will be there. I will call if I am going to be late."

Hoping that would satisfy her, he gave the driver a look that said ask no questions. Ellie had some news for him when he got back.

"Sir, we got CCTV footage from that camera you asked about, not much though."

"Well show it to me then?" he insisted.

Ellie played it, the recording clearly showing the boy's father waiting by a car, then it ran out.

"They said there was a power cut round about that time," Ellie told him.

"Convenient? Mark Latimer lied about where he was though, I'll go see him, you find out how they are getting on up at the hut Miller," he ordered, going for his coat.

"Do you really need that?" Ellie asked him as he put it on.

"Old habits Miller," he replied, as she opened the door. "Call me if there is anything interesting."

As Alec was talking to Mark Latimer, Rose had finally called Jake.

"So, you came out of hiding?" Jake asked her.

"Sorry Jake, I had to come here, to see if I was right," Rose apologised.

"Are you?" Jake asked, trying not to let on Pete had spoken to him.

"Promise not to tell Pete or my mum? I told Pete I was pretty sure but I didn't want him to try to put me off. It's him Jake, I know it is. It's the duplicate Doctor or clone, whatever you want to call him but he's got no memory of what happened, except he knows me."

Jake wanted to say everyone knew who she was and if he was faking memory loss, he would have to keep a very close eye on Alec Hardy.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was already in the hotel dining room, wondering if she should call Alec again but he wouldn't thank her if he was interviewing someone even though it was gone seven. She thought a text wouldn't go amiss so she just asked where he was.

He had just finished trying to get some answers out of Becca Fisher as to the whereabouts of Mark Latimer after telling the boy's father to report to the station the following morning. Becca was just leaving when his message tone beeped.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" Ellie smiled at the thought.

Alec squinted to read the short message, already wondering if going along with Rose was such a good idea.

"Are we finished here?" he asked, debating if he should reply or have her carry out her earlier threat.

"Well my husband won't complain if I get in before my eldest goes to bed. Tom's still upset," Ellie replied, thinking she may as well take advantage of her boss having a girlfriend.

"Go home Miller, call me if anything happens, keep your phone on," he told her, getting his coat and wondering if she was going to question him wearing it again.

"What time is Mark Latimer coming in?" she asked him.

"I never gave him an actual time. Call their family liaison in the morning, have him come in around ten. Oh and I should talk to your boy, what was his name?"

Ellie could have sworn she'd just told him. "It's Tom. What do you want to see him for?" Ellie protested.

"He was Danny's friend. Have a suitable adult bring him, not you, your husband maybe?" Alec continued.

"I'll tell him in the morning," Ellie replied, a bit annoyed. "Night then, you going to see Rose?"

"Night Miller," was all she got as they reached the front entrance.

Rose was hoping he would get there before the dining room closed. She saw Becca come back in, looking a little flustered. Ten minutes later Alec was about to sit opposite her, even though she'd finished eating.

"Hi, thought I was gonna have to come and find you," Rose greeted him, Alec waving the tired waitress over and putting his coat on the empty seat beside him.

"What's left?" he asked, not bothering to look at the menu.

"Have the cottage pie, I had that," Rose grinned, pouring him some water.

"What she said," Alec told the waitress, wondering if Rose always did that.

"So, got any suspects lined up then?" Rose smiled, touching his hand over the table.

"I can't talk about it. You wanted to help, with that psychic?"

"Yeah, I mentioned it to Jake, he'll get back to me in the morning. Alec, you don't think he'll try and contact the family do you?" she asked.

"I hope not, I told him to stay away. He seems like trouble though, having the nerve to come forward. Do you deal with a lot of them?"

"Now and then but so far, not one who has been in contact with a dead boy," Rose grinned. "I've never really dealt with one myself, it's not my department, it's Gwen's. Hey, guess who she looks like?"

Alec had no idea as his food arrived. Rose continued to grin at him.

"That serving girl and the other Gwen we met, before you went off," she told him, trying to avoid she meant a serving girl who could talk to ghosts and Gwen Cooper from Torchwood in their old universe, whom she'd had to pretend she'd no idea about.

"Really?" he asked, thinking that was a suitable response as he blew on the hot food. He really didn't eat that much these days but since he was being watched, he had very little choice.

"We still have a lot to talk about Alec. So, have you got contact details for this psychic then?" Rose wanted to know.

"I thought your friend Jake was doing that?" he asked her.

"Well yeah but has he got a record? Most of them do, they get into all sorts of trouble Alec," she reminded him.

Alec had no idea since he'd never encountered one before, maybe he could do with one to tell him what happened to Lisa Newberry.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked her, pushing his plate to one side. "Maybe we should go to the bar?"

"Can't we just go to your room? Oh, I have some things to bring in, if we're still pretending to keep two rooms."

Alec didn't think he had much of a choice really. He'd talked himself into this and at least she could help him with his heart condition, she wouldn't tell anyone, since she was obviously in love with the man she thought he was. They walked upstairs, Rose asking him to help her carry her things across.

"Rose, how much exactly are you bringing?" he had to ask as he held his arms out and she piled clothes onto him. "I have not got that much space."

"Aw, sorry, I keep forgetting Alec, we don't have the room we used to have. Most of them can go in the drawer anyway, I'll keep some stuff hung in my wardrobe. I didn't get time today but I'll go find the rental agency tomorrow, unless you wanna come with me?"

"I trust you can find somewhere," he told her, looking at her clothes. "Preferably with plenty of wardrobe space?" he hinted as she took the pile of clothes from him after opening his door, having fished out the key beforehand.

Rose threw what she was carrying on the bed before relieving him of what he was carrying and he watched her as she moved some of his things from one drawer to another, holding up a pair of red briefs.

"Mmm, I wouldn't have thought you were a briefs sorta bloke, more boxers," she grinned as she put them away.

Alec wondered if she was enjoying this. What had she and this other man's relationship been exactly? Before he realised, she had finished what she was doing and he could see she had moved his shirts and his other suit over and hung up her dresses and tops and was looking at him.

"So, we should talk then?" she asked him, going to put her arms around his neck and touching his beard. "I still can't get used to that."

"It's my new look," he replied, hoping she would just accept it.

Rose reached up to kiss him. "Yeah? I like it, it's another way of reinventing yourself. You came here for some reason Alec, what was it?"

"Rose, I can't remember. I only remember my last case, that did not go so well. Then I came here a week or so ago and walked into another murder. Maybe I am just meant to keep doing that?" he asked, trying to remove her hands from his tie as she was about to take it off.

"Well you've not forgotten some things. Your tie for one and the coat. Alec, it'll come back to you now I'm here. Maybe somehow, you knew I'd find ya and I would've done, except Pete and Jake neglected to tell me you were in charge of that case in Sandbrook. I wish I'd known."

"Yes but I would still not have known you, we would have had the same problem Rose. You asked about me supposedly being married?"

Rose let go of him. "Well, it was a good cover story but it's not real, is it?"

"I don't know that either Rose. Maybe someone will turn up claiming to be my ex wife or my daughter? Would it make any difference?" he asked.

"Maybe not, I'll just assume it's all part of your cover but if they do, don't expect me to be friendly. Well not to your ex wife," Rose smiled, grabbing his tie and pulling it over his head. "Just shut up and kiss me Alec."

That he could do with no difficulty. If he was going to pull this off, she would expect being kissed.

"Mmm, that was nice, you've definitely perfected your snogging skills. That kiss, before you ran away, was the best kiss I'd ever had."

"Really?" he asked as she unbuttoned his shirt a few more times then straightened his collar. "So, we were on a beach when I ran away? How did we get there, wherever that was?"

Rose remembered what Jake and Pete had warned her, about letting Alec remember certain things on his own.

"In Norway. That's all I can tell ya, you have to try to remember things on your own."

"You said your mother was there, were we on holiday?" he tried to guess, thinking he'd best make a start and try and get her to give him a few hints.

Rose smiled, continuing to unbutton his shirt and admiring the view. "Not exactly," she admitted.

"Other people were there then?" he asked as she parted his shirt and placed her hands on his chest

"Well yeah but I can't tell ya. I want to help ya but if I tell ya, you may run off again because you'll think I'm crazy."

Rose knew he would run after being told he'd been grown out of his twin's hand and brought to life by Donna and she'd just got him back again.

"I understand that Rose, I know you have to let me discover things on my own. If someone does turn up claiming to know me, it will be a genuine surprise to me," he smiled.

He had no idea how he was going to get both Tess and Daisy to stay away until he could think about this but so far, it hadn't been a problem since neither of them were talking to him.

"So, we were on a beach?" he continued. "How did we end up in Norway?"

"Funny Alec. Your bad driving, the first time, the second time, you intended us being there, you took us back. Sorry, it sounds mysterious but that's how it's gotta be."

"So we had been there twice?" he asked, trying to make some sense of why this other man would leave someone on a beach. "I drove off and left you there? When you said I ran off, I actually drove off?"

"Yeah, sort of. It'll come back to you Alec and even though I was so mad at you, how can I be mad when you came back for me?"

He leaned down and whispered, "How could I not? I wish I knew the reason I left."

They kissed and Rose felt all the tension slip away. They parted long enough for Alec to unfasten his shirt cuffs and Rose slipped the shirt down his arms.

"Let's just forget it Alec," she whispered back.

He led her across to the bed but Rose shook her head. "Let me get cleaned up first and get changed."

Alec looked disappointed. "Not able to get undressed in front of me?" he asked as she chose a vest top from the drawer.

"It's not that, it's just me. Alec, despite that kiss on the beach, we never had a relationship like we're about to have. I mean, that was the intention when you told me you loved me after all that time I waited for you."

Now Alec was totally confused. "Hold on Rose. I left you more than once?" he asked.

"Yeah but the first time, it was neither of our faults, don't blame yourself for that. It just happened. Alec, do ya remember the Cybermen?"

Rose thought it would be safe to mention the Cybermen, since this was where they had come from. Alec wondered if this was a trick question.

"Vaguely, I think. Were you involved with them?" he asked, thinking he could get some useful information about her past.

"We both were, it was when we first met Pete. We helped lock them up but they got away. Something happened, afterwards and we got split up. I found you again but only for a few hours and then, I supposed it scared you enough for you to leave again. How did you lose your memory though?"

"I wish I knew," he replied, being honest. If he knew how he'd supposed to have lost it, it would be a big help. "Maybe I had a bump on the head?"

"I don't think it would have been anything that dramatic, I think it may have been…" She trailed off.

"May have been what Rose?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing, sorry. I can't be of any more help Alec, there must be a reason, we're just not meant to know how. There are some things I can tell ya though," Rose smiled, putting her arms around him and still holding the vest top in her hand.

"What might they be?" he asked, putting his arms around her neck.

"I'll tell ya later, I'll go get changed, unless it's too early?" she teased.

"Well, after the day I just had, it is never too early. Maybe we can just relax again, well just a bit more than last night? So, we were never at this stage?" he asked, wondering why.

"Nope, I wanted to be, so much but it never happened and before you went off, well you told me you loved me and I thought we'd have a chance. It was maybe too much?"

"If I upset you then I apologize, I would never have meant to hurt you. It must have been a very good reason, I mean if your mother was there, maybe I was afraid of her?"

Rose smiled. "You? Scared of my mum? Well that explains some things I suppose, like why we never got together before but no, she was happy I'd got you back and it took some doing, trust me."

Alec thought she wasn't really giving him any help. "So if I left you twice, well technically, why come looking for me again?"

"You don't get it, do you? You asked me how long I was gonna stay with you and I said forever. Something, whatever it was, conspired to split us up but they can't. I told you that once before, just before I lost you the first time. Something kept bringing us back together. I broke my promise once, when I let myself be taken away from you and I thought I'd never see you again."

"So the first time, was neither of our faults then? Something took you away from me?"

Rose stood back, throwing her vest top onto the bed. "Yes Alec, see, you're starting to remember."

He thought now, he may be getting somewhere. He was a detective, that's what he did. He took fragments and put the pieces together though at the moment, he was getting nowhere fast with the murder investigation.

They kissed again and Rose went to the bathroom, leaving Alec to think. Could he go along with this? There was only so much he could get away with before she started getting suspicious, he already knew he'd been lucky to get away with it so far. Rose was getting ready for bed, even though it was early but snuggling up to Alec, well the clone Doctor was worth it.

Alec had already got into bed but got out as he heard Rose open the bathroom door, remembering his manners. He gave her a smile and closed the bathroom door behind him. Rose waited for him coming back, which didn't take long. They snuggled up and Rose leaned on his bare chest so Alec dared to pull up her vest top, making her giggle.

"Aw, don't worry, I won't bite," she assured him. "This is all new for both of us, let's just get used to it."

"I can do that, I don't want to go fast, you may be the one to run away."

"Yeah, point taken. Can I come and lie on you?" she asked, touching his chest gently.

Without warning, he pulled her on top of him, making her squeal. He put his hand under the back of her vest but Rose did one better and lifted it further at the front. Before they knew it, they were kissing and he was pulling the vest over her head and pushing her over onto her back. He gently began to kiss her neck, then her shoulder but he hesitated to go lower down.

Rose decided they'd already wasted too much time and touched his shoulder. "Alec, it's okay, we both need this."

Wrapping arms and legs around each other, Rose pushed him onto his side and he fell onto his back again, Rose sprawling across him as he reached for her underwear and her for his briefs though she'd half expected he'd be wearing some similar to what she had teased him about. Rose wasn't going to be disappointed as she could feel him through the cotton material and began to move on him.

"Rose, just go easy, I really do not want to have an attack right now," he told her.

Rose rested on her hands that were either side of him and began kissing his chest.

"Alec, I'd never want you to have an attack. Please, don't fight me on this but I want to help you, like you used to help me."

Since he'd no idea what that was, he could only agree to let her help him. As they became engrossed in what they were both doing, Rose coaxing him out of his briefs, Rose was moaning softly and she could hear him groaning as they did nothing but touch. Alec wasn't daring to go any further but as Rose moved on him, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to resist at least trying. Rose let out another moan then burst into a fit of giggles as she moved onto her side, Alec wondering if that was good or bad.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he no longer had contact with her.

"Nah, that was really nice, you didn't do all that bad considering."

"Considering what?" he dared ask, touching her arm and trying to move onto his side.

Rose let him move and draped her leg over his, Alec wondering if he should offer to retrieve her underwear, wherever it was. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around his slim waist.

"Mmm, that wasn't too much for you though was it?" she asked him, trying to kiss his collarbone and putting her other arm under him.

"No, it was not too much Rose, you went easy on me. I think now, there is no going back to us being friends, if I could remember us being friends?"

"Nope, no going back now. I said to you once before – you're stuck with me, now in more ways than one," she smiled, since they had left the lamp on.

He pushed her onto her back and ran a finger down between her breasts. "What I cannot understand is why we never did this before."

"I was maybe too young, or I thought I was too young for you."

"I'm sure that was not it Rose. You said it was four years ago."

"Well yeah but there was a while before I found you again the first time. I'm so sorry Alec, I can't tell you much but there were a few times, we almost got there but one of us backed off."

"Then if that was me, I am sorry," he told her, kissing her cleavage as he put his other hand on her shoulder.

"Alec, it doesn't matter any more, it was a long time ago."

Rose went to get cleaned up and Alec lay with his arms above his head. They had come so close, Rose had at least told him they had never been so intimate which meant at least this was all new. He didn't have to pretend on that score, pretend he'd done all this before because he now wanted it all to be the first time and he couldn't think of a better way to unwind at the end of the day than with Rose.

She came back in and he turned out the lamp as she crawled in beside him, putting his arm under her.

Rose yawned. "So, can I help tomorrow then? I mean when I've spoken to my stepfather again and get some details about that psychic?"

"Then I will leave you to deal with him," he told her as he went to kiss her again.

That would be one worry off his mind and make her happy to be helping in some way. He had no idea how to deal with reluctant psychics but Rose on the other hand must have seen plenty of them even if she'd not actually dealt with them herself. One thing was sure, Rose Tyler was a lot more complicated than he'd thought when he'd decided to go along with this.

All he had to do was try every now and then saying he thought he remembered something but was that right to lead her on? Perhaps he should try looking up what happened with those Cybermen and how she was involved but would that alert Torchwood? He hoped not as he felt Rose pressed up against him and maybe, just maybe, this town wasn't going to be as bad as he thought when he'd arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose wasn't quite sure how she woke up sprawled across who she believed was the clone Doctor but it was pleasant as he kissed her forehead and said good morning to her.

"So, what have got planned for today?" he asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Plenty, once I get details of that psychic," she smiled as she saw him fastening his shirt buttons. "Thanks for letting me get involved, it's not why I came here you know?"

Alec already knew that. He was walking on eggshells and would have to be extremely careful he didn't slip up and have her slap his face or have Torchwood make him disappear.

"Anything to keep that phoney away from the Latimers. I think you should maybe meet them?" he suggested as he saw her watching him fastening his buttons.

"Yeah, that would go down well, what do you introduce me as, a Torchwood agent or your girlfriend?" Rose grinned.

"A police consultant who specialises in this type of case?" he asked in reply. "You should see the officer who is their liaison."

"I can only imagine?" Rose smiled, kissing his cheek. "Let's go find some breakfast where DS Miller won't ask any questions."

Alec thought that was an excellent idea, considering the previous morning but where would be open early on a Sunday? Then he had to be at the station for ten to interview the boy's father, who had refused to give his whereabouts the night his son had died. Why hadn't he said he was in the back of Becca Fisher's car? Alec was glad though he'd never got around to asking her to spend some time with him, Rose had come along.

"I have to be at the station for ten, Mark Latimer is coming in. He's been hiding something," Alec told her as she grabbed her phone and a shoulder bag.

"I could come with you then and introduce myself maybe?" Rose suggested.

"You have to clear it first, remember?" Alec asked her, holding the door open for her. "I also have to speak to my chief tomorrow so we will leave it for now. Maybe one of the catering stalls will be open?"

"Sure you don't mind eating out? You're not gonna hide me are you?" Rose asked him.

"I would not do that," he replied, wondering if it was wise to introduce her as his girlfriend. "Before, when we were 'err, together, did we tell everyone you were my girlfriend?" he asked, thinking it was a valid enough question.

"No but my mum said afterwards it was a bit obvious and we should have just admitted it," Rose grinned, putting her arm in his as they walked down to the seafront. "Maybe though, it would have put you off even more?"

"Rose, I apologise for my past behaviour, whatever that was. Can we not keep bringing it up?"

"I thought you want to remember things?" she asked him.

"Maybe not everything though eh? I obviously treated you badly in that respect. Maybe some things are best forgotten?" he asked.

He thought if she went for it, it would save him a lot of grief and her for that matter. She was obviously still living in the past and regretted not letting her feelings be known to the man she thought he was. Was it fair to let her dwell on it so much?

"Yeah, we can have a fresh start, just like I thought we could have when I went all that way to find you the last time," she replied as they passed the police station and the café was closed.

They walked across the road and found one of the catering stalls open so they ordered a breakfast each, Alec going for the healthy option and Rose needing her morning coffee. Alec was silently praying Miller wouldn't walk past again and criticise him for eating when he should be working but did she actually expect him to starve?

As they sat down, Alec wanted to find out more of where they had last supposed to have been reunited.

"When you say all that way, how far was that exactly?" he asked casually as Rose drank her much needed coffee.

"Further than you can imagine in your present state," she smiled as he stirred the tea in the teapot the stall owner had just brought over.

"You may as well tell me Rose, if it helps me remember?"

"I will, first you should get used to having me around again and I can tell ya things gradually," she offered as their breakfasts arrived.

Alec thought he had very little choice, since he couldn't remember on his own because it had never happened. Whatever it was, it was apparent the first time neither of them wanted it and the second time, now he knew there had been a second time, the man had got cold feet when it came to the crunch and she'd made it clear she wanted a proper relationship.

As he watched her eating and talking at the same time about how she now had to face her mother for running off to find him, he at least thought she was happy enough to have him back, so to speak but he dreaded to think how it would affect her once she discovered the truth. Still, that wouldn't happen yet unless the real culprit turned up and that seemed a bit unlikely, considering.

He tried to keep up with her, going on about the things they used to do when they had apparently gone to her mother's place for visits and he soon caught on they used to travel around a lot.

"So, where did we used to go, when we were not paying your mother a visit?" he asked, hoping she would give him some clues.

"Oh, here and there, met a few famous people, saved a few as well. We were always getting into scrapes though, we used to laugh about it afterwards. Alec, I want to tell you more, you know I do but if I mention certain things, well like I first said, I'd lose you again."

To him, it seemed the utmost thing on her mind and he couldn't really blame her.

"I get that Rose, you have to start to trust me with things though. Where am I going to run, with this murder investigation?" he asked, sure he'd told her that before.

"I know, sorry but last time, it was at the last possible second and I thought the worse, well we both did. I wish you'd say why you just couldn't tell me you didn't want to stay. I mean you'd just said what I'd been waiting to hear and then you were gone Alec. You can't blame me for thinking that you would do it again."

"Well I really can't go anywhere this time or I would lose my job and no-one else will take me on. Like I said, it could be a fresh start for both of us, without all the dating," he smiled.

"You once told me you didn't do domestics and then another time, we were talking exactly that. I never know where I am with you," Rose admitted.

Now he was maybe getting a few more clues. The man had been afraid of commitment and if he'd told her he loved her, she'd want to settle down but he still wished he had a name.

"Who was I Rose, back then? You suspect I set myself up with a new identity but I've only ever known this name the last few years, so who was I before or can't you tell me that either?"

"No, it's best you don't know," she replied, finishing her breakfast and eyeing a seagull that was perched on the railings opposite.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that's for the best then? I was obviously someone else, had a whole different life to this one I have now," he stated.

"You have no idea Alec, you had a lot of friends, I can tell you that. Why don't I tell you some of the funnier things we used to do?" she suggested.

"That would be most helpful Rose. Now, I really should get to work."

"Yeah, sorry. I'll call my mum then call Jake, he never stops working either. Shame you don't remember him."

They got up and walked back to the road, Rose kissing his cheek.

"Don't work too long, will you?" she asked, making it sound to him more like an order than a request.

"No, I have a few things to clear up with the boy's father and find out what is going on up at the hut."

"I can go up there if you want?" she offered.

"Best stay away for now," he warned her, as Ellie passed him. "Bye love, see you later eh?"

"Yeah, meet for lunch? Give me a call," Rose told him as she saw Ellie waiting by the door for him. "Don't let her ask any awkward questions," Rose smiled.

"Too late, she already has, such as how I did not know you the other day."

"I hope you pleaded memory loss?" Rose laughed.

"I don't think she believed me, maybe you should back me up?" he smiled back.

"Aw, don't worry, I'll tell her I already knew you again and see if she believes me this time."

"Well you can try, she seems to have it in for me," he scowled across at Ellie, who was still waiting.

Rose patted his arm and kissed the side of his mouth. "Aw, poor Alec. See ya later."

Now Alec thought he had some more explaining to do. Ellie followed him upstairs and stopped him by the break area.

"So you two are serious then?" she asked.

Alec thought that was rather obvious, considering she was a detective.

"We are not keeping it a secret Miller. She's not in the police, there is no conflict of interest and no rules that say a senior officer and a Torchwood agent can't get together. I put her onto Connelly, Torchwood are more equipped to deal with the likes of him than we are, we don't have time to waste on him."

"What if he's right though?" Ellie asked him.

"Get someone to check on him and send me the details, I will send them to her while she contacts her agency to see if they have anything on him," Alec told her. "I want her to meet the Latimer family."

"Sir, you can't do that, what will they think?" Ellie questioned him. "What are you going to introduce her as, your girlfriend?"

"Very amusing Miller, she already said that. We will say Rose is a consultant working with us. It's either her or the psychic, my money is on the Latimers accepting her, not some false hope."

"I'll get someone onto it then. So do you want to know what they found at the hut?" Ellie asked him.

Alec was now more interested what Rose and Torchwood would make of the reluctant psychic. Hopefully Connelly would be exposed as the fraud Alec thought he was but something was niggling him about the last thing he'd been told - she's not from here or whatever. Surely that hadn't meant Rose?

What did he know about her though? Yes, there had been an official statement when her mother had married Pete Tyler, Rose had been adopted by the man and been given the money and title of the Vitex heiress and worked her way up through Torchwood but very little was known about her life before that. Her biography had been banned and a page set up on the vast Torchwood website that Alec thought probably ran its own server under very intense security but nothing personal about her and he'd checked after she'd left his office the other afternoon.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ellie asked in a huff.

"What?" he asked as he sat down without realising they'd reached his office and he'd not even made himself a drink.

After Ellie had filled him in that Mark Latimer's fingerprints had been found in the hut, Alec now had more questions to ask the man when he arrived, not to mention why his apparent mistress had suddenly embarrassed herself last night by saying she'd had sex with him in the back of her car, now proved to be just yards away from where his son was now most certainly killed.

He should really thank Rose for putting him onto that but he wasn't going to tell his annoying DS that. Ellie's phone rang.

"We'll be right down," she told the caller. "That was the front desk, Mark Latimer just arrived," she told Alec, who already had a headache before he started.

Alec could think of a dozen things he'd really rather be doing right now, foremost staying in bed with Rose. As they walked back to go downstairs, Alec thinking he may as well just have stayed there, he wondered how Rose was getting on finding out about Steve Connelly. Now he at least could get information that would take months to get out of the police that she could get in hours but was it fair to just use her to solve the case?

She had been willing to help so he thought he was justified – for now at least and she was more than willing to share his bed. Maybe he should make more of an effort to keep her going back there?

Rose had finally called her mother as she sat on the sea wall around the corner from the police station. She was debating whether to just call in the caravan office and hire one to get them out of the hotel. Jackie was less than pleased to have been told by Pete that he knew where her daughter had gone without saying a word.

"Really Rose, I thought you'd got over running away?" her mother asked her as she held a coffee carton in her other hand.

"I told dad I was sorry but I had to. Did he tell ya anything?" Rose replied, hoping he had to save her explaining it.

"I got a few things out of him. What makes ya think it's him? Are you certain?"

"Yeah Mum, I'm sure but I can't say too much except he doesn't remember anything," Rose had to admit, wondering if it was wise.

"You mean including being an idiot and running off like that?" her mother asked. "Seems a bit convenient to me. He's not faking it is he?"

"No Mum, he only remembers being Alec Hardy and working on that case in Sandbrook. I've got some theories but I can't talk about them on the phone. I'm trying to help him but he does remember me and before you say anything, dad and Jake have already pointed out everyone knows who I am."

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Jackie huffed.

Rose knew differently. "He knows certain things Mum, I can't say what, they're personal between us. I'll tell ya one thing though, he says he's sorry for just leaving like that."

"Now I know it's not him," her mother laughed.

"Stop it Mum, I believe him, it wasn't like him and I don't know why he did it. Maybe there was some sort of danger he sensed, if he was cut off from his twin?" She'd never really thought about it until now but it seemed a reasonable explanation. "That's it Mum, I have to talk to Pete, there might be something that can help him get his memory back."

"Seriously Rose, if you do have him back, maybe it's best he doesn't remember? What if he remembers and runs off again?"

"That's what he said Mum, that maybe there was a reason he chose to forget everything. The Doctor once told me that the day he knew everything, he might as well give up so that goes for me. I have to talk to Jake anyway, I'm helping Alec on that murder investigation."

"You're not coming back then?" Jackie asked, being disappointed and glad Rose had got him back at the same time.

"I can't Mum, I have to help him, no-one else here is qualified, he's just had a case very similar but I'll tell ya something, he makes a great detective. I'll call again soon and when this is over, I'll bring him home with me."

"Maybe we can come down there then, for the weekend?" Jackie suggested.

Rose didn't think Alec as he was now known as was quite up to that yet.

"Best leave it Mum, there's a child-killer on the loose around here I don't wanna frighten Tony when he sees extra police around the place. Give it a couple of weeks, yeah?" she asked hopefully.

"Well maybe the weekend after next then? I'll look up where we can stay, what's your hotel like?" Jackie wanted to know.

Rose didn't think having her mother in the next room would help. "It's fine but I'm off to see about a holiday rental or a caravan. I could maybe get a caravan tomorrow, they'll have been loads of cancellations."

"Well tell him from me, he'd better look after you and not run off again," her mother laughed. Then she added, "I hope you two aren't gonna share?"

"Mum, I'll get a two bedroom one and besides, that was the whole point in him remaining, if he'd not run off," Rose reminded her.

She had just finished the call and about to contact Jake when Alec rang.

"Whatcha, Alec. Got some information for me?"

"Hello to you too, Agent Tyler. They found something interesting up at that hut, seems you were right. I can't tell you yet until I clear it with the chief superintendent and then I'll bring you in on everything. I have Miller getting you that information you wanted."

"Great, I've just got off the phone with my mum and trust me, that wasn't easy to do. Still meeting for lunch or have you finished now?"

"I have a few things to do first. How good are you at interviewing kids?" he asked, thinking Miller might not be happy if he was the one to interview her son.

"I have a younger brother, remember? I can get things out of him that mum can't. Are you interviewing the boy's friends?"

"Just one for now and that's Miller's son. I'm having him brought here tomorrow and I thought maybe having you there, his mother may not object as much."

"Well, okay if ya think it'd help? How long are ya gonna be? I was gonna pop into the camp office and see about renting a caravan, wanna come with me?"

Caravans reminded him of painful holidays listening to his parents arguing so they wouldn't be his first choice. On the other hand, it would get him out of the hotel and there would be no steps to contend with.

"We will go after lunch unless you want to choose one? Get a large one though eh? Considering your wardrobe, you'd need one that was bigger on the inside," he told her dryly.

"Very funny Alec seeing I used to have one like that. See, bits are coming back to ya! Oh bad news, my mum wants to visit."

Alec thought that was it, her mother would see right through him, if her stepfather didn't. How was he going to avoid that?

"She does know what's going on down here?" Alec asked as he stirred the teabag in his cup and he thought he was imagining it was going out of focus, well the whole cup was let alone the teabag.

"Yeah, she knows, I tried to put her off. She wanted to stay at the same hotel. Do ya want me to come to your office? I can bluff my way in this time, shame I've still not got any psychic paper, I have to use my ID now."

Alec had no idea what she was on about as he tried to snap out of it and go back to his office. Maybe things were just getting to him? Having Rose come up, he could hold onto her on the way down without looking suspicious, well maybe a little since no-one except Miller actually knew he had a girlfriend.

"Fine, come up then. Rose, I was feeling dizzy just now."

"Right, stay there, no arguments and I'll come and rescue you, discreetly of course. You can pretend to be hugging me on the way out. Does no-one suspect there's something wrong with you?" Rose asked, throwing the empty carton in the bin.

"No and they can't. I thought you were calling your friend Jake?" he asked, sitting down and pulling a face at the tea. "Can you get me a decent cup of tea on your way up?"

"I'll see what I can do. I can call Jake later, I'm worried about you Alec."

"It was maybe the fact of going up and down those stairs," he admitted, making sure Ellie wasn't watching.

"Use the lift," Rose suggested as she turned the corner to go the stall they had been to earlier.

"Yes, great idea, then Miller will think there is something wrong with me. Maybe we would be better getting a caravan then?"

"Tough guy. When are ya gonna get it Alec? You're not the same any more, you can't do the things you used to so you have to slow down."

Alec wondered exactly what she meant by that. "Yes, I know that Rose, you don't have to remind me," was all he could say without actually admitting he had no idea what she meant.

"Sorry. I'm just getting some drinks, call the front desk and tell them you're expecting me."

"Right though they will think it odd since I did not know you the other day," he smiled to himself.

"Never mind, I'll say you were mad at me and was denying I existed," Rose grinned, though that wasn't far from the truth because he'd left her and forgotten her and only four years had passed.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was balancing two cartons and trying to get her Torchwood ID out in front of the desk sergeant.

"I know who you are Miss Tyler," Bob told her, wishing he'd not agreed to fill in for the regular officer. "What can the Broadchurch police do for you?" he asked, looking at the two cups.

"Yeah, I'm here to see DI Hardy, he's expecting me," Rose grinned at him.

Bob had only just received a cryptic call from the grumpy new DI who had done Ellie Miller out of her promotion.

"Well he said he was expecting a visitor but he never said who. Do you know where his office is?" he asked, still a bit baffled.

"Yeah, I've been before, the other day when I arrived and surprised him. We're old friends."

"If you say so Miss. Can you manage the door with those cartons?" he asked as she went to the stairs.

He needn't have worried since she seemed to be coping and watched her disappear through the door. He picked up the phone and called Ellie Miller.

"DS Miller, you'll never believe who's on her way to Hardy's office?" he asked her as the door closed to on its own.

"If you tell me his girlfriend's on her way up, I think I'll be sick," Ellie told him.

"Yeah, it just seemed strange, she said they were old friends," Bob replied.

"So he keeps telling me but if you'd seen Hardy when she turned up the other day, you'd find it hard to believe."

Rose reached the floor she wanted and was glad the door could be pushed from the stairwell and proceeded to the CID room, turning to her side to push the door open and looking around for Ellie. Ellie saw her and got up, approaching Rose.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked her.

"Bringing Alec a decent cuppa, why? Is his office out of bounds?" Rose replied, wondering why she was being asked stupid questions.

Alec thought he heard Rose's voice but didn't fancy getting up quickly though the dizziness was retreating.

"Miller!" he shouted. "Is that Rose out there?"

"Seems he was expecting you then?" Ellie asked her.

"Yeah and you'd better get used to me being around, once he's seen your boss," Rose told her. "Do you have something against Torchwood agents or just me being his girlfriend?"

Ellie stood to one side. "He said he was letting you deal with the psychic," Ellie had to admit.

"It's my speciality DS Miller, it's what we do, deal with the unusual and I'd say at the moment, you don't have much choice, do ya? His drink's going cold, excuse me."

Rose went off to his office and Ellie went back to her desk. If Rose Tyler was going to be keeping the psychic off their backs then good luck to her, it would keep her from the real investigation and maybe give herself some breathing space.

"Hi Alec, sorry, I got a bit delayed out there," Rose smiled at him.

"So I heard," he replied, putting his hands on the desk and pushing his chair back as she put the carton in front of him. "Making friends with the natives?" he asked, taking a sip of the tea, which was a marked improvement to what he'd just tried to make.

He thought he'd have been better making it in the microwave. Rose sat in the chair opposite and took the lid off her coffee.

"Feeling better?" she asked quietly, since the door wasn't closed properly.

"I will do, Rose, don't say anything as to why you came today, Miller is fishing," he warned her.

"I can handle her Alec. So, got anything about this Steve Connelly then?"

"Go ask Miller, she was dealing with it. We should go back to the hotel, there's not much else we can do here today and tomorrow, after briefing the new officers, I'll see the chief about you working on the case. Have you spoken to your stepfather yet about it?"

"No, I was about to when you wanted me to rescue you," she smiled at him. "Let's just go sit outside for a while and I'll call him, then we'll go see about a caravan. Seems a bit convenient it's right on the harbour, someone got the right idea."

They finished their drinks, Rose with her back to Ellie, who was still trying to work out how the two of them had met. Maybe if she invited them both to dinner, they might let their guard down and admit something, it may be worth a try. Once outside, taking it slowly then down in the lift, which got Alec a look from Bob as the two of them emerged, Rose with her arm in his, they went to sit opposite so Alec could get some fresh air.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll go see about a caravan?" Rose offered.

"I can walk down there Rose, just give me a minute eh? What you were saying to me earlier, what did you mean by I can't do things I used to?"

Rose had to think carefully before she answered. "Just you used to rush around all over the place and I'd have to try and keep up with you. You have to slow down a bit," she warned him.

"Rose, if I slow down, everyone will get suspicious, not that Miller doesn't already keep looking at me. You have to help me keep up like you say I used to."

"Well I'll try and cover up for ya, if I'm with ya but if you want me to go after that psychic? You have to promise me you'll be careful Alec, I can't let anything happen to you, not now I've got you back again."

She slipped her arm in his and leaned on his shoulder, just as Ellie had made a drink and had wandered out onto the balcony. Ellie saw them and thought maybe they did know each other before he'd come here to make her life a misery and teach her how to conduct interviews as she saw Rose playing with his fingers and he was resting his chin on her head. Ellie thought enough was enough, watching them and decided if he'd quit for the day then so was she.

They walked down to the caravan park and after some negotiations, Alec persuaded the manager to call the personnel office the next day to get them to pay for the cost and he'd let them know he was moving out of the hotel and get his allowance transferred. When they got out, they went to get some lunch from one of the stalls by the river.

"Aw, look at that cute chalet there," Rose nodded to a blue one that stood out from the rest. "We should have found out about it."

Alec shook his head. "I am not living by the river, you know what happened on that last case."

Rose tried to argue. "Yeah but that was different, I wasn't there was I?"

Alec kissed the top of her head. "I suppose it could make a difference, let's get out of the hotel first eh?"

"Yeah, but you could have let me pay for the caravan though."

"That would have made everyone suspicious Rose, I have to be seen looking after you, not the other way around."

"When everyone will know who I am? I can hardly hide around here, can I? Come on, I'm hungry."

After they had left, Ellie got the information about Steve Connelly through and sent a message to Alec, who showed it to Rose after putting his rimless glasses on.

"They suit you Alec but I used to like your other pair," Rose smiled as they ate.

"I don't remember any others Rose. Miller sent the information you wanted."

Rose looked at it and getting her phone out, copied the number then looked at what else Ellie had sent.

"Seems he's been busy then?" Rose noted as she saw Connelly had been done for fraud and had been declared bankrupt but what interested her the most was that he'd published several books on similar cases in the surrounding area.

This was the first time in this area though and Rose was determined he wasn't going to make a book or a small fortune out of this case - Alec's case. She had to keep the psychic away from Alec at all costs because he could look him up and find out who he really was, unless the Tardis or the other Doctor had done a very good job before he'd been left here.

She passed his phone back. "Well I'll give him a call tomorrow, I'll send this to Jake when I've spoken to him. Want to go back to the hotel?"

"Only if you are going? You should make those calls, then you can chase after Connelly tomorrow. He was looking at what was on the desks yesterday morning, I saw Miller telling the desk owner."

"Then if that's how he gets his information?" Rose pointed out. "He's a fraud Alec, I'll soon sort him out and I don't need any backing from Torchwood. Seems a bit odd he's looking on someone's desk then having the nerve to say he'd been given a message from Danny, don't ya think?"

Alec couldn't agree more as he gathered the trash and got up slowly. They walked back slowly up the High Street and Rose wanted to call in the convenience store for a few things then when they reached the hotel, Alec had to break the news to Becca that they were both leaving.

"Well I can do without that but I've been getting calls from the press and I turned them down but I guess I can call them back? When are you leaving?" Becca asked him.

"We are both leaving so you can let all the press in you like. Rose will come back tomorrow and clear my room when she's done hers. Did she tell you we were friends before I came here?" he asked, hoping it sounded convincing.

"I had gathered that when she was waiting for you the other night. I expect your personnel department will pay up to tomorrow night?" Becca asked him, looking at Rose.

Rose could have sworn she detected a glimmer of jealousy against her, which made her want to flirt with Alec in front of Becca even more. Rose could only guess the hotel owner was out to snare any man she could. Well Alec was off the menu.

"Alec, why don't you start packing, I have to go back to my room to make those calls," Rose suggested as they got their keys.

"Fine, take your time but I do not have a lot of packing to do," he replied as they climbed the stairs, with some effort on his part and Rose propping him up.

Getting involved with a murder investigation now wasn't one of his brightest ideas but the thought of handing it to Miller kept him going. Rose gave him a kiss as he opened his door.

"I won't lock the door, come over when you have made your calls," he told her. "I am going to lie down after I take some more pills."

"Are you sure you're okay Alec?" Rose asked him.

"I will be, I have to be. Rose, I know you can't tell me everything but have you any idea how this makes me feel? You know everything about what happened in the past while I barely remember you, let alone anything else. I could have actually got married and had a daughter and you could be wrong."

"Don't say that Alec. Okay, so it's possible you got married and she already had a teenage daughter who you accepted as your own?"

Alec saw his chance, as long as neither Tess or Daisy actually found out but he could worry about that later.

"You could be right love, anything is possible if I don't remember what we had before. While you are talking to your stepfather, can you ask him if anyone at Torchwood can give me something to get me through this? I have a feeling these pills are not working as well as they should."

"You should have told me before Alec. Can't you call your GP? Who's been looking after you?"

"An old friend has been filling in the paperwork for me. I'll call him and arrange to meet him, before you get Torchwood onto it and if he can't do anything, then I will let you try."

"Okay then, give it a few days for your friend to come down but I want to meet him – right?" Rose asked, kissing his cheek. "Go have a lie down, I won't be long."

Rose watched him go though the door then unlocked her own. She decided to call Pete first.

"So, you escaped your mother's interrogation then?" he asked her.

"Yeah but she wants to come for a visit so can you put her off for a week or two?" Rose begged him.

"I'll try love but you know what she's like if she sets her mind on something eh? She's just as bad as you."

"I got what I wanted Dad and I'm not letting him go this time but he's really ill, I had to go rescue him today and I thought his DS was going to find out."

"Rose, he needs professional help but how did he get like that? Surely he wasn't left here like it?"

"The Doctor wouldn't have done that to him, I know he wouldn't so it had to have happened afterwards but where was he, if he got left here before Sandbrook? Anyway, he's getting his friend to visit but if he can't give Alec anything else, can the medlab help?"

"I'll see what I can find out but they'll want to see him. Can you get him up here?" Pete asked her.

"I don't think so, not with this case. Why don't you and Owen come down next weekend?"

"And leave your mother behind?" Pete laughed. "Maybe we should come down, Owen can follow and come to where you're staying."

"We just got a caravan, we move in tomorrow. Those stairs are doing him no good but can Owen bring anything with him to help Alec get through this case?"

"Does he know what's wrong with him?" Pete asked. "I know there's nothing on his file but if it's being covered up, there won't be."

"I'll ask him, all I know is he seems to be getting worse and we're not even a week into the investigation. He's not gonna last at this rate and he'll get found out. I found him just in time Dad."

"I know love and maybe it was intended that you did? Think about it Rose, Alec found his way to Broadchurch and got your attention, it has to have been planned. Maybe the Doctor did suspect something would go wrong and knew you'd take care of him?"

"Maybe but why not at least tell me Alec was here? Unless neither of them thought I'd take him back?" Rose wondered.

"I don't know love but maybe the Doctor thought you'd take him back when you knew he was ill, even if you'd not forgiven him for leaving you again."

"I'm more mad with the Doctor than with Alec. I can't believe I've already accepted who he is now. So, can I have Torchwood's backing to work on the case with him? He's gonna see his chief tomorrow about it."

"Yes, I know I can't stop you, can I?" Pete laughed. "Whatever you need Rose and I'll take care of it personally with his chief, she'll let you work on the case."

"I have to get some information from Jake, there's this psychic called Steve Connelly who says he's getting messages from the boy who died. I told Alec I'd take care of it and keep the bloke out of his way. Can you keep the press away from us as well?"

"I'll have the PR department on it first thing tomorrow, no-one will bother either of you, unless the local paper are already onto you?"

"We've already met, I can handle them if they take no notice but it's the tabloids I'm worried about, hounding Alec. I don't care if I get on the front page Dad but Alec doesn't need it for the wrong reasons. I'm gonna tell him we need to go public with our relationship otherwise goodness knows what the local paper will print before you can stop them."

Little did Rose know how true that was as Olly had decided to make something out of her being at the hotel with Alec on Friday night. His boss had tried to warn him to back off but he was determined to break the news Rose Tyler was in town and scoop the other papers. He had just pressed the 'Send' button for it to be included in the latest edition when he heard a knock on the door and saw it was his idol – Karen White, whom he'd seen at the media conference on TV sneaking in as the camera had looked around the room.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked as he unlocked the door.

"You know who I am?" Karen asked him.

"Well yeah, doesn't everyone?" he grinned, letting her in.

"I thought I saw Rose Tyler a while ago, sitting by the harbour with Alec Hardy. When did she arrive?"

Olly thought he might have known the journalist wasn't interested in him.

"I saw her at the hotel opposite on Friday night. Are you only here about her?" he asked, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Karen continued, looking around.

"Not really, Hardy didn't seem in a very good mood but if you're after breaking the news she's in town, you're too late."

"Well you had the advantage then. She's staying opposite? I've not seen her yet. Maybe I should go hang around and wait for her to come back?" Karen smiled. "I don't suppose you have a free desk I can use?"

Olly might have offered her one but he was already risking Maggie's wrath by going ahead with the article he'd just done.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow and see my editor," he told her.

"Yeah, thanks. That would be Maggie Radcliffe then?" Karen replied.

"That's her. I'm just about finished here, fancy a drink opposite? Then we can both look out for the Vitex heiress."

"Excellent idea but maybe we can sit outside then neither of them can accuse us of anything. There's also a side-door so they'd have to pass us to get out."

Olly thought her reputation of being sneaky was well justified.

"I get it, see if they come out together?" he grinned.

Ellie had got home and was sat with her husband as their youngest played with his toys.

"Well at least you made it for lunch," he told her.

"Yeah only because Hardy sneaked out with his new girlfriend. Can you believe he's getting her to work on the case?"

"Really?" Joe asked her. "Doing what?"

Ellie knew she'd just made a big mistake and Hardy would kick her ass for it.

"How do I know, he never tells me. He said something about knowing her before he came here, she just turned up the other night and he acted like he'd never seen her before but you should have seen them earlier, I thought I was going to puke."

Joe put his arm around her. "Never mind Ell, why don't you invite them to dinner and get all the juicy gossip eh? I took the kids to church earlier, there was hardly anyone there apart from Liz and a woman who'd tied her dog up outside, poor thing, Fred wanted to pat its head. I thought Mark and Beth would have been there. Have you seen them today?"

"No, not today but I expect I'll see them at some point tomorrow," she lied, thinking she'd best not say Mark had been interviewed, Hardy would really have her over that. "Oh, my boss wants to talk to Tom tomorrow, can you bring him in? If Hardy's girlfriend is there, she can look after Fred."

"So she's the babysitter?" Joe laughed.

"More like she's babysitting him," Ellie grumbled, burying her head in his neck as young Fred held out his toy police car and started making a noise like a siren.

Rose was talking to Jake again.

"So you want me to find out if the bloke's a fraud or not?" Jake asked her.

"Well anything else you can get on him such as if we've come across him before or if he's at least known to us, that sort of thing," Rose replied. "He's supposed to have written a few book so if he's got anything to say, he'll be taking it from those and using the same tactics. I'd already told Alec Danny must have been transported by boat so it was just a lucky guess. I think tomorrow I'll get Alec to have someone check if any boats are missing, they won't have had time yet."

"Want me to come down?" Jake volunteered.

"Nah, I think Pete's coming down, I want Owen to take a look at Alec. He's not so good Jake, how could he have been left here like that?"

"Rose, he maybe didn't know back then, it's been what, four years? Goodness knows how long he'd been here before that if the Doctor's timing was off again?"

"I know Jake but I can't tell him that, he already probably thinks I'm crazy as it is. You and Pete told me not to give him any clues."

"For a good reason Rose, for if you're wrong about him. Think what damage it could do if you told him he was a Timelord in another world and he was cloned? He really will have a heart attack so yeah, you have to let him discover things on his own, even though you don't like the idea."

"I don't like it Jake but I have to go by it, I hate seeing him like that. Anyway, we've got a caravan tomorrow so that'll cut out on the stairs but he insists on using them at work. He doesn't want to give his DS any clues that he's ill. Let me know what you find out, yeah?"

"Sure Rose, I'll get back to ya tomorrow, I'll get my butt kicked if I work today, I'm supposed to be off duty."


	11. Chapter 11

Alec was laid on the bed with his eyes closed as Rose let herself in, locking the door behind her. He opened them as she kicked her shoes off and unfastened the button on her jeans.

"Tryin' to finish me off?" he asked, turning onto his side and pushing her hair back.

Rose turned to kiss him, putting her arm around him. "I hope it'll take more than that," she replied, going to kiss him.

"So do I Rose, I am more worried now than I was before, since you pointed out a few things to me. So, I used to dash around all over the place then did I?" he asked as he went under her pink and white striped top to unfasten her bra, letting it fall lose then moving his hand around to the front.

He lifted the top and pushed her onto her back then went to lean over to kiss her exposed skin, pulling the article of clothing away. Rose moaned softly as he gently kissed where her bra had been, ruffling his hair. The kisses felt soft on her skin and she wondered why they'd not done this before as he nipped gently then kissed where he'd nipped her, running his finger on her other breast.

Rose shivered slightly and reached out to unfasten his shirt, Alec moving slightly to let her awkwardly twist the small buttons while carrying on, moving over to her other breast. She twisted the last button and parted his shirt, then touched his bare shoulders to bring it down over his back. He got the message and she tried to undo the cuffs, sliding the shirt down his arms as he tried to lift the top over her head along with her bra.

His shirt off and her top and bra off, he unzipped her jeans as Rose tugged at his belt. She tried to scramble out of her jeans but he made no such attempt with his trousers, making Rose smile.

"Gonna tease me?" she asked as he grabbed her jeans and threw them off the bed.

"Maybe I used to do this?" he asked hopefully.

"I would have remembered, trust me. I'm not gonna tell ya any lies Alec, I wouldn't do that to ya. We were never like this but I wish we had been."

"I have a lot of making to do then. Just promise me you won't let me end up in hospital eh?"

Rose kept her promise as they laid together, Alec managing to retain his shorts and Rose her skimpy underwear after they had spent a few enjoyable hours until it was time to eat.

"Rose, we have to talk," Alec told her as he sat up to pull his trousers on, his shirt draped on his shoulders as Rose was behind him with her arms around his neck and he could feel her breasts on his back.

"Mmm, about us going a bit further I hope?" she teased him, kissing his neck.

"Amongst other subjects but I have to know certain things Rose, I have to be sure of the fact we did know each other."

"Why would I lie to you Alec?" she asked him, moving away to grab her bra and her top. "What reason do I have to lead you on?"

"I never said you were leading me on, not intentionally but what if you have made a mistake about me?"

"I haven't, I know it's you who ran away from me four years ago and I'm sorry I can't tell you why you would do that because I don't know. We were happy to see each other again but I guess it was too much to hope for, that you'd finally want to settle down with me despite you saying you only had one life and you wanted to spend it with me."

"I said that?" he asked as he stood up to face her and trying to fasten his buttons before Rose offered to help.

"It went back a long way Alec, you once told me you couldn't spend the rest of your life with me, then everything changed, well I thought it had anyway. Guess I was wrong?"

"Well if that was what I said, maybe now I can actually keep that promise?" he asked, thinking there was no harm in it and she was determined to prove who he'd supposed to have been.

Rose got off the bed to retrieve her jeans. "Can you Alec? I know you're different now in more ways than one and I wish I could tell you about your past but I can't. I promise though I'll tell you some things, that won't hurt but not the things that might trigger something and you run away again."

"Then tell me Rose, tell me the things we used to do together?" he asked her, thinking there couldn't be much harm in that either.

"Yeah, I can do that, including how my mum used to react to you, for when you meet her again, just in case you've really forgotten how her slap feels," Rose smiled as she turned for him to fasten her bra for her.

That he didn't object to as he obliged, leaning down to kiss just above it and thinking whether he could persuade her to have a rose tattoo there and wondered where that thought had come from.

"She used to slap me?" he asked, a bit amused her mother would dare to slap a police officer but he obviously hadn't been one when Rose claimed to have known him years ago. "I trust you don't take after her in that respect?"

"Lucky for you I don't, not that much. Let's go and eat then I'll finish my packing. Why don't you bring everything into my room in the morning and hand your key in? I can get everything into my car in one go and hand my key in."

"Good idea then you can come and join me at the station when you have contacted Connelly. I will go see the chief about you working with us."

"I think you'll find she'll be calling you in the morning to say I'm working with you. Pete will sort that out."

"Is there anything he can't do?" Alec smiled as she put her arm around him.

"Not much. I can tell ya how we first met him, if ya want?"

Alec thought it may help him understand things a little better if she did. Over dinner, Rose explained how Lumic had set the Cybermen loose on London and invaded Pete's mansion that night and how they had been there. She and Pete had long since come up with a believable story about her involvement with the events, now she just had to include Alec without mentioning they came from an alternate universe or the fact who he was and that they went back.

"So what were we doing at his house that night?" Alec asked her.

"Posing as the serving staff?" she smiled. "I wanted to see how they lived and you said the best way of getting in was to work in the kitchen, well that and to get to know what was going on. We didn't know about the Cybermen until they crashed the party his first wife was holding."

"So you got to meet him? What made you want to?"

"Yeah, we rescued him when the Cybermen deleted the president, his wife went running off. We joined this little group of freedom fighters, they'd followed the Cybermen there and eventually, we stopped them. Pete's first wife was taken though, we were too late. My dad died when I was a baby and I thought Pete looked like him."

"So what was your name before you were adopted? You introduced your mother to him later?" Alec wanted to know.

"You could say that. I can't tell you who I was before, it's complicated and you wouldn't believe me."

"I am sure I would, can't you trust me?"

"It's not that Alec, I can trust you it's just some things are best not spoken about until you start to remember. Pete's gonna come down and bring one of the Torchwood medical staff with him, about your condition, if you tell me what it is."

"I have heart arrhythmia, I need a pacemaker Rose, it's serious and I may not survive."

Rose sat back in her chair. "Wow, weren't you even gonna tell me it was so serious?"

"You would have found out. I already told you about the pacemaker, I never talk about it."

"I never knew it was that serious, Alec, how have you managed?"

"I had to, I told you someone was covering for me." He got up and held out his hand to help Rose. "Come for a walk with me."

They walked down by the side of the hotel and onto the esplanade, sitting on the wall. Rose took his hand.

"Pete wanted to be able to tell Doctor Harper, he's the head of medical. He can bring something with him to help but only if he knows what you're being treated for. All you have to do is agree that if it's experimental, that you'll at least try it," Rose told him as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I know they are trying to help Rose but there may not be anything. My own doctor would have prescribed the best medicine available."

"Yeah, that's on the health service Alec. Torchwood also does extensive medical research, with the help of what they discover from alien resources. You'd be surprised how some of them are keen to swap technology or medical knowledge in exchange for helping them stay here or get home."

"I had heard of Torchwood though I had no idea what they were involved in. Maybe this Doctor Harper and his alien technology can help me grow another heart eh?" Alec smiled, kissing her forehead.

Rose smiled back. If only he knew how close he'd come and that his counterpart did have two hearts. Maybe this was a good sign he might actually believe that was possible but not until he got his own fixed.

"Well I don't have anything to do with medical so who knows? Want to go walk a bit further or are you tired?"

"Not tired enough to show you what I want in bed later," he grinned. "Now I know I can relax with you and I don't have anything to prove, I feel better already. Back to reality tomorrow though, we have to keep it professional when we are working."

"I know, I've dated a few colleagues from work, nothing serious though. It was only to stop my mother going on about how I never went out, after Mickey left."

"Who's Mickey, an old boyfriend?" Alec asked as they got up and she put her arm in his.

"Aw, how could anyone forget Mickey?" Rose laughed. "Don't be jealous Alec, we stopped going out when I met you, well sort of only Mickey never quite got the message. He used to tag along sometimes, you used to call him Mickey the idiot, for reasons only you know but he wasn't keen you called him that. He saved us a few times though."

"Then what did we used to do?" he asked, thinking it was a fair question.

"Lots of things that would make you laugh, if you believed them. The Cybermen though, do you remember them? You never bothered when I mentioned them earlier."

"I have heard them being mentioned but they were mostly in the London area were they not?" he asked.

Rose knew she had to be careful and not get the events of the two universes mixed up.

"Yeah, they were stopped in time and eventually all rounded up but they escaped, using the old Torchwood," Rose explained, trying not to let him know where they actually went.

"Some say they went to another universe," he stated as they sat on the east pier with the cliffs behind them.

"Do you believe that Alec?"

"They had to go somewhere and they are not here so yes, I believe they used the old Torchwood as you call it, they will have had the means to aid their escape. You know where they went, don't you Rose?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell since you don't want to talk about what we did and I was involved, wasn't I?"

Alec thought now, she had no choice but to tell him, it would help him understand about her past and who she thought he was. So if that involved believing those Cybermen went to another world then so be it. His friends had thought he was odd when he was younger for reading comics and making up stories about travelling to other dimensions. Maybe he'd been right after all?

"They escaped to another world like this one Alec, Pete had just taken over Torchwood but everything was a mess so he couldn't do anything from this end. A team followed them but it was too late, they were already rounding people up and since we couldn't send them back here or to another world, there was only one alternative."

"Trap them between the two?" Alec guessed. He knew he was right when he saw Rose's reaction. "It worked?"

"Yeah, it worked but Alec, can you take it if I tell you the rest?"

"Maybe not just yet eh? Now can I ask you questions though?"

Rose thought about it. "Okay, just a few but if I don't answer, don't get mad, will ya?"

"I will try not to. So, they were trapped between worlds and they are still there? Was that why we were parted the first time?"

She so wanted to tell him. "Yeah, we got separated Alec, you stayed behind to seal off the worlds."

"What? I did what?" he asked, wondering where this was leading. Who the hell did she think he was? Some sort of hero who went around saving worlds?

"Alec, calm down or you'll make yourself worse."

"That's why I went away? I got trapped there?" he wanted to know, getting some kind of understanding on how she'd been parted from the man she thought he was. "So when you said neither of us wanted it, that's what you meant. I stayed there while you got back? Then how did we meet again since I apparently went away again, four years ago? How long had we known each other?"

"Not long, well it seemed a lot longer and I suppose it was, all the things we used to do," she replied, trying not to say it was difficult to tell since he'd managed to make her miss a year that somehow had been made up.

"So what did you do, when I couldn't get back? How did I even get there, were you with me?"

"Yeah but you sent me back, that's how I got to know Pete better and he met my mum because she insisted on being there when we said we were gonna stop the Cybermen coming back."

"You said he reminded you of your father, is that why they got together?" he asked, thinking if he could find that out when no-one else could, he'd have to be very careful he never repeated it, Pete Tyler never revealed how he had met his new wife.

"We got there by using a dimension jumper, a smaller version of what the Cybermen used but it stopped working when you sealed the two worlds off. We worked on another version Alec and it finally started working and I went to find you."

"You found me and I ran away again? Well not again since there was no choice the first time but you must have been hurt to try to go after me? I have no knowledge of this Rose, I swear. So, how did you find me when you could get through?"

"I can't tell you Alec but something else was involved – far worse than the Cybermen but we defeated them and you came back here with me."

"Then why did I drive off and leave you on a beach Rose? Why would I do that unless I was frightened you would not want me to stay? What had I done when I was away?"

He really wanted to know because now, she was talking about this man she thought he was going to live in another universe so who was he and more importantly, what had he done while she was looking for him? No wonder she was so willing to take him back this time. To lose someone once through no fault of their own but twice and the second time he'd driven away when she'd gone to a lot of trouble to bring him back home.

"I don't know that Alec but at first you seemed to want to come back. We stood there and you told me you loved me and no, you didn't drive off, not exactly. The devices we used, well somehow, we arrived on that beach in Norway. My mother had come after me, with Mickey but he stayed because he'd tried to get me back while you were away and he knew when you were going back it would be no use for him to continue to try."

"So if I did not drive away, I walked away? That's not what you first said Rose."

"I know, I'm sorry Alec, I didn't want to confuse you."

"I'm more than confused Rose though I now have a better picture and I know why you can't tell me anything else. So, I went to another universe?"

Rose hated doing this, twisting it around. "Well, that's all you need to know for one day, let's go back and snuggle together in bed," Rose suggested.

"You are changing the subject Rose, do you know how suspicious that is?" he smiled. "What are you not telling me?"

"I can't tell ya any more Alec, I swear I can't. You have to let it come back."

"Sorry Rose but I can't accept that, not when I have just found out so much but we will discuss this further tomorrow. It's not enough now."

"I know Alec, it's the policeman in you, you've been one for four years, well probably four years. I can't imagine what you're thinking about all this. Come on, let's get a cab back to the hotel."

"I can walk back Rose, I am not that bad. Just maybe not back up that cliff path though eh?" he asked, getting up.

Once back in their room, Rose helped him finish his packing and moved his case into her room except what he needed for the next day. Getting into bed, Rose went to lie on him.

"Can we finish what we started earlier?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we can do that. Alec, I know it's hard for you to accept you were in another world and I wish I knew what you did while you were there but knowing you, you'd have just accepted it and got on, blended in with everyone else."

That's what she and her mother had done, there was no reason for her to think he'd not done the same if he'd parted from his twin and been left here for four years or maybe longer, if the Doctor's timing was off. Then it hit her. What if it was off, by more than four years and he'd forgotten her, got married and had a teenage daughter for real? Did it make her feel any different about him? If he really didn't remember, had the Doctor done it on purpose and created a cover for him that included a wife and daughter?

Why would he do that unless the Doctor believed she really was mad because he'd delayed too long and allowed his twin time to get back in the Tardis. Now there was no way of knowing unless Alec remembered and now, she didn't think he ever would because the Doctor would have made sure he didn't, in case they ever did meet again because he would have known they would be bound to come across each other eventually and it was good enough that she remembered.

They were soon lost in giving each other sensations as Rose kept her underwear on while he took his shorts off but he sneakily pulled hers to one side and Rose has to stifle a scream as they touched.

"Rose, why did you not just take them off eh?" he asked as she moaned softly under him.

"Because I don't want you in hospital, that's why."

"I promise not to attempt anything life threatening," he replied. "You can trust me now Rose, I am not going anywhere."

"Well okay then but you can see my point, I have to keep you from getting worse until Doctor Harper's seen you and you are not helping yourself."

"Then come and lie on me to save me from overexerting myself."

Rose giggled as he freed himself from the gap he'd made and rolled onto his side. She went for her underwear and wriggled out of them, throwing them over the headboard and pushed him on his back. Then it hit them both like a tidal wave as they touched.

"Rose, whatever reason I ran away for the second time, I am truly sorry," he told her as the feeling subsided enough for him to speak.

"I know Alec and when you've been seen again and you can take something else, I'll tell you more."

"The truth? Rose, I'm a detective now, whatever I was before but I know you are holding something back. It was you, wasn't it?"

"What was me Alec?" Rose asked as she wanted to get the feeling back by moving against him.

"Rose, it was you who got trapped here, not the other way around. Your mother meeting Pete was covered up, no-one knows, it was kept quiet so it stands to reason that you both came here but where was I when it happened? Did I seal off the universes and trap you here?"


	12. Chapter 12

Rose had no choice but to admit it. "Yeah, it's true Alec. You remember some of it?"

"Not exactly but I worked it out, the way you spoke about it. So do I have to guess the rest?"

"Maybe not just now? Back to work tomorrow, you need your rest."

Alec thought maybe she was right, he'd learned enough to know he was right, all this talk of parallel worlds had been leading up to it otherwise why would she keep talking about it?

"These other things you talked about, being worse than the Cybermen, not that I remember them," he tried to bluff. "What were they, some other creatures not from earth?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to trust me, they were your worst nightmare. To tell you what they were, I have to tell you who you used to be Alec and I can't do that just now. You have to remember other things first."

"I'm trying love," he told her as she laid on him after retrieving her underwear and scrambling to put them on.

The next morning, after fooling around a little, Alec set off for the station while Rose decided to walk down with him and sat herself on a bench facing the sea. She retrieved the number for Connelly and waited for him to answer. Meanwhile, Pete had got through to the chief at the Broadchurch police station as Alec walked in, seeing crowds of people on the phone or writing reports, motioning for Ellie to join him.

Elaine Jenkinson was talking to Pete.

"Mr Tyler, how can I help you?" Elaine asked him.

"It's a matter of how I can help you. My best agent is down in Broadchurch for a few days, maybe she can help you with the investigation?"

"Your stepdaughter is in the town?" Elaine wanted to know. "With respect Mr Tyler, a murder investigation is hardly a matter for Torchwood unless it's alien related, which I very much doubt."

"She already knows that but she's keen to help and we can spare her a little longer to assist you. She's already been in contact with DI Hardy."

"Has she now?" Elaine replied, not surprised since the maverick detective was divorced and Rose Tyler was in town. "Well I expect we can use her assistance but only as a consultant and no-one is to know she's working the case as a Torchwood agent."

"If that's what you prefer? I'll contact her and tell her to introduce herself to you although she may be calling on you anyway. In return, we can offer what assistance we can, in the means of resources you may need. Think of her as a liaison between us and the police. Anything you need, just let her know and I hope you catch the disturbed individual who preyed on a young boy."

"So do I Mr Tyler. Well thank you for your more than generous offer and I look forward to meeting Agent Tyler. You say she's already met Alec Hardy? I had heard she walked into the station on Friday afternoon but nothing else, he's not said anything. Why did she come and see him though?"

"She saw it on TV and thought introducing herself to him would be the best thing, then she realised who he was, they had met before."

"I see? Well I expect they will keep things professional if they have to work together?" Elaine asked, Pete thinking it was an order, not a request.

"Rose is most professional, I can assure you of that," Pete replied, hoping Rose wouldn't screw it up and blurt out to everyone how she knew him.

Ellie was most annoyed when Alec made her brief the new arrivals, Rose having been given a visitors badge and watching from the doorway as Alec seemed amused he'd dropped his DS in at the deep end and Ellie looked like she was about to erupt like a volcano. Ellie followed him to the break area, Alec having seen Rose but Ellie hadn't as he put teabags into three cups and waited for the kettle to boil.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Ellie growled at him.

"That was very inspiring Miller, don't you think Rose?" he asked, Ellie turning around.

"Great, just what I need – your girlfriend watching while I make a complete ass of myself," Ellie replied.

"Oh I don't know, it was to the point," Rose grinned, wanting to kiss Alec but not in front of a room full of his co-workers and his annoyed DS.

"I don't need your reassurance," Ellie snapped at her as Alec poured the water into the cups.

Rose motioned him out of the way to get some milk out of the fridge.

"I wasn't gonna offer it," Rose snapped back as she finished making the drinks and handing one to Ellie then Alec.

Ellie stormed off back to her desk, Rose leaning on the counter.

"Hi, dropped it on her did ya?" Rose smiled.

"She was up for a promotion, I was just seeing if she would have been capable of it, had I not arrived," Alec replied, thinking Rose's tea-making skills were a notch up from his own.

"Yeah, 'course ya were. Guess what I've been doin'?"

Alec wanted to say walking around in her underwear in front of him but thought better of it.

"Do tell."

"I spoke with that psychic but I think I might have creeped him out. I got to the point and said Torchwood had heard about him and I wanted to meet with him."

"Rose, be very careful," Alec warned her as they went into his office and he pulled the blinds to. "Why did you tell him who you were?"

"What was I supposed to do Alec? Tell him I was personally interested in what he had to say? I had to tell him we'd been informed by the police he claimed to have information on the case."

"That's not wise," he told her, sipping his tea.

"Well it's too late now, I'm meeting him across the road at twelve, wanna come with me?"

"Yes, to make sure you are safe. What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Let me do my job Alec. You wanted me to keep him away from you and the boy's family, that's exactly what I intend to do. I'll soon get to the truth, if he really is genuine or not or just cashing in. When I've met with him, I'd like to meet the family."

Alec was about to answer when the chief tapped on the door and let herself in.

"Ah, you must be Agent Tyler then?" she asked Rose. "Your director said you had offered your services."

"Yeah, I thought you could use my help but I'd rather no-one else knew why I was here. We can just say I'm a consultant," Rose replied.

"Yes, well I can see you will be very useful, considering I read the report from Saturday morning, Alec, regarding the man who claimed to have information on the boy's death."

"That's why you need me," Rose grinned. "I'm already on it, he won't bother anyone again. In most cases, when someone who claims to have certain abilities, we can usually tell if they are genuine or not. It's not my particular field but I've had basics psychic training."

"Then please feel free to consider yourself a consultant. Alec, I expect your full co-operation on this? I also believe you two already knew each other?" Elaine asked him.

Alec didn't get the chance to answer.

"Yeah, we've met. It won't get in the way though," Rose told her.

Elaine left and Alec shook his head. "I hope you can keep that promise?" he asked her.

"Alec, I don't want ya to come and meet Connelly with me, he won't talk if you're there."

"Well you stay in a public area and any sign he is dangerous, you get away from him then," he replied, not happy about this.

Rose smiled at him. "Aw, I've been in worse situations, we both have."

"So you seem to think and I am sorry you have to remember them when I don't. This is not easy for me, you having to go through everything we did together and I can't help you."

"I know Alec, it's okay, honestly. So, can I help with anything else?"

Just before twelve, Rose left his office to walk across the road, Alec having given her another warning to be careful. He had arranged with Ellie that they would all go and see the Latimer family later and introduce Rose as a consultant but when Rose had left, Ellie was going to let her feelings be known about it. That left Alec wishing he'd gone against Rose and met Connelly with her.

"Sir, can I have a word?" Ellie asked as she saw Rose had gone. She sat herself down opposite when he didn't object.

"As long as it is not about Rose helping with the case Miller," he replied, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Where is your son?"

"Joe's bringing him in later and he's not happy about it either," Ellie replied, wishing he'd stop changing the subject.

"He can give us some idea of how Danny was, who his friends were. It's not an interrogation Miller."

"I should hope not and I'll only have him in the informal interview room. I want to be with him."

"That's not a good idea Miller. You stay and look after your other son."

"Will Rose Tyler be there?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Yes, I asked her to sit in on it with me. She has a younger brother, she can help put him at ease. Is that it? Have you told the Latimers we are paying them a visit?"

"I doubt Mark will be happy, you bringing someone else into it. He won't forget you hauled him in over the weekend."

"I don't expect him to be Miller but why not just admit where he was? Anything from the hut yet?"

"Yes, they just got back to me. They did find Mark's fingerprints up there, by the sink but he could have been doing a job up there, we should ask the cleaner."

"Good, when we find out if he was working up there, we can further eliminate him Miller."

"You really think he's responsible?" Ellie asked in shock. "Do you suspect the whole town?"

"Most of it. No-one is above suspicion Miller, anyone is capable or murder, under the right circumstances."

"Most people have a moral compass to keep them straight," she replied.

"A compass can break Miller. Rose went to meet Connelly."

"What? You let her go on her own?"

"Yes, she's a Torchwood agent, she thinks she can handle him. Miller, he said something on Saturday morning. He said 'she's not from here'."

"Who did he mean? Did he mean Rose?" Ellie asked.

Alec had just remembered what he'd been told and now he knew what it meant and he'd been right but how did Connelly know about her?

"He was just desperate to be heard Miller," Alec told her, brushing it off. "He probably meant Rose was from London but how did he know she was here? Unless he'd seen her the day before and he knows who she is. I should check on her."

He got up to get his jacket.

"Want some company?" Ellie asked. "We could go straight to the Latimer house, I'll call Joe and have him bring Tom in around four, that should give us time to get back, not that I agree with your girlfriend coming with us or interviewing my boy."

Alec thought she wouldn't, would she?

Rose had got another drink and was sat on the harbour wall waiting for Steve Connelly, who was making his way around looking for her. He stood in front of her.

"Rose Tyler?"

"You're supposed to be the psychic, you tell me?" Rose replied, looking around to see if Alec was watching from the balcony.

"What does Torchwood want with me? Why are they suddenly interested over this investigation? Is it because I said something to the police?" he asked.

Rose tried not to be sarcastic. "What do you think? The police don't have time to waste Mr Connelly, they have a child killer to find before whoever it was does it again so you can imagine what they thought when you come out with you've had a message from Danny?"

"I don't choose to get these messages Miss Tyler, I get them whether I want them or not. I was trying to help."

"How? By saying he was put in a boat? It's a seaside town, he's probably been in loads of boats, his dad probably has one."

Rose wondered if Alec had asked the boy's father if he had a boat and meant to mention it to him.

"I meant after he was killed," Connelly told her as he sat beside her. "How would I know that unless I was told?"

"I think you did too much snooping when you were in the police station installing phone cables," Rose almost laughed, since Alec had told her.

She had already told Alec on Saturday morning she thought Danny had been transported down the coast by boat, someone had probably written it down to follow it up.

"I wasn't snooping, the files were open," Connelly told her.

"So you were looking? What else do you have?"

"What? You're asking me that now when you don't believe me?" he laughed.

"No, I am asking that," Alec interrupted them, thinking Connelly should have sensed his presence, if he was genuine.

Rose turned around. "Hi, didn't know you were there," Rose smiled at him, though she was a bit annoyed he was checking up on her.

"So you two know each other, I was right," Connelly told them.

"That's not much of a surprise," Ellie joined in.

"You both go way back," Connelly continued.

"Lucky guess," Rose said under her breath. "So, what else do you have?"

"I was told, I have this spirit guide. Danny said it was someone he knew and not to go looking for his killer because it won't do any good. He also said he's being looked after."

"What does that mean?" Alec asked, now standing alone in front of them since Ellie had gone to one of the food stalls.

"That's it. Make what you want of it, I'm just passing it on. I have to get back to work," Connelly told them. "I know what Torchwood does, you're trying to prove I'm a fraud."

Alec shook his head as Connelly got up and watched him walk away. Rose also got up and gave Alec a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I think that's already been proved," Rose called after him. "Alec, he admits he looked on that desk, the rest, he's just guessing. Let's go get something to eat."

They joined Ellie and placed their orders then sat at one of the tables.

"What does he hope to gain by it?" Ellie asked.

"Miller, did you look him up?" Alec asked her. "Get someone onto seeing how many of his books are in the town's bookshop."

"Is that before or after we go see the Latimers and you interview my son?" Ellie asked sarcastically.

Rose burst out laughing. She got a frown from Alec.

"That's not helping Rose," he told her.

Rose pulled a face. "Oh, did Danny's dad have a boat?" she asked him, turning serious.

Ellie already knew the answer. "Yeah, he has a boat, it's out there somewhere."

"Then when we pay him a visit we ask him when was the last time he took it out," Alec declared.

Ellie's phone rang and Rose took the opportunity to talk to Alec.

"Why did ya come and check on me?"

"I was worried about you love, can't I do that?"

"Aw, yeah, you were always worried about me, especially when we got stranded somewhere."

"We did? I was?" he smiled as Ellie finished her call.

"That was Pete, the family liaison officer. He asked Mark Latimer about being at the hut. They had a burst pipe the week before last and the cleaner contacted him to get it fixed and gave him the keys."

"Right, we will go pay her a visit before we go see him. Coming Rose?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Rose grinned, beginning to enjoy herself.

Ellie was further annoyed as they left her down at the other end of the caravan park and walked up to the cleaner's caravan.

"Rose, this is the woman who was out walking her dog on Saturday morning." Alec told her.

"Really? She cleaned up at the hut? Interesting but why walk her dog up there?"

"Maybe she knows more than she is letting on?" Alec asked as they approached the woman's caravan. "Remember, you are just a police consultant."

"Yeah, I get it. Maybe I should get a badge?" she grinned, getting her a further scowl from Alec.

Alec let it slide as he got his own ID out of his pocket and knocked on the door. They heard a dog barking inside and a voice shouting for the animal to be quiet. They both stood back.

"Wot you want?" the woman called as she opened the door. "Oh, it's you again, what this time? Have you brought those keys back?" she asked as she opened the door fully and saw Rose. "Brought your girlfriend?"

"We need to ask you a few questions," Alec told her, not taking the bait. "There was a burst pipe up at the hut on Briar Cliff recently. You gave the keys to Mark Latimer."

"No, there was no burst pipe at the hut," the woman stated blankly.

"That's not what he says, are you sure?" Alec asked her. Rose was watching.

"No-one's had the keys, I never sent for anyone to fix a burst pipe. Are you done?" the woman asked, glaring at Rose. "Always bring her along to ask people stupid questions?" the woman added, nodding at Rose.

"Do you always walk your dog up by the hut you clean?" Rose retaliated. "It's bit of a walk, all the way up there."

"Wot's it to do with you where I walk my dog?" the woman replied. "We like long walks, it gives me something to do."

"Do you clean anywhere else around here?" Alec asked her, his notebook in his hand.

Rose had noted how he went in his jacket pocket the same way he used to reach for his sonic screwdriver. She guessed some habits never died.

"Why? Need a cleaner do you? The girlfriend doesn't do cleaning?" the woman smirked.

Rose wanted to slap the woman but restrained herself.

"We have ways of checking, if you didn't give the keys out, we'll be back," Alec told her, wondering why Rose was staying calm.

"What day did this repair supposed to have taken place?" the woman asked.

"You tell us," Alec replied, trying to catch her out. "It does not matter, since you never sent for anyone and there was no burst pipe. Thank you for your time. Agent Tyler, do you have any further questions?" Alec asked Rose, putting his notebook away.

"What agent?" the woman asked. "Agent of what?"

"Agent Tyler is a police consultant and she will be checking very carefully to see if any repairs were done recently at the hut. To start with, someone would have seen a van up there recently and someone carrying tools inside, the car park is very busy."

Alec turned to leave but Rose remained.

"Why wouldn't you want to admit there was a repair done up there?" Rose asked her.

Alec called her again. "Leave it, we have better things to do."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, that was stand-off if ever I saw one," Rose laughed as they walked back to Ellie's car. "You were a bit rude."

"Me? I was rude?" he asked indignantly. "What about her, pretending she knew nothing?"

He didn't even offer to open the back passenger door for her like earlier so Rose just huffed and got in.

"Lover's tiff?" Ellie smiled.

"We're working here Miller," Alec snarled. "No time for pleasantries, Rose knows that and she promised the chief we would keep things professional. Sorry to disappoint you if you expected to catch us doing something."

"That would amusing," Ellie remarked. "So what did she have to say? We got a name, she's called Susan Wright."

"You went to the office?" Rose asked her as Ellie drove off.

"No, the site owner was passing and asked what I was doing so I said we were on official business, pointed out the caravan and he told me," Ellie replied, Rose not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

Alec however knew she was. "Well someone is lying and if Mark Latimer did the job, he will have some paperwork."

"Well she doesn't seem to like me much." Rose admitted. "Maybe I should rattle her cage a bit more and go as a Torchwood agent next time?"

"Not until we find out more about her Rose," Alec warned her. "We don't know anything about her."

"Then leave it to me, you already have enough to deal with," Rose replied.

Alec glanced at her though the mirror.

"I meant with the case Alec, whatcha think I meant?" Rose smiled at him, reaching out and touching his shoulder, which got her a glance from Ellie. "What?" Rose asked her. "Tryin' to catch us out?"

Ellie just ignored her. She had been thinking about inviting the two of them for dinner but was going off the idea if they were going to try snogging in her front room. They arrived at the Latimer house and Mark answered the door. Alec held his hand out, which Mark refused to take, until he saw Rose.

"Who's this then?" he asked, looking at her.

"This is Agent Tyler, she's a police consultant. May we come in?" Alec asked him.

"What's this about?" Mark asked as he let them in, Rose seeing an older woman and a teenager sat on the sofa with who was probably the family liaison officer, who looked quite at home.

"We just came to ask a few more questions," Ellie assured them. "Agent Tyler is here to help with the investigation, if you don't feel like talking to us."

"After you dragged Mark in for questioning?" Beth asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Mrs Latimer, I'm not in the police," Rose assured her. "I just want to help with anything you don't want the police to get involved with, anything at all."

Beth laughed. "Think I didn't recognise you? I know who you are, you're no police consultant."

"Mum, don't be so rude," Chloe spoke up. "Mum's just upset, sorry Miss Tyler. Are you really here to help?"

"Yeah. You must be Chloe then?" Rose asked. "If you just want someone to talk to, any time? I'll give you my number."

"I got stopped on the way home," Chloe announced. "Some reporter put her number into my phone."

"Chloe!" Beth chastised her. "We weren't talking to the press. Who was she?"

Alec had a good idea, since he'd seen Karen White slink into the media briefing.

"Let us handle the press," he told the family.

"Well you're not doing much," Mark spoke up. "Maybe it'd be better if the press did release something?"

"That's not how it works," Alec told him. "If you speak to just one reporter, you will have them here by the dozen, trust me. Let our specialists handle the media, they have experience and we will make any announcements for witnesses or any developments that the public need to be informed of."

"People will forget what happened," Beth told him. "We need to keep the media interested."

"I am going to announce a re-enactment of the route we believe Danny took that night," Alec told them. "We will jog people's memory, if they saw him. DS Miller, your son, what's his name? He should take Danny's place, on his skateboard."

"Excuse me Sir but that's not a good idea," Ellie objected.

"I think it's a great idea," Rose told her. "That will get everyone involved, the town, the media, just what you want."

"Oh well, if you think it's a good idea?" Ellie snapped, everyone looking at her and knowing she would get roasted once they left.

"Did you find my Danny's skateboard?" Beth asked.

"No, it is still missing, along with his phone," Alec told them. "We have made their recovery a priority, his phone may hold vital clues as to who he had been in contact with the night he died. Thursday night then, one week on with DS Miller's son taking the lead."

That agreed, Alec got up, carefully so as not to send him dizzy. Rose was watching him.

"It was nice to meet you and I am so sorry for what happened. I have a younger brother Chloe, I can imagine what I'd be like," Rose told her.

"Thanks," Chloe replied as Rose scribbled her mobile number down and handed it to her.

"Do yourself a favour Chloe, get rid of that number the reporter gave you, she is not your friend but I am. Call me any time you need someone to talk to. I'll see you at the re-enactment then?" Rose asked her

Chloe nodded. Then Beth's mother got up.

"Thanks for trying to help Miss Tyler," she told Rose as Beth went back in the kitchen. "Beth's not usually like that, none of us are."

"It's okay, I know you're all upset but talking to the press won't help, trust me, I'm in the news all the time but I have my stepfather to keep them under control, you don't have that luxury. Let DI Hardy handle them for you."

"Before we go, Mark," Alec turned to him. "The cleaner for the hut up on Briar Cliff says she never called you to a burst pipe."

"Then she's lying, I got an urgent call, she said the owner had authorised her to get it fixed, even gave me an address where to send the bill. I went to the caravan site down the coast to get the key, she made me sign for it."

"Do you have the invoice?" Alec asked him, going for his notebook, which now amused Rose.

"The woman who does the accounts will have it, she chases anyone up who doesn't pay and she's not told me anything," Mark told him.

Alec himself had signed the cleaner's notebook, it was a shame he didn't know about Mark being called out then, he could have checked.

"Thanks for your time," he told them.

Mark followed them outside and stopped Alec.

"Did you really have to hold me like I was a common criminal?" he asked.

"You would not account for your whereabouts, why would you not say since it was your son who died?"

Alec turned back to see Rose getting in the car but it looked like she and Miller were talking. They were, well Ellie was.

"Happy now?" she asked Rose.

"This isn't a contest, DS Miller," Rose replied, ready for a slanging match.

"Well you could have fooled me," Ellie snapped.

"Who would you rather they talked to?" Rose asked her.

"They're my friends, I want what's best for them."

"Then should you even be on this case?" Rose questioned her.

"Oh, so suddenly I shouldn't be on the case? Why? So you and your boyfriend can shag in the back of your car?"

"It's not about me and Alec knowing each other, I offered to help and I will, by keeping that fake psychic and a pushy reporter out of the way and anything else I can do. So if ya don't like it then tough. I'll drive myself next time, then you won't have me wanting to shag Alec in the back of your car."

Alec could see the two women were not getting along and so could Mark.

"What's wrong with Ellie, I mean DS Miller?" he asked Alec. "They don't seem to get along."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Alec admitted, hoping they wouldn't start actually fighting, he didn't have the energy to break them up and would have to call for assistance if it came to hair-pulling and slapping. Mind you, it would be entertaining, he thought. "Excuse me, I had better go and stop them."

"So, what's Rose Tyler really doin' here then?" Mark asked him.

"She is here to help and she is an old friend. Ever heard of Torchwood?"

Mark shook his head. "Should I have? What's that then?" he asked Alec.

"No matter and take some advice, the next time we question you regarding your son's death, don't withhold vital information. It was only ever about Danny."

"I know that now," Mark replied. "You can't tell Beth, it would destroy her."

"That's down to you to tell her, before she finds out from elsewhere."

Rose had got in the back of the car and had made a point of slamming the door. Alec heard it.

"Seems like you have your hands full then?" Mark asked him.

"What's wrong with you both?" Alec asked as he got in beside Ellie and put the seat belt on. "You two are acting like a pair of schoolgirls."

"Blame your girlfriend," Ellie told him as she started the car. "She's the one who wants to take over my job."

"No I don't," Rose hissed, wanting to reach out and touch Alec's neck and hug him. "She's just annoyed because they're her friends."

"Well you can both cut it out when we are working – got it Rose? Miller?"

"So, what happened to the welcome speech you gave me the other day then, DS Miller?" Rose asked, seeing Alec was looking at her through the mirror again so she gave him a grin.

"That was before you come in and try to do our jobs," Ellie replied.

Alec could see they needed a referee. "What part of drop it didn't you both get?" he asked. "Miller, she is not here to take anyone's job."

"Well you could have fooled me then?" Ellie huffed as they drove back to the station. "Now I have to see her sitting with you interviewing my son and what was all that re-enactment crap? You never mentioned it and then you involve Tom again."

"He's the right age and he's the best boy for the role plus he was Danny's friend. What is it with you Miller? Your loyalties to the family stop when your son is involved?"

"With respect Sir, you know nothing about our families. I'll ask Tom but if he says no, then that's the end of it, I won't force him," Ellie replied, trying not to lose her temper.

Rose thought Alec had well and truly riled Ellie the wrong way. As for him chewing her out, they would make up in bed later – she hoped. She had loved it when he'd got all bossy before.

Once back at the station, Rose went to make some drinks and went into Alec's office to wait for Tom Miller to arrive.

"Want me to keep quiet when the boy arrives?" Rose smiled at him.

"Sorry love, we were working and I did not want to have to break up a cat fight," he smiled, hoping Miller didn't notice but she was hardly talking to him anyway, was she?

"Yeah, me too, sorry. Can we make up later?"

"Yes, we can make up, after you tell me a few things eh?" he asked.

"As long as one of them isn't anything to do with who you were? Alec, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it? Are you asking if I remember anything else? You do know how difficult this is, I mean trying not to let anyone else know there is something wrong?" he asked.

"You mean your memory or your health?" Rose smiled.

"Both. Rose, my health is bad enough trying to keep a secret but if anyone suspected I have lost my memory and only remember the last four years, then I am out, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it Alec, don't worry, I won't tell on ya. So, do I get a crack at that Susan Wright then?"

"Be careful, if you go after her. Use your contacts to get information on her, I can't allow you to use police resources."

"I know that Alec. I'll call Jake later, he's gonna love me. Why do ya think Ellie's suddenly turned on me?"

"I have no idea love. Are you going to go get the caravan keys?" he asked. "You have time before Tom Miller comes in then you can go back and move our things down, I will wait there for you."

"Yeah, okay, did you clear it with personnel?"

"Yes, it's all sorted. Not trying to back out are you?" he smiled, now looking forward to not having to trek to the hotel every night.

"Nope, you're stuck with me, ha!" Rose laughed, recalling telling the other Doctor that a long time ago. Alec didn't answer. "You once said being stuck with me wasn't so bad."

"Did I? Sorry love, no, it does not seem so bad. Rose, I am asking a lot of you."

"With what? The case or getting used to each other again? I know it's difficult for you Alec but I'm tryin' to help you, if you let me? I should go get the keys and if I have time I'll go get some of our things."

"Fine, I can do the interview without you, you go get everything sorted," he told her.

"Trying to appease your DS?" Rose asked him.

"Well maybe it would be better if you were not there, in view of earlier. You were right though, she changed her tune when you started working on the case."

"Well maybe she feels threatened by me?"

"No, she is threatened by me, I took the job she was meant to get and she won't let me forget it. You arriving was the icing on the cake."

"Well, she's not gonna put me off so she'd best get used to it."

"Were you always like this?" he smiled as she got up.

"Yep, shame you don't remember," she grinned.

"Then I look forward to you telling me to not be so bossy when you clearly do it better than I do?"

"Well I don't know about that, you did a good impersonation of being bossy earlier or was that just a show for Ellie?"

"I have to be seen to be impartial Rose, then she would be right."

"About what?" Rose had to ask.

"That I would rather work with you than with her."

"Aw, we should try and be friends with her Alec."

"Well you are welcome to try. You should be able to get the caravan keys now, then we need not go back to the hotel tonight."

"Too far to walk?" Rose smiled, resisting giving him a kiss.

"That and I can have extra time in bed every morning with you," he smiled back, now getting used to the idea of her being his ready and willing girlfriend.

The only problem he had now was her finding out he wasn't the man she thought he was and if Daisy or Tess decided to pay him a visit then it could go one of two ways – Rose would leave him or his daughter would when she found out he had a girlfriend. He didn't know which would be the worst.

Rose went to the caravan park office and was given the key and a map where it was situated, not far for Alec to walk to work or back, on his own then seeing she had a bit of time, got a cab to the hotel to retrieve her car and went to get their cases. Maybe Ellie was right, that she shouldn't interview Tom with Alec but he wouldn't let Ellie be there even so.

Alec had realised Rose wasn't going to be back on time as Tom was led into the informal interview room and Ellie took hold of her youngest, since he'd wanted out of the stroller. Before they went in, Ellie talked to Tom.

"You understand this has to be done, don't you Tom?" she asked him.

"Yeah Mum, I want to help to find out who killed Danny."

"Good. If you want to stop, just say but it will be recorded, you understand? DI Hardy wants you to take part in a reconstruction of where Danny went, on Thursday night, do you think you can do that?"

Tom nodded. "Will you be there Mum?" he asked.

"I'll be right behind you. Go on, get it over with then I'll get your dad to take you to the café for tea, I'll try and get to join you."

Alec felt a bit out of his depth and wished Rose was there after all. He'd missed his daughter growing up, she had been around Tom's age when he and Tess had split up and now, he had to pretend in front of Rose that he didn't know if they were real or not. He had wondered what Rose had meant about other creatures and now, they needed to talk about it being her who had come from another world, well from what she had said, he guessed that was it.

As Tom sat down with his dad and the camera was switched on, Alec had to compose himself and asked the relevant questions to find out how Danny had been in the weeks leading up to his death. It was the Sandbrook case all over again but this time, someone was on his side – Rose.

Becca had watched Rose go upstairs twice and noticed she had brought her car around and had parked outside.

"You want to be careful you don't get a ticket for parking out there," Becca warned her as Rose went back in a third time for just a few odd things.

"It's okay, Alec will get me out of it, I'm moving his things," Rose grinned. "Sorry about us both leaving, you having cancellations as well."

"I got some bookings from the press, I have to make a living. I was going to ask him that if I let the press in I'd give him the room at half the rate. So are the police paying for where he's going?" Becca asked her.

Rose knew the woman was fishing. "He never said. If you see the traffic warden, tell them I'll be out in a minute."

Rose was just handing her key in when she thought she saw someone in a uniform pass the door.

"Best be off then before I get a ticket and have to pull the old 'my boyfriend's a detective' routine," Rose grinned. "Been nice meetin' ya Becca."

"You too Rose, good luck, wherever you're going."

Rose dashed outside to see the traffic warden get his ticket book out.

"Hi, sorry, I was moving out of the hotel," Rose called to him. "Haven't I seen you at the police station?"

The man looked up from reading her number plate, Rose wishing she had a personalised one like Pete but he'd been against it, being who she was.

"You're on a double yellow and I saw you from the other side of the road fifteen minutes ago. You should have parked in one of the bays opposite Miss," he told her.

"They were full when I drove around from the car park, I was just inside the hotel, I told the woman to watch out for me. Sure I've not seen you at the station while I was there with my boyfriend?"

Rose thought he'd never fall for that line in a million years.

"Were you in trouble?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nope, he's a detective, you might know him? Alec Hardy, the lead detective in that boy's murder case?"

"DI Hardy is your boyfriend?" the man asked, scratching his head as he took off his hat. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Well yeah, he is, call the station and ask him, he won't be happy if you give me a ticket when I'm moving his things out."

The traffic warden was wondering if it was worth finding out. "I'll let you off this time but if my boss was here, you wouldn't be so lucky. Tell DI Hardy to move himself in future."

"Right, he may not take it very well though," Rose grinned.

She thought she'd best not push her luck as she threw their toiletries bags in the back seat and got in to drive off. Across the road, Olly Stevens had been watching with interest as Maggie joined him at the window.

"Trust you to be watching her," Maggie remarked. "You'd best stay away if she's friends with the new DI, he already doesn't seem to like you."

"She's fair game Maggie, she might not be that friendly with him but where is she going with so much luggage?"

"She's probably either going home of shacking up with him, either way, you don't stand a chance with her petal," Maggie smiled, her electronic cigarette in her hand ready to go outside.

Well Olly thought it was worth a try, she could only turn him down but he had to find out where she'd gone and the only person who may know was his Aunt Ellie.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose took everything into the caravan and sent Alec a text with the number and what road it was on and got one back telling her to meet him on the corner and they would go collect something to eat, since Rose mentioned the word 'supermarket' and he didn't really want to go. Rose was waiting on the corner for him just after five and they walked up to the camp shop so they could get some of the basics.

"Want to eat out?" Alec asked her as she bypassed the shop's fridge and freezer sections after getting some milk.

"Yeah, we can take these things back and get a meal in the bar if ya want? How did it go with Tom Miller?"

Alec's mind was on other things as she picked up a few more items and he waited for her to pay for them. He was wondering if she took precautions or if he should wait for her to leave, saying he'd forgotten something then ask for a packet of something in a red box and hope the male assistant didn't recognise either he or Rose. So far they had only fooled around but things could start to get serious if he didn't slip up and say he wasn't who she thought he was. Now it seemed she wanted to make up for them getting annoyed over Miller. If that was the case, he should be more bossy then.

Alec looked around the spacious caravan, which was bigger than the one he'd spent some time in as a boy up on the cliff somewhere, something now he couldn't tell Rose about. That was what was bothering him though, his past could come up at any time and he wasn't supposed to remember any of it. He had been lucky so far that Miller hadn't asked him anything but she barely tolerated him so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Well this is it, our temporary home Alec," Rose told him, lifting a suitcase handle to wheel it into the larger bedroom.

"Let me help," he offered, taking his own.

"Yeah, then we'll never get out for some food," Rose smiled. "You should rest, you look tired. So, about Tom?"

"He was holding something back, he kept looking at his dad," he replied, following her.

"I should have been there then, to watch him."

"You would have maybe made him more nervous Rose, forget it. So, how about a kiss eh?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, making Rose put her arms around his back.

"Mmm, that would be nice. Ellie reckoned I should drive you around myself, she thinks I want to shag you in the back seat."

"Really?" he grinned, kissing her neck. "Maybe we should then? Did we do a lot of that?"

Rose rested her head on his chest. "I wish, we used to hug a lot though."

"I am disappointed then love. I can't imagine whyever not," he replied, nuzzling her neck then kissing it. "Maybe I should pull the curtain across eh?"

"Later loverboy, we need to unpack. Oh, I almost got a ticket outside the hotel, I told the traffic warden I was with you, he may question it."

"Right, I will expect a few more remarks in the morning then?" he grinned.

"Aw, you never know, it may improve their impression of you?" she teased, letting go and loosening his tie a bit more.

"That will take a lot of doing, I am an outsider there. Enough of work eh? We will go eat then unpack, you still have some explaining to do, about what I asked you last night."

"Oh. Yeah, that will take some time Alec. Maybe we should wait until my stepfather can get here? He can explain it better than I can. He can come down at the weekend and maybe bring mum and Tony for a long weekend, you'll have to get used to my mother again."

He was about to ask what he'd done to deserve that when his phone rang. He wasn't pleased to see it had 'Miller' on the display.

"What?" he asked without saying who it was.

"This isn't a social call," Ellie replied. "I wanted to warn you I saw my nephew and he saw your girlfriend moving stuff out of The Trader's Hotel earlier. I think he's trying to get a story out of it. I'd watch out for tomorrow's edition if I were you."

Ellie had just been leaving after Alec and saw Olly across the road. Tom had wanted to go straight home. Olly had dashed after her into the car park at the back of the station.

"Aunt Ellie, wait up," he had called out.

"Not now Olly, you know I can't discuss the case with you."

"It's not about the case. I saw DI Hardy the other night at the hotel, I swear he was with Rose Tyler."

"Tell me something I don't know," Ellie sighed as she reached her car.

"So she is with him?" he asked, thankful he'd got something confirmed. He'd taken a risk sending that article that would be out tomorrow but if she was actually with Hardy, it would make another story.

"Go home Olly, if I tell you anything he'll be down on me and he's been bad enough today."

"It doesn't matter, I already sent a story off that she was in town," he grinned.

"What? Tell me you are kidding? Olly! What were you thinking? Now the press will be all over her instead of what happened to Danny, don't you care about that?" she asked him, the car door open.

"Oh come on, they won't be interested in her now I've got the scoop," he told her.

"Of course they will, she's always in the news. She's Hardy's girlfriend, they'd met before so now, you'll have him after you. You'd better stop whatever you've written being printed, I mean it."

"It might be too late," he admitted, now wondering if it was worth it.

"Well you'd better try," she told him, getting into the car. "I won't be responsible if he comes after you."

So now, Alec was out in the living area of their caravan trying to stop Rose from hearing.

"Well don't thank me for warning you," Ellie was grumbling, trying to hold her youngest and wipe his face.

"Thanks Miller, I'll warn her. She can get her stepfather onto it, it may not have been released yet. What was he thinking? Did he not get sufficient warning the other day?"

"What about the other day?" Ellie asked him.

"He was in the hotel, apologising for releasing Danny's name and Rose was there."

"Well you two should keep your liaisons out of public view then, if you don't want them being in the news. If he saw the two of you at the hotel, he's going to think you were there for a reason. I told him to stop it going to print, it might be too late."

"Pete Tyler can stop it, I will have to tell Rose, she will not be happy and tomorrow, no arguments, she is working with us," Alec told her.

"Fine, just don't get all touchy-feely in the back of my car," she warned him as her husband came in the kitchen and took Fred from her.

"Ell, if that's your boss, invite him for dinner one night," Joe told her, smiling at what he'd heard her say. "Is he with someone?"

Ellie covered the phone. "Yes, worse luck and she's working with us." Then into the phone she asked Alec. "You two are invited for dinner, choose a night."

Joe looked at her. No wonder Ellie had looked so annoyed when she'd got home then, having to contend with her new boss's girlfriend. Now he wished he'd not suggested it.

"You mean at your house?" Alec asked, thinking he'd not heard right.

"No, at the Ritz, where do you think? Make it Wednesday, since you're insisting on that re-enactment on Thursday. His dad's not too happy about that either but having your boss round for dinner is what people do."

"Is it? Well I will ask Rose then, she wanted to make friends with you but the two of you were not showing any signs of it today."

Ellie was about to give up. "Fine, I will try to make more of an effort, I wouldn't want her thinking I was rude all the time," she replied, not wanting to say Rose's name but Joe would find out when Rose Tyler was hanging on Hardy's arm on Wednesday night.

She had wanted to be friends but not have to work with her.

Rose came out of the bedroom. "What was all that?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck from behind.

"Trouble from that reporter. You had best call your stepfather and stop it, an article is about to be released that you are in town."

Rose was furious and went to get her phone. "How did ya get to know Alec?" she asked while getting Pete's number.

"From Miller, the local reporter is her nephew. I thought I told you that?"

Rose thought he'd neglected to inform her as Pete answered the phone. Once she'd explained, he told her he would do everything he could to get it stopped.

"I don't want anyone to know where I am Dad," she then told him. "I met the boy's family today, they already think I'm after taking the headlines away from them and this would prove them right."

"Don't worry, it won't. I know you're not there for that, you could have stayed at home and got in the papers. I spoke to Owen, he's willing to come down on Friday so can you call at the caravan office and let me know the details. We can go Friday to Monday or maybe a bit longer?"

"Yeah, I'll ask tomorrow. You wanted to know what was wrong with Alec? I'll put him on."

Alec wasn't sure he would get away with talking to Pete Tyler, since it was obvious they had supposed to have met before. It went better than he expected as he explained his condition and handed Rose her phone back.

"I'll call in the office tomorrow then. Where will Doctor Harper stay though?" she asked Pete.

"He'll probably go back after he's seen Alec love, don't worry about it. Got moved into your caravan?"

"Yeah, we were just gonna get something to eat before Alec got warned. Have you spoken to Jake today?"

"About what exactly?" Pete asked, since they had been discussing the two of them and Pete telling Jake he had his doubts about Rose being right.

Jake had also questioned she was right.

"I don't like this Pete," Jake had told him over lunch. "She's so sure it's him, she never even questioned it."

"I know Jake but if it isn't, she won't listen to us, she'll find out the hard way and it will upset her again. Mind you, I'm not brave enough to tell her she's wrong, are you?" Pete asked.

"Well if Jackie's going with you to see her, maybe she will, if she doesn't think Alec's for real," Jake had laughed.

Rose told Pete about the psychic and she'd asked Jake to check the man out.

"Now I need him to check on someone else," Rose admitted.

"Rose, maybe you should just use your Torchwood access eh?" Pete laughed. "You still have full access you know?"

"Yeah, I should, sorry. I can handle it, since everyone in the town's under suspicion by Alec," she grinned at him.

She ended the call and went to sit next to him.

"Well they are, aren't they?" she asked him, taking his hand. "I like having you as a detective, it's very you."

She pushed him back on the cushion, finding a gap in his shirt buttons and putting her finger there then went to kiss him.

"Thought you were hungry?" he asked, pulling her back for another. "Miller asked us to dinner on Wednesday night."

"Oh, so she's suddenly friendly again?" Rose asked as they got up.

"You wanted to be friends with her love," he smiled. "So, your family is coming for a visit?" he asked, knowing he would be bound to get found out.

He would never fool her mother and stepfather, especially her mother, who must have known the other man quite well. He couldn't let on to Rose that he was already nervous about it.

When they got back from the bar, Rose went to finish unpacking, mainly so she wouldn't have to explain he was right that she had been trapped here but since they'd not discussed how that might have happened, he may still think she'd been here all along but what did it matter? She went to join him watching TV after making a drink.

"So, about what I said last night?" Alec started. "Was I right? You may as well tell me."

"Yeah, you were right, me and mum got trapped here, there was no way back Alec, we got cut off. Don't go blaming yourself though, it wasn't your fault, we just ran out of time. Alec, the Cybermen were not alone, there was something else there. You opened the gap, we both did. You sent me away with my mum but I went back to help you."

"Then what happened Rose? Why did you get left here?"

"The Cybermen and the other creatures were being sucked into the void, the space between worlds and knocked the levers we were operating on my side. I got it back in place but I was being pulled towards it and I let go Alec. You screamed my name and then Pete went back for me and caught me but before I could go back again, the devices we used stopped working."

Alec looked at her. No wonder she was so keen to get her friend back, she had been literally torn away from him so why had the man run away when they'd found each other again? He couldn't understand how anyone could do such a thing.

"Rose, what can I say? What were these other creatures?" Alec wanted to know.

"The Daleks, I already said, they were your worst nightmare. Be thankful you don't remember them. You don't remember the Cybermen either, do you?"

He did but he couldn't tell Rose that. "No love, sorry but I heard about them, I have already told you. You had to live through it, well I thought you had but you were never here, were you? You only saw them when they invaded your world. Did your stepfather tell you? Why did you tell me that other story?"

"Alec, it's what I have to tell everyone but I wasn't lying to you. I was here, we both were."

Alec thought this was getting more complicated by the minute and he'd never get his head around it unless he learned the truth. Getting her to tell him would take some doing since she seemed reluctant until he started to remember on his own and that – unknown to her was never going to happen however long he gave her. His only chance was to try and guess and take the slightest clue she gave him then hope for the best.

He put his arm around her. "Then tell me about it."

"Wait until Pete gets here on Friday, he'll bring a Torchwood doctor with him. They may have some other medication for you."

"I told you, I am probably already on the best there is Rose."

"Yeah but if you don't mind being tested on, there may be something else. You told him what was wrong with you, you'd be surprised what they can get their hands on."

"Would I? So they may have a cure for me without undergoing surgery then?" he asked, as Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you never know how grateful some aliens are for us helping them," Rose managed to smile. "Shall we have an early night?"

"Why not? Rose, don't take this the wrong way but you do take precautions? Only I was going to go back to the store and buy something. I expect this never came up between us before?"

Rose giggled. "No, see you remember something."

"Lucky guess. So are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm covered, quit worrying though I won't object if ya buy anything and need help with it. Alec, I know when you got here you never remembered me but can you try and remember if you did actually get married and have a daughter?"

"You said I was away four years and before that, I was with you so that hardly gives me time. Unless you have not told me something? This is very confusing Rose."

"I know, sorry but we'll tell you everything when Pete gets here. They'll be here on Friday so Friday evening, you'll have to sneak off early to meet with Doctor Harper unless he comes down on Saturday morning?"

"That would make more sense, would it not?"

"Yeah, I'll get Pete to tell him. I'm gonna go get ready for bed, coming?"

"Is that an invitation and you will avoid getting changed in the bathroom?"

"Have you seen the size of it?" Rose smiled. "We have to get used to each other and tomorrow, you can go back to the shop if you want to?"

"I don't think that will necessary, do you? Are you going to check on that woman who cleans the hut tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll do it myself, Pete said I still have full Torchwood access, he'll have put a restriction on it when I went missing, as a precaution."

"Well you still be careful with her, I don't trust her. She knows a lot more than she is letting on. I could have someone check her background, as a person of interest."

Rose kissed his cheek. "Aw thanks Alec though at one time, you would have got anyone to tell you whatever you wanted."

Alec wished he knew how to do that.

Rose didn't want to mess around once they got into bed, going to lie on him as soon as he got in, having let her use the bathroom first although she had turned around as he'd unfastened her bra for her and she had stayed that way getting her vest top out of the drawer.

"No messing tonight Alec, yeah? We never got around to this before, I hoped we would when you came back to me the last time and now, well I want this with you."

"I want it as well Rose, even though I have no idea what I did until I arrived in Sandbrook but that does not matter now."

He pushed her onto her back and lifted the vest top, going to kiss her bare skin. "Are you sure Rose?"

"Yeah but best I go on top until you get something done about your heart? Just think Alec, Owen may bring something to cure you on Saturday."

"Then until he does, just let me lie on you for a while eh? Then you can push me off and come onto me."

Rose almost didn't want him to move off her as they touched but she had to make him move as she whispered "My turn" into his ear and smiled at him.

"Rose, whoever I was, I was a fool to never have done this before and let you go."

As they swapped places she just replied, "It doesn't matter now Alec, I want you now."

As they both came together, a thousand thoughts were going though Alec's mind, that he wanted to be with her and if it meant hearing what she had to say, then he'd listen and not judge. She could have many reasons for not wanted to tell him the rest.


	15. Chapter 15

After breakfast the next morning, both of them feeling better for having their first real time together, Alec insisted Rose was still careful over both the people she had told him she would handle.

"Any sign of trouble, you call me or the station," he told her as they kissed goodbye after Rose had said she was going to look up Susan Wright herself and see what Jake had found on Steve Connelly.

"Yeah, I can look after myself Alec, chill. I'm more worried about you. Tell Ellie if I want to go anywhere I'll be sure to meet you both there, so she won't think I'm tryin' to get you in the back of her car."

"Leave it Rose, she will drop it sooner or later when she gets tried of it," Alec tried to convince her. "Meet me for lunch if I am around?"

"Yeah, I'll call ya. I'm gonna ring Jake and see what he found out about the psychic then if there's anything interesting I might confront him again."

"Well just you be careful. Bye love."

Rose pressed the number for Jake, who answered her within two rings.

"I was expecting a call from you. Seen the morning papers yet?" he laughed.

"Stop it Jake, it's not funny. Did you get the article stopped?"

"Relax Rosie, it's already done, Pete pulled the plug on it last night and he's already talked to the editor and told her if her reporter pulls another stunt like that, it will be his last one, anywhere. I'll send you a report about that psychic but there's no conclusive evidence he's making it up, about the boy. He could have got lucky this time around."

"Well Alec says he wants him out of his way so I'm gonna make sure, he's got enough on. I wish I could do more to help him Jake but he insists we keep things separate."

"Rose, just do what you do best, investigate behind the scenes and expose anyone who needs exposing. I did find one thing about Connelly though, he's written loads of books after the crimes were solved, claiming he said things all along so maybe you're right this time? Pete mentioned you wanted someone else checking out? Really Rose, maybe you should do your own snooping?"

"Yeah, I will, thanks Jake," she replied sarcastically. "Dad's bringing mum and Tony down at the weekend, Alec's a bit nervous. He didn't say anything though."

Jake let out a laugh. He thought Alec Hardy would have plenty to worry about if he wasn't the genuine article, well the Doctor's clone or whatever.

"Rose, he should be nervous, he's been away for four years then he comes face to face with your mother and if that doesn't bring his memory back, nothing will. Seriously, that's enough to put anyone off."

"Yeah, maybe I should give him more time to get used to things?" Rose wondered, thinking it must be difficult for Alec enough without having her mother all over him, especially with him having a bad heart.

Jake was already wondering after discussing them with Pete that no matter how much time Rose gave who she thought was the Doctor, it wasn't going to help. He had to give the man ten out of ten for attempting to keep up the charade of being who Rose wanted him to be and thought about tagging along to meet him. Alec Hardy certainly had a nerve, stringing the Vitex heiress along. When Rose found out though, he wouldn't want to swap places with the detective, bad heart or not.

Rose said goodbye, made herself a coffee and using her phone for internet access, not wanting to use the public free wi-fi in the bar, secured a link to the main Torchwood database and logged on, pleased to see she had full access. She wondered if she should let Alec have access to her Torchwood file, to let him know she trusted him but maybe she'd see what Pete thought about it first.

She soon found who she wanted, Susan Wright had a very interesting past and if the woman wasn't so annoying, Rose might have even felt sorry for her but in her experience she had fallen for that type of thing before and sided with the wrong people. She thought after lunch, she might drive down and pay the woman a visit though, if she could prove that Susan Wright had nothing to do with what happened and offered to clear her name, she might be more co-operative with Alec's investigation.

Then she checked her messages from Jake. One had a file attachment with everything she needed to know about the reluctant psychic. Soon getting bored, Rose decided she would go up to the supermarket and do the shopping since Alec hadn't seemed so keen last night and wondered if she should cheer him up by slipping a packet of what he'd hinted at, he might get a kick out of it and it would be a laugh. As she went around the aisles, deciding what food to get, she was stopped by who to Rose appeared to be the local vicar, who had his shopping trolley across the aisle as he looked for something.

"Excuse me, can I get past?" Rose asked him as he studied a label.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you coming down the aisle. Sorry but are you Rose Tyler? Only I heard you were in town," he asked.

Rose thought the local paper had printed the article about her after all. Alec would go crazy.

"Yeah though saying that in a supermarket's not a good idea Vicar," Rose laughed.

"Please, call me Paul, Paul Coates. No, the hotel owner mentioned you, I help her with her accounts. She said you had just moved out, along with DI Hardy."

"Oh, so it did cause her problems?" Rose asked. "I'm gonna be here for a while, I needed some space. I hate being caged in a hotel room when I'm not on holiday."

"You're not?" Paul asked, moving his trolley to the side that Rose thought he should have done in the first place.

"No, I'm here helping the police with the investigation. I met Beth Latimer yesterday, she didn't seem so happy about it."

"Yes, she mentioned it, I called around last night. She seems to think you're after the media attention."

"Well I'm not, I can get that in London any time I want, I don't have to come here."

"So, how are you helping the police? Becca seemed to think you have taken up with the new detective."

"We're old friends, I came down to help him. Have you met him?" Rose asked.

"We've had words shall we say? Don't let me keep you Miss Tyler," Paul told her.

"Yeah, I promised Alec I'd meet him for lunch. Did Mrs Latimer tell you about the re-enactment on Thursday night?" Rose asked him.

"Was that your idea?"

"No, DI Hardy's, I'm not here to take over, Paul. Nice meeting ya though."

Rose had just got through the checkout when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Alec's photo come up on the screen. Going to one side, she answered.

"Hey, miss me already?"

"Yes but I just had a call, it seems we failed to keep the psychic away from the Latimers. Care to meet me there? She wants us to hear what he has to say."

"Give me the address then but I can't be long, I have groceries I just got. I met the local vicar, you're not his favourite person right now Alec."

"Tell me something new. I will text the address to you," he told her as he put his jacket on, seeing Ellie Miller looking at him.

"Yeah, you'd best not call for me," Rose grinned as she walked to her car. "I'm in the mood to snog you on the back seat of her car."

"I just bet you are. You can drive me back then."

"Looking forward to it, maybe we'll have time to hide the car somewhere?" she laughed, making sure no-one could hear.

She put the groceries in the back of the car and as she got in, she received the text from Alec so she put the address in the satnav and set off.

Ellie was just setting off with Alec, questioning the need for his girlfriend to be there.

"I thought she was keeping the likes of him away from the Latimers?" Ellie asked him.

"She is trying. She was getting more information about him," Alec scowled at her. "She is also trying to get information on Susan Wright."

"Well good luck to her then. Did you ask her about tomorrow night?"

"I will ask her for an answer at lunch time," Alec replied, a bit annoyed the psychic had the nerve to approach Beth Latimer.

They were just getting out of the car outside the Latimer house when Rose pulled up behind them. Rose greeted them, resisting the urge to snog Alec. She knew now she'd got him back it was proving difficult to resist such urges every time she saw him, even in public.

"Whatcha," she smiled as she approached them. "So, you want me to deal with him?"

"Not yet," Alec told her as they walked to the door. "Mrs Latimer thinks he has something to say so I hope you can convince her he is wasting hers and our time."

"So do I," Ellie agreed, getting tired of Hardy's girlfriend tagging along and now, she had to put up with her at dinner.

Ellie rang the doorbell and Beth came to the door.

"Why is she here?" Beth wanted to know.

"Miss Tyler has information about your visitor," Alec told her as Beth stood back, not sure about letting Rose in.

Rose had found plenty about Steve Connelly from Jake. Then she came face to face with the man she'd already confronted the day before and he looked less pleased to see her than she was to see him.

"What's she doing here?" Connelly asked.

Rose thought there was an echo in the house.

"That's what I want to know," Beth agreed. "What has this go to do with her?"

"Before we disclose that, what do you have to say?" Alec asked Connelly. "You had better not have been giving the family false hope or I will charge you with obstructing a police investigation."

"Just hear him out," Beth pleaded. "He says Danny contacted him."

"That's not quite accurate," Connelly confessed. "I have this spirit guide, I don't choose the messages I receive."

Alec stopped him, grabbing the man's arm as Pete, the family liaison got up.

"That's enough, tell her Rose," Alec urged her, trying to drag Connelly out. "Out, now Connelly and if you bother any of the family again, I will arrest you and you're an idiot for letting him in," he told poor Pete.

"Just listen to what he told me," Beth urged Alec.

"Mrs Latimer, I have information about him," Rose told Beth, wishing she could have printed out what Jake had sent her. "He cashes in on people's misery, he's done it several times in the area in the past, then he writes a book about it, you can find them in the local book store, just check for yourself."

"No, I never write anything that wasn't true," Connelly insisted.

"Yeah, after the police investigation's finished and you claim you knew all along, anyone can do that in hindsight when you know the answers. Not everyone chooses to make money out of it," Rose told him angrily as Alec was 'escorting' him outside.

"If I find you here again or you contact the family again, I will lock you up. Pete here is going to escort you to your car," Alec told the man.

"I was right though, that woman, Rose Tyler, she's not from here," Connelly insisted as Alec let go.

"No?" Alec queried. "She's from London, now get out of here," Alec replied, hoping he didn't have to take any more pills.

Rose was trying to reassure Beth, who had sat down.

"Where do you get your information?" Beth asked Rose after Rose had told her a bit more. "You're not just a police consultant, are you?"

"No, I work for Torchwood, we're an organisation who deal with the unknown and the unexplained. We've dealt with people like him before. He's lucky I came here and not another agent," Rose smiled.

Ellie hated to admit it but Rose was good at her job.

"It's true Beth," Ellie told her, sitting beside her friend and looking at Rose, who was watching for Alec and hoping he'd not had an attack.

Alec came back in. "If he contacts you again, Rose, give Mrs Latimer your phone number."

"Yeah," Rose agreed as she looked for something to jot it down on.

Alec came to her aid and got a card from his pocket. Rose scribbled down the number and handed it to a shaken Beth.

"I'm sorry he upset you Mrs Latimer," Rose told her. "If you want to talk, give me a call, any time, no matter what it's about but please, don't listen to him. I've met genuine psychics and trust me, he's not even close. I've met people who have led séances and they were real."

Rose wasn't lying either but didn't want to go into details that the girl in question sacrificed herself to stop the Gelth from inhabiting bodies, living and dead.

"Listen to her Beth," Alec agreed, breaking his rule of using first names. "You can trust her, not some fraud. If he was genuine, he would not make such claims, he would have solid proof he was right. Do you want to call anyone to be with you before we leave?"

"I'll call my mum, thanks," Beth replied, looking at the card Rose had given her. "Miss Tyler, I hope you're right about him because if he can lead us to my Danny's killer and you brushed him off, I swear I will tell everyone."

"I'm not wrong Mrs Latimer, if I could fix this, I would," Rose told her. "I have a younger half brother and I'd do anything to protect him, that's why I became a Torchwood agent. I've had some basic psychic training and trust me, Connelly has had none, I wouldn't put myself in that position and go to a victim's family when the police wouldn't listen. Please, stay away from him, no matter how convincing he seems."

"Come on Rose, we should leave Mrs Latimer to think about it," Alec hinted.

Ellie could see her friend was upset.

"Can you go back to town with Rose?" Ellie asked him, putting her hand on Beth's shoulder. She wanted to add so they could either snog or shag on the way back but bit her lip.

"Sure, come on Rose," Alec replied.

"You're not just a police consultant are you?" Beth asked her.

"I knew DI Hardy a few years ago, I just wanted to help. It makes no difference if we are more than acquaintances or not, we both have jobs to do Mrs Latimer," Rose tried to explain.

Alec led her out, more gently than he had Connelly as Pete was coming back inside.

"Do not let that man back in again, understand?" Alec warned him.

He got a nod back as the door closed behind them, Rose unlocking her car.

"Fancy a quick snog?" Rose grinned as Alec went to the passenger side.

Alec just got into the car and put his seat belt on. "Be serious Rose. What did he hope to gain by that?" he asked as Rose put her own seat belt on and started the car.

"I don't know Alec but if you'd not lost your memory, you'd have known who I was talking about in there, about a real psychic who had a real gift and saved a lot of people," Rose told him, turning the car and wondering why Ellie had chosen to stay behind.

Maybe Ellie had already known Alec would choose to go back to town with her Rose thought as she glanced at Alec through the mirror.

"Want some lunch?" Rose asked as she headed for the caravan park.

"Drop me by the station then," Alec replied.

"I can go in the car park opposite for an hour. Are you okay Alec? You got a bit carried away back there."

"Leave it, I am fine. I just need some more pills and I was not going to ask for a glass of water and take them back there. I cannot believe that man had the nerve."

"Calm down Alec or you'll need more than those pills Owen's gonna bring with him. I think you need them before Saturday so I'm gonna get him to come down tomorrow night and no arguments. I'm worried about you."

"Were you always as bossy?" Alec half smiled as Rose turned into the car park across from the police station.

"What do ya think?" Rose replied with a grin.

"We were going out tomorrow night," Alec reminded her as Rose was seeking some change for a parking ticket. "Remind me to get you a parking permit."

"Cheat, you just love showing off," Rose smiled as she went to check how much it would cost for an hour. "I should have gone back to the caravan," she shouted from the machine, putting a one pound coin in and waiting for the ticket to print.

"Now you say," Alec mumbled to himself as she went back to the car.

They went around the corner and ordered some food, Alec getting a bottle of water and hoping no-one would see what was on the strip of pills he fished out of his pocket.

"I hope you have more of those?" Rose asked him as it looked empty.

"Back at the caravan, don't fuss. So are we going to dinner at the Miller house?"

"Do ya really want to? Put it off Alec, I'm gonna call Owen and tell him it's urgent."

"No, I will be fine, I just lost my temper with those two idiots, that's all. I cannot believe she was going to be taken in by that fraud. He is even insisting you are not from here but I already know the answer to that. He will have looked you up and seen you come from London."

"Yeah, anyone can look me up, have you?" Rose smiled as their drinks arrived.

Alec waited until they were alone again. "Should I have? It misses most of it out anyway. We still have things to discuss Rose. Leave your doctor friend until Saturday, just stop me from losing my temper again."

"You never really had a temper before Alec, it's so not like you."

"You know more about me than I do," he grinned as their food arrived.

Back at the Latimer house, Ellie had calmed her friend down.

"Seriously Ellie, what does he have to gain by making it all up and why is Rose Tyler so interested?" Beth asked her as Ellie brought two mugs of tea in from the kitchen. "Why don't you all come over for Sunday lunch, Nige offered to cook."

"Yeah, okay then, just like old times. Beth, there's no need to change anything," Ellie assured her, since she'd told Pete to take a break.

"How can it not change Ellie? Your boss is a stranger and he's got his girlfriend helping him 'cos she is his girlfriend so don't deny it. Why do you put up with them?"

Ellie smiled. "What makes you think I put up with them Beth? Joe invited them to dinner tomorrow night and I'm not so sure it's a good idea."

Over at Torchwood, Pete had just looked up the caravan park where Rose and Alec were since he'd not heard from her and had booked Friday to Monday with the option to extend if need be and had sent Rose a message. He'd also spoken to Owen Harper, who had agreed to meet them on Saturday morning so Pete had his secretary book a room at a nearby pub so Alec could be examined.

He'd asked Owen what Alec's chances were.

"I got the message you sent Pete, about his symptoms. I can call in a few favours and have the research lab find something that may help. So Rose has taken up with him?" Owen had smiled over coffee in the executive dining room.

"Yeah, she's taken with him Owen. You know Rose and her lost causes eh?" Pete laughed, not wanting to say Rose thought Alec Hardy was the clone Doctor who'd run off within minutes of him arriving.

None of the staff knew about the Doctor for several reasons, only those high up and although Owen was one of them, Pete was still not convinced Rose was right. It had bothered him how she had just run off, giving no indication where she was going then suddenly announcing she'd found him. Jake also felt the same, which they were due to discuss again before he and Jackie went to see Rose.

"Well leave it with me Pete," Owen had told him. "I dare say some better medication can be found and maybe a device to keep his heartbeat in check without intrusive surgery. I've not really gone into that side of things but he'll have to come up here, I'm not an expert when it comes to fitting alien devices our visitors have left or donated."

Pete had left Owen in an optimistic mood, thinking he may call Rose later and tell her the good news and that Owen agreed to meet on Saturday morning after his arrival, even though it had cost him paying for a room with no questions asked when he, Rose and Alec all turned up.

While they were eating, Rose got the message from Pete.

"Dad just confirmed he booked them a caravan," she told Alec. "Tony will get all excited now. Feel up to facing my mum again?" she smiled.

Alec already knew he was doomed. He'd heard of Jackie Tyler and her reputation of no nonsense from anyone and if anyone would find him out, it would be her.

"Sure love," he just smiled back and put his hand on hers and hoped he'd survive her mother's scrutiny.


	16. Chapter 16

When Alec didn't answer, Rose took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, my mother can be a bit daunting if you're not used to her," she smiled.

"It's not that love, she may ask some awkward questions, like she is trying to find things out," he replied, squeezing her hand back, not too hard.

He had an idea already what her mother would be trying to find out – his intentions towards Rose being one and why he'd run off for another.

"You can't blame her Alec, Pete will be just the same but it's not him you have to worry about. She'll go easy on you until you've talked to Pete but he will have questions for you. I know you don't remember people or events but you've already proved to me who you are, by the way you do things."

"Such as?" he asked, wondering what things she meant.

"Just little things, like the way you don't fasten your tie, your coat, how you keep putting it on even when it's warm and the way you get your ID out of your pocket. You used to go in your inside pocket for two different items, I wish you could remember what they were."

"Maybe you could give me a few clues later?" he smiled as he finished his lunch.

"Yeah, maybe it's time we went through a few things? Right, I'm off to confront the woman from the other caravan site. Do ya think she and the psychic are working together?" Rose grinned.

"I very much doubt it Rose. Just be careful," he warned her yet again.

"Don't worry, this time I'm going as a Torchwood agent," Rose replied as she let Alec help her up. "Go ahead and tell Ellie we'll come to dinner tomorrow night. How's the arrangements for the re-enactment going?"

"I have someone putting it together," he told her, kissing her cheek. "See you back at the caravan, you go put the groceries away. Are we cooking tonight?"

"Yeah, as long as the fresh food hasn't spoiled. Coming back now for a snog?" she teased.

"I wish I could but I have things to do, someone has to keep the new recruits in line," he grinned.

They walked to the corner and since no-one was around, they kissed goodbye.

"Well you take it easy until Doctor Harper's been to see ya," Rose told him.

"I hope it will be good news then because they did not sound very optimistic at my last assessment," he admitted.

"Well now you can be Alec, Torchwood won't let anything be used unless it's been tested. They might get medicine and devices from strange sources but they wouldn't let them be used if they weren't safe. Bye then, see ya later. Tonight, we have things to discuss."

"Then I look forward to it love," he smiled, giving her another quick peck on the lips and hoping Miller was watching from the balcony.

He was looking forward to it if she gave him a few more clues, such as what he used to get out of his jacket pocket. If this Torchwood expert was as good as Rose made him out to be and brought some better medication, he might just get through this investigation – well if he survived Jackie Tyler.

He was taking a big gamble going along with this and he could lose everything but he doubted the offer to help his condition would be withdrawn, well not the medication anyway and it had to be better than what he was already on.

Rose went to put the groceries away then drove down the coast to the other caravan site and drove to the end. She got out and went up to the caravan marked No.3 and knocked on the door. She knew she was wasting her time when the dog didn't bark. She went back to the car and went in the glove compartment and got her notepad, which she wished she'd had earlier.

She wrote her Torchwood phone number and who she was then a quick note saying she wanted to talk then folded the piece of paper and stuck it under the door. She doubted the woman would call though but she could at least try. She was about to get back in the car when she saw the woman walking down the hill so she locked the doors again and waited.

"What do you want?" the woman snarled at her.

"To talk. I know what happened and you had nothing to do with it," Rose replied as the woman ignored the note that had been left. "Have you got some time to spare?"

"I'm busy, go away," the woman replied as she let the dog in first then saw the piece of paper. "This yours?" she asked as she tore it up. "Where's your boyfriend then?"

"This is nothing to do with the police, I'm independent and I really am a police consultant but I also work for Torchwood. We deal with the unusual and the unexplained but we also try to help people. I read all about what happened to your family, maybe I can help? You had two children taken away from you."

"Don't you dare talk about that," the woman snapped at her. "I just found one of them so mind your own business."

"I just want to help," Rose tried to explain.

"Well you can keep that boyfriend of yours away instead of harassing me and tell him I want those keys back unless he wants to explain to the owner why they made a mess. If I were you, I'd stay away from me and stop digging into my private life, unless you want me to find out where you live and arrange a visit from some male friends of mine when your boyfriend's at work?" the woman asked her.

"Is that a threat?" Rose wondered, not that worried as she'd dealt with worse than this woman in her time.

"Take it as you want but Hardy won't want you when they've finished with you," the woman scoffed, slamming the door on Rose.

Rose stopped a minute, shook off the threat and went back to her car, sending Alec a message she needed to speak to him. She turned the car around and drove back to the entrance and stopped as Alec called her back. He and Ellie had been out again to see the harbour newsagent and were just walking back to the station when he got the message.

"Your girlfriend again?" Ellie grinned. "So are you two coming for dinner tomorrow night or what?"

"Yes, Rose agreed though I don't know why," he replied, squinting at the 'Call me' message. He stopped just by the harbour pub and retrieved Rose's number. "You go ahead, I have to call her back, she may have some news of Susan Wright."

"Any excuse," Ellie mumbled as she walked off.

Alec ignored her as Rose answered. "Rose, I am rather busy, is this urgent?" he asked, grateful she'd had the sense to text rather than call him.

"Well yeah or I wouldn't have sent the message, would I? I'm not one of those who send messages for nothing Alec."

"I never said you were love but to the point Rose?"

"Sorry. I got nowhere with her and she threatened me," Rose replied, wondering if it was wise to tell him when he had a bad heart. Now she was already regretting it as he went silent. "Alec, are you okay?" she asked, wishing she had called Jake instead.

Alec knew it was a big mistake letting her go confront the woman on her own, given the woman's past, it had been bad enough with the psychic. Rose had quickly shown him what she had found out over lunch and it had worried him.

"She did what?" he asked as he tried to calm himself down and looking around. "Tell me exactly what she said."

"It doesn't matter Alec, she's not gonna get to me and she said if I didn't stop digging so I'm not gonna dig. I know when to back off. I have friends who can do some digging without her ever knowing."

"Leave it Rose, do you hear me? Let us handle it love, we can deal with her. Tell me what she said."

"That she knew blokes who would pay me a visit while you're out."

"What? And you did not think that was important? I will have her in for threatening behaviour against you, you are a police consultant, it will be taken seriously."

"Leave it Alec, she has to find me first and if I don't go near her, she'll think she got me to quit digging into her past. I'll have someone else handle it. I'm on my way back, are you in your office?"

"No, can you not hear the seagulls? I hate them as much as the sea," he joked. "I will meet you there as long as you put the groceries away?"

Rose smiled to herself. "Yeah, before I came here. I'll be with you soon, I'll go park the car and walk around."

"See you soon love and leave her, promise me?"

"Yeah okay, for now but she must be hiding something Alec."

"I know love but we will find another way. Maybe she left some evidence behind when she was on the beach that we can tie her to eh?" he asked. "They are still clearing the scene Rose, she was there."

"Well good luck with that," Rose joked. "How many others were there?"

"A few but she is connected, she cleaned at the hut. How do we know she did not go clean up there afterwards eh? If whoever killed Danny got in there, he got a key from someone, possibly her so she knows who she gave it to. She keeps records Rose, a notebook with a list of names, we just need to get hold of it. I will get a search warrant for her caravan."

"Wow, would you go that far Alec?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I should have thought of that before I let you go down there," he replied with regret, now Rose had been threatened.

Rose started the car again and drove back to park the car by the side of the caravan, then decided to park opposite, just in case the woman had taken the registration number then her 'friends' would have to guess where she was and they wouldn't mess around knocking on other doors to find her. It didn't stop her from looking around as she walked through the rows of caravans to the road.

Alec had got to his office and Ellie was quizzing him about what Rose wanted.

"So, how did Rose get on?" she asked him.

"Not good, the woman did not want to co-operate with her and threatened her. So, I want you to get a search warrant for her caravan that we can serve with or without her being there."

"What do you think you'll find?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Who she gave the keys to the hut to for starters," Alec replied, wishing Rose would hurry up and get there since he was now worried about her.

Rose arrived in Alec's office and tried to resist snogging him and sat opposite instead. She had just settled when Ellie came back in, waving a piece of paper in front of him. He got up to put his jacket on.

"Want to come with us?" he asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. "Nah, she'll think I went running off to you, I'll give it a miss."

"Wait here until I come back, you can watch the interview."

"You're bringing her in for questioning?" Rose asked.

"If it seems necessary. I will not bring the threat into it if you do not want to make an official complaint."

"Fine, I won't make it official just yet, see what else you can get out of her then. I'll make a drink while I wait."

Ellie went to fetch her car and Alec waited outside, glancing back and seeing Rose on the balcony with a white mug in her hand. She gave him a little wave as Ellie pulled up in front of him. Ellie smiled to herself as Alec went around to get in.

"You just can't get enough of each other can you?" Ellie grinned. "So, how well did you two know each other before you came here?"

Alec had no idea what to say. They hadn't discussed what they would tell others about their past relationship, that was something else they needed to talk about. He could hardly admit to anyone else he'd lost his memory but that could come in useful if Tess confronted him. At least it would get him out of trouble if the two of them ever met.

Ellie and Alec arrived at the other caravan site followed by a marked car with two officers. Alec saw the woman concerned pull back the curtains to watch them. He knocked on the door, holding out the search warrant when she told the dog to be quiet as she opened the door.

"You woke my dog again," was all she seemed bothered about, then seeing the piece of paper in Alec's hand.

"Susan Wright, we have a warrant to search your caravan," he stated calmly. "Please step outside while we conduct the search."

"I won't be responsible if my dog goes for you," the woman replied blankly.

"Then bring the animal outside," Alec suggested, knowing the woman was stalling. "DS Miller, call animal control if she won't put the dog on a leash. If we call for them, I will order that they keep your dog."

The woman tutted and got the lead from behind the door and shouted for the dog. Alec could see a locked cupboard door as she moved.

"We will need the key for that locked door," Alec called inside as the two officers were waiting to search.

"Seriously?" the woman asked as she led the dog to the door and it went first. "I don't have to give you nuthin'. Why do you want to search my caravan?"

"We believe you are withholding information in connection with the murder of Danny Latimer. Now please step outside. If you are not willing to give the officers the key, they will break the lock, do you understand?" Alec asked. "I also want see the notebook you made me sign when I got the keys for the hut on Briar Cliff."

"Your girlfriend sent you, didn't she?" the woman asked as he stepped back to let her follow the dog out.

He motioned for the officers and Ellie to go inside.

"This has nothing to do with Agent Tyler, this is about you being on the beach when the boy was found and you holding the keys and cleaning the hut which is now connected to the case."

"A likely story," the woman huffed.

"Are you going to unlock that cupboard?" Alec asked her again.

The woman just shrugged her shoulders. "Key's hung up by the door. Don't you go touching that tin with the other keys, the people I work for won't be pleased if they go missing."

"Where's the notebook Susan?" Ellie called outside.

"In the drawer nearest the door. I keep it so those I clean for can't say people never took anything they weren't supposed to," she replied, looking at Alec. "Why are you so interested in it?"

"We cannot discuss it with you, this is an ongoing investigation," Alec replied.

Alec remained outside, the dog settling down on the grassed area.

"So, did your girlfriend tell you then?" the woman asked him. "That I told her to mind her own business?"

Alec refused to answer. The woman got a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it, deliberately blowing the smoke in his direction. He soon moved when Ellie came out with the notebook.

"There's only yours and Mark's signatures for the hut Sir," she told him, thumbing through the pages. "Whoever else got that spare key knows her well enough for her not to get them to sign for it."

"Either that or the killer picked the lock Miller?" he suggested.

Ellie looked at him. "Why didn't you think of that earlier before we came down here?" Ellie quipped back at him.

He was about to answer when one of the officers came out, holding a yellow skateboard.

"Sir, take a look at this," the male officer told him, Alec glad he was wearing gloves.

"Miller, get an evidence bag. Can you identify it?" he asked her.

"It's Danny's, I've seen him on it loads of times when he's been round playing with Tom," Ellie replied.

Alec called the two officers outside. "Take her in for questioning. Susan Wright, you are under caution for withholding evidence. Miller, read her rights."

"What about my dog?" the woman protested. "Someone lock my door."

"The dog can stay in the caravan for now," Alec replied, indicating for the female officer to take the leash. "Come on Miller and bring that notebook with you."

"Who are you looking for?" the woman shouted from the back seat of the police car.

Alec took no notice as Ellie passed him the notebook before he'd put on his own gloves. When he had, he took it from her.

"We can match any prints found on it against elimination prints Miller," he told her as he got in the car.

"No-one signed for the key to the hut except you two," Ellie reminded him.

"I know that Miller but what if whoever it was signed for a different key?" he asked her.

"He could have still picked the lock," Ellie replied as she waited for the other car to set off and turn around.

"At night?" Alec replied, thinking his idea had been silly. "Even with a torch it would have been difficult. Unless he got her to leave the door unlocked or got her to open it earlier under some false pretence?"

"So she was an unwilling accomplice?" Ellie asked as she followed the police car down the track.

"I think she knew whoever it was Miller, maybe she did not know why he wanted to use the hut though. I bet she made some money out of it, to keep quiet."

Rose was getting bored sitting in Alec's office after she had printed out the information she'd got so she went to stand on the balcony again but when she saw a marked car stop opposite, she thought she'd best go back inside so the other woman wouldn't see her. As the two officers took Susan Wright to an interview room and the duty solicitor was called, Alec and Ellie went back to his office.

"Miller, show Rose how to connect to the camera in the interview room, I want her to watch. Go make a start, I will catch up with you."

Ellie connected to the interview room's camera then rolling her eyes as Alec indicated for Rose to take his seat, she left them to it.

"So, whatcha think about her?" Rose asked, nodding to the other woman facing the camera.

"She had the missing skateboard belonging to Danny in the cupboard. I am about to ask her what it was doing there," he replied. "I told Miller the killer may have got her to open the hut under some false pretence."

"Yeah, that makes sense Alec. So no-one else signed for the keys?"

"Not unless as Miller suggested they signed for a different set of keys? She has had contact with whoever killed Danny and now his skateboard was found in her cupboard. What does that suggest to you?"

"That it was someone local, someone who used their authority or maybe she'd had an argument with Danny and wanted him out of the way, like she threatened me?" Rose replied, not liking where this was going. "Alec, there's lots of reasons and she threatened me but would she go that far, to get someone to kill Danny?"

"Maybe whoever it was only tried to warn him but why at night? No, it has to be more Rose. The skateboard has been sent for testing, her prints will be on it, we will see if there are any more shall we but I bet whoever it was wore gloves," Alec replied, wanting to reassure her the threat had made no difference to him.

"Yeah, maybe they did? That could mean it's someone professional Alec."

Alec went off, wondering if she was right. If it was someone who knew to wear gloves, that opened a whole new can of worms, anyone who had any sense how an investigation was conducted and that made him even more suspicious of people he'd excluded.

Down in the interview room, Ellie had cautioned Susan Wright as her solicitor had arrived, a woman Ellie had met a number of times and she was waiting for Alec to arrive. She bet he was talking to Rose about the threat that had been made and she wondered how serious it was, looking at the suspect opposite and what Rose had dug up about her past.

Alec took hold of a folder Rose indicated and put his hand on her shoulder. He was dying to read what Rose had printed to the woman downstairs, having skimmed through it.

"Alec, you won't say where you got that information from, will ya?" Rose asked him.

"No love, I would not do that and I should have taken it more seriously and never let you near her on your own. For that, I am truly sorry," he told her as she got up and he wished the blinds were closed.

"I know Alec, guess I'm used to just going off and doing things on my own, after I lost you?" she managed to smile. "When I lost ya the first time, when I got left here, then you ran away again, they weren't the only times we got separated you know?"

"Then you must remind me later love, right now, I have to go confront her and if she even mentions you, I will lock her up."

"Aw, that's more like the old you," Rose smiled, kissing his cheek and hoping no-one was taking any notice.

Alec wondered why she had taken to him just like that as he opened the door. What had happened to the man she thought he was? Was he in the other universe Rose had come from, trying to get back or had he given up? Rose hadn't given up and if the man had, he was a fool and didn't deserve her. As he took the stairs to the interview room, he thought Rose could be right though, the killer could be anyone with knowledge of how the police worked and now, no-one was above suspicion.


	17. Chapter 17

Ellie was still trying to make some headway with Susan Wright, having taken Frank with her since their boss was probably 'comforting' his girlfriend in his office, with all the blinds down. She should give them some leeway though, Rose had been threatened by the woman sitting opposite, who was staring at the ceiling, the duty solicitor catching up with the information she had been given and Ellie was waiting for the information Rose had printed out.

"So come on Susan, why did you have Danny Latimer's skateboard in your cupboard?" Ellie asked, since this was personal and Hardy couldn't fault her for making a start – could he?

"Send someone to look after my dog," the woman stated, her arms folded. "I'm saying nuthin' until I know Vince is okay."

"Your dog is of the least concern to us when you're connected to a child's death," Ellie told her. "You were on the beach when he was found and from where you live, you either passed his body on the beach or you walked across the cliff top on the coastal path so which is it? We're searching that area Susan so if you were near Danny's body, we will find out."

"Good luck with that then, there were plenty of other people there," Susan quipped. "Where's your boss then? With his posh girlfriend? Who does she think she is, butting into my private life just because she ain't got one. I know who she is, I read the papers."

"Read the trashy gossips columns?" Ellie asked her, knowing that was more likely than her actually reading the news and Rose Tyler was always pictured at some party or event, usually in a revealing outfit.

No wonder Hardy had been taken in by the Vitex heiress, what male wouldn't be? She still wondered how the two of them had managed to meet and Rose had come looking for him. Maybe if she got Rose to have a few drinks at dinner, she might be more willing to spill the beans.

The woman just huffed. "You've got nuthin' on me, I don't have to tell you where the skateboard came from."

"This is a murder investigation, not a social gathering," Ellie replied, already getting tired of this and wishing Hardy would hurry up. "Why did you have the skateboard?" she asked again.

"I want to talk to my solicitor," the woman replied.

"Fine, you have five minutes until DI Hardy gets here," Ellie replied, getting up.

Ellie and Frank left the interview room, Ellie leaning against the wall as Alec arrived.

"What are you both doing out here?" he snapped, not in a very good mood since he could have gone back to the caravan to give Rose a good snogging instead. "Get back to interviewing her Miller, we don't have time for this."

"With respect Sir, she's talking with her solicitor, I had no choice," Ellie snapped at him. "Someone should go get her dog, she might be more willing to talk."

"This is not the animal rescue service Miller," Alec reminded her. "Fine, get her key and have an officer bring it here but keep the animal in the garage, she only gets to see it when she's told us the truth," he relented, thinking the sooner the woman got what she wanted, the sooner he could get some answers.

Ellie turned to Frank. "Go in and get her caravan key then get a dog patrol van to go collect him and let me know," she told him.

"Yes Ma'am," Frank replied, opening the door without knocking.

"Get anywhere with her?" Alec nodded to the interview room.

"What do you think?" Ellie replied, looking at the folder under his arm. "The information Rose got?" she asked.

"Yes, you can thank her later but it has little relevance to this case, except for one thing," he replied as Frank came out and nodding, went off to organise collecting the woman's dog.

They entered the room, Alec throwing the folder on the table. Ellie started the tape again, then remembered Rose would be watching and thinking it was a good thing the camera got stopped at the same time.

"Where's my dog?" the woman asked.

Alec looked across at her. "Why? Do you think the animal is better than your solicitor? I have some very interesting information about your past, came here to start a new life did you?" he asked her.

"Got that from your little blonde girlfriend?" the woman asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Agent Tyler is working with the police and she found some disturbing facts which makes me wonder why, if you have the dead boy's skateboard, you would not want to help us with our enquiries? So, where did you find it?"

The woman looked at her solicitor. "Has someone gone to get my dog?" she asked, somewhat more subdued.

"The animal is being brought here as we speak and you can see him when you have answered the questions," Alec told her.

"I found it, early that morning," she admitted. "We were out for a walk on the cliff top, I saw a boat come up to the shore and a man got out. He lifted something out of it, then I saw it was a boy. He laid the body on the beach, planted the skateboard next to it and got back in the boat. I made my way down, the boy was already dead."

"So why take the skateboard?" Alec asked her, putting his glasses in his pocket.

"I thought someone would nick it," she replied.

"They did," Alec remarked. "Why did you not call the police?"

"I didn't want to get involved, you have that file, you know why," she replied.

"Agent Tyler was trying to help you and yet you threatened her," Alec stated. "Is that how you treat anyone who tries to help?"

"She was prying, taking advantage of who she is. It's no-one's business but mine," the woman replied.

"She is a Torchwood agent, she was doing her job," Alec replied back.

"So she was doing her job when you two were out on Saturday morning was she? Seems to me you were out for more than a stroll, planned on getting her behind the hut were you?"

Alec knew Miller was smirking without even glancing across.

"Who did you give the keys to the hut to Susan?" he asked her. "Besides myself and Mark Latimer and do not deny you gave them to him, his signature is in your notebook."

"I never knew his name, he just arrived in a blue van, I was taking no notice," Susan replied.

"You said you never called anyone Susan," Ellie reminded her.

"Didn't think, it was a while ago, I can't keep track of everything," she replied.

"So how did you get the keys back?" Alec asked her.

The woman looked across at her solicitor. "They were in an envelope that was taped to my door, I can't stay in all the time."

Alec looked across at Ellie. "So how long after you gave Mark Latimer the keys were they returned?" he asked Susan.

"Couple of days I suppose," she replied.

"So you keeping a record of who takes keys is not so meticulous then?" Alec asked her.

After a few more questions and seeing he wasn't getting very far, Alec gave up.

"You can go for now but we may have further questions, do not leave town, understand? You can also assume you are still under caution so if you so much as approach Agent Tyler and threaten her again or anyone we find out is connected to you in any way goes near her, I will bring you back here and lock you up."

Rose was watching from his office, a smile on her face at his last statement – her hero! She had never needed anyone to watch out for her since becoming a Torchwood agent, Jake had taught her well, which she'd proved when she'd found Donna and subsequently the Doctor. Now though, she was proud of the way he had coped despite losing his memories and becoming a detective, it was something the original Doctor had posed as a few times and it had paid off.

Ellie and Alec let Susan Wright go to be reunited with her dog, Alec pushing the folder towards Ellie.

"So what did Rose find out then?" Ellie asked him, opening the folder and seeing the printouts.

Alec reached to turn off the recording equipment, not daring to show any emotion towards the woman he was falling in love with whom he knew was watching. It had taken all his remaining strength not to lose his temper with the other woman who had just left and dared to threaten Rose. If the woman felt herself being threatened enough to retaliate, she still had something to hide.

"Find out for yourself Miller, I'm going back to my office. So if Mark Latimer did not return those keys right away, why did he keep them eh?"

"Maybe we should just ask him?" Ellie replied, closing the folder and meaning to read it at her desk since he wasn't asking for it back.

"Tomorrow Miller and find out if that re-enactment is being announced, get onto the local paper and the radio station, make sure everyone knows about it, I want the whole town out in force. Someone had to have seen Danny that night and now, we know someone else got the keys for the hut. If we had known that before, we could have tested for prints, now we have no chance of getting any, they will be all smudged."

"Yeah, with your fingerprints," Ellie grinned as she got up.

Alec just scowled at her. He walked back to his office to find Rose making drinks in the kitchen area. He leaned back on the counter as she handed him a mug of tea.

"You make better tea than Miller," he grinned, blowing on it to cool it down.

"Do ya remember Mickey's tea-making skills?" Rose smiled back at him. "He was always warming it up in the microwave when he was at home, my mum would have cringed at the thought."

Alec was now beginning to wish he had been there, he couldn't wait to find out more of Rose's past life.

"If you see anyone approaching you Rose, just get somewhere safe, in a crowd," he warned her.

"I can look after myself Alec, I learned a few tricks from Jake. I wonder if he'll tag along with my family at the weekend?"

Alec was hoping not, he would have enough trying to convince Pete Tyler and her mother he was who Rose thought he was and it now bothered him he didn't even have a name to go on but it would be no use looking him up, if he was on another world unless he'd been here before. He just wished Rose would give him a few more clues as to the man's identity.

"So, did ya tell Ellie we'd go for dinner tomorrow night?" Rose asked him as they sat in his office.

"Yes, I think it's a big mistake though," he replied. "So, any guesses as to where the keys to the hut went between Mark Latimer fixing a water leak and him returning them? I cannot imagine he would do that, just tape the keys in an envelope to a caravan door, as a tradesman, he would be responsible for many keys left by people who are out at work."

"Yeah, it seems a bit odd Alec," Rose agreed. "Do ya think he lent them to someone else?"

"Maybe? Maybe he got careless and someone borrowed them, made a copy and got them back to him?" Alec mused.

"Are you deducing?" Rose grinned, recalling events from when they had been in 2012, back in the other world.

"I'm a detective Rose, it's what I do," he replied, not getting it. Was it supposed to mean something from her world? He was beginning to think more about who the man she had lost had been. "Rose, was I a detective back then?" he asked. "Is that why I am one now?"

"You posed as one, a few times Alec, that's all I can say. I know you hate all this not knowing but I promise, you'll get some answers when Pete arrives."

"Sorry, I just wish I could remember love," he sighed, rubbing his beard. "I take it I never had a beard before either? The way you keep looking at me."

"Nope, you didn't but I like it, it's soft."

She was going to say like the hairs on his chest once she'd got him to part with his t-shirt in bed.

"Let me walk you back to the caravan eh? If that woman has contacted anyone she knows, I hate to think who will be hanging around on the corner."

"I'll be fine Alec, she's no idea where I live, I'll cut through the caravans, if someone is waiting, they'll have no idea and I parked my car opposite."

"Being sneaky eh?" he smiled, getting up. "I will call it a day, I may have to come back later though, be warned."

"I won't complain if you have to Alec, I know the case is getting to you. You remember the Sandbrook case but what about this ex wife you're supposed to have?" she asked him.

"It's a bit fuzzy love," he tried to bluff. "I guess I may have selective memory loss? Maybe this Torchwood Doctor can help me with that?"

He hoped not, just in case she thought he'd remembered too much, like a real teenage daughter and a very real cheating ex-wife. As they came out of his office, Ellie looked up.

"I'm taking Rose home Miller, call me if you find anything interesting and call Mark Latimer, I want to speak to him tomorrow," he told her.

"Right and I've contacted the media, the word will get around about Thursday night. I sent a message to my nephew, he'll put it on the social media sites. Anything else?" Ellie asked, wondering why he was sneaking off early but did she really want to know? "Do you want me to mention the keys to the hut to Mark?"

"No, I want an on the spot answer Miller, I don't want him thinking up lame excuses," Alec replied, looking over at Rose, who was washing the mugs.

As they exited the station, Alec couldn't help but look around, Rose putting her arm in his.

"Stop worrying Alec," she nudged him as they went down the steps.

"How can I not worry when you have been threatened Rose?" he asked her. "Tomorrow, you come to the station with me, I will find space for you and any work you need to do, you do it there."

With her spare arm, Rose did a mock salute as they walked the short distance to the caravan park.

"Be serious Rose, I know you can look after yourself but there is a killer out there, that woman could know who it is and she could send him after you."

"That's why you're so worried?" she asked as they crossed the road. "You think it's all connected?"

"Yes, I do so you be extra careful Rose, you said I had let you go at least twice, I do not intend doing it again. That reminds me, you can fill me in on a few things before your family get here. How well did I know them?"

He thought if he could get that much out of her, he'd stand some chance of maybe fooling her mother, even if he couldn't fool her stepfather. If he couldn't fool Pete Tyler, maybe the man wouldn't let on to Rose. She had been through enough from what he could gather, would her stepfather give the game away and try to convince his stepdaughter she was dealing with an imposter?

That's what he was, to all intents and purposes and he was a police officer, he should know better but how could he resist her? The way she looked at him, he could see it in her eyes how happy she was to be with him. She was gorgeous, what man would be able to resist her, well apart from the fool who had left her maybe.

After they fooled around on the caravan seating, they made something to eat, Alec hoping he wouldn't get any calls to go back to work because he wanted a few answers to his own puzzle – that of who he was supposed to be. They made something to eat together, Rose messing around bumping into him in the kitchen area, then curling up on the seating again, Alec trying to watch the news channel, she suddenly turned and initiated the kissing.

Alec was a little flushed, before she had burst into his life from nowhere, no-one had bothered with him, well apart from Claire Ripley who had insinuated a few things but she was gone and while he'd half considered asking the hotel owner, who had been flirting with him a few nights before the investigation had started, he was glad Rose had come along when she had.

"Tired love?" he asked as he took his specs off and tried to reach the glass table without disturbing her.

"A bit. You wanted to talk though?"

"Yes, I think we need to eh? Who was I Rose? You owe me that much. Just give me a name."

Rose reckoned she did. "Okay, you were known to everyone as The Doctor, you never told me your real name."

"Really? I never told you who I was? So you were telling the truth when you said you couldn't tell me? Why was I so secretive?"

"Don't ask me Alec. At least you have a proper name now but when you had to, you were John Smith," Rose smiled, looking up at him, his arm around her back.

"How original. So, what was I a Doctor of then?"

"Everything," Rose giggled, moving to touch his other arm.

Alec got the hint and wrapped it around her waist "So you think that is amusing do you?" he asked, trying not to laugh and nudging for a kiss. "Is that all I am going to get out of you?"

Rose nodded, touching his nose with her own. "No-one ever asked any questions Alec, they just accepted who you were. You seemed to have an effect on everyone."

"Did I now? If that were still true, maybe I could get the person responsible to admit they killed Danny? Maybe I have lost my touch eh?" he smiled, nudging her nose back so she kissed him again.

"You still have it Alec, you're just a different person now, it's not like you've not changed before."

"In what way?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

Rose knew she'd gone too far. "I meant you were always changing your mood. One minute you could be deadly serious and the next, we'd both burst out laughing, like once we got stranded somewhere and you said we should try and leave then we both lost it."

She hoped she had covered that nicely, at least until Pete talked to him. He seemed to accept it as he reached over and began kissing her neck.

"Early night Rose?" he asked hopefully since it was after ten.

"Yeah, why not? When I was in the supermarket, I thought of buying what you were on about."

"Really? How do you know I did not buy some while I was out?" he asked playfully.

"With Ellie there?" Rose spluttered with laughing. "I'd love to have seen that. She already thinks I want to shag you on the back seat of her car. Can you remember how to use them?"

"Well maybe it is something you never forget eh? You already said you were covered in that department though," he replied, kissing just below her ear, making Rose tingle.

"Aw, I wouldn't want to disappoint ya," she teased him. "Tell ya what, I'm gonna be a bit off it next week, you can get some when we next go shopping and make use of them when I'm not covered."

"Really?" he grinned. "Then I look forward to it love. Why did I ever run away from you?"

"I don't know Alec but does it matter now? You're back and like I told ya, there were other times when I thought I'd lost ya and you came back, now I look at it like it was just another one of those times. This last time was just a bit longer. You once told me to always wait five and half hours for ya, that was the longest time until I came here and waited to find ya the first time."

He was still confused as to how long they had supposed to have been apart and how many times exactly but he thought he wasn't going to get any answers any time soon.

"Forget it then love, we have a chance to start again do we not? I'm not going anywhere Rose."

Well he hoped he wasn't unless when he met Pete Tyler he was told in no uncertain terms to stay way from her for trying to fool her. The man was very powerful and if he wasn't very careful, he could find himself out of a job or transferred to the Outer Hebrides, as if the small town he was already in hadn't been enough. Now, it was more bearable with Rose in it though but now she was in his life, how could he let her go?

It would take something extremely drastic to put him off falling in love with her, something so bad but looking down at her, playing with his shirt buttons and unfastening them slowly and running her finger in the gaps she was making, whatever she wasn't saying, it would have to hit him like a hurricane to put him off. Rose Tyler was slowly becoming his, he was prepared to accept anything with a reasonable explanation.

Little did he know over the next few days, he was going to learn a few more things than he was prepared to accept, even to keep her by his side.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose and Alec made their way to the police station just before nine the next morning after a kissing session and Rose reminding him to take his medication, to which he had just huffed and said he hoped Torchwood could come up with something better than two lots of pills a day that were keeping him alive. Rose was nudging him as they walked through the rows of caravans as he looked around.

"Bit early for any creeps to be hanging around," Rose told him, holding his arm.

"I am taking no chances where you are concerned. I may not be all that fit but they will stay away from you if they see you with me, if they have any sense."

"Well I hope so, you've got quite a reputation around here," Rose smiled as they reached the road. "So, what's happening today then?"

"You staying away from the psychic and that woman for starters," he smiled as they crossed the road.

"I love it when you get all protective," she smiled back. "We should have got one of these holiday apartments."

Alec glanced at the glass and chrome building they were walking past.

"Rose, it would be like living in a glass menagerie, everyone would be able to see your every move love," he replied as they passed a balcony with the patio door open and net curtains blowing in the breeze. "As I recall, you did not want any attention while you are here."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind, I like the caravan anyway, I get a free pass for the pool, when I get chance to go. I never thought I'd get to see you being all domestic, you kept telling me you didn't do domestics."

"I said that?" he asked as they went up the steps. The pavement in front of the station was all wet. "Be careful," he warned her, since she was wearing sandals with wooden soles.

Rose just took a tighter grip of his arm, Alec thinking great, if she slipped, she'd take him down with her.

"Yeah, several times but once you relented, when we were stuck somewhere with no way out but to accept a lift back to civilization, then we talked about getting a house, maybe together and I knew I had you thinking of changing your mind on the subject. We wouldn't have known anyone where they were gonna take us Alec."

"Then you must tell me more," he smiled as he opened the door for her, allowing her to go first and hearing all the phones ringing and seeing the desk staff writing messages.

He was dying to know what they had supposed to have got up to but that would have to wait as they signed in and Rose got her visitor badge.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked the hassled desk sergeant.

"You can take these Miss Tyler," he asked hopefully as he picked up a pile of messages. "I'll have to order extra pads at this rate."

Rose took them and glanced at the 'Urgent – Contact' messages followed by a name and phone number plus what it was about.

"Alec, find me a desk somewhere and I'll call all these back for you. When I've finished going through these, I'll call reception and they can put calls through to me, since you won't let me go out," she smiled at him as they waited for the lift.

"I never said you could not go out Rose," he replied as the lift arrived. "I do not think it is wise to be going out on your own, you can come with me if Miller is busy, I will get a uniformed officer to take us. I would rather not take any chances," he insisted as they got in the lift.

Rose smiled, since they were only going one floor but he was being sensible and not taking the stairs but she doubted that would last.

"I thought I was banned from her car?" Rose smiled as they got out of the lift.

"Only from pouncing on me in the back seat," he reminded her as he opened the door to the squad room and people were hurrying around with folders in their hands and phones were ringing.

Ellie was already at her desk, sipping from a coffee carton. She got up as Rose and Alec walked past to his office.

"Sir, I've taken several messages for you since the desk is busy downstairs, one was from Jack Marshall, he said he'd seen Danny arguing with the postman a few weeks back."

"We already talked to him Miller," Alec reminded her.

"I know that but he remembered something else," Ellie replied as her mobile rang.

"Send one of the other DS's, seems like Mr Marshall just wants some attention," Alec replied as Rose went off to find a spare desk, not finding one as several had folders scattered all over them and jackets on the back of the chairs.

She went to make a drink instead. Ellie went over to her, seeing the pile of notes on the counter top.

"You've been roped in then?" Ellie asked Rose.

"Seems like it, Alec won't let me go out on my own, in case that creepy woman makes good on her threat. I can look after myself Ellie but I daren't go against him, I just got him back again."

"So you both said. So why wait until he's in the middle of a murder investigation?" Ellie asked her.

"I didn't know where he'd gone until I saw him on TV Ellie. Want a drink?"

"No, I have one. You don't have to call anyone back Rose, I can get someone to go through those."

"I want to help Ellie, if I can find a spare desk."

"Better ask your boyfriend then, the office next to his is spare, we use it as an extra interview room and have meetings in there but he doesn't know that yet. Good luck," Ellie grinned, nodding to the pile of messages.

Rose balanced the two mugs of tea and the messages and managed to open Alec's office door, pushing it closed with her foot. Alec was on the phone so she put his drink down and sat opposite him. Alec put his mobile down and smiled at her, taking the mug of tea.

"Results from the testing of Danny's skateboard just came though. The woman's and Danny's prints were all over it as were Mark Latimer's. There are unknown prints on it but since Miller's boy Tom was his friend, it seems reasonable to assume some were his. I will have to ask his mother to consent to him being fingerprinted to eliminate him."

"That'll go down well," Rose smiled, sipping her tea.

"Yes, well she will have to live with it, I think we need more fingerprinting and DNA samples taken but it takes too much time."

Rose put her mug on a coaster she found under a pile of papers.

"Then have the fingerprints scanned and send them to our lab at Torchwood. I'll have someone contact forensics, they can send DNA samples by courier to the lab in London. See, problem solved," she grinned.

"Are you always going to do that?" he asked, seeing the look on her face that told him she was showing off.

Rose got her mobile out of her shoulder bag and found Jake's number since she didn't have the direct number for the lab. Jake didn't answer so she just left him a missed call but Alec had called forensics and spoken with Brian, telling him Torchwood would be contacting him. The man had argued they didn't need outside help.

"Do I have to get the chief involved?" Alec had asked him. "She has already agreed to taking any help Torchwood can offer, don't make me go to her over this. You are processing two crime scenes, you are in no position to refuse help. One of their agents is already here, be in my office this afternoon and tell her what help you are going to need but meanwhile, get everything ready to be sent. Understood?"

Rose assumed the man got it as Alec put his phone down.

"Trouble?" she asked, smiling at him.

"He was somewhat hesitant to accept any help," Alec replied, picking up the drink.

"Yeah, sounds like someone I know," Rose smiled. "So am I tied to a desk then?"

"You can use the office next door if you want to help. Everyone is doing what they can Rose, you can free up officers from making calls so they can do other jobs."

"Yeah, I can do that. I wish you could remember all the people we used to help Alec."

"So do I love, maybe you can tell me later?"

He thought maybe if she was willing to tell him some of the things that they had supposed to have done together she might tell him a bit more about who she thought he was. Did he want to know though? He had to start giving her some idea his memory was coming back but would it do more harm than good? Maybe though if he stuck to the ploy of memory loss, she would take it on herself to help him remember. Could he cope with that?

Rose went to the next office after going around the desks asking if anyone had any messages that needed taking care of – something she regretted when she was handed piles of paper so she went to make herself another drink and put them on the desk and divided them into two piles. Alec could see her through the glass partition, she seemed fairly confident she could do some good but having her try to help someone who didn't want it was a big mistake and he couldn't let anything happen to her.

They broke for lunch, electing to go across the road to eat and enjoying the sunshine, though Alec had complained about the sun just after he'd arrived but being in it with Rose wasn't so bad.

"So how are you getting on with your phone calls?" he asked as they waited for their orders.

"Remind me not to volunteer again," Rose smiled, reaching for his hand. "How did you and Ellie get on when you went out?"

"Waste of time. Are we still going out tonight?" he asked as their lunch arrived.

"Yeah, just to go snog in her front room," Rose teased. "Seriously, we have to get to know people socially, it's not the best of times to be making friends you know?"

"I know but does it have to be with Miller?" he half grinned. "Did we have a lot of friends before then?"

"A few. Shame you don't remember Jack, we had a laugh with him. I thought he was gone and then he turned up when we met the last time, before you ran off."

Alec wished she wouldn't keep reminding him he'd supposed to have been a jerk and left her.

Lunch finished, Alec avoiding asking her about any other former friends who they may or may not bump into, depending what dimension they were in, Rose went back to work and came across something interesting when she rang someone called Lucy Stevens back and the woman told her she'd seen a man dumping a black bag into a bin the night Danny died.

"Thanks for letting me know, is it Miss or Mrs?" Rose asked, jotting down the details.

"Is Ms, my husband ran out on me to bring up our son on my own. Have you met him yet, Olly Stevens, he's the town's reporter."

Rose had heard of him but didn't think it a good idea to say Alec had warned her about him because of who she was. After thanking the woman again, Rose was about to take the information to Alec when Ellie stopped her.

"How are you getting on with those calls?" Ellie asked her.

"Fine, I've passed those who had any real information on to Frank I think his name is. Oh, someone was nosing in the office earlier while you were out."

"What? Did you know who it was?"

"Nope, he didn't stay, he muttered something about he must be early and left. Any meetings planned?" Rose asked her. Then she remembered. "Oh, I wonder if it was the man Alec was talking to earlier?"

"Who was that?" Ellie asked, thinking she wished the irritating person who had pinched her job would keep her informed.

"Someone from forensics, that reminds me, I have to call someone back, I almost forget."

"So why were you going to see Hardy?" Ellie wanted to know.

"Oh, I got some information I thought he might be interested in," Rose replied.

Ellie held her hand out. "Give it to me, I'll follow it up," she offered.

"Thanks Ellie. What time did you want us tonight, Alec never said."

"Seven thirty, if you're still coming?" Ellie replied, trying to take in the message was from her own sister.

Rose was about to go back in the office she'd been allocated when she turned around and almost collided with the man from earlier, who was actually Brian.

"Hey, look where ya going," Rose huffed as the man held his arms out to stop her.

"You turned around," he replied as he recognised her.

"Well you shouldn't have been stood right behind me," Rose complained, seeing a smile on Ellie's face.

"I don't think you two have met," Ellie informed them.

Just then, Alec came out of his office when he heard talking outside, seeing Rose face who he only knew as Brian from forensics, who had been less than pleased at being bossed around about handing anything over to Torchwood.

"My office," Alec motioned to Brian and Rose, who was feeling like she was being called to the headmaster's office.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about calling my friends," Rose apologised.

"Been too busy doing your make-up have you?" Brian laughed.

Alec frowned at him. "Don't talk to her like that," he warned the other man. "Rose, go make the call then come back."

Rose did a mock salute and went off to call Jake again, since it was easier than phoning the department heads. When she had left, Alec gave Brian another warning.

"I don't know what the last DI was like but I expect more courtesy to a guest who is trying to help with the investigation."

"Come on Sir, she's Rose Tyler, what's she doing here apart from trying to get in the papers? I saw that article in The Echo," Brian told him.

"The local paper should know better than to go up against the Tylers. So have you got everything ready to be sent to Torchwood?"

"Is that all you called me for?" Brian asked him. "I have work to do."

Alec thought the man was a real pain. "Wait for Miss Tyler coming back."

"You know about the rumours going around?" Brian asked him, seeing Rose in the next office.

"Miss Tyler is here to help, any rumours that are going around will not change that," Alec replied.

Rose was going through what she'd promised the Broadchurch police forensics they could help with.

"Leave it with me then," Jake was telling her. "I'll get someone to contact them shortly though a bit of notice would have been nice," he joked.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy, someone told me to find my own information," Rose joked back.

"Can't imagine who that was," Jake laughed. "So, you and who's now known as Alec Hardy getting on okay?" he asked, thinking the man was doing well so far.

"Yeah, we're fine and he'll be better once Owen's been to see him, I hope. Watch out for him on the news tomorrow, we're having a reconstruction of the night Danny was killed by having his friend take the same route Danny was seen taking."

"Are you going to be there?" Jake asked.

"It's not about me Jake, it's about the monster who killed a young boy. I've met a few Jake but I'd love to get my hands on who's responsible."

"You and me both Rose. Help your boyfriend catch him then, we'll do everything we can to help, all Torchwood resources are at the Broadchurch police's disposal."

"Thanks Jake, talk to you soon then unless you're tagging along with my family on Friday?"

"No, not me Rose, not when your mother meets Alec," he laughed.

"He's already nervous Jake, he doesn't say anything but having me claim we were friends is bad enough, without meeting my mother. It's his first time since, well you know."

"I know Rose, it'll be fine," he tried to reassure her.

Jake wasn't so sure though, there was passing Rose, Pete's and his own test and then there was the Jackie Tyler test so if Alec wasn't genuine, like he and Pete half suspected, the man was going to have his work cut out. It was all very well Alec going along with what Rose was telling him but the man would come unstuck sooner or later. He'd been talking to Pete again and the two of them had decided to keep out of it and let Rose find out for herself or Pete was going to give Alec the choice of telling her himself.

Whatever happened, Rose was going to be let down yet again and her mother and Pete were going to have to pick up the pieces once more.

Rose went back into Alec's office. "It's all arranged," she told Alec and Brian.

"Rose Tyler, meet Brian Young, Scene of Crime Officer," Alec replied.

"Yeah, we met, he almost knocked me over earlier."

Alec had wondered what had been going on outside his office. Brian was about to reply when Alec gave him a warning look.

"Miss Tyler is here as a Torchwood consultant on the case," Alec told him.

"Fine, if you say so Sir. Anything else? I need to go supervise handing over the DNA samples and anything else I can find that Torchwood think they are better at doing than our own lab," Brian replied, not even offering Rose his seat as she sat on the sofa.

"Your lab is processing two scenes," Alec reminded him. "Torchwood can take some of the pressure off and get faster results."

Brian got up and Alec followed him to close the door.

"What a rude person," Rose remarked, getting up herself. "We've met a few rude people before and I've even told you off a few times for being rude."

"I was rude?" he smiled, wishing everyone wasn't facing his office since he wanted to put his arms around her and kiss her.

"Yeah, shocked?" Rose smiled back. "Oh, I passed some information on to Ellie about a woman who saw something the night Danny died."

"Good, I am sure she can deal with it," Alec replied. "Have you finished going through the messages?"

"Just about, I expect there's another pile downstairs. I'll call down and tell them to put calls through to me shall I?"

"Thanks for helping Rose, ever thought of joining the police?" Alec teased her.

"To take messages all day?" Rose joked.

"Then I am sure you must lead a more excited life as a Torchwood agent?"

"You have no idea Alec. Back to work then?" Rose asked.

As they left for the day to get ready for their invitation to the Miller house, Alec didn't want to tell her he wasn't feeling so good and was wondering if he'd last until the Torchwood doctor paid a visit but if he'd never met Rose and she'd not suggested he be seen by someone else, he wasn't that sure he'd get through the investigation.

She was using him as a substitute for the man she had lost but equally he was using her because before she had come along, he'd had very little chance of surviving and she had given him a reason to fight. If Daisy knew how ill he was though, she would have made him do something but since they weren't on that good terms he'd not stopped to think what the effect would be on her.

Rose drove them up to Ellie's house, stopping on the way to get wine and chocolates but Rose warned him about buying flowers.

"She'll think there's something wrong if we take all three Alec," Rose warned him as they chose a bottle of wine.

"Then I will buy some for you maybe?" he suggested, going to the display. "Did I never buy anything for you before?"

"Nope, we hardly paid for anything properly," Rose grinned. "Except on the odd occasion I actually had some money."

Alec paid for the items, handing Rose the flowers. "So you are telling me, as a police officer that we took what we wanted?"

"No, you had what was called psychic paper, it got us into places and paid for things. It fooled people into seeing what they wanted or you'd bluff your way in somewhere."

"So I was as bad as the reluctant psychic then?" he asked as they got back in the car.

"Not quite. So, let's have a pleasant evening and no talking shop, got it?" she asked him.

"Whatever you say love but don't let me drink eh?"

"Nah, I'll say you're driving then I can have a drink," Rose grinned back.

He stayed quiet, hoping if she did have a few too many he might get some more answers out of her but could he risk driving them both back?

"Maybe we should have got a taxi then?" he smiled at her through the mirror.

"Ah but then you wouldn't be able to take advantage when we get back," she teased as she found Ellie's street and made the turn and Alec was looking for the number. Rose stopped right at the end and Alec turned as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"Kiss?" he hinted.

Rose thought if they kissed now it would be less tempting to let his DS catch them in her front room.


	19. Chapter 19

As Ellie answered the door, she thanked Rose for the wine and chocolates, leading them to the kitchen.

"Joe, meet Rose Tyler," Ellie grinned, Rose thinking now it would all over the town she'd been to their house. Tom was listening from the top of the stairs.

"Ellie never said who was working with her, what are you doing helping the police?" Joe asked her.

"Rose is a consultant with the police," Alec answered for her. "She is not just the Vitex heiress, Rose works to earn her keep."

"Can't she speak for herself?" Joe joked, finishing preparing the food.

Rose already didn't like him very much, showing as much as she turned to Alec, putting her arm in his.

"Makes no difference who tells ya," Rose replied. "Sorry I wasn't at Tom's interview, I was busy polishing my nails."

"Now Rose, don't be so modest," Alec told her. "You were keeping two people who were being a nuisance out of our way and today, Rose helped with vital phone calls, we had some good leads."

Rose wondered why he was covering for her, she'd been moving their belongings into the caravan at the time.

"Oh, did you follow up on that message I gave you Ellie?" Rose asked as Ellie tried not to look embarrassed and led them to the dining room.

Alec caught a glimpse of the young boy as he tried to get out of sight.

"Oh, I'll deal with it tomorrow, I got a bit busy. Well, sit where you like, dinner's nearly ready. How are you both managing in the caravan then?"

"It's nice, better than the hotel," Rose replied, wondering how she knew unless Alec had said something.

As Ellie left, Rose decided to have some fun and sit opposite him. Alec knew he was doomed.

"Are you trying to tell them something?" he asked.

"Nope, just thought Ellie might think we came here just to get caught. Did you tell her about the caravan?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, taking a sip of water as he could still taste the pills he'd taken before they'd set off.

"She must have seen us head towards it then, I don't remember telling her about it. Alec, are you okay? You look a little off? I should drive us back later."

"I'll be fine love, it's been a long day, that's all," he tried to convince her and himself.

As they were joined by Ellie and Joe, Joe was trying to pour wine into Alec's glass, Rose trying to stop him.

"Alec has to drive home," she tried to tell their persistent host.

"Well you can drive," Joe laughed.

Rose gave Alec a warning look.

"No, Rose is right," Alec insisted. "I should drive and besides, we both need a clear head for tomorrow."

"Why bring the wine then?" Joe laughed.

Rose knew why he was doing it – to see if they'd give anything away about either their relationship or how the case was going.

"Ellie, can I take a peek at your youngest then? I won't wake him," Rose asked.

"Yeah, I need the loo anyway, come on up. I bet Tom's been listening," Ellie smiled as she got up. "You two play nicely," she added to Joe and Alec.

Rose nudged Alec's foot under the table. "That goes for you too," she grinned at him.

As they left, Joe made another attempt to pour more wine into Alec's glass, which Alec had only had a few sips of, going for the water instead. He thought he should come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Wine does not really agree with me and besides that, we may still get an urgent call regarding the case," he tried to explain.

"Never off duty then?" Joe grinned, taking a drink. "Well at least if you have a girlfriend you won't keep my wife working late like last week. Where did you two meet then?"

Alec wasn't sure what Rose had already been telling everyone.

"We met a while back and we lost touch. She saw me on TV and came to find me. I guess it rekindled our interest in each other," Alec replied, hoping it was believable as he didn't want to complicate things any more. "What about you?"

"We kept meeting at traffic accidents," Joe grinned. "I was a paramedic. Wonder what those two are talking about?"

"Hopefully not us," Alec smiled. "You know what women are like?"

"So are you two serious then? I mean come on, she's Rose Tyler," Joe laughed.

"It makes no difference who she is, does it?" Alec asked him, going for the water and hoping he'd last until they got back to the caravan. "At the moment she is just one of the team, helping with the investigation, she is trying to help. I think it bothers her, personally, she has a younger half-brother."

"Well that explains her interest then," Joe replied, Alec wondering what he was getting at.

Upstairs, Rose and Ellie were standing over Fred.

"Aw, he's cute Ellie. He reminds me of when Tony was his age. There's such a big gap between us, I always thought I'd be on my own but when mum met Pete, well all that changed."

"I can imagine," Ellie smiled, trying to put the covers back on the sleeping toddler. "Rose, I never meant to be so hostile towards you, it's just when he announced you'd be working with us, I thought you'd keep sneaking off to a cupboard or something."

Rose smiled back. "Don't think I've not tried Ellie. I asked him to sneak back to the caravan for a snog yesterday lunchtime but he turned me down."

They both suppressed a giggle.

"Seriously?" Ellie tried not to laugh.

They left the sleeping boy, both trying not to laugh at the thought as they went back downstairs but Alec saw their faces.

"What have you two been up to?" Joe asked instead.

"Girl talk," Rose giggled, going for the wine. "Looks like you're drivin' Alec."

Rose knew how to make it appear she was drinking when she wasn't, something Jake had taught her. After moving to the front room for tea and coffee, Rose trying not to look like they'd been snogging when their hosts came in, which they had, Rose said they should be going as Alec had gone quiet.

"Come on then, best make a move," she told him as she got up. "Ellie, if you can get a sitter, we could go out one night, yeah?"

"We'll arrange something then. Sure either of you should be driving?" Ellie asked. "You could leave your car, Joe can drive it down to the station tomorrow, you can pick it up, Tom can watch Fred for half an hour."

Rose looked at Alec. "Seems like a good idea, yeah?" she asked him as Ellie picked up the phone.

When Alec thought about it, it seemed a good idea of getting Joe Miller's fingerprints so he agreed.

"We'll wait outside Ellie," Rose insisted, giving her a hug. "Friends?"

Ellie nodded. "I'm still annoyed about the reconstruction tomorrow night though, you should have chosen someone else."

Rose put her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"I agree with Alec, Tom's the best one to do it, he was Danny's friend. Have you asked him yet?"

"Yeah, he said he'd do it but it'll upset him, he's been through enough, losing Danny."

"I know Ellie but it'll get people interested, I'll have loads more calls to answer on Friday," Rose grinned. "Looks like our taxi's here, there must have been one nearby."

She got her car keys out of her shoulder bag and gave them to Ellie.

"I'll bring it down in the morning, Joe can follow me," Ellie told her.

Alec had gone to get in the cab.

"Thanks Ellie," Rose replied, thinking Alec was going to try to get Joe's fingerprints covertly.

As they were going inside, Joe turned to Ellie.

"Bit of an odd couple Ell. He wouldn't even say where they met," Joe remarked as he locked the door.

"I know, she won't tell me either but at least they didn't snog in the front room," Ellie smiled.

"How do you know?" Joe laughed.

"Because Rose told me he turned down a snogging session after lunch."

"Thought they'd want to make up for it then?" Joe asked.

"No, they wanted to both have a drink to get in the mood," Ellie laughed.

In the back of the cab, Alec already telling the driver where they were going, Rose asked if he was okay.

"I'll be fine love, don't fuss eh?" he asked as they drove down the High Street.

"Well you don't seem fine to me, let me get you checked out? Driver, can you head for the hospital?" she called out.

"I'll have to turn around," the driver told her, stopping the cab and checking the road.

"Fine, I think he ate something that didn't agree with him," Rose tried to bluff as they went back the way they'd just driven then the driver turned off.

After paying the driver, Rose took him to the desk, Alec protesting on the way in.

"Rose, call your friend, that Doctor Harper, no-one can know why I'm here," he asked her.

"Yeah, when I get you booked in, he'll have already alerted all the local hospitals Alec and he'll have made sure they're discreet over it but I'll call him when they've got your details. I have my Torchwood ID with me, I'll get all bossy with them."

"I bet you will," Alec replied as the man in front moved away from the desk, Rose thinking she'd never get away with pulling rank.

"Yes?" the hassled receptionist asked, seeing Alec leaning on Rose.

"Yeah, I'm a Torchwood agent, heard of us?" Rose asked quietly. The woman nodded. "Look on your records for a Alec Hardy, from Doctor Owen Harper."

The woman checked the computer screen.

"Yes, we've been notified, it says it's top priority, no-one is to ask any questions. I have all your details Mr Hardy, take a seat and I'll have someone with you shortly. Can I just check a few things first?"

"Sure, I can answer your questions. Alec, go sit down," Rose told him.

Alec was in no condition to argue with her, not when she was in her bossy mood anyway. He wondered how he'd managed to land a job where first there was another child's murder then he'd met Rose, who was determined she was going to take charge of him because he resembled her lost friend. Rose went to sit next to him, taking his hand.

"You did take your pills earlier?" she asked him.

"You saw me Rose. I felt a bit off earlier. It's this case, it's getting to me. It's too like Sandbrook for my liking and I'm beginning to wonder something."

"Such as?" Rose asked, looking at the few people in front of them and hoping they didn't complain when Alec got seen immediately.

"If the suspect from Sandbrook is here in the town? What if he got a taste for it Rose? I let him get away, I am responsible for that."

"No, you weren't Alec, it was covered up. Don't think I never checked," Rose told him. "You may not remember everything Alec but I'm sure it wasn't your fault, I'll tell you what happened when you get out of here."

A woman in a white coat came out of a room and picked up the top folder, which the receptionist had placed Alec's on top. Rose got up as his name was called and almost toppled back down. There looking around was Martha Jones, whom Rose had last seen four years ago going off after Jack.

Martha recognised Alec from TV when he looked up. She also recognised Rose, she was a big fan of reality stars. Rose heard the man who'd been in front of them earlier making a comment about waiting turns. As Alec was following Martha to a side room, Rose couldn't resist putting the man in his place.

"What's up with you then? Nothing else to do tonight?" she asked him, Alec turning slowly and frowning at her.

"Come on Rose, don't make a fuss love," Alec told her.

"Yeah, well some people just like wasting hospital staff's time when some people have food poisoning," Rose huffed.

She followed Alec into the room and Martha closed the door.

"I'm Doctor Martha Jones and I thought you had a heart condition?" she asked Alec.

"Yeah, he has," Rose replied as Alec sat on the edge of the examination table. "Have you read his file?"

Martha nodded. "Yes, I have. Heart arrhythmia and we're under orders from Torchwood to keep it quiet, seeing who he is," Martha replied, putting the stethoscope in her ears and indicating for Alec to unfasten his shirt. Martha rubbed on the end of the instrument. "So, what are your current symptoms Alec?"

"I felt dizzy earlier on today then when I took my pills, it did not wear off as it usually does," he replied.

"You should have said Alec," Rose told him.

"I tried to love but you were insistent on the dinner invite, I did not want to disappoint you."

"Never mind that, you came for help," Martha told him as she listened to his irregular heartbeat. "Lie down for a while and see if it passes, if not, I'll give your medication a boost," Martha told him. "I see from the details we got from Torchwood and Doctor Harper, they're going to try another type of medication we don't have access to. I can contact them tomorrow and have it sent down, if you give me the authorisation?" she asked Rose as Alec let her help him lie down, since he was feeling dizzy again.

"Yeah, I'd call but it's a bit late now but first thing, I'll have them sent by our couriers to where we're staying. I just wanted to make sure he didn't have an attack while we were out," Rose replied as Alec closed his eyes.

"I'll go get a heart-rate monitor, just lie still Alec," Martha told him, putting the stethoscope in her pocket. "You did the right thing bringing him here Miss Tyler. This condition doesn't always give any warning, you were lucky she brought you here Alec. If you want to just wait with him, I won't be long and once the medication boost kicks him, you can take him home. Sure you don't want me to contact Doctor Harper?"

"No, it's fine. He was gonna visit on Saturday anyway, it'll save him coming down if you send a report to him tomorrow," Rose replied, looking at Alec with his shirt still unfastened.

She wondered if that was the reason he'd refused a snogging session at lunchtime again when she'd asked him on their way back to the station. As Martha left, Rose pulled a chair up to him

"Wow, never thought we'd see her again, well this version of her," Rose smiled, taking his hand.

"I knew her?" he asked.

"I met her before we came back here, well the other her. You're in good hands Alec."

"She doesn't know me Rose," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know but all the same, this will speed things up, Owen will send the medication now without us waiting for his visit and the hospital will keep things quiet. Think yourself lucky you didn't have an attack Alec, try to rest then I'll take you home."

"Take me back now Rose, please?" he asked, trying to get up slowly.

"You're going nowhere. I've lost you too many times to let you risk walking out of here. Have you ever stopped to think what it would do to me if I let you leave and something happened to you?" Rose asked him as she pushed him back gently. "I couldn't stop you last time, you were too fast and the time before, well neither of us knew what was gonna happen so please, don't do this to us Alec, don't leave me again."

He reached out his hand to her. Yes, he'd been selfish in the past, not even caring he'd leave his daughter behind but Rose had changed him, he was thinking more about other people than he had been doing.

"Rose, I am sorry I left you before. You are right, I was not thinking of anyone else. Just an hour then, see how things go."

"Good, now you're seeing sense. You were always so stubborn Alec or should I say Doctor?"

"You said that before Rose but never gave me another name."

"'Cos ya didn't have one, not really except when we were trying to get out of an awkward situation. I wonder where Doctor Jones got to? Crumbs Alec, it's a good thing you're different now, she would have something to report."

"How do you mean Rose? What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing Alec," Rose tried to assure him, thinking now wasn't such a good time to tell him he used to have two hearts and that was maybe where the real problem lay. "Don't worry, Torchwood would have covered it. I'm off to see where she is, it's getting late and I'd like to take you home tonight."

She was about to open the door when Martha opened it from the outside, followed by a nurse and a heart-rate monitor.

"Sorry, they were all in use, I had to pull rank and tell another doctor I had an urgent case," Martha apologised as the nurse began sticking pads on Alec's chest.

Alec couldn't help but wonder what Rose still wasn't telling him as the machine was hooked up to him and the nurse was checking his pulse. Martha listened to his heart again.

"It seems to be calming down a bit, well as much as we can expect. I'll contact Doctor Harper in the morning and tell him to get you that medication urgently, I'd like you to come back tomorrow night when I'm on duty, I don't want to pass you onto someone else. I do know who you are."

"Then you know I can't come back. Rose had to lie several times to cover my being here. If anyone else asks you, you are treating me for food poisoning though don't tell my DS, it was her house we just came from."

Rose smiled. "We can say it was at lunchtime Alec, no need to blame Ellie's husband. We'll stick to that though, it can explain why you have to take it easy tomorrow."

"I can cover for him," Martha volunteered. "You can trust me not to say anything but can I ask you something?"

Rose thought she was talking to her but Martha turned to Alec. "You seem very familiar, beside the case you're working on."

"I was on another case, Sandbrook," Alec had to admit, hoping this wasn't the Martha Jones from Rose's world, things were complicated enough.

"That's probably it then, sorry. Just rest for about an hour then I'll come back and get you unhooked from the machine. Just try to relax. You're very lucky to be getting Torchwood's help. I wish I could get a job there, closer to home."

"How did you end up here then?" Rose asked her.

"I followed my fiancé to this area, he went off and I couldn't find another job," Martha replied, Rose feeling sorry for her. Rose thought she was an expert on being left behind.

"Then if you keep your promise of not telling anyone, I'll put in a good word for you with Doctor Harper," Rose smiled.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm qualified to work for Torchwood though, I mean not everything's straightforward there, is it?" Martha asked her as Alec closed his eyes. "I mean not everything is from around here, is it? This new medication, is it experimental, I mean not from earth?" she asked, since the nurse had left.

"He never said, sorry but if it works on Alec, well I'm gonna ask him to make it available to those like Alec where it's risky having a pacemaker inserted but I'm not promising he'll agree though," Rose told her. "Tell you what though, you could be a medical liaison between the health service and Torchwood."

Martha nodded. "I'll think about it, I'll be back in an hour then, try not to let him escape."


	20. Chapter 20

Rose thought if she had to tie him down, she would do. There was no way she was going to let him die on her, not so close to a real cure being found for his condition, that she still suspected was due to him trying to compensate for having two hearts. She already knew she was going to have a go at the real Doctor for leaving Alec here like that, what did he think he was doing, why hadn't he cured Alec himself or was he confident Alec would find her and get Torchwood to cure his twin?

The other Doctor had taken a big risk, leaving Alec in this condition but as she pulled the chair so she was facing him, she leaned her head on his side and he tried putting an arm around her.

"Rose, if something happens, there are things you need to know," he told her.

"Forget it Alec, nothing's gonna happen, I won't let it. It's late now but first thing, I'll have Owen get that medication to you, Jake will bring it down if he has to. No-one at Torchwood is gonna let anything happen to you either, you're family."

"It's a long time since anyone cared like that Rose, well four years anyway. I wish I could remember if I'd had a family or not so don't be surprised if someone shows up asking about me. How do you think I lost my memory love?"

Rose had several theories, none she was willing to share just yet but what did he have to tell her that was so urgent if something were to happen to him? They just sat quietly, Alec closing his eyes then an hour later, Martha Jones came back with a nurse and Alec was told he could go as long as he came back for a check-up the following week.

"Does he need to?" Rose questioned as Alec fastened his shirt, him thinking Rose was enjoying seeing him with it open. "What about me saying he got food poisoning?"

"Well come back to reception and ask for me, I'll keep it quiet. I'm usually on at this time, come back next Wednesday."

"Well I hope the new medication is working by then," Alec joined in. "Call a taxi Rose, let's go home."

"Thanks for your help Doctor Jones," Rose told her as Alec fastened his jacket. "Come on Alec, wish I'd not left the car at Ellie's now, I left those flowers in the back and she'll think we forgot to give her them."

"Let her," Alec tried to smile as Rose took his arm.

"Miss Tyler," Martha called after them. "Did you mean it, about Torchwood?"

"Yeah, just tell Doctor Harper when you call him, he'll be grateful you kept all this quiet," Rose replied.

As they walked down the corridor, Martha was still trying to remember where else she had seen Alec before. She was sure it would come back to her sooner or later. The cab arrived and Rose gave their destination and they were soon at the caravan, Rose wishing she'd put the heating on, it might be the middle of summer but by the harbour, it was still chilly at night.

They got ready for bed and Rose gave him a warning.

"No funny stuff tonight Alec."

"You don't meant that, surely?" he had to ask as she turned towards him.

"Don't I?"

Alec knew deep down that she did. He'd been close to telling her he wasn't this 'Doctor' she thought he was but it would wait for another time. He'd survived yet again despite the odds being against him but if this new medication worked and Rose didn't guess he was a fake, would he be so willing to tell her?

The next morning, they made their way slowly towards the police station, Rose warning him to try to take it easy.

"If I have to go out, I will take you then?" he asked as they entered the building.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ellie will be glad about that," Rose smiled as she signed in. "Any messages you want dealing with?" she asked Bob.

"Only a few we took last night, people who had got home from work. I suppose they'll be a lot more tomorrow after the reconstruction?"

"Yeah, we hope so, that's what it's for," Rose grinned, seeing Alec waiting for the lift.

"Is he okay?" Bob nodded towards Alec.

"I think he ate something yesterday that didn't agree with him," Rose replied, picking up her badge.

Alec called as the lift arrived, just as Ellie walked in.

"Rose, your car's around the back, here are your keys," Ellie told her as Rose saw Alec holding the lift for her.

"Thanks Ellie, I left some flowers in the back."

"I noticed. Don't wait for me. What's up with him this morning?" Ellie nodded towards Alec, who was leaning on the panel.

"Don't ask. I'd best go get those flowers back to the caravan Alec, you go ahead. So you drove my car down? Did ya leave the seat where it was?" she asked Ellie.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ellie asked as Rose waved to Alec as the lift door closed, Rose hoping he'd be okay.

She wanted an excuse to call Owen anyway, it was only just gone nine and she wondered if he'd got the hospital report yet.

"Never mind, it's just my friend Jake always moves it. Can I leave my car behind the station, in case Alec wants me to go anywhere with him?" she asked Ellie.

"I told the transport sergeant it was yours, just show your ID but why would he want you to take him out?" Ellie asked her.

"You never know," Rose smiled. "Isn't there another way out of here?"

"Yeah, right down the end of the corridor but it's code locked, I can't be bothered, it's easier to walk around," Ellie replied.

Rose was wondering if Ellie's husband had touched the car at all but probably not, they'd have to find another way of getting his fingerprints. She went off, putting the visitor badge in her pocket and Ellie went upstairs, straight into Alec's office.

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked him as he drank his tea.

"Nothing, just an upset stomach and no, I am not blaming the food we had at your house, I had it before that," he bluffed. "Did Rose not tell you?"

"No, she was too busy asking if I'd moved the driver's seat or pinched the flowers I expect you bought for her," Ellie replied sarcastically.

"Rose mentioned she had passed a message to you regarding someone dumping a black bag in a bin that night."

"I was going to follow it up," Ellie replied, wondering how she was going to get out of revealing her sister had said she'd only give more information if Ellie lent her more money.

"Then get on with it, see if the person can give a description and by the way, we need to eliminate your boy Tom's fingerprints from Danny's skateboard. Did your husband ever touch it, if Danny called for Tom?" Alec asked her.

Ellie sat herself down. "Seriously?" she asked.

"We have to eliminate them Miller, whoever killed Danny may have slipped up and not worn gloves. If your husband ever held it for any reason, we need to also eliminate his fingerprints."

His phone rang so Ellie made her escape, thinking he had a nerve to expect her own son and husband to be eliminated from the investigation. Rose had gone back to the caravan and rescued the flowers then decided she should call Owen. He greeted her without asking why she was calling him.

"Ah, Rose, I just got a report from a Doctor Jones, seems Alec had a spot of bother?" he asked.

"Yeah, I took him in as a precaution Owen, I was worried about him. He never told me he'd been feeling dizzy during the day. So can you send that medication to him?"

"I'm going to set off shortly, I want to explain to him how it works and when to take it. Where are you staying, can you meet me around midday?" Owen asked her.

"Yeah, I'll text it to you, we can sneak off at twelve as long as he doesn't go out anywhere but if he does, I'll go with him to make sure he's back. We had to tell everyone he had food poisoning to cover his hospital visit last night."

"Yes, good thinking Rose, I was very impressed with the way it was handled. I received a report from a Doctor Martha Jones, she said she almost had to give him a boost to his current medication? If what he was taking wasn't handling his condition Rose, it's far worse than he's letting on."

"Don't say that Owen, I'm already worried about him. How could he have managed all this time?" Rose wanted to know.

"I have no answer to that Rose, regrettably. Just be thankful he has, eh? Let's concentrate on doing something about it until you can get him to Torchwood and we can solve his problem more permanently. I will wait for a call from Doctor Jones later, if she was working all last night. Sure you can trust her?"

"Yeah, she seems trustworthy Owen, you could use someone like her on your team," Rose hinted.

"Well I will talk to her then but if she wanted to work at Torchwood? If she's just a general physician?" he wondered.

"She could act as liaison between you and the health service and Owen, I need to talk about something else when you visit but I don't want Alec to know."

"Of course Rose, Alec need not know but if it's about what I think, I have no answer to that either," Owen replied, thinking he should collect the medication and set off. "I'll bring two months supply of this medication with me, that should give him time to solve his case, we can always get more to him. Anything else?"

"No, that's it Owen and thanks for this, it can't have been easy for him and I think he'd almost given up," Rose told him.

"Then it's fortunate you found him when you did Rose? Do you believe you were meant to find him?" Owen asked her.

"Yeah Owen, I think I was. I dread to think about if I hadn't. I'd best get back and tell him then, see you in a few hours. Ask Jake if he wants to tag along."

"Will do but you know Jake, he drives like a maniac and he'll insist on taking his car," Owen laughed.

"Tell me about it, he insists on driving mine and messes with the seat," Rose laughed back.

She ended the call and went back to the station, going to Alec's office where he was reading something on his screen. She waved and went off to make a drink for both of them, passing by Ellie's desk. Ellie got up and followed her.

"Did you rescue the flowers then?" she asked Rose.

"Yeah, sorry, I told Alec it was too much with the wine and chocolates," Rose tried to explain.

"Thought I'd best leave them but you should have said, instead of leaving them in your car last night. Is he okay? He looked a bit off."

"Just something didn't agree with him, must have been at lunchtime Ellie, he'll be fine. Best get to work then, those phone calls aren't gonna make themselves," Rose grinned, picking up two mugs.

"Why are you doing this?" Ellie asked her.

"For Danny, who else? Ellie, he wasn't much older than my brother, how can it not bother me?"

"I wish you'd tell me where you met Hardy though," Ellie mused.

"Does it matter? I thought I'd lost him Ellie then out of the blue, there he was, on TV. I knew I had to come and find him."

"He didn't seem too keen at first, then he just changed," Ellie told her.

"I know, I think he had selective memory loss," Rose grinned. "Either that or he didn't want anyone to know he'd been involved with me."

"I can believe the second one," Ellie remarked.

Rose went into Alec's office to find him rubbing his face.

"Here, thought you might need this," Rose told him. "Doctor Harper will be here just after twelve so we have to go back to the caravan. He wanted to explain the new medication to you."

"Sorry I scared you last night Rose."

"It's okay, it's understandable Alec and it'll keep happening if ya don't get some help. Owen doesn't usually make house calls," she smiled as she took a drink. "I told Ellie I'd take you out if you need to go anywhere."

"Great, that will make her even more suspicious. Did her husband bring your car down?"

"No, sorry but it was worth a try."

"You knew what I had planned?" he asked her. "I just came out and asked her."

"Good, she'll have something else to complain about then. She said she wanted to be friends but I'm beginning to doubt it Alec or is it just me?"

"No, it is not just you. Any calls to make?" he asked.

"Just a few I had left from yesterday who weren't answering their phones. I gave a message to Ellie, about someone dumping a bin bag and she's done nothing about it yet."

"Do you remember the details?"

"Yeah, it was someone called Lucy Stevens, she said her son was a reporter. Oh, I think she said it was Olly. Crumbs Alec, isn't he Ellie's nephew? I never even realised, sorry. So was that her sister-in-law or something?"

"Call her in and we will ask her," he suggested.

Rose got up and waved Ellie into the office. Rose hoped he wasn't mad at her.

"Miller, the message Rose gave you yesterday, you neglected to say it was something to do with your nephew," Alec told her.

"It was from my sister, I spoke to her, that's all she said but it was late, it could have been anyone being cheeky and dumping something."

"Yes but have the bins been emptied?" Rose asked her.

"Miller, call the council and ask about the collections on your sister's street," Alec ordered her. "It may not be too late."

"Yeah, even if they've been to her street, it could still be on the wagon," Rose suggested.

"Well I'll call the council and inform forensics they may have to search a bin lorry, shall I?" Ellie questioned him.

"What do you think Miller? Get some uniforms over to the depot, now and find that wagon. This could be the breakthrough we needed. Well done Rose."

Ellie went off and Rose was about to leave.

"Do ya think she was hiding something Alec?" Rose asked him.

"Maybe. I don't like this Rose, too many people are keeping secrets."

"Are we going out to the tip?"

"You want to go through a wagon-load of rubbish?" he asked.

"Not in particular but if it helps?" Rose smiled. "We've done worse before now."

"I can only imagine. No, let the uniforms do it, if they find anything, then we'll pay a visit. Miller can supervise."

"Bet she'll just love that," Rose almost laughed.

Ellie knocked on the door and let herself in.

"The bin wagon's still out, they'll hold it being emptied when it gets back. Good thing they're emptied on a Thursday but there are two lots of bin collections so I'll send four uniforms to the back street where whoever it was dumped the bag. Sir, do you think it had anything to do with Danny's death? What would they be putting in?"

"It's about the right fit Miller, Danny was killed that night, someone could have been disposing of the cleaning materials," Alec suggested.

"Yeah, at night, whoever it was wouldn't be bothered with putting the bag in the right bin," Rose grinned.

"Go supervise Miller, Rose and I will go to the landfill site should anything be found. We have to go follow up on something before lunch anyway."

Rose thought that should be good enough to cover their tracks to go sneak off to see Owen. Ellie went off to join the officers on their way to the back of her sister's street. She was still annoyed over Lucy trying to bribe her but Lucy was in for a surprise if she saw two marked police cars and officers looking through the bins.

Nothing had come of the bin search so Alec assumed the bag was somewhere in the bin wagon, a search of he didn't envy the officers who had been allocated. Just before twelve, Rose reminded him they had to go, Ellie had just got back.

"Sir, what if they find something at the depot?" Ellie asked.

"Then go find what it is Miller, Rose and I have to be somewhere," Alec replied, wishing she wouldn't keep questioning him.

Owen had just reached the mini-roundabout by the harbour and was looking for the caravan site and thought he could make out Rose and a man heading across a road but they turned left. He thought there might be another way into the site so he made the turn and drove past the main building, following Rose's directions. Alec was asking if she thought it wise to have left her car.

"We still might have to go out Alec," she told him. "I bet Ellie's a bit annoyed but why didn't she just say it was her sister who had seen something?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Rose, I told you, I don't like all this hiding, I had enough with the Sandbrook case."

"So you remember all that, the case itself?" Rose asked him as they neared their caravan. "That means you lost your memory after that, somehow. Oh, that looks like Owen."

She waved and tried to hurry Alec along.

"Rose, long time no see," Owen greeted her. "So, you must be Alec Hardy then?" he asked Alec, holding his hand out and shaking it vigorously.

"Come inside Owen, you found us easily then?" Rose asked him as she unlocked the door.

"It was easy enough, did they get a discount on the number of mini-roundabouts?" Owen joked.

"Probably," Rose laughed, putting the key on the table as Alec closed the door.

"So, had a bit of a scare last night then?" he asked Alec.

"Rose seemed to think I had, I think she is being over-cautious though," Alec replied.

"Best be safe than sorry, eh Rose? Right, I got the report but I still wanted to see you myself Alec, to explain how these pills work and give you some idea of the other treatment I mentioned. I have a team working on it and hopefully, it will be ready for full testing when you can get to the Torchwood med lab."

"You mean you are going to test it on me?" Alec asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so Alec, unless someone else has the same problem as you and the pacemaker is risky, sorry. It will be tested properly before we try, I can promise you that. Rose would never forgive any of us if we didn't. How have you been today?" Owen asked him.

"Better, it would not calm down yesterday for some reason, did Rose tell you how she covered it?"

"Yes, she can be very devious, can't you Rose?" Owen smiled at Rose. Rose tried not to blush. "Right, just a quick examination if you will Alec, we can go in the bedroom then I will fully explain things to you but the medication will make a vast difference to you, they have been tried before."

"I'll wait out here then?" Rose asked, knowing it would be a tight squeeze and there was no real need for her to be there.

"Yes, fine, you do that Rose and Alec, I do know about you, don't worry on that score eh?" Owen assured him.

Alec was worried. What had Rose meant about him being different now that Doctor Jones would have said something and now this one was implying the same? He led Owen to his and Rose's bedroom, Rose going to make drinks, wondering what exactly he'd got himself into, pretending to be yet another doctor who Rose had said had no name. It was slowly dawning on him and he didn't want to accept this man she'd lost, that maybe he was an alien himself and Rose thought he'd got to this world unconventionally.

She'd never admitted exactly how she'd got here except for some device those Cybermen had used but she had implied they'd been here before which meant one or two things – they'd used the same device before and gone back or the man she thought he was had brought them here in some kind of spaceship or even a time machine, the latter he didn't even want to think about.


	21. Chapter 21

Owen stood over Alec as he listened to his irregular heartbeat, wondering if what Pete and Jake had talked to him about was true or not – that Rose had found the clone Doctor who had run away from her instead of giving her the happy ending she deserved or he was a pretender, who was doing a very good job of going along with who Rose wanted him to be. Before he'd left, he'd gone to see Jake.

"Jake, I'm going down to visit Rose and this Alec Hardy. She seems convinced it's that Doctor she lost."

Jake looked up from his monitor. "Yeah, we know Owen but what do we do? She'll not listen, she has it stuck in her head. She disappeared, left work early and drove down to Broadchurch after she saw it on the news. Pete's going down tomorrow."

"I know, I was supposed to go visit on Saturday but Alec, or whoever he is, got taken to hospital last night by Rose, she was worried about him," Owen told him

That was news to Jake. "I expect she'll call later then? You have something to help his condition, even if he is actually part Timelord?"

"She more or less just asked me if I thought she was right, she could be starting to think she's wrong. Pete told me Alec had memory loss but personally, do you think he's faking it?" Owen asked him.

"I don't know what to think Owen but I hope if he's got any decency he'll admit it. Maybe he saw his chance, to get Rose's help dealing with his illness?" Jake replied. "I really hope we're wrong and it is him but as to how he got here is anyone's guess. Give my love to Rose, unless you want me to drive you down there?" he grinned.

"No thanks. I want to be able to do my job when I get there, you scare the life out of me the way you drive Jake," Owen had laughed.

"Well if Alec is genuine or not, Rose only has herself to blame this time," Jake told him. "She wants it to be him and she'll be upset again when she finds out, who knows how she'll react? Don't say anything though Owen, Pete's gonna talk to him and get him to come clean with her, if he is pretending to go along with it but don't withdraw the offer of help."

"Don't worry Jake, Rose wouldn't want me to even if she is wrong about who he was. Well, best be off, if he almost had an attack last night, he needs this medication, it will help him enormously."

So Owen was now listening from the back, Alec taking deep breaths.

"Anything other than the dizziness yesterday?" Owen asked him.

"Promise not to tell Rose?" Alec asked as he let his breath out. "I have been feeling dizzy for a while, before she came here."

"Had you contacted your own GP?" Owen asked him.

"I was going to, before all this started. Then Rose turned up, claiming she knew me and I realised I had no recollection of her or my past," Alec told him. "I do recall who my own doctor is though, I saw him fairly recently before I came here, he was keeping the paperwork filled in."

Owen only half believed him. "I'm not here to question that Alec, if Rose says she knows you, that's good enough for me to offer help to you. She won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, from last night. She sensed something was not right and normally, I would have argued about seeking medical help but she established a cover story for me," Alec grinned as he fastened his shirt.

"Yes, she makes up cover stories for a living, to establish aliens living amongst us. Has she told you about what she does?" Owen asked him, hoping Alec would admit one way or another he was or wasn't one of them.

"No, we were too busy trying to establish our past relationship. She wanted me to try to remember on my own but I am not getting very far."

Owen thought he wouldn't, if he wasn't genuine. Still, it was not his place to try to convince Alec to come clean or convince Rose she had the wrong man.

"Right, let's go see Rose and tell her about this medication, I can promise you that you'll see a vast difference in a few days time Alec and who knows? It may help get your memory back when you stop worrying about how ill you are."

That's what Alec was afraid of, that Rose would expect him to start remembering when he felt better. He had never deceived someone on this scale in his entire life and he didn't like what he was doing. He'd seen a chance and taken it, to get through the investigation that he'd not expected to be conducting. His friend had convinced him that staying by the coast in a quiet seaside town was just what he needed and look how it had turned out?

He followed Owen down the narrow corridor where Rose was waiting in the kitchen area and Alec hoped she'd not been listening but the doors had been closed. She handed Alec his drink and indicated to Owen's.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Rose asked Owen, taking her sip of her own tea.

"Well he's not felt dizzy today so I'd say that was an improvement on yesterday," Owen concluded. "Best play the food poisoning card the rest of the day. Start this medication tonight, you take it twice a day for a week, then once a day, in the morning. You can take another later if you feel the need but to be honest, in the trials we've done, no-one has needed to."

"So does he still have to be careful?" Rose wanted to know.

"To a certain extent, still not too much exertion but try to get some exercise such as swimming or walking and not having sex or chasing suspects," Owen grinned.

"They're both physical activities," Rose joked.

"Yes, I realise that Rose," Owen replied, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, if you must chase any suspects Alec, let someone else do all the running and don't take the lead. You may be able to run a little, not too much. Right, now about stage two of your treatment Alec. I'll explain it to both of you."

They both listened as Owen went through what he believed was the right treatment for Alec's condition, since Owen had looked up his patient file and seen he'd not been given a very good chance of surviving a pacemaker being inserted.

"So this is an alien device?" Alec asked, already regretting asking since he was almost convinced Rose thought he was some sort of alien.

"Yes, from a group of off-worlders as we like to call them. Alien these days can mean you just come from another country, not another world or dimension. Has Rose told you?" Owen asked him.

"I told him Owen, well some of it, Pete will tell him the rest of it. Alec, they wouldn't use anything that was unsafe," Rose promised him.

"Rose is right Alec, we'll give it our utmost attention and get it ready for you. Any questions?" Owen wanted to know.

"Yeah, I have one Owen," Rose told him. "This medication, can it be made available to anyone like Alec?"

"We've treated family members of Torchwood employees, our lab has begun processing the drugs on a small scale but we can't let it go commercial. This Doctor Jones, she could keep in contact with us and we can supply the drugs to those similar to Alec's case."

"Yeah, you could mention it when she contacts you. Alec and I have to get back to work, want to join us for a quick lunch?" Rose asked Owen.

"Rose, we had best not eat where we were yesterday," Alec warned her.

"Oh yeah, maybe we can just go to the café on the corner then?" Rose suggested. "Leave your car here Owen, unless you want to pay for parking?"

"Very amusing Rose," Owen grinned.

They all set off and were approaching the road when Alec's phone rang. It was Ellie.

"Sir, we're just setting off to the depot, the wagon just got back."

"Good, go supervise then, Rose and I got held up. Call me if you find anything, cleaning materials, clothes the killer could have worn and wanted to dispose of," Alec replied.

"They'll be a lot of bags to go though," Ellie sighed, thinking it would be a tedious task.

"Take as many officers as you need but the wagon does not dispose of its load until you get there and search every bag, understood?" Alec asked her.

"She's gonna love that Alec," Rose smiled, holding his other arm as he put his phone away.

Owen had to admire the way they reacted around each other. She was going to take some persuading Alec Hardy wasn't her Doctor and he'd hate to be around when she did find out. He remembered Rose from when she'd got back from losing the Doctor's twin, she had been so intent she was going to bring him back, well the real one but to lose both of them was unfair and if the man in front of him, Rose chattering away to him wasn't the genuine article, he also hoped Jackie Tyler would go easy on him for deceiving her daughter.

They all ordered lunch and Rose asked Owen how things were going back at Torchwood.

"You've only been gone a few days Rose," Owen reminded her. "You should have heard all the rumours that were going around when you left early."

"I can imagine Owen but at the time, all I wanted to do was get down here to find Alec. I had to sneak out of the house while my mum was out, then when I got here, he didn't remember me, did you Alec?" Rose asked him.

"I knew who you were, just not the finer details," Alec replied as their food arrived.

Owen thought any man in his right mind knew who Rose was, most didn't have the nerve to even approach her let alone pretend to be the man she had clearly been in love with before being left here. They all walked to the corner so Owen could retrieve his car after they'd eaten and he told Alec after a few days, he should feel a big difference.

"If they don't start working Alec, call me on Monday and I'll put a rush on the device we are testing," he told Alec.

"Thanks Owen, for all you're doing," Rose replied.

"Well I'm glad we could help Rose, I don't like keeping all these things secret but we have an image to maintain, being a secret organisation," Owen smiled. "It was nice to finally meet you Alec, you've been the topic of conversation these last few days."

"Really?" Alec asked as he shook hands with the man who had probably just saved him from risking surgery he may not survive.

"Well yes, Pete himself spoke with me over this and when he told me, I was glad to help you, being who you are," Owen told him.

Alec wondered if he meant being a police detective who didn't want his boss to find out or this man Rose thought he was.

"Thanks for coming down Owen," Rose told him.

"No problem Rose, you take care of him and bring him up to Torchwood as soon as you can," Owen replied.

"Yeah, as soon as this is over, we'll be there, won't we Alec?" she asked him, looping her arm in Alec's.

They walked back to the station, finding Ellie absent from her desk along with a few others she'd roped in to help search the bin wagon so they went into Alec's office without being asked why they were late back. Two hours later, Ellie returned and knocked on his office door.

"I've sent a bin bag to be tested, we found one with black clothing inside and some dirty cleaning cloths," she told him.

"Outstanding Miller, the search was a success then, we have them now," Alec told her.

"Not necessarily, if they wore other clothes underneath or wore gloves. We've still no proof it was Danny's killer," Ellie replied.

"Who else would be out dumping clothes at that time on the same night?" Rose asked.

"Yes Miller, like Rose said," Alec joined in. "We will wait and see then. What time did you arrange the reconstruction for?" he asked Ellie.

"Around nine when it starts getting dark, I'm having to get someone to look after my youngest. Why do it so late?"

"Because someone could have seen him on their way home from work or going out somewhere," Alec replied, wondering why he had to do all the thinking around here, well except for Rose. "We should do it later," he added.

"Not with my son leading it," Ellie protested.

"Get a unit to call for us, since they will be blocking all the roads on the route," Alec told her.

"Give me your caravan number then," Ellie asked him.

Alec thought that was going to be a mistake. "We'll walk across to the station then, half eight."

Rose knew why he'd done that.

"Let me know when you get anything back from forensics. Now they will be glad Torchwood took some of the pressure off," he continued.

"Yeah, I bet he is, I really don't like him," Rose agreed.

Ellie went off after saying she'd get back with the results – if they were ready today.

"Tell them to make it a priority," Alec insisted.

"They won't like it," Ellie replied.

"Then tell them to send more evidence to Torchwood," Rose told her.

"Brian will love that even less," Ellie joked.

Rose went to make herself useful by collecting any messages still on desks then said they should be getting back to get ready for later. She wanted Alec to have a rest but he had other ideas as they made something to eat, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"We have to go out, remember?" Rose asked him. "Give that new medication a try before we go."

"Rose, I don't expect it to work right away love," he replied, going for a kiss.

"Aw, you never know Alec, it's gotta be better than what you're already on."

"I know love. I would never have got them if you had not come to find me," he replied.

He hoped she'd take that the right way, that she'd come to find this 'Doctor' and not him.

"When we get back tonight, maybe you'll not be as tired," Rose smiled at him. "Next week I'm gonna be out of commission, with you know what. Alec, you'll have to find out if you actually do have an ex wife or not. If you have, I think I can explain better how you lost your memory."

"Then tell me now Rose, this is getting more complicated. Can't you trust me with the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just some things are better coming from my stepfather Alec. We were here before I got stranded here. You stayed behind to stop the Cybermen going anywhere else, I couldn't get back again."

"So how did I get here again?" he asked, thinking no way he could keep up the pretence much longer, especially if she found Daisy and Tess, who would tell her he'd known them a lot longer than the four years he'd supposed to have been here.

"We found a way back but something was going on, not only back there but in every alternate reality and I know you don't remember the Daleks but they would have wiped out everything. We stopped them but when you had a chance to stay with me, you ran."

She thought there was no point just yet admitting there were two of them, he would have a hard time believing what she'd just told him.

"Let me get this right Rose, we saved every alternate world?" he asked, leaning on the counter. Rose nodded. "Just how many are there?"

"We've no idea, we only went to a handful of them, until I found the right one," she replied.

"Are you so sure you did?" he smiled. Rose tapped his arm playfully. "I mean it Rose, think about it."

"Yeah, it was the right world or you wouldn't have been there. You said travel between worlds was impossible, we got here by accident the first time. Then this Torchwood developed a dimension hopper, they helped us back on our world, came back and the devices stopped working. It was when the Daleks were messing with things, the devices started working again."

Alec was rubbing his face, Rose went back to tending the stove. How the hell had he got himself involved with all this?

"Maybe you had best leave the rest for your stepfather to explain then?" he asked, thinking this was already too much to take in. "Just one thing though, how did we get here by accident?"

"Alec, you're not ready to find that out yet," Rose smiled as she stirred in the pasta sauce.

After they had eaten, Rose went to get changed then they made their way across to the station to find Bob waiting in a marked police car. A lot of people were already gathering, Ellie and Tom at the start as Rose and Alec joined them. Rose was hoping the press wouldn't focus on her, the point was to jog memories of a week ago. Beth approached them.

"What's she doing here?" Beth asked Ellie.

"Beth, she's here to help," Ellie tried to assure her friend.

Alec turned around to defend Rose. "Rose is not here to take away what this reconstruction is about, she is here to show her support."

"Fine, just keep her out of the papers," Beth replied.

"I told you, I'm not here for that. Do you want to know why this bothers me?" Rose asked her. "Because my half brother isn't that much younger than your Danny was, that's why. This is personal."

"Leave it Rose," Alec told her, pulling her to face where Ellie was standing just behind Tom.

Alec gave the nod as Tom put his skateboard down and began to move, Rose taking his arm. They walked quietly behind the Latimers, Mark having tried to apologise as they'd gone in front. The procession walked past the hotel and down the High Street, hundreds of people behind them, more joining from various points on the route until they came out by the caravan site and crossed the harbour bridge, the food stalls all lit up and string lights across the lamp-posts.

Mark turned around as Beth went to put her arm in Ellie's.

"You think this will really do some good?" Mark asked Alec. "Sorry Miss Tyler, for Beth earlier, she's just upset."

"Don't worry about it," Alec assured him. "She is bound to be upset but Rose has been a great help the last few days, she freed up officers to do their jobs."

They all gathered on the east pier, people crowding around and talking as the film crews and reporters had followed. Alec went to join Ellie and Tom as his dad led him away.

"Go home Miller," Alec told her. "Tell Tom he did right by Danny. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, Alec's right Ellie, you should go home," Rose agreed, trying to hide behind him as the cameras were moving around.

Ellie nodded then went off only to be caught by Beth but while the cameras were watching her, Rose and Alec managed to dodge them. Getting back to the caravan, Rose made a drink while Alec turned on the news. He hoped he'd done the right thing, bringing even more of the media down on the town but if it found Danny's killer, it would have been worth it. As they got into bed, Alec was sure by now he should be feeling the effects of being out but he was feeling better than ever.

He turned to face Rose as he got into bed, going for a kiss.

"Someone's feeling better," Rose remarked. "Those pills working already?"

"Care to find out?" he asked, pushing Rose onto her back.


	22. Chapter 22

The following morning in the Tyler residence, Tony was jumping up and down on his bed, his nanny trying to get him dressed.

"Tony, if you don't get dressed, your parents will go without you," she was telling him, as he did a somersault and began giggling.

"We're going to see Rose, we're going to see Rose," he chanted.

"Not if you don't hurry up and get your breakfast young man," she signed, glad she was going to have a rest, paid rest until at least Monday.

The lucky mid-week nanny didn't have to get him dressed and packed for the journey to Broadchurch, where the boy's older sister had chosen to go, of all places.

"Did you pack my swimming shorts Natalie?" he asked as he took off his pyjama top. "Dad said there was a swimming pool, I want Rose to take me on the slides."

"Yes, I packed two pairs in case one doesn't get dry in time," she replied as he put his t-shirt on, the one Jake had bought him of his favourite football team though his mother had objected to it having his name on the back. "Now hurry before your sister gets home before you even set off."

Tony let out a laugh. "But Rose has found a new boyfriend, mum said so," he objected.

"We do not gossip in this house about what your sister does," Natalie replied.

"Listen to your nanny," his mother called from the doorway. "Tony, aren't you ready yet?"

"Sorry Mrs Tyler, he was getting excited about seeing his sister," Natalie told her.

"Fine. Tony, your breakfast is waiting, we set off at ten, your dad wants to get there early to talk to Rose before we book into the caravan," his mother told him.

She had just been talking to Pete about Rose.

"Go easy on her Jackie," he had told her. "I know she sneaked off without telling us but she had a reason, you would have questioned her motives if she'd stopped to tell you."

"Too right I would Pete," Jackie had replied. "Doesn't she think I had enough of that before, always running off without a word? You never had to put up with it, wondering if she was going to be missing for a year again."

"I know Jackie, I would have felt the same," Pete had replied. "She maybe has another chance, just give her it eh?"

"So you think it's really him, after all this time?" Jackie wanted to know. "You never saw her break down on that beach for the second time Pete, it broke me as much as it did her, when he ran off. Now you expect me to welcome him back?"

"We have to give him the benefit of the doubt Jackie, Rose is convinced it's the Doctor's twin or clone, whatever you want to call him. He doesn't remember anything, we have to go easy on him," Pete told her.

So while Jackie was finding out where Tony had got to, Pete had taken the time to place a last minute call to Jake.

"Thought you were off?" Jake asked him.

"Just waiting for Tony, as usual. He'll want to bring his entire boat collection with him," Pete laughed. "Anything I need to know? Did you make any more enquiries?"

"What I could from Sandbrook without arousing any suspicion Pete. Short of talking to his ex wife, Tess Henchard and letting her know he's lost his memory, I've done as much as I can," Jake replied.

"Well don't alert her just yet Jake, I don't want her storming down there and confronting him or Rose. We could do with finding out from marriage records I suppose but even that won't convince Rose. She obviously thinks if he is the Doctor's clone, the original one gave him a cover story and even if we see them, who's to say they are genuine?" Pete asked him.

"That's true Pete," Jake agreed. "Even if we ask his ex wife, she could have been convinced they'd been married. Rose used to tell me about what the original Doctor could do, he could sell ice-cream to the Eskimos," he laughed. "All it would take was that psychic paper and a few well placed files to establish a background going back years and I bet Rose thinks exactly the same Pete."

"Yes, I agree with you Jake. So, Owen had to go to see him yesterday?" Pete asked him. "Why didn't Rose say anything? Is Alec okay?"

"So Owen said when he got back. Shame he didn't have anything to prove if Alec is genuine or not," Jake mused.

"Well I intend giving him the chance to admit it, not to me but to Rose," Pete told him. "See you in a few days Jake and be prepared for Rose coming back, just in case. We can only make allowances for her state of mind, maybe she's not thinking straight and that was why she ran off?"

"Yeah, maybe Pete," Jake agreed. "She never got over him running off yet again, she thinks he either had a change of mind or the other Doctor made him come back."

"I'd go with the latter Jake, she'll think he was sent back to finish what the other one couldn't, what neither of them could face. If he was exactly the same Jake, he knew what was in the real Doctor's mind and it was passed on to him. They were both afraid of commitment and the only solution to give Rose some closure was he had to take away his clone's memory and send him back, somehow. Have there been any signs?" Pete asked him, thinking Jackie was taking her time.

"No, none Pete, that's why I think the same as you, that Alec saw his chance and went along with it. Can't say I blame him," Jake told him.

"Well I can, using Rose like that," Jackie butted in on the conversation, since Pete was using the speaker on his phone.

"Jackie, we can't judge him until we see him," Pete reminded her.

"Well I'll be able to tell ya if it's him or not," Jackie declared, having left Tony to finally get his breakfast. "He won't get past me, I spent enough time with him in both forms."

"We know that Jaks," Pete smiled, aware of how she had felt about the first Doctor and Rose had said she'd mellowed when he'd changed and she'd realised it was more believable Rose was crazy about the new one. "You're not to say anything to Rose."

"I know Pete, ya don't have to keep tellin' me you know?" Jackie huffed. "So this Alec Hardy, he's really ill?" she asked. "Why don't his bosses know?"

"Come on Jackie, he's trying to keep his job," Pete replied. "You can't blame him for that, if he thinks he can carry on working. Besides, he has Rose there now, she'll not let anything happen to him and Doctor Harper's been to give him some trial medication."

"Well I'll let you get off," Jake told them. "Give my love to Rose."

Rose had woken up laid across Alec, like she'd done the last few mornings. Alec had known it was her way of telling him he wasn't going to run off again but he didn't mind, if it made her happy. He felt her moving as he lay with one arm behind his head and one around her shoulders.

"Morning Rose, got a kiss for me?" he asked as she moved.

"Mmm, morning detective," Rose smiled as she moved towards him. "Remind me to thank Doctor Harper for paying you a visit yesterday," she giggled as he pulled her for a kiss.

"Why don't you make some tea and come back to bed?" he asked her as he pushed her onto her back and moved his hand up the vest top she had put on after they'd had sex the night before. "Sure you were covered last night, I would have gone easy on you," he grinned.

"I told ya Alec, get something if ya want, I don't mind helping ya," Rose giggled as he pulled the vest top up. "Hey, we have to get going soon, I have to leave early to come back and meet my family."

She scrambled out of bed before he could protest.

"I feel fine Rose, that new medication has already made a difference," he told her as Rose got a clean pair of knickers out of the drawer.

"So I noticed last night, I wish we'd done that before Alec," Rose replied as she got changed.

As he smiled at her, he thought the same. If only he'd known her before, when he'd broken up with Tess, things may have been different and he may not have got so ill in the first place. He was glad now that Claire Ripley had decided to go off on her own though she could have been bait for snaring her husband but Lee Ashworth would turn up sooner or later just to see if he knew where Claire had gone.

Rose was kept busy for a few hours answering phone calls from the reconstruction the night before but as she broke for lunch and told Ellie she wouldn't be back, Ellie was a bit surprised.

"My family's coming for a visit," Rose told her as she waited for Alec. "What happened over that bag you found yesterday?"

"It's still being tested, I doubt anything will be any use for tracing the killer," Ellie replied. "Why did he get all worked up about it?"

"There may be some clues but the woman who reported it, she's your sister? She mentioned Olly, he's your nephew."

"I wouldn't make much of it Rose, my sister likes to drink, it could have been any of her neighbours," Ellie told her.

"When the bins had been emptied the day before?" Rose asked her. "Did you get a description out of her?"

"What's with the questions Rose? Don't you think I can do my job?" Ellie snapped at her.

Alec had just come out of his office and heard.

"Miller, answer the question," he told her.

Ellie thought she'd best not make a fuss in front of everyone – she would get them back later for making her go through all those black bags yesterday and both of them disappearing.

"She only saw someone in dark clothing, it could have been anyone, like I already said. I'll let you know what's found, unless you're leaving early as well – Sir?" Ellie asked him.

"Rose is meeting her family, the town should be grateful people are still coming here," Alec replied.

Once there were in the corridor, Rose stopped.

"You don't have to come with me Alec," she told him.

"You think I cannot handle meeting them?" he asked as he went for the stairs.

"It's not that, it's just Tony can be a bit overpowering when he's excited," Rose told him as they went downstairs.

Alec didn't think that would be a problem but maybe Rose was concerned that if he met everyone at once he would be overwhelmed if her brother was excitable. They crossed the road and sat at their usual catering stall as Rose got a text from her mother to say they would arrive in around an hour.

"That the final warning?" Alec joked.

He'd had his fair share of mother-in-laws with Tess's mother but he'd heard of the new Jackie Tyler and had never thought he would be face to face with her, especially if she saw through his claim to have memory loss.

"Yeah so if you're suddenly going to remember everything, now would be a good time," Rose grinned.

"I wish I could love, you know that?" he asked as their drinks arrived. "I am doing my best. Maybe seeing your family again will help?"

"Well if ya want a reconstruction like last week's events here, you're out of luck," Rose replied. "It's lucky Ellie's not noticed though."

"Thankfully, she is not asking any questions as to how we met. I will leave that to you though her husband did ask me the other night," he told her. "Your friend Owen told me that was what you did, invent cover stories for visitors," he continued, trying not to mention the word alien.

"Yeah, I'm quite good at it, I had a lot of practice and Pete thought I'd be perfect for the job," Rose bragged, poking her tongue out slightly that Alec had noticed she tended to do.

He thought it was one of the things he liked about her, well now apart from being good in bed, that he'd found out last night.

"Are you going back there Rose?" he asked after their food had arrived, Rose going straight for a chip before anything else, something else she seemed to like to do.

"Only when we solve this case Alec and you come with me. How can I go back on my own now?" she asked, drowning the chips with vinegar and Alec being glad he'd gone for a baked potato with all the trimmings.

They finished eating and Rose got another text from her mother asking where she was and if they could park opposite her caravan, they were making their way down to the harbour.

"Come on Alec, I have to go, we should see them soon," Rose told him.

That news just made him even more nervous as he got up, trying to remember he didn't have to do it slowly any longer.

"You go meet them Rose, I have to get back to work love," he reminded her.

"Well okay, if ya don't wanna come and say hello. Don't be late back will ya? We'll all go out for something to eat later, mum will want to unpack and go get a few groceries. Hey, maybe I can show Tony around the police station?"

"Not today love, there's enough going on," he told her as they reached the road. "Take him to see the boats eh?"

She kissed his cheek and thought she saw Pete's car turn into the caravan park so she hurried along and made sure no traffic was around and crossed the road on the corner instead of both roads. All the way down to the harbour, Pete had obeyed the speed limit, thinking he couldn't really use the excuse his stepdaughter's boyfriend was a detective if he got caught. Tony had never stopped talking, asking where the sea was and Jackie telling him just because they were now in the town it didn't mean he'd be able to see it right away.

"But Mum," Tony protested. "I want to see the sea. Where's Rose staying? Is she staying in our caravan?"

"No, she staying with Alec and no, you can't stay with them," Jackie told him as he pulled a face. "Look, there's all the boats Tony," she pointed to the left as Pete drove slowly towards a give-way sign that indicated he should allow cars from the other direction priority. "I wonder where Rose is? Is that her over there Pete?" she asked as she saw a man and woman talking, the woman with her back turned.

"Maybe love, she'll be on her way back to their caravan," he replied as he made the turn around the mini-roundabout.

He thought no wonder Owen had remarked to Jake about the council getting a discount on three of them. He located the road Rose had told him about and as he pulled opposite their number, saw Rose's car, wondering why she'd left it since she was working with Alec.

Rose was making her way through the rows of caravans, hoping her mother wasn't looking at other people's and comparing them and that there was enough milk in the fridge since the first thing she'd do would be switch the kettle on.

Tony was standing on the grass, turning in circles to try to see his sister. He'd not been told yet that she was only his half sister, things were already complicated enough in the Tyler household as it was without springing that on a four year old boy.

Tony was getting dizzy as Rose appeared around the corner that he almost fell down when he made a dash for her.

"Rose! Where have you been?" he asked as she tried to stop him colliding with her.

"I'm here now Tony, don't fuss. Hi Mum, Dad. Tony, let me open the door will ya?" Rose asked as he tried to get on the step before her.

"I missed you Rose," Tony told her as he got down for her to open the door then went in first. "Wow, will ours be like this Mum?"

"I expect they're all different Tony," his mother replied, looking for the kettle as Rose had predicted.

"Rose, can I see your bedroom?" Tony asked as he rocked up and down on the wood coffee table.

"Don't you go bouncing on Rose's bed," his mother warned him. "Beds in caravans are only on a thin metal frame."

Rose thought she was glad she'd put all Alec's things away and the laundry bag was in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Can I have a drink Mum?" he asked as Rose led him past the kitchen.

"Pete, take him to the shop or something will ya?" Jackie asked him.

Giving Pete directions to bring him and Tony out by the mini-market, they both set off, leaving Rose and her mother alone and for Rose to face the music.

"I should slap you silly Rose, for going off like that," Jackie told her after they'd hugged. "It was almost as bad as you used to do before. What makes ya think it's him love?"

"Do ya think I wouldn't know him Mum?" Rose asked her. "I spent a lot of time with both Doctor's don't forget and just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean it's not him."

"Doesn't prove it is him either Rose," her mother replied. "Rose, don't get me wrong, if it's him, I'm happy for ya, really I am but Pete says he's ill."

"Yeah but Doctor Harper's been to see him, he'll get better Mum, he got some new medication and it's already starting to work. When we find who killed Danny, Alec can have more treatment."

Jackie wanted to say of course the man would suddenly feel better if he was faking illness as well as memory loss but she'd promised Pete she'd leave it to him to talk to this Doctor pretender Alec Hardy and if he was the real thing, she had a few things she wanted to say to him for leaving Rose in tears again.

Alec was trying to make some headway with the information that had filtered through to him after it had been looked into more thoroughly and he was still waiting for news on the evidence found in the bin wagon yesterday but Ellie had pointed something out to him when he'd got back from lunch, after tormenting him yet again.

"So, meeting Rose's family then?" Ellie almost smiled at the thought of him squirming. "Why haven't you met them before?"

"None of your business Miller, who says I have not already met them?"

"Well you look nervous to start with," she pointed out. "This new evidence, I hate to tell you but it could have been picked up from anywhere on the wagon's route Sir."

"Bit of a coincidence Miller, if someone saw a figure in black dumping it at one in the morning and Danny was killed that night," he replied, putting his specs on the desk and rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe but we have no proof yet that was what was seen being dumped. Your girlfriend has an answer to everything," Ellie reminded him.

"She's outside the police Miller, she does not have to think or act like us and that is where we have the advantage," he told her.

"In what way?" Ellie had to know.

Alec didn't want his annoying DS thinking he was going to leave it all to Rose and Torchwood – well not just yet and that depended if he passed all the tests he'd be challenged with over the coming weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

Pete had taken Jackie back up to the supermarket so Rose took Tony for a walk along the seafront, passing the police station.

"Rose, mum said your new boyfriend's a policeman, can we go see him?" he asked her as they went around the corner.

"He's busy Tony, maybe another time?" Rose replied as they crossed the road.

"Mum said you knew him before so why is he your new boyfriend?" Tony wanted to know.

"You'd make a good policeman, always asking questions," Rose laughed. "Want an ice-cream?"

After he chose what he wanted, they went to sit on the wall, Tony wanting to face the sea.

"Are you staying here?" he asked, licking the cone.

"Yeah, I think so. You can come down again before you go back to school, yeah?"

Rose got a message from Alec asking where she was. She replied they were just around the corner and asked why.

She got the message back – 'Results from the bag that was found came back'.

"Well you wanted to meet Alec, he'll be here soon," Rose smiled, thinking it must be serious for him to come and find her.

She saw him and Ellie walk around the corner and waved.

"Tony, want to play on the beach?" Rose asked him, seeing a gap in the wall.

Tony nodded and Ellie volunteered to lead him onto the sands. Rose asked what was wrong.

"Rose, nothing came of the search, sorry love. Whoever it was knew what they were doing so the chief is annoyed we wasted time."

"You should have sent it to our lab, they wouldn't have been annoyed," Rose told him.

"The chief no longer wants you involved, Miller told her it was your idea and I got chewed out for going along with it, wasting resources and annoying the council workers. Now she has to explain to them why the lorry and the operators were delayed."

"I'm sorry you got into bother Alec, really I am but we could have found something. So, I can't work with you any more?" she asked, putting her arms around his back, under his jacket she'd pulled open.

"I persuaded her not to put in an official complaint to Torchwood, I took responsibility for it," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"You didn't have to do that Alec, you took the blame at Sandbrook for the missing evidence, she'll put it on your record."

"She agreed not to let it go any further as long as you stayed out of the station and kept out of the investigation."

"So Ellie got what she wanted and now she's watching my brother?" Rose huffed, watching Tony with a stick going around in circles drawing patterns with it.

"Well I hope she is pleased with herself but I told the chief she could thank you for freeing up officers from taking phonecalls. It seemed to make no difference in her decision though," he told her, resting his chin on her head.

"I could get my stepfather to talk to her, tell her not to blame you or I could call her?" Rose offered, resting on his chest and feeling his irregular heartbeat seemed to have calmed down.

"No love, there is very little point, it will not change her mind. If I push it, it could make things even worse. Seems your brother has made himself dizzy," he smiled as Ellie tried to stop him falling over, Ellie looking around for Rose.

"It's a new thing, that and somersaults on any bed, he won't do them on the floor," Rose laughed as Ellie tried to keep hold of his arm and lead him back.

"That was fun Rose," Tony grinned as Ellie let go of him and he grabbed hold of Rose.

"Tony, you'll be sick after that ice-cream," Rose scolded him. "If you get sick in the caravan, mum will go crazy."

"Chill Rose," Tony laughed, still feeling giddy.

That was now one of his favourite words, something he'd got from Jake.

"Tony, say hello to Alec," Rose told him. "You remember I told ya about him?"

She hoped her mother had told him anyway but kids were funny like that sometimes. Tony managed a nod.

"So you two never met before?" Ellie asked him, wondering why not.

"Long story Ellie," Rose interrupted as Tony was about to say something that would put the two of them right in it.

"Sir, we should be going," Ellie reminded Alec.

"I think you owe Rose an apology Miller," Alec told her.

"It doesn't matter Alec," Rose replied as Tony went to sit on the wall.

"Can we go now Rose?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, we'll go get a drink until mum and dad come and find us or we can go to our caravan," she suggested.

Alec was hoping her mother hadn't asked if they were sharing and that Rose had put everything of his away. Ellie and Alec went off to get her car, Alec still annoyed over what had happened but it hadn't surprised him.

"Hope you are satisfied now?" he asked Ellie as they got in her car.

"I said she had no place here Sir," Ellie tried to defend herself.

"Now we have lost the use of their labs, who are far more efficient than our own when we have two crime scenes Miller," he replied, crossing his arms like he tended to do when he was annoyed.

"That may be but you were spending too much time with her – Sir," Ellie objected.

"What?" he asked, glad now he was on some better medication. "We were working Miller."

"When you disappeared yesterday?" she asked him as they drove to the church. "I asked at the desk how long you were out."

"You had no right to do that Miller," he chastised her. "Why are we going to see the vicar?"

"Because he flagged up as having no alibi and you said to double-check everyone who couldn't account for where they were that night. I hope you're not going to upset the clergy?" she asked him.

Alec just kept quiet, if he wanted to upset anyone, it would be her – even more than he was already doing, he'd only held back because of his illness and now he was on the road to recovery, hopefully.

Rose had taken a still slightly dizzy Tony back to her caravan and sent her mother a message, omitting what state he was in as she hoped he'd recover before they got back. She knew what her mother was like once she got in the supermarket, old habits died hard in the Tyler family.

Alec had got back after annoying the vicar and asking him to provide a DNA sample but as the time approached he should be leaving to meet with Rose's family, he found himself looking less forward to it than previously. He did wonder why that was but had decided up until now, he only had Rose to contend with and he'd been glad her younger brother hadn't asked him any awkward questions in front of his DS.

He set off just after five to walk back, hoping her mother was too busy unpacking and organising the young boy to be bothered about him but Rose had mentioned going out later. Still, it meant he wouldn't be alone with either of her parents at least until tomorrow or if he was very lucky, Sunday.

Tony was still with Rose as Jackie did the unpacking, getting another reminder from Pete that she was to say nothing about their suspicions to Rose about who Alec really was.

"I know Pete, you've told me enough times," Jackie replied as she put Tony's t-shirts in the drawer, wishing he wasn't wearing his football one but Rose wouldn't let him wander off.

"I know Jackie but he has to be the one to tell her, if we're right. We treat him as an old friend until I ask him to come clean with Rose, he seems like a decent man, he'll do the right thing," Pete told her, hoping Tony hadn't asked any awkward questions already.

Tony was watching some cartoons as Alec opened the door, wishing Rose would keep it locked but he thought she would be expecting her mother to walk right in. Rose got up as the door opened.

"Hi, wondered where you'd got to," Rose greeted him with a sedate for her kiss on the cheek as she reached for the TV remote to turn the volume down, since Tony liked it loud when there was something really noisy on.

"I was listening to that Rose," Tony complained as the sound went down to what Alec thought was at least 100 decibels quieter as he'd heard it outside as something had crashed – loudly.

"Where are your manners young man?" Alec asked him, kissing Rose's cheek back.

Tony crossed his arms like his mother did. "Sheesh, I can't hear it now," he grumbled.

Rose went to ruffle his hair. "We'll be going out as soon as mum and dad finish unpacking Tony. Now say hello to Alec properly."

"Hello Alec," Tony mumbled, trying to still watch the cartoon. "Are we getting something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll find out where they are," Rose offered. "So, any news Alec?" she asked him.

"Sorry love, I can't tell you, just in case," he replied, wishing he could sneak a kiss without her brother objecting.

"So Ellie really screwed it up then?" she asked him as she sent a message, taking Alec over to the kitchen area.

"No-one is to blame Rose, you tried to help and despite your father offering Torchwood's resources, the chief has made her mind up. I doubt even a personal visit from him would do anything to change it."

"Well I tried, at least I don't have to deal with the creepy psychic and that horrible woman. I'm really sorry you got into trouble because of my idea to search the bin wagon."

"No matter love, it's done now. Where are we going to eat?" Alec asked, checking Tony was busy watching his cartoons and going for a kiss.

They were interrupted by a tap on the door and the handle being tried.

"Rose, Tony!" her mother shouted.

"Come in Mum," Rose called back, leaving Alec leaning on the counter.

He moved to get a glass of water to take his new medication before he forgot because he wanted another night like last night. If he got caught out over the weekend, the very least he'd get was a slap from both Rose and her mother and Rose packing her things so he wanted something to remember her by, she had been nothing less than amazing last night.

They decided to go to one of the other catering stands just across the river and sat at one of the tables waiting for their food, Alec and Pete staying at the side of the stall.

"So Alec," Pete spoke to him. "How are you coping? I mean seeing Rose again?"

"You mean apart from not being able to remember her and not let on to anyone else?" Alec replied.

"You seem to be handling it though, it can't be easy, trying to convince everyone you knew each other but Rose said you only remember the last four years or so?" Pete asked him. "You had heard of her though?"

"Well yes though I could not say as much when she arrived, my DS was with me, Rose took me by surprise but after she'd gone back to the hotel, I realised what had happened, that I had forgotten her," Alec tried to explain, hoping he wouldn't foul up before he'd got started.

Pete thought that was rather convenient for him, so he had an excuse for not knowing what Rose was talking to him about. He also thought the detective was doing rather a good job of fooling her as well and hadn't yet decided how to deal with it. He knew he should be very annoyed the man stood at the side of him was playing this game with his stepdaughter. He just hoped Jackie would go easy on him, the man wasn't completely well yet.

Balancing the cartons between them, they all sat eating, looking out over the river and Rose staring at a wooden blue hut Alec had passed a few times.

"That looks nice Rose," her mother remarked. "It'd get you out of that caravan."

"I like the caravan Mum, we're not in a hurry to move, are we Alec?" she asked him.

"The caravan is only temporary Rose, to get us out of the hotel," Alec replied. "We will have to move when the camp closes I expect?"

"Well that chalet is probably only a summer rental anyway, I expect the river rises a bit during the winter and we'd have to use a boat," Rose smiled, throwing the carton in the rubbish bin.

Tony was squirming as his mother tried to wipe his face.

"Will you take me swimming tomorrow Rose? Please?" Tony asked as he escaped to sit on her lap.

"Tomorrow morning then, when it opens. Want to go to the kids club?" Rose asked him.

They all went to the entertainment centre, Jackie going off to buy bingo tickets when they were on sale and then Pete and Alec taking Tony for a walk while the games were being played. Tony wanted to go sit by the harbour so as he sat on the wall, Pete and Alec sat on a bench.

"Rose seems happy to have you back Alec," Pete told him after he'd give Tony the task of counting how many boats there were.

He was hoping the man would talk to him about it without having to come out and tell Alec he knew.

"Yes, she does, I just wish I could remember her though but she does not seem to mind. She is very evasive though, she insists I try to remember before she tells me anything. I did guess where she comes from though and I don't mean a London council estate."

"Ah, she gave you some clues then?" Pete smiled.

"Not exactly, she told me about losing me before, it went from there. There are still things she won't tell me, she said you would be better explaining it."

"Then we will all have a pleasant weekend together and Sunday evening, I will tell you anything you want to know. I expect you have questions?" Pete asked him as Tony turned around.

"I lost count Dad," the boy called, running over to him.

"Never mind son, you can get Rose to help you tomorrow eh?" Pete tried to console him, tousling his hair. "Let's go see if they won at bingo."

Neither Rose or Jackie had won but that wasn't why they'd been playing, they'd not had a night out playing bingo for a long time, Jackie not thinking it was such a good idea apart from when they'd been on holiday last year in a Spanish resort hotel. Rose was about to get some more drinks when Alec came back in.

"Lost them?" Rose smiled as they went to the bar.

"Not quite, Tony wanted to go look at the river for some reason," he replied, trying to get some attention from the bar staff.

An hour later, past Tony's usual bedtime as he wanted Rose to dance with him, Alec was carrying the boy on his shoulder, Rose worried about him.

"I'm fine Rose, I feel much better," he'd told her as they walked towards their caravan since he had no idea where the Tyler's one was so Pete led the way since Tony didn't want to be put down.

After saying goodnight, they walked back to their own. It wasn't long before they were laid on the seating, just kissing after Alec had pulled the curtains across.

"So when's Pete gonna talk to you?" Rose asked him.

"Sunday evening, it seems he did not want to spoil our weekend. I don't know if that is for my benefit or yours."

"Probably for all of us," she replied, running her finger between his shirt buttons.

"You may as well undo that now love," he smiled.

"Let's just go to bed Alec," she suggested.

"Sure you can cope with me now I am getting better?" he questioned.

Rose wondered how his health had improved so much in such a short amount of time but she expected it was something to do with him being a part Timelord and that his system was absorbing the new medication faster than normal. She didn't want to say anything just yet though, she still had to tell him what he was. He'd coped fairly well so far with the fact she'd come from another world so it was now down to Pete to tell him the rest and she would fill in the finer details afterwards.

As they lay together afterwards, Alec being amazed how well he was coping and she'd let him take the lead for the first time, he whispered in her ear.

"Want to swap places?" he asked as she reached for her underwear.

"Are you feeling okay Alec?" she queried.

"Well of course love or I would not be asking you, would I?" he replied. "No need to put those back on yet, is there eh?"

"Well, if you insist?" Rose giggled as he took them from her and tossed them over the side of the bed, trying to get her on top of him. "Alec, if this is just the start of you getting better, think how much more fitter you'll be when you've had that procedure at Torchwood done?"

"Maybe I will just stay on the medication?" he asked.

"Not forever Alec, just until the investigations over, you agreed. Don't change your mind about it."

"Yes, I did agree but now you are no longer allowed on the case, it may take longer to solve," he admitted as Rose lay with her head on his chest.

"Then you'll have to keep it quiet, I can still help without anyone knowing Alec, I won't leave ya to solve it on ya own."

"Thanks love, I know you won't. Tired?"

As Rose fell asleep, still feeling the excitement, she felt guilty for not telling him it may be a bit too near her monthly so she would have to warn him to actually go and buy something while they were out tomorrow instead of joking about it.

The next morning, they all met up for Rose to take Tony swimming while Pete and Jackie had a look around and Alec sat by the pool watching them, him half wishing he could go in with her or go to work since seeing her in her swimsuit was driving him crazy. Tony was enjoying himself splashing around and having Rose follow him on the slides.

After Rose and Tony got dressed and they all met up with Jackie and Pete again, Pete drove them all down to Weymouth for the afternoon, Rose and Jackie going off to the shopping area while Tony wanted to go sit on the beach. Pete wondered if he should talk to Alec now but decided to leave it, why spoil a day out?

Alec was getting nervous though as they sat watching Tony looking for shells to give to his mum.

"Relax Alec, are you afraid you won't like what Rose wants me to tell you?" Pete asked, sensing why the man Rose thought was the Doctor was so tense.

"It's not every day someone tells you about a past life you do not remember," Alec replied, wishing he could get this over with and half wishing he had the courage to tell the truth, especially to Rose.

"Rose has every faith in you," Pete assured him. "Otherwise she wouldn't insist I was the one to tell you."

"She thinks it will be better coming from you, for some reason," Alec told him. "She should tell me herself, especially who she thinks I am, which is obvious we were more than just friends. Whoever I am, I truly regret that I would even consider going off and leaving her again, even though I'm told the first time was not by choice."

"No, it was hard on everyone, even more so for Rose but when I've explained it, maybe you will have a better idea why she never gave up and came looking for you again. The reason Rose can't tell you is because it involves Torchwood's work, the part the public don't know about and what Rose does."

"She makes up covers stories, for visitors, she says she had enough practice," Alec smiled as Tony seemed engrossed in what he was doing but Pete never took his eyes off his son for a moment. He looked at Rose's stepfather. "Right, I get it. She makes up cover stories and that includes her own?" he asked.

"What do you think Alec?" Pete had to grin. Rose was very good indeed and making up stories to cover what she really did – being the beta team leader and sometimes barely getting back from missions because whatever had happened after she'd come back and been left on the beach again, she'd thrown herself into dangerous situations and gone to confront the less than co-operative aliens who thought this world owed them.

The dimension project may not work any longer but it never stopped Rose from going to investigate when someone new arrived on the planet – in the back of his mind, Pete knew that any one of them could have come from her original world and she either could have come across them before or the Doctor had talked about them. He also knew there was a possibility the Doctor could have been in contact with them recently and they knew how to get back.

Rose wouldn't settle until she'd at least tried and now, she was content to think she'd found him again and he, Pete Tyler, was about to ruin it for her yet again but if anyone was to blame this time, it was Alec Hardy himself for leading her on.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose was having a similar conversation with her mother but Jackie was heeding Pete's warning.

"Well I hope you're gonna settle now Rose?" Jackie had asked her as Rose was looking at some tops in a dress store.

"Once Alec's solved that case. Can you believe his boss won't let me help any more? I mean we offer help and at the slightest thing, she turns on me," Rose complained.

Jackie was about to answer when Rose went wandering off to another rail, Rose thinking she'd said too much already. They all met for a late lunch and Rose and Alec went for a walk on the seafront on their own.

"So, did you two talk about anything else?" Rose nudged him as they walked along.

"Just a few things, he would not say much but you were not completely honest over what it is you do," he replied, though he was just as bad for keeping the truth from her.

"What do ya want me to say Alec?" she asked, stopping by a bench. "How could I come right out and say what I do?"

"I understand that Rose, really I do, you were just trying to protect me and probably the whole planet," he replied.

"Yeah, well that's what we do and do ya know why?" she asked as they sat down. "Because partly of what we used to do Alec, you and me, before I came here. Torchwood here was so different before Pete, Jake and Mickey made it better and when I joined them, Pete took into account what I told him."

Alec had already gathered that much. The man she thought he was must have been someone really different.

"Rose, I have to ask this but was I one of them? Your stepfather implied you went off to negotiate with those who were less friendly."

"I did but only when they don't want to make friends or go home. I go on some dangerous missions Alec, Jake leads one team, I lead the second team but mainly I just try to send them home. Pete thought it was the perfect job for me, since I was stuck here, they may know of a way back. We had a device, it stopped working just after I found you again and you went off. At first, I just tried to send the friendly ones back home but I missed the challenge."

"Did I stop it working then?" he asked, thinking the man she wanted him to be had done more than strand her here.

"Not this time Alec, it only started working because of what was happening, both times. We should have known really, the first time it was the Cybermen, the second time it was the Daleks and who knows, someone or something else could set it off working again, we have teams who constantly monitor for any signs that might happen. Pete closed it down but couldn't bring himself to dismantle it. All the devices are locked in a vault only he and Jake have access to and it takes both of them to open it."

"You have not answered my question Rose. Am I one of them?"

"Yeah, happy now?" she asked, feeling now, he'd leave her.

"Well that explains a few things though I do not feel like one, not with a bad heart. Was I meant to have two or something?" he tried to joke.

"At one time but something happened. Wait until Pete tells ya tomorrow Alec."

Alec shook his head. "I have waited long enough Rose, tell me when we get back, you at least owe me that much. You can't tell me some of it and leave it at that then expect me to wait?"

"I waited four years for you Alec, remember?" she reminded him.

"Anyone else would have given up Rose," he replied, taking her hand. "Why did you not give up? Who was I, to you?"

"My best friend, Alec, you were everything to me and when we got separated, I never gave up then either but you ran at the first sign we had a chance of finally being together. Am I wrong about you?"

"What do you mean Rose?" he asked, knowing he'd never get out of this now.

She thought he was an alien, not only from another universe but obviously another planet, who had apparently at one time had two hearts. What had he got himself into?

"Why you came back? You didn't come back to find me, did you Alec?" she asked him.

"What? You think that? Then explain to me why I did come back?"

"You got sent back or you were brought here when you didn't want to be, to finish what was started back on that beach and I swear I can't tell ya any more Alec, not until Pete's talked to you."

"Then he does so tonight because I need to know Rose."

"You waited four years Alec, you waited for me to come and find you because you'd forgotten me. Either that or you were meant to forget."

"Why? For what purpose?" he asked, wondering where this was going. "Because I ran away? I still do not get why I would do that Rose?"

"Let's make our way back, I promised I'd take Tony on the carousel. Coming on with us?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"You will have to tell me sooner or later Rose," he replied. "You are the one with all of the answers, you must have an idea how I got here and why. You think I did not come here because I wanted to so who made me come here?"

Rose knew he'd figure it out, sooner or later.

"We go back to the caravan and Pete will tell you what you want to know. Alec, I'm not saying you'll like it though but it's who you are and why you came here."

He thought well at least she wasn't accusing him of not being who she thought he was. Now he had to face up and tell her so but before or after he'd been finally told why she'd wanted to find this other man so desperately? She would be mad at him if he admitted he wasn't this man she wanted but maybe she wouldn't actually believe him? She seemed so determined she had the right man, would confessing do more harm than letting her think that?

They got up and walked hand in hand to where they'd arranged to meet her family, in the small park by the carousel. Alec thought the boy seemed to enjoy getting dizzy in view of him going around in circles yesterday on the beach and again earlier while Rose and his mother had been shopping.

He had to admire the boy, still wanting to go on the ride but he himself had suffered enough dizzy spells lately, he wasn't going to submit to another one for pleasure, despite it being tempting to put his arms around Rose, though she had now climbed up after Tony and was getting on behind him.

"I want one of my own Rose," Tony was telling her.

"Well okay, I'll sit at the side of you then," she agreed, getting money out of her purse.

"I will pay," Alec's voice came from behind her suddenly.

He'd climbed up at the last minute when it had become apparent her brother wanted a horse to himself.

"Oh, I thought you were giving this a miss?" Rose smiled as he paid the fares.

"I had a change of mind. You hold on tight young man," he told Tony, hoping the boy wouldn't change his mind and ask for someone to sit with him.

Jackie was watching anxiously as the ride began to move and she could see Alec now sat behind Rose, seemingly whispering something to her and Tony clinging onto the reigns and looking at the wooden floor.

"What is it with your brother he likes getting dizzy?" Alec was asking Rose.

"I told ya, it's something new, goodness knows what Jake's been telling him," Rose laughed.

Jackie was clinging hold of Pete. "He shouldn't be on a horse of his own Pete," she was saying.

"He's fine Jackie, he's growing up," Pete replied, wondering if she'd been as bad when Rose was growing up.

Then Pete thought she had probably been worse when Rose was nineteen and had run of with the first Doctor than when she'd been four.

Alec helped Tony off the horse, since he'd spent most of the ride looking at the floor inbetween trying to wave to his mother when he'd looked up.

"That was great Alec. Rose, can we go again?" Tony asked as he had to be helped down the steps.

"Not today Tony," Alec replied for her as Pete came forward to take hold of the boy. "I think you have had enough of getting dizzy for one day."

"Alec's right Son," Pete told him. "We'll go get a drink and sit down before we go back for the car."

"But Dad, I like getting dizzy, it's fun," Tony protested as his mother took hold of him.

"Where's he getting this from?" Jackie asked Pete.

"How would I know? We can't even blame Mickey for it now," he replied, going after Tony.

Alec thought Rose had mentioned this Mickey before but had never given him a straight answer as to why he'd stayed in the other world. He could only conclude the man had thought he'd been getting in the way when whoever she thought he was had been going to stay with her. He wondered if that was the reason she never talked about it.

Once they were back in Rose and Alec's caravan, Pete suggested Rose and Jackie took Tony to the playground, the boy being warned not to spin around or hang upside down, which made Tony sulk until Rose told him he'd had enough for one day. As they watched Tony climbing some ropes, Jackie asked what she thought Pete was telling Alec.

"He has to know who he was Mum," Rose replied. "It's better it comes from dad, not from me."

"I don't get that Rose, you were with him all that time," her mother reminded her.

"I know that Mum but the way Alec is now, he doesn't know that, does he? He knows who Pete is, who will Alec believe?"

Back at the caravan, Alec was pacing the living area of the caravan he now shared with Rose. He'd thought this was going to be easy when he'd got himself involved with Rose, mainly because of who she was. He'd been able to cope with the hints that she'd come from another world and that he may also as this 'Doctor' Pete was now talking about but the fact he had come from another planet, not even in the same solar system and no longer existed was getting a bit much.

Pete sat back as Alec made some tea although Alec thought he needed something a bit stronger.

"Well, do you believe it all?" Pete asked him as Alec brought the mugs over.

"I don't know Pete? It's a lot to take in, that I had an entirely different life to what Rose was starting to tell me. She hinted at things but I never expected this."

"She was hoping it would all come back to you Alec," Pete tried to tell him, watching his reaction to see if he'd crack and admit he wasn't who they'd just talked about.

"It's not helped," Alec admitted.

Pete thought it wouldn't and had just had his suspicions confirmed but he'd give the man time to tell Rose on his own and if he'd not told her by tomorrow evening, he'd have to intervene.

"You'll have to get Rose to fill in the details, there's a lot she's still not told me Alec but we have met before, twice properly, once when I drove Rose up to Norway to say goodbye to you the first time. She was so happy when those devices started working and she was able to go and find you, then she came back broken-hearted again."

"I know and I accept that was my fault," Alec could only admit. What was he going to do now? "She told me what she does now and she'd not given up, even when I left her again."

"Alec, you have no idea how determined she was, to the point of confronting any aliens who she remotely thinks know about you, well without actually telling them about you, in case they're old enemies of yours you never told her about. She'd never put you in danger just in case they could get back and go looking for you or even put her in danger for knowing you."

Alec got up again. There was no way he could keep up this game he'd playing, it was a dangerous one and he realised it now. He knew everything but yet he sensed Pete was still holding something back.

"What are you not telling me?" Alec asked.

"Alec, there is something but Rose has to tell you, that's her decision, she's the one who's had to deal with it all this time," Pete told him.

Alec could only assume it was yet more about this Doctor she thought he was, as if coming from another planet wasn't bad enough. He could only gather that Rose thought he'd been damaged in coming here and one heart had stopped but what had she meant exactly by he'd been sent here?

He was about to ask when the door opened and Tony came bounding in, going straight to his dad.

"Can we go to the club again Dad?" Tony asked him, trying to climb on Pete's lap. Tony was still eyeing Alec cautiously and now he knew why. "Dad, why are we pretending Alec's Rose's old boyfriend?"

Jackie interrupted him. "Tony, no questions. Now come and get changed before we go out. Pete, have you finished here?"

Short of forcing Alec to tell Rose the truth, there was nothing else he could say.

"We'll meet you in the club," Rose told them, a bit surprised Tony hadn't asked that already, in front of Ellie.

"If you're sure love?" Pete asked her, Tony clinging onto him.

Alec stood in the window area as the Tylers went back to their caravan a few rows away.

"That was some tale he had to tell me," Alec admitted to her.

"It's not a tale Alec, it's true. So have you any questions?" Rose asked him, thinking he'd go and pack.

"How did I get here? Why is only one heart working and more importantly, why has no-one noticed I'm meant to have two?" was all he could think of.

Over two hours later and two texts from her mother asking is she wanted any bingo tickets, Rose was waiting for Alec to say something. Alec thought it was a lot to swallow in a short space of time but apparently, time had not been an issue prior to her arrival here.

"We travelled together?" he asked, trying to get used to the idea that the stories he'd made up as a child were sort of true.

Rose had thought that was enough, there was no point in telling him he'd changed his appearance, almost changed it again and a clone had been created out of his spare hand, that until they'd met again, she had no idea what had happened when it had been chopped off high above London.

"Yeah and I already said, I don't blame you for us being trapped here. We don't think of it as that now anyway. I went looking for ya when I got the chance and I found you, you chose not to stay and you want to know how I think you got back?"

He was wondering how that was even possible, if the worlds had been sealed off again, not by this Doctor the last time though.

"I developed a conscious for betraying you again?" he offered.

Rose let out a laugh. He had to be told, well some of it.

"No Alec, you had a twin, he made you come back."

"What? You said nothing about travelling with two of us Rose?" he managed to stutter.

"Calm down Alec, there weren't always two of ya, only for a short time. You got shot, by a Dalek on a deserted street. Our friend Jack I told ya about, he'd found your hand that you lost in a sword fight and he'd given it back to you. Donna got trapped inside the Tardis, in the heart of the Dalek ship, she touched the hand and another Doctor grew out of it, you. You're only half human and half Timelord, with all his memories but only one heart."

Alec had always considered himself an intelligent man but this was all getting a bit much. How could he deny it was possible that was what had happened without coming out and telling her she was wrong, he wasn't this twin or whatever who had grown out of an alien's hand?

"Well that explains the bad heart?" he replied. "So he made me come back, I was the one who ran away?"

"Yeah and I could only think you didn't consider I'd actually want you and not him, now you can't even tell me that," Rose replied sadly.

He could see how hurt she'd been all this time, getting part of a man she loved back but not being able to keep him. He could also see why that man had run off and he was about to do the same to her or else she'd be the one running away this time. He couldn't keep up the pretence much longer.

"Then think of this as a new start?" was all he could ask her.

He knew they'd be consequences when she did find out.

"There are still a lot of unanswered questions Alec," she replied, giving up on going out. "Let's both think about this and tomorrow, we'll spend some time with my family and you can talk to my mum, I'm sure she has plenty to tell ya. Did you buy something while you were out?"

"How could I love, with your dad and Tony being there?" he smiled, wondering why she still wanted to be with him.

"Never mind, we'll nip to the mini market tomorrow and I'll keep Tony occupied," Rose smiled back. "I'll be fine, I can test how good that stuff is I get from Torchwood medical."

Pete was worried when they weren't joined by Rose and Alec and after taking Jackie and Tony back to their caravan, decided to pay them a visit.

Alec opened the door cautiously just after nine thirty.

"I came to check you two were still in the same universe and talking to each other," Pete grinned as Alec closed the door.

"Well, it's a lot to take in," Alec replied. "It does explain a few things though."

Pete thought it would. After Pete left, Rose made it clear she still thought they should remain together and if it was going to be his last night with her, Alec decided he'd have something to remember her by. He knew as they got ready for bed he should tell her she was wrong but with Torchwood's reputation, he could expect a visit with a warning he had to sign some document or other or get his memory wiped for real this time.

Rose insisted he took the lead again, both of them trying not to make any noise even when it got intense and they swapped places several times, Rose hoping her mother was wrong about beds in caravans. Collapsing on his back, Rose checked he was okay.

"I'm fine Rose, maybe I remember how fit I used to be eh?" he joked, wishing he could remember ever being like that with Tess.

Contented, Rose put her underwear and a thin vest top back on and got comfy on him. She could only imagine they should have been like that back in the Tardis, that was near enough to how he would have made love to her but she had to admit, she'd been very young back then but years later, when he'd had the chance to stay, that was not the case.

"Alec, tomorrow, let's not talk about what you just found out?" Rose asked him.

Alec thought he could quite happily never talk about what he'd discovered at all, not wanting to upset her but she'd find out sooner or later, if this Doctor's twin or whatever really did feel guilty and came looking for her and could convince her he was the real one. Then what would she think?

No he couldn't do this to her much longer, her family went home on Monday morning so he'd tell her tomorrow night and at least she could follow them back and not be entirely on her own. As they fell asleep, Rose with her hand on his heart, him with his arm around her back, he whispered to her.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. You said you never heard me say that the first time and when I did say it, I ran off."

"You were scared Alec, that I wouldn't want you, that I wanted the other one but I did, you weren't my second choice Alec, don't ever think that. I love you too and I don't care if you never remember, it's clear you're not meant to."

He supposed that could apply to him. Yes, she wanted him to be someone else but the last week or so, to her, he'd been Alec Hardy and that's who she'd just made love to, not this Doctor or his twin and to him, it didn't matter. She'd be gone on Monday morning and he'd probably never see her again.

 **Email notifications are not being sent for new chapters so please keep checking back!**


	25. Chapter 25

Alec was missing the next morning as Rose woke up. She thought at first it had been too much for him and to get some breathing space he'd gone to his office but as she went to the bathroom, she heard some clattering from the kitchen and her mother's voice telling Tony off for something or other, probably him going around in circles again.

She'd not heard knocking on the door so Rose assumed Alec had already been awake and her mother had taken the chance they were already up and wanted them to take care of Tony while she and Pete had a quiet breakfast, since Rose had volunteered them to take Tony for most of the day.

"Now Tony, you behave for Alec until Rose gets up," his mother was telling him.

"Is Alec getting my breakfast?" Tony asked as Alec tried to butter some toast.

"Yes, this is for you, we are just waiting for the eggs in the microwave," Alec was telling him.

"Mum makes them in a pan, don't you Mum?" Tony replied, folding his arms.

Alec had not fancied trying to scrub a pan clean all morning.

"Well I'm off then, see you all at two across in the pub for lunch then?" Jackie told him. "I want a word with you later as well Alec, Pete said he'd told ya, about before."

"What about before Mum?" Tony yawned. "You mean he was Rose's boyfriend before she went away and you went after her?"

"Sort of, be quiet Tony," he was told by his mother. "Be good and Alec, don't let him having you buy him any more boats, he has enough," she warned him.

Alec gave her a mock salute, something he could only imagine this 'Doctor' used to do when he saw her pull a face.

"Don't you go thinking I forgot who you are, even if you have," Jackie gave him another warning as he put the scrambled eggs on Tony's plate and took it to the table, just as Rose emerged.

"Leave him Mum, he's not got his memory back yet," Rose defended him.

"What did you forget Alec?" Tony grinned as he went for the toast, Alec thinking he could have left the eggs.

Rose went to kiss Alec's cheek, getting her a scowl from her mother.

"Is there some there for me?" she asked as he scooped some eggs out of the plastic dish.

"I'm going, I can't cope with you two being so domestic," Jackie remarked.

Rose suppressed a giggle, since Tony was there as her mother left.

"What exactly did she mean by that?" Alec asked her as he sat opposite Tony while Rose made some tea.

"Don't ask. I used to tell her things, about when we travelled around. She'll get used to it. So where do you want to go Tony?"

Alec thought the boy's reply would be somewhere where he could spin around.

"Alec, don't forget we need to call at the store later," Rose reminded him with a smile.

"I know, it will not be open at this time, when your mother comes knocking on the door at seven thirty in the morning," Alec replied as he ate.

"Wow, these scrambled eggs are really fluffy Alec, you must tell me your secret," Rose smiled.

"I thought you would be more concerned your mother was calling early and you were still asleep?" Alec wanted to know, a bit put out she wasn't concerned.

"You'll get used to it again," Rose smiled back at him. "Hey Tony, we could go swimming again?" she suggested.

"Can Alec come with us?" Tony wanted to know.

"Alec's not keen on the water sweetheart, something happened to him a few years ago and besides, it won't be open until later today. You'll get plenty of chance to go swimming when you go on the longer holiday, this was just an extra weekend."

"What other holiday?" Alec asked.

"To the same place as last year, a resort hotel in Spain, near Lloret but I don't know if I'm going yet, well not now," Rose replied.

"You may as well go Rose, I will be stuck with this case for a while anyway and you can't help me any more," he reminded her.

"Well it's not for a few weeks, mum can always add you, if you're finished. Just 'cos I can't help officially doesn't mean I'm leaving Alec."

Maybe not yet, he thought to himself. So, she had planned to go on holiday but she'd still come down here to find who she thought he was? That shouldn't have surprised him given what they'd told him last night. Since Tony was ready to go out, they cleared the breakfast things away then got Tony in the car, Rose seeing Jackie had brought his booster seat with her.

"Let's go up the coast, then Tony can see some different boats," Rose suggested as Alec strapped Tony in the back seat.

When Jackie had got back to their caravan, she told Pete how Rose and Alec had been acting around each other.

"You should have seen them Pete, acting like they used to do when they'd got back from flying off somewhere. How do we know it's not really him?" she asked him. "He does act like the Doctor, sort of."

"Jackie, I really don't know but think about it eh? How could he have got here when we've been monitoring ever since you and Rose came back? I know I got overzealous about closing the project in case those Daleks had ideas but since then, there's been no signs of anything."

"Well, I'm not gonna tell her, are you, if Alec won't admit it," Jackie asked him.

"It's between them Jackie, I can't tell her and Alec looked really uncomfortable with being told what his past had been like and I wish I'd not told him now," Pete had to admit.

"Then why did you Pete? If you thought Alec wasn't him?"

"Because Rose believes he is and by telling him, he'll be more prepared to accept what she used to do Jackie. Rose herself might not want to hear what he says, if he admits it, at least if she doesn't it will help him understand she'll never be happy. What I really hope is she will accept it and want him anyway."

"So do I Pete, lord knows what we've had to put up with these last few years and now, well if he tells her, it'll be bloody Norway all over again, as if twice hasn't been enough."

"I know Jackie, I wish there was another way but if he doesn't tell her by tonight, I'll have to talk to him again and say it's best he comes clean with her, if he loves her."

"He's in love with her?" Jackie wondered. "I should have known."

"You're her mother, you can't see?" Pete laughed.

Jackie had often wondered how she'd failed to see Rose had been in love in the other world with the Doctor but she'd not wanted to accept it was with an alien who could change his face. Now the man Rose had found wouldn't go changing his face but she doubted Rose would accept Alec for who he was once she found out.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it Pete?" she asked him.

"For once Jackie, there is nothing we can do, we can't fix this love, Rose and Alec are on their own if he won't admit it. I'll talk to him again tonight but if he won't come clean, what do I do? Jake and I could be wrong about this, we have no concrete proof he's not who Rose thinks he is."

"Well I could tell him a thing or two," Jackie huffed. "Shame Mickey's not here either."

"Well Mickey did the decent thing by staying behind, he could see she'd got the Doctor back. He tried to stay away before but there was always a chance they would meet again but now, well he thinks she got her happy ending, he won't try again Jackie," Pete told her. "Come on, let's have a few hours to ourselves not watching Tony spin around eh?"

As Rose drove up the coast, Alec wondered how they would keep her brother amused without it involving boats or spinning around, trying to remember what had kept Daisy amused at that age but he wasn't supposed to have any knowledge of that. He would have to talk to Rose tonight, admit who he really was and not keep her thinking he was suddenly going to remember everything and judging by her mother earlier, Jackie Tyler was going to remind him of a few things.

They somehow managed to survive their morning out and got back to their caravan just after one thirty in time to get ready to meet Jackie and Pete. They set off so Tony could take his time but he saw the amusement arcade and wanted to go on one of the rides, Alec fishing in his pocket for some change while Rose put him on and she got him to pose for a photo.

Tony waved as he saw his parents. "Mum, Dad, look at me," he grinned.

Pete thought it was a miracle Rose had got him on something that didn't go round in circles, after the carousel ride yesterday.

"Had a good time love?" his mother fussed over him as the ride moved backwards and forwards.

"He was fine Mum and no, Alec didn't buy him a boat," Rose replied, looking at him in a new t-shirt she'd talked him into buying that had a logo on it, having got the same one for Tony.

"Rose bought this for me," Tony shouted, pointing out the t-shirts were the same.

"Well it's better than the football one Jake got for him, I don't like him wearing that, his name's on it," Jackie pointed out, eyeing poor Alec.

Once lunch was over, they went for a walk around past the police station and sat on the stone jetty so Pete and Tony could wander around since Tony wanted to look for crabs in a rock pool.

"So what are you two gonna do now?" Jackie asked them, checking Tony was busy.

"Find who killed Danny Mum," Rose reminded her, holding Alec's hand.

"You know I don't mean that Rose, I mean you two," Jackie huffed.

"It makes no difference Mrs Tyler," Alec told her, wondering if it was a good idea to still call her Jackie. "Rose has told me everything and if she says it's true, then I accept it."

"Well you could try remembering a few things, what do ya think it was like for her, to see ya running off at the last possible second?" Jackie asked him.

"Stop it Mum, Alec doesn't remember doing it and we have some decisions to make," Rose replied.

"We do?" Alec asked nervously, thinking this was it, she was leaving to think about it at the very least.

"Yeah, if we carry on trying to get your memory back or we leave it. Alec, whatever happened to you, it happened for a reason and you were meant to forget the past. Maybe he thought it was too painful, for both of us to remember?"

"You got to remember Rose, how's that fair?" her mother asked.

"Your mother is right Rose, why do you get to remember?" Alec asked, squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm not the only one Alec, Mum and Pete, they remember, Jake knows about it and Owen knows some of it. He was told in case you ever came back so no, I'm not alone in this Alec so I can remember for both of us. He knew that when he sent you back."

"Rose, I still feel guilty about it," he reminded her, which was true, he was feeling more so now he'd been told everything.

"Maybe you're meant to?" Rose asked him. "The other you, your twin, he felt guilty too Alec, maybe he saw a chance to send you back, made you forget so we could start again? He had too much guilt and you running off just added to it. You might be here with me now Alec but he won't forget either of us, no matter what happens to him."

"Why, what will happen to him Rose?" Alec asked, thinking he might get a few answers, such as what she'd said Doctor Jones would have noticed about him, well besides the two hearts thing.

"You never told him that bit, did ya Rose?" her mother asked.

"There's no need to Mum, Alec's not a full Timelord, it'll never happen to him, will it?" Rose asked, feeling sad about it.

Alec got up to face her, despite standing on the sand he hated even though they'd been on it earlier up in Lyme.

"What will never happen to me Rose?" he asked, his hands on his hips.

"Tell him Rose, he has to know," Pete told her from behind Alec, Tony running to his mother. "Jackie, take Tony for an icecream love?" he suggested.

"I want to go back with Alec," the boy protested. "We're twins now," he grinned, pointing to the identical t-shirts that Alec knew had been a mistake.

"We will catch up with you," Alec assured him, trying to sound convincing, wondering what was so bad.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out Alec," Pete continued. "Even though you're not a full Timelord, you need to know something about what one is. When Rose first met you, you didn't look like you do now, did he Rose?"

Rose could only shake her head. "I can tell him Dad, you catch up with them," she nodded to Tony and her mother.

"Sure?" Pete asked, not certain about this.

Ten minutes later after Rose explained a Timelord could regenerate when in danger, Alec was pacing up and down, forgetting where he was.

"When I last saw you Alec, you were shot by a Dalek, you were taken back into the Tardis and you healed yourself instead of changing. The energy left over, you directed it to the hand Jack had found."

"You said I grew out of that hand?" he questioned, thinking this had to stop – now but he was too fascinated with the whole subject after what he'd been told previously. "So I am not real? I was created by Timelord energy and his hand? What does that make me?"

Rose wanted to laugh and say he was lucky but he didn't look like he would appreciate it.

"How are you not real Alec? Everyone is created, your creation was just a bit unusual but not any more unusual than regenerating, recreating yourself. I can't tell ya how it works, it was never fully explained to me."

"I take it this other version of me never split into two before then?" he tried to joke but he was way past that now.

So Rose thought not only was he not human, not from this world but from another planet altogether and he'd grown out of this Timelord's hand. He turned to walk off, Rose getting up to follow him.

"Alec, you're still him, a part of him and I still love you. I know why you ran off, you thought I didn't want you, that I wanted him but you never even gave me a chance. You said you'd never leave me again."

"I am not leaving you Rose, not as this Doctor you think I am," he tried to explain.

This was it – he'd listened to everything they'd had to say. Now it was time to come clean.

"I know you're him, well part of him and I never for a second rejected you on that beach. Yeah, I wasn't sure at first but you told me you loved me when he couldn't say it."

"Rose, I know that must have hurt you, if he could not tell you. You would have settled for his twin?"

"I have already Alec, it's you, can't you accept that?" she asked, Alec seeing the tears in her eyes.

He led her back to sit her down again, despite the tide starting to come in.

"This place reminds you of where he left you?" he asked, sitting beside her.

Rose managed a nod, trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"Where you left me Alec, where you ran back into the Tardis as it was fading away. You could have been killed."

"I would have just regenerated I suppose?" he tried to joke, something he thought he was really bad at.

"That's not funny Alec. You would have been trapped inside the void, probably with the Daleks and Cybermen, if you could survive but you probably wouldn't have done, you said you only had one life now."

"Oh, that would have been bad then?" he smiled, trying to stop her from crying. He stood up again, going in front of her. "I can't do this any more Rose, there is something I have to tell you, what I wanted to say the other night at the hospital. I'm not him Rose, I'm not this Doctor you've been looking for, I never have been."

"I know, you're his twin but I told ya, it makes no difference Alec, I've accepted who you are now and we don't have to talk about it again. You're not meant to remember, he did a good job on you."

"Rose, I mean it, I am not the Doctor or his twin, I have been playing along because you were determined I was him from the moment you stood in the station or even the moment you decided to come down here. You thought he'd come back, by the sea because that was where he left you, don't you?"

Rose stood up to face him. "You're still confused Alec, you are him."

"No Rose, you wanted to believe that. You saw me, on TV in a seaside town and thought he'd come back here so you would find him. Think about it Rose, you were never bothered when I was in the media over my last case, were you?" he asked, thinking she would definitely slap him now and he deserved it for fooling her for a week.

"Because no-one told me Alec or I would have done, they never said anything."

"Your stepfather knows and I suspect Doctor Harper did and this Jake you talk about. I'm not him Rose, I am so sorry I mislead you all this time but you seemed happy to see me and that day, well it had been a nightmare and you walked in, saying you knew me. I took advantage Rose and you have every right to be angry with me."

"No, you are him Alec, I know you are," Rose broke down, tears running down her face. "You can't do this to me again Alec, you promised me."

He went to put his arms around her but she shrugged him off.

"You think the Doctor's twin promised never to leave you again Rose but I am not him. I am not leaving you, I expect you will be the one who is leaving? Let me call your stepfather and I will let you pack and you can go stay with them until tomorrow and go back with them."

Rose let him take her hand as they walked back to the caravan park, Alec letting them in. Rose sat down, still shocked. Alec got his phone out.

"Pete, Rose is coming over, she knows," was all he could say.

"Good man Alec, I knew you would do the right thing. I can come over for her," Pete offered, seeing Jackie clasp her hands over her mouth since he'd told her Alec was about to tell Rose the truth.

"Yes, give her an hour Pete, I owe all of you an apology for carrying this too far," Alec admitted.

"No-one's blaming you Alec, see you soon," Pete told him. He turned to Jackie. "She's going to need you when she gets here love."

Jackie could only nod. Rose was still where Alec had sat her.

"You should pack – unless?" he asked.

"I was so happy Alec, I didn't care you weren't the other one, I always thought you were meant to be created so I could have you with me, after we got separated."

Alec sat on the wooden coffee table opposite her and took both her hands.

"I can't apologise enough to you Rose, I am so sorry I let it go on as long as it did but I saw my chance and thanks to you, I am getting better. I took a gamble and it paid off but I can't pretend any more. I will call Torchwood tomorrow and speak to Doctor Harper, it's up to him if he withdraws the offer to help me."

"He won't do that, he'll still help you. Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

"You seemed happy to find me, I did not want to disappoint you then you gave me the idea of losing my memory so I went along with it. Why did your stepfather insist he still told me everything, if he suspected I was not genuine though?"

"You'll need to ask him," Rose sobbed as Alec held her hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back. "So you really do have an ex wife and a daughter then?"

"Yes, my daughter lives with her mum, we don't talk much. When I arrived here, I thought of inviting her down, then the town was in chaos, until you walked into my life. You have made such a big difference to me Rose, I would not be so fortunate had you not got me to hospital the other night, I would have ignored the fact I was having an attack – you probably saved me."

"That's what we used to do – save people," Rose told him tearfully. "You're really not him?"

He leaned forward, their foreheads touching. "I wish I was Rose, you had been so unhappy after he left you but I meant what I said, I would never leave you and neither of them deserved you but have you thought of something?"

Rose shook her head. Alec continued.

"You were meant to find me and make me well again. I was told an operation for a pacemaker may kill me, a few weeks before I came here. Then you arrived – to make sure I got the treatment that if as Doctor Harper claims will work just as well without the risk. Rose – I may not be the Doctor you want but I need you as much, if not more than he did."


	26. Chapter 26

"You let me think you were him Alec," Rose finally managed to say when he'd made some tea.

"You wanted to believe it Rose, or I would not have gone along with it as long as I did. I said I was sorry," he tried to apologise again.

"I suppose I was just as much to blame?" Rose wondered out loud. "I wanted you to be him. Guess I used you just as much then?"

"We both needed someone Rose but I should never have let it go so far. When you began talking about another world, I should have stopped you but I wanted to know more," he admitted.

"That's the detective in you I guess?" Rose asked, hiding a smile behind her mug of tea.

"No, the boy in me who used to write stories that no-one would believe. Are you leaving?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know Alec, I don't know how I feel now. I don't want to spoil my family's holiday."

"Go have a night out with them," he suggested. "See how you feel in the morning."

"I'll wait for Pete but my mother will be all over me when I go over there, I don't think I can cope with that. I'll stay here tonight."

"Fine, I will move some of my things into the spare room while you are out," he offered.

"It's your caravan Alec, you don't have to move just for me. This is all my fault, I should be apologising to you."

"You are taking this very well Rose," he smiled, offering to take her empty mug.

"Yeah, guess I'm used to being let down?" she sighed, waiting for Pete knocking on the door.

"I am so sorry you feel let down again Rose, that was never my intention. It seemed to make you happy and since you believed I had lost my memory, it made it easy to keep you that way."

"Would you have told me Alec?"

"Yes, I would not have been able to keep up, should my daughter or my ex wife turn up and once I find Danny's killer, trust me, one of them will. I did not know how to tell you Rose."

"Yeah, I get that Alec. That's it, you were my last hope of finding him again," Rose had to admit.

"I know, I am truly sorry for that but think Rose, would he not want you to help someone?" he asked. "It was just my good fortune I looked like him and you claimed to know me. Maybe when he left, he knew about me?"

"I think he was a bit busy trying not to get trapped here, well both of them. I wanted some answers Alec."

"You deserve some but I meant what I said, I would never have run off like that and maybe he knew that Rose? What if this twin you thought I was left him when they got back and the Doctor still had time to come back and make sure you would be okay?"

"It wasn't possible Alec, he left at the last second before the walls were sealed again, there was no time."

Alec got up to pace the floor, something he tended to do when he was thinking and had annoyed the hell out of Tess.

"For someone with a time machine?" he wanted to know. "He could have gone back to the time he brought you here and used that time to locate me."

"Nothing came through after we got back, Torchwood would have picked it up," Rose answered, wishing he'd stop since she still didn't know how she felt about him now.

"Would they? If he landed minutes after he left you? How did you think his twin, I mean if I had been him get here then?"

"You ask a lot of questions Alec," Rose half smiled. "No wonder Ellie gets mad with you. Yeah, I thought maybe you'd been brought back here after we left the beach, that you'd changed your mind or something but when I thought you'd lost your memory? Then I thought he'd made you come back, took away your memory for running away from me."

"As punishment?" he asked, knowing her stepfather could arrive any minute now.

"I suppose so? So you think his twin went off and the Doctor felt that guilty for leaving me again, he found you and arranged for you to come here?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense Rose. Wait and see what your stepfather thinks? You should start packing then you will have time to take your brother to the club."

"I said I'd decide tomorrow Alec. You should come with us, since Tony seems to think you two are twins?" Rose smiled.

"Well maybe, if I have time to change?" he relented.

"Yeah, mum will make him get changed anyway, you should be safe enough. I don't know how I feel about this Alec."

"I understand Rose, I did not mean to upset you," he replied, somewhat at a loss what to say, moving over to take her hand.

There was a knock on the door and Rose sprang up to see if it was Pete, hoping her mother hadn't come instead.

"Hi, come in," Rose greeted him.

On his way over, Pete hadn't known what to expect, whether she'd be crying or be angry and it had been all he could do to stop her mother coming over.

"I thought you'd be upset Rose?" Pete asked her, seeing Alec looking at her.

"I don't know how I feel Dad, Alec's told me and he reckons I was meant to find him," Rose tried to explain.

"I think he could be right love, if you think about it? Who knows? Tony's looking forward to going out, we'll meet you there, don't disappoint him, will you?" Pete asked, looking at both of them. "Are you both okay?"

Rose nodded and sat down while Alec got up, looking at the flowers he'd bought her the other day on the shelving unit.

"We have a few things to work out, we will be there, you can tell your son," Alec assured Pete.

"Are you staying with us tonight Rose?" Pete asked her. "I can move Tony into the other room."

"I'll stay here tonight, we have some talking to do," Rose replied.

Alec thought she'd taken it better than either he or her stepfather had expected. Pete had surely expected the worse, having to take a tearful Rose back to her mother but instead, she seemed to have agreed to at least stay the night and talk about it. Being assured she would be okay, Pete set off back to find Jackie anxiously waiting.

"So, where is she?" Jackie asked him as she tried to get Tony to part with his new t-shirt.

"She took the news fairly well, they'll meet us at the club. Come on Tony, get changed eh?" he asked the boy.

"But Alec and I are twins now," Tony reminded them.

"Well he won't be wearing his t-shirt tonight Tony, so get changed," Pete replied, thinking the detective had looked uncomfortable enough during their outing let alone wearing it to go out in.

"So are they working it out then?" Jackie asked Pete.

"I think so, you know Rose better than I do love?" he asked. "Maybe she'll accept that Alec needs help, that's what they used to do together, so you told me."

"Well I suppose at least she's grounded now?" Jackie replied.

After Pete had left, Rose went to get changed, Alec thinking he'd best leave her on her own. Rose sat on the bed, taking stock of what Alec had told her. Was it her fault entirely for believing Alec was the Doctor or his twin? She'd given poor Alec no warning, just sprung it on him and talked non-stop about their life together and never really given him a chance to deny it.

He'd kept suggesting he may not be for real but had she taken any notice? No, she had kept insisting he'd get his memory back. He deserved a chance to explain the reason he'd gone along with it, he'd seen a chance and taken it, she could hardly blame him for doing so.

Alec was pacing the living area, wondering what she was going to do. She seemed calm enough, she'd not slapped him or threatened to leave, well not so far anyway. Could she really blame him for taking a chance of spending a few nights with her then taking advantage of getting well again without the risks he'd been told about?

As Rose went back into the living area, he was relieved she was ready to go out and not with an overnight bag to go stay with her family.

"Want to talk now Rose?" he asked, not daring to still call her 'love' as he still wasn't sure she wouldn't leave in the morning.

"When we come back. So, how long would you have waited to tell me?"

"I would have done so, maybe after I got well again," he admitted. "Rose, you accepted that you thought this Doctor of yours had become me, had you not?"

"Well yeah, it made sense that when he brought you, I mean him back that he'd had his memory of me taken but just enough sense to let me in," Rose replied, now she'd thought about it.

"Yes, I would have thought that," Alec had to agree, now he was getting used to talking about parallel worlds and Timelords. "We should go join your family though I had better get changed in case your brother still has the same t-shirt on," he smiled.

"Aw, I thought you two looked kinda cute," Rose giggled.

He thought she was enjoying this. The only reason he had agreed was so it would lessen the effects of him having to tell her the truth. He went to put a shirt on and looked around the small bedroom to see if she had started to pack. That was a good sign that her cases were not on the bed.

Rose still insisted on holding his arm on the way to the club, asking if he had any questions.

"A few, they can wait. So, are you leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" she replied as they reached the building.

"Well no, of course I do not want you to leave Rose, I thought you would want to?"

They stopped as they came to the doorway.

"I don't want to leave Alec, you still need my help," she replied.

"There is still something you have not told me, about him?" Alec wanted to know.

Tony had seen them and came rushing to the doorway as Alec got their passes out to show the doorman. As Alec watched Rose dancing around at the front with Tony, he couldn't help but admire her, despite the disappointment she must be feeling right now. Pete suggested they took Tony out again while Rose and her mother played bingo, Alec knowing Pete wanted to talk to him again.

When they'd crossed the road and Tony was amusing himself, Pete asked how he felt about it.

"You should be asking Rose that," Alec replied. "I owe you and her mother an apology, for deceiving you."

"We suspected, almost immediately," Pete assured him. "We didn't know how to tell Rose or how she'd take it if we proved she was wrong. Jake and I agreed that we would let you tell her."

"Thanks for that at least Pete, it was better I told her than you," Alec told him.

"Well you made the right decision Alec, though I'm surprised her mother didn't say something," Pete smiled, watching Tony.

"I am sure she will let her feelings about it be known to Rose?" Alec replied.

Pete smiled. "You can be sure of that Alec."

While they were waiting for bingo to start, Jackie asked Rose how she was coping.

"I'm fine Mum, don't worry about me," Rose told her.

"I told Pete he should tell you," Jackie continued.

"I wouldn't have believed him Mum, I wanted Alec to be him."

"We know Rose, goodness knows how we wanted Alec to be him but you have to face it, he's not. Neither of them are coming back. Are you gonna stay with Alec?" her mother asked her.

"I don't know Mum, I'm still thinking about it. He can still use my help."

They all met up again, Tony wanting Alec to carry him on his shoulders again on the way back. As he was put down by their caravan, he turned to Alec.

"Will I see you again Alec? Are you still going to be Rose's boyfriend?" he asked.

"I don't know yet but we will still be friends, won't we Rose?" Alec asked her.

"Will you come on holiday with us Alec?" Tony wanted to know.

"I have a very important job to do here Tony," Alec tried to explain.

"But you'll make Rose happy if you come with us, won't he Rose?" Tony turned to ask her.

"Alec has to stay here and catch someone who's been very bad Tony," Rose told him.

"Bedtime Tony," his dad told him as he opened the caravan door. "We have a long drive tomorrow and your mother and I have to pack."

"I'll come over and get him so you can get on with things in the morning," Alec offered.

"Can I stay with them?" Tony asked.

"We go away in a few weeks, Rose and Alec are busy," Pete replied, thinking it wasn't such a good idea if the two of them weren't going to stay together.

They all said goodnight and Rose and Alec went off, Alec wondering if she'd change her mind and leave anyway.

"Want me to take the spare room?" Alec asked as they went inside.

"No, just give me some time to think about this Alec. I said I had something else to tell you, you might not want me to stay."

"Then tell me now Rose, you may as well," he insisted.

"About when I used to travel with the Doctor. Alec, you know he was a Timelord, who could change?" she asked him. Alec nodded. "Well he changed, in front of me to look like you, well without the beard and I left Mickey to go with him."

"That's bad?" Alec managed to smile.

"He was the last of his kind Alec, there are no more and if he's made his twin hide away somewhere, he still is. When his twin was created, I thought finally he was no longer on his own and he was willing to let me have part of him. He'd be on his own in our world but would always know his twin was here. That's why I was convinced you were him, that he'd become fully human to stay with me."

"Would he have been asked if he'd wanted to become fully human?" Alec wanted to know.

"Maybe, I don't know Alec. I never stopped to think about it and I'm sorry, I should have thought how you'd feel, trying to get your memory back though now I mean how he would feel."

"So you never loved me Rose?" he asked seriously, pacing the floor again.

"I've got to know you Alec, I was thinking less of you as the Doctor," Rose replied.

"Yes but when you told me you loved me, you thought I was him?"

"Don't be like that Alec," she told him.

Alec stood with one hand on his hip and one arm folded, his finger on his chin. Rose wondered why he did all the same things the Doctor used to do and he shouldn't know about them.

"You were the one that came to me Rose, like I said, you never bothered with me when I was involved in the Sandbrook case."

"I told you Alec, I didn't know about you, Pete must have thought I'd get upset if I saw you," Rose tried to explain. "Maybe you're right, the Doctor did intend for me to find you, to help you because it's what we used to do."

"Maybe so Rose but now, I think maybe you were wanting him and not his twin."

"That's not fair Alec, I'm sorry I insisted you were him but you could have told me sooner. You were right to take advantage."

"Was I Rose?" he asked. "Maybe it's best if you went home for a while and went on holiday with your family?"

Rose surprised him by getting up.

"Fine, I'll start packing then but you're wrong Alec, we were both to blame."

As soon as she was through the door, he cursed himself for driving her away. He sat down, his head in his hands and wondered what he'd done. Yes, they'd both used each other but did she love him less than last night, when she still thought he was this Doctor's clone? An hour later when she still didn't come back but he'd heard the bathroom door, he assumed she had gone to bed.

He went to the bathroom then opened the bedroom door, the small lamp on the wall still on, like she'd been waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Alec," she told him as she watched him take his shirt off.

"So am I Rose. Did you pack?" he asked, hoping she hadn't but how was he supposed to feel?

He was a substitute for the man she really wanted and always would be. Rose turned away.

"I'll leave after breakfast, since you said you'd go get Tony, we can't let him notice there's something wrong."

Alec finished getting undressed silently, turning out the lamp.

"Can we not fight Rose?" he asked, turning towards her and touching her shoulder.

"What do ya want me to say Alec?" she replied.

"That when you said you love me, it was me you meant, not him," he replied as she turned towards him.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry Alec, I really don't know now, I was so sure. We both need to think about this."

"I know, I am sorry as well Rose, for letting you think you had found him. We need to think about where we go from here and you can't do it when we see each other all the time."

They reached to kiss goodnight and Alec turned onto his back but Rose remained where she was, putting her arm in his.

"What will you tell Ellie?" she asked him.

"That you have gone to see your family since you are no longer on the case," he replied, missing her closeness already.

"We're not breaking up are we Alec? We just need to think about it," Rose told him.

"I agree, it would be a mistake to let people think we had separated after only one week."

"Yeah, we don't want to be in the papers, do we?" Rose tried to joke.

Alec thought that was the last thing he needed right now, especially since Karen White was in town.

Somehow when he woke up, Rose had managed to pin his arm under her and he smiled as he tried to move her. He got dressed and went to collect Tony, who was already driving his mother crazy as she tried to pack his things.

"I want to stay with Rose and Alec," Tony was demanding, his arms folded.

"Rose is going to be busy," his mother insisted, not sure about even leaving Rose behind considering what had been going on.

When Pete had said they were trying to work things out, Jackie wasn't convinced they could, knowing Rose. Alec knocked on their caravan door just after seven and Tony jumped off the bed, Jackie frowning at him.

"Hi Pete, I came for Tony," Alec told Rose's stepfather as Tony came bounding up to the door.

"Yeah, we'll come over for him in an hour or so. We'll drop the caravan keys then pick him up. He wants to stay with you so you might have trouble with him," Pete warned him.

"Sorry Tony, I will be at work and Rose, well she might be going back with you after all," Alec replied, not wanting to think about her leaving but how could she stay now?

He had cast shadows on their short relationship by saying she loved this Doctor's clone, not him and it had hurt her, she had every right to leave now.

"I see," Pete sighed. "Sorry Alec but we all half expected she would."

"Yes, we still have a few doubts and it's best she goes home to sort them out, she can't do it here. Ready Tony?" he asked the boy.

"I'll talk to Rose when we get home," Pete assured him. "Don't give up on her and keep in touch with Owen, about your treatment."

"I will, I feel much better already, I'll still carry on with it but as for the other part? Maybe I'll stay on the medication and see what happens?" Alec replied.

"You'll need to talk to him about it, that's his department. I'm quite happy to let you go ahead, don't give in Alec, Rose won't want you to," Pete told him.

Jackie came to the door when she'd heard them talking.

"Here you, I hope you've not upset Rose?" Jackie asked Alec.

"Leave him Jackie, they have things to work out but until they have, Rose is coming back with us," Pete told her.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Jackie scoffed. "What did ya think was gonna happen when she found out?"

"Found what out Mum?" Tony yawned. "I want my breakfast. Alec, will you get it for me again and carry me on your shoulder?"

"Come on Tony, before Rose wakes up eh?" Alec told the boy.

"It's still not right," Jackie carried on. "Why did you have to go along with it?" she asked Alec as Tony stepped outside.

"Leave him Jackie, Alec's as upset as we all are over it and I'm sure he's apologised to Rose already?" he asked Alec.

"It made no difference Pete, it was something Rose said to me and she did not mean it, well not about me so we are both to blame. I am sorry but it will take some time and her remaining here will not help," Alec had to admit.

"So she told you she loved you but you think she meant him, not you?" Pete asked him as Tony went around in circles again, something he was going to have to stop the boy doing.

"She does not know Pete, she has to sort this out herself, how she feels about me," Alec replied.

"Then how do you feel about it?" Pete wanted to know.

Alec looked at Tony, who had come to a stop and looking slightly dazed.

"I fell in love with her Pete, now, I don't know if she fell in love with me or she loved both versions of him."


	27. Chapter 27

Rose had woken up, having felt Alec moving her but not wanting to wake up properly and face him. While she'd been packing a few things the night before, she had questioned herself but it had to be done. They both needed some space to sort their feelings out because they had to come to terms with the fact they had used each other, her using him as a substitute and him using her to try and cure his bad heart.

She had just got dressed and decided to start making breakfast, since she knew Alec would have gone to get Tony and her brother would probably argue he wanted to stay with them but now, she had no choice but to tell him she was going home, at least for now.

It would do neither her or Alec any good if she stayed, they'd both be miserable, well not that they wouldn't be even if she left but it was a decision she had to make. All the last week, she'd been patiently waiting for him to remember something but he never would now, there was nothing for him to remember.

Alec was carrying Tony across the few rows of caravans back to his and Rose's, which after today would only be his.

"Is Rose coming home with us Alec?" Tony asked him as Alec put him down.

"Yes Tony but don't ask her eh? She wants to stay but she can't so I want you to look after her for me," Alec told him. "Will you do that?"

Tony nodded. Alec thought he was very sharp for his age. They went inside, Tony going to sit at the round table while Alec went to help Rose with breakfast, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning love, you should have waited," he told her as he went to retrieve the toast.

"I didn't know when mum and dad would be wanting to leave," Rose replied.

"Rose, are you coming back with us?" Tony asked her. "Can I ride with you?"

"I'm not ready yet Tony, you just go with mum and dad and I'll see you at home."

She didn't feel like having any company on the way back, even her brother, as much as she loved him. He was almost as bad as her mother for talking non-stop. She also wanted to say goodbye to Alec and tell him she had a lot to think about but he probably already knew that.

As they sat quietly, for Rose and Alec being the last time for a while they would be doing so and Alec wishing he'd not volunteered to have Tony again, Jackie and Pete had finished the rest of their food and Jackie was checking they'd left nothing behind.

"I'm not sure about Rose driving back on her own Pete," Jackie told Pete.

"We have to trust her Jackie, she has to deal with it in her own way. Don't fuss over her when she gets back love, she'll feel bad enough."

"I thought she'd finally be happy Pete but if Alec's not him, she has no chance now, if she doesn't see Alec for who he really is," Jackie pointed out.

"The best thing she can do right now is go back to work then come on holiday with us, Alec will be here for a while sorting out the investigation, now his chief won't let Torchwood get involved. I wonder what made the CS change her mind?" Pete wanted to know.

"Well Rose wasn't pleased about it," Jackie told him.

"Well since I only agreed because Rose was here and she wanted to help, I'll stay out of it," Pete replied.

They got into the car, Pete saying it would be easier to drive around, Jackie could put the keys in the collection box on the wall then go get Tony, a bit annoyed about the one-way traffic system that to him should have been the other way around. Rose was packing the rest of her things, Alec trying to keep Tony occupied.

"So, you start proper school soon then Tony?" Alec asked him.

"Yeah, I'll make lots of new friends, mum said so but I'll miss my other friends. Will you come and see us Alec?" Tony asked him.

"We will have to wait and see, Rose may be busy at work," Alec had to tell him, not wanting to say he had no idea if he would ever see Rose again once she'd left.

He glanced out of the front window just after half past eight and saw Pete's car pull in opposite.

"Your parents are here Tony, I will go get Rose, you stay here," Alec told the boy.

He tapped on the bedroom door to see Rose just zipping up her holdall.

"Your parents are here Rose, I left the door open for them. Are you waving Tony off?" he asked her.

"Yeah but I won't be far behind them Alec," Rose replied, Alec seeing she had been crying and it was all his fault.

In the living area, Tony was waiting for Alec to come back as his mother tried to get him to go out to the car.

"I'm waiting to say bye to Alec," Tony insisted, a determined look on his face and his arms folded.

Rose followed him out, Alec thinking it best if she went now.

"Bye Alec," Tony went up to him, grabbing Alec's legs.

Alec crouched down to the young boy.

"You be good Tony and maybe I will see you soon eh?" Alec asked him. Tony nodded.

"Rose, we will see him soon, won't we?" Tony asked her.

"Maybe Tony. I'll see you all at home, unless you're stopping off somewhere?" Rose asked Pete.

"I have no idea what the traffic will be like Rose," Pete replied, hoping they wouldn't get stuck somewhere and wishing they'd left earlier.

Rose stayed in the caravan while Alec walked over to the car with them, Jackie getting Tony in his Spiderman booster seat and fastening the seatbelt.

Pete turned to shake Alec's hand. "Take care of yourself Alec, now Rose won't be here to look after you."

"I will and we are not splitting up, well not yet. Rose just needs some time," Alec replied, trying to convince himself he'd not just had the shortest romance in his life.

"Well you both have a lot to think about," Pete told him.

Jackie approached him. "I'm glad Rose is coming home but I wish you'd been who she wanted you to be," she told Alec.

"So do I Mrs Tyler but I had to tell her," Alec replied. "It would have made things worse if she'd realised on her own."

Rose was watching out of the front window and turned to the door as Alec came back in.

"Have you got everything?" Alec asked, hoping she'd changed her mind and she would tell him she loved him and not the man she thought he'd been.

"Yeah, I think so. You're gonna be late for work Alec."

"So?" he smiled. "I only try and trip Miller up."

"I noticed," Rose smiled back.

"Let me help you?" he offered, her cases now by the door and a holdall on top.

He was about to go for one of her cases when she went for his arm.

"I'll miss you Alec," she told him, putting her other arm around his neck.

"I'll miss you too Rose but this will not work until we both sort ourselves out," he replied, putting his arm around her back.

Rose reached up and kissed him. "Get that monster who killed Danny," she told him. "And promise me you'll speak to Doctor Harper about that pacemaker alternative."

"I will Rose, take care love," he replied, wishing she'd just go.

He let go and picked up her case, Rose taking the other one and him taking the holdall. Once her luggage was in the back of her car, Rose put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't want it to be like this Alec but I have to think about how I feel and we'll both suffer, if I don't know if it's you I love or him."

"I know Rose, take care love," he replied, it getting more difficult for him.

"You can call me, if you want?" Rose offered. "Maybe the chief super will allow you to use Torchwood resources again, now I won't be here?"

"Maybe? How am I going to put up with Miller now?" he tried to joke.

"You'll manage, just don't be such a grouch with her maybe?" Rose tried to joke back, kissing him again.

She opened the driver's door, glad she'd reversed in the day before. She opened the window after switching on the engine and Alec leaned down, just managing to give her a kiss goodbye.

He watched as she set the satnav for home and went to check the roadway, standing on the corner, silently daring Miller to call and say he was late.

"Bye Alec, take it easy, remember what you were told," she reminded him.

"I will, bye Rose and for what it is worth, I am sorry I deceived you," he offered.

"I know Alec, bye."

He watched her turn and drive slowly, since they had both laughed about the speed limit sign of 19 MPH on the corner of each roadway. Rose was trying not to cry, she had a long journey back and thought she'd have to make a few stops on the way and may even catch up with her family.

Alec had just got back inside to retrieve his jacket and his phone when it buzzed, seeing 'Miller' as the caller. He was just in the mood for her questions.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"Morning to you as well. Get out of the wrong side of the bed?" Ellie asked him, thinking she'd best not ask if Rose had kicked him out or she'd interrupted them.

~~~~{ silversurfer60 }~~~~

The next two weeks for both of them were unbearable. Rose had gone back to work and was still debating whether to go to Spain with her family or stay at work. They were meant to leave on the Saturday morning and it was now the Thursday before as Jake sat opposite Rose in her office.

"Well are you going or not?" Jake asked her, since he'd asked her more than her mother had since she'd apparently broken up with Alec, though she'd never admitted it to him or anyone.

"I guess so? I'd be letting Tony down if I didn't I suppose? I thought Alec might have called, with any news."

"He'll maybe call when he's caught the killer or maybe he doesn't want to upset you any further?" Jake replied, knowing neither of them would admit they still needed each other, even though Alec wasn't the Doctor. "So, what do you think then? Is your stepfather going to order the cannon to be dismantled, after all this time or not?"

"Don't ask me Jake, he said he was doing that four years ago and he couldn't do it, even after what he said about the Daleks using it. Maybe he'll decide when we come back from holiday. Ready to take charge again?"

"I've done it before Rose, you know Pete will call me every day," Jake grinned, knowing what his friend was like. "You just have a few weeks to relax and maybe when you come back, you'll go down and tell Alec you love him?"

It had been just as bad for Alec, putting up somehow with Ellie, the harbour newsagent and sea brigade leader being hounded into taking his own life when the men of the town had turned on him then a boat being set alight early one morning, for which he was still waiting for results. He'd had no success trying to get his boss to accept Torchwood's help now Rose was gone.

He knew Rose would be going on holiday soon, she'd not said exactly when but he couldn't bring himself to call her and upset her again, not that he wasn't upset, he was. It had hurt him that the times they'd got intimate and she'd said she'd loved him, she thought he was the Doctor or his clone.

He couldn't get his head around how she thought he'd been created from a severed hand and Timelord energy but what she'd said, that the creation wasn't really that much different, when compared with human methods, especially with cloning and artificial creation.

He was sitting at his desk as Rose had been talking to Jake on the Thursday morning, no nearer to catching the killer than before Rose had left but now, he had no-one to go home to, to even talk about it. He got up from his desk and put his jacket on, Ellie looking at him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"To see the chief about getting more help. I just got a memo to say she's scaling back resources."

"She can't be serious?" Ellie replied. "How are we supposed to solve the case?"

"That's what happens when leads dry up Miller. Maybe now, she will see some sense and accept some outside help again?"

"You mean now your girlfriend's gone home?" Ellie grinned.

"Tell the whole office Miller," Alec complained, putting his phone in his pocket and wishing he could bring himself to call Rose but not being able to think of an excuse.

Maybe now he had though but the chief wouldn't allow him and Rose to work together again but that had been Miller's fault. He went to the chief's office and tapped on the door, letting himself in.

"Yes Alec?" she asked, looking up from the message she'd had from the accountants to pull back or go over-budget.

"Have you thought of getting help from Torchwood again?" he asked, sitting himself down.

"No. Is your girlfriend still in town?" she asked.

"No, she's been gone over two weeks, I thought DS Miller would have shouted the news over the intercom by now," he replied sarcastically.

"I had a complaint Alec and I had to make a judgement on it, after what happened. We did have some spare cash from last year but it's going fast, with all the extra personnel and I can't justify it. You'll go back to the original resources but the lab will also have to scale back and now, they have a boat to analyse, what do you hope to get from a burnt boat Alec? Then there's the bill from the harbour-master for towing it back and putting them at risk."

"It had almost burnt out by the time they got it back," he reminded her. "Even though you are running out of money, you still cannot accept any help?"

"I'll think about it Alec. Anything else?"

He got up, thinking he was wasting his time. He thought about saying not unless she could get Rose back but he doubted that would happen. Still, there was harm in mentioning it.

"If she comes back, will you consider letting her act as go-between with their lab?"

"I'll think about that as well. If you don't mind me saying Alec, you looked a little pale when you arrived but not now. Any reason?"

"I had just been getting over Sandbrook, that would have made anyone pale. For your information, Rose Tyler did not leave me, she went back to work at Torchwood because someone didn't like her working with me."

"If you say so Alec, I never said she had left you, why are you being so defensive?" Elaine asked him, raising her eyebrows.

Alec thought she wouldn't let it rest now. "I would have thought DS Miller couldn't have spread the news fast enough."

"I'll give you my decision by Monday Alec but if she comes back, she sticks to what we agree, that she co-ordinates the two labs, nothing more. Understood?"

Alec just turned and left, thinking it would be better than nothing but he couldn't call Rose just yet, not until the chief made her mind up but would Rose agree? It had been over two weeks since she'd left and he missed her every night, now he was getting better but he couldn't get over the fact she'd not been able to tell him it was him she loved, not some Timelord and his twin.

Would she ever though? If that was all she'd come to Broadchurch for, because she'd thought he was who she wanted but had he been any better, using the fact she missed her friend to his advantage? He decided to go get some lunch but where did he go that didn't remind him of the woman he'd fallen in love with?

Rose and Jake had been called to Pete's office after lunch, Pete with a serious look on his face.

"You both should know, I'll decide about the cannon when we come back from holiday, since the devices can't be taken out of the vault without us both being here Jake. Assemble the old team for when I come back, they need to be told but until then, keep the 24 hr watch on it, for anything, the smallest detail."

Jake looked at Rose, who thought that was directed at her, in view of what had happened with her and Alec.

"That's why you want me to go on holiday with you?" Rose asked Pete.

"Not just that Rose, Tony will be upset if you don't, we all will but you're still upset over Alec and if you stay here and something happens, you'll be wanting to be off again and there'll be nothing you can do until I come back. That's the only safeguard we have Rose."

"Yeah, you mean the only way to keep me here?" Rose replied.

"I didn't mean that Rose. There is still a 50/50 chance anyone who wants to can lock onto it, even though it's on standby, we all know that. Maybe I should have had it taken apart when you got back? I only put it off because of you."

"I know Dad, sorry. I'm still upset over Alec and I don't know what to do about it."

"We know love, we do make allowances for it, don't we Jake?" Pete asked. "That device can be just as dangerous as useful Rose, we have to be careful and after last time, when it got you back, we thought it had been worth it but you were so upset when you got back, that's why I was keen to close it down permanently. I thought when you found Alec, there would be no reason to ever use it again."

"You think I want to go find the Doctor again?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we all do," Pete replied, wishing he'd done it four years ago then Rose wouldn't have run off to Broadchurch and had her heart broken again.

"If it does by some remote chance ever start again? Would you stop me?" she asked.

"After what happened when you thought Alec was him?" Pete asked her. "I don't know but we'll face that when I decide if we keep it going or not and when you've been on holiday with us."

"Can't say fairer than that Rose," Jake told her. "He could have shut it down after the last time but we all hoped the Doctor would find his way back or find a way of contacting you."

"I thought he had Jake but I was wrong and I shouldn't have just sprung it on Alec like that. I have a decision to make as well, when I come back from holiday. If I love Alec or I thought he was the Doctor, I hurt him just as much."

The meeting over, Rose decided to call it a day and cancelled any appointments for the next day. She got a ride home and told her mother she was going to Spain with them.

"That's good Rose, Tony would have been upset otherwise," her mother told her.

"Yeah, I know Mum, I'm gonna make my mind up while I'm away, if I can get over thinking the Doctor will come back or if I go back to Alec."

"Well if you ask me, who's the one that's here now Rose?" her mother asked. "I hope your father closes that project like he said he would years ago. Can't you see Rose?"

"See what Mum?" Rose wanted to know.

"Rose, you're as bad as when we were back home, that you can't see what's in front of you. Alec loves you and yeah, you sprung it all on him but did he run off at the last minute? He's the one that's still here and I know there's a difference in the times but wouldn't the real Doctor have found a way by now?"

Rose supposed her mother did have a point and she'd talked about it with Alec, that if he'd wanted, the Doctor could have gone back to when he was dropping them off here and got through and brought his twin back.

She went to start packing for the holiday because she couldn't bring herself to go back to Alec until Pete had decided what he was doing with the cannon project. If something did happen, she needed to go back and get some answers as to why the duplicate Doctor had run off or if as she had suspected, Alec really was him, complete with a full set of memories and a checkable history.

Early on Saturday morning, the driver was ready to take them all to the airport to start their holiday but Rose already thought her heart wasn't completely in it, she'd left it in Broadchurch with a now lonely again Alec Hardy, who had just got up and had decided to take a trip to see his daughter and was about to call a cab to take him to the train station and hope Daisy would agree to meet him.

Then when he came back, he was going to call Rose, regardless of the chief agreeing to get help from Torchwood and tell her he loved her, even if she still loved the Doctor because one way or another, he was going to get her over who she'd mistaken him for and get her to love him back.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a bit long but I wanted to wind up this part of the story, the reason will become clear.**

Alec was anxiously waiting around for his daughter Daisy to show up, since Tess had insisted on driving her to meet him in town. He saw Tess's car and went to open the door.

"I'll be back in two hours for her," Tess insisted, since it was now six, him having waited for her to agree to meet him and he doubted he'd get back to Broadchurch that night so he'd booked a budget hotel room near the station, thankful he'd got an open ticket, just in case.

They went inside the restaurant and were given the menu.

"It's all chicken Dad," Daisy informed him as he got his specs out.

"Then why so many dishes?" he asked, peering over the top of them that always made her grin. "Whatever she's having then," he nodded to the waiter. "So, looking forward to going back to school?"

"You look different Dad, what aren't you telling me? Have you got a girlfriend or something?" Daisy laughed.

"I did have but she went home but do you know what?" he asked her. Daisy shook her head, not quite believing he admitted it. "I'm going to get her back. She went home because of a misunderstanding but I do not care about it and I am going to tell her."

"Wow, good for you Dad," Daisy grinned at him. "Does mum know?"

"No, I will tell her, when I get around to it. I hope you won't tell her?"

"What do I have to tell? So, who is she then? If you say Rose Tyler, I will disown you."

"Why? I thought you and you mum followed her on that tweet thing?" he asked, not knowing if Rose actually used it or not, he'd never asked.

"That's not her, it's a fan account, everyone knows that Dad. She doesn't use it, they just get bits from the press though she's been quiet lately. Oh, don't tell me it's because she's been in that place you went to?"

"Shush Daisy. Yes, she was in Broadchurch, helping with the investigation but she went back home. I was an idiot about something and I hope she will take me back."

As they were waiting for Tess to pick Daisy up, they stood by the restaurant window.

"So, can I meet her then?" Daisy asked him, holding onto his arm.

"If she comes back and when I have caught that killer. I don't want us to fall out again, now you are talking to me."

"I said I was sorry Dad but you spend too much time working. Is that what drove her away?"

"No, someone I work with drove her away but there was also something else. She was trying to get over someone and I did not help. I let her go to decide how she felt about it."

"She'll come back Dad, if she loves you. Well, here's Mum, when are you going back?"

"Tomorrow morning but I can put it off, if you want to meet up again?" he offered.

"Yeah, I'll text you in the morning. Night Dad," she told him, reaching to kiss his cheek. "You and Rose Tyler eh?"

"Not a word to your mother," he warned her, thinking she would tell on him, if not to Tess but to her friends and it would be all over the site he hated.

When he thought about it, if he and Rose were on it, he might be able to contact her. Maybe he'd ask Daisy tomorrow to set him an account up, as long as she didn't sign him up to anything else while she was at it. He went into a nearby supermarket to get a few things for his overnight stay and walked back to his hotel and wondered if he should try and call Rose. Maybe he'd wait until he had some news, like the CS accepting Torchwood's help again though?

The next day, he met Daisy at another eating establishment he wasn't keen on and they sat in a corner, Daisy trying to set him up a basic account.

"Right, you just add a profile picture and choose a user name," she told him.

"I thought you had done that?" he asked, thinking he'd never get the hang of it.

"Well it doesn't have to be alechardy alechardy Dad, you could use a nickname. So, what did Rose call you then?" she teased him.

"You are enjoying this," he smiled.

"Here, let me take your photo and I'll upload it for you. Then you just find someone to follow and send your first tweet."

"Is that all?" he asked, trying to pull a face as she took the photo.

"Dad, you want her to know it's you, don't you?" Daisy laughed.

"She does not use it, so you say so what is the point yet? Let me ask her first, I am not going to follow someone I do not know," he objected.

"Suit yourself Dad, right, you're done," she showed him, pointing to his profile page. "Just find a background picture and that's it. Why not put a picture of where you live now?"

"I hope you did not put too much personal information on there?" he panicked. "Is your mother on there?"

"Chill Dad," she laughed, finishing her drink. "I won't tell her but change the name, the first bit. Put a picture of Rose on there instead."

"Great, then everyone will think I am her," he replied, thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Well send her a text and ask her. Geez Dad, lighten up a bit."

After Daisy left, he walked to the train station and decided to take her advice and sent Rose a message, inviting her to join the site but warning her someone was using her name, well sort of, they had the decency to put a dash between her first and surname he supposed but Daisy had explained Rose could prove to the site it was her and stop anyone using it.

Rose didn't get his message though, she had turned off her phone on the way to the holiday resort and not turned it back on so when she didn't reply, Alec felt a bit down two days later when the chief said she'd contacted Torchwood about using their lab again and Rose could be the liaison.

Elaine had called him to her office.

"So, she's back in if she wants Alec," she told him.

"I will tell her when I get to talk to her, she may be away with her family, she mentioned she may be going with them," he replied.

He went off to his office, sending another message but if she was in Spain, she no doubt would be leaving her phone off. It was Thursday before Rose thought about being back in touch with reality and found two missed calls from Jake and two texts from Alec, which surprised her.

She smiled at the first one, that he'd joined a social media site, asking her to do the same but a bit annoyed someone had pinched her name. So sitting by the pool watching Tony with a group of children and their supervisors when Jackie and Pete had gone into the nearby town, she connected to the free wi-fi and began setting up her profile and objecting that someone had her name.

Finishing up and deciding to use another name so she wouldn't get bothered all the time, she found Alec's profile page and noted he'd set the background with a photo of the cliffs in Broadchurch and smiled to herself as she clicked to write the short message which read 'Hi, sorry, I just switched on my phone, hope you read this. Sat by the hotel pool watching Tony – love R'

Alec had left his phone on the site and was alerted he'd got a new message and that Rose was the sender. Good, at least it wasn't Tess who had found him. He sent one back asking if he could call her but she replied saying it would be expensive and she would call him when she got home. He could only agree but that he would look forward to it. Rose could only agree back that she would message him when she could.

Thinking he'd at least taken the first steps, he sat back in his chair, feeling pleased with himself as Ellie watched him, wondering what he was up to. As if he was going to tell her. He wondered how much it would cost him to call Rose or if his phone plan included overseas calls but maybe he should let her call him, he didn't want to push her away again but by the following Thursday, he had reason to call her.

He was fairly sure he knew who the killer was and he had to tell someone. He'd just sent Tom Miller's laptop to be analysed after he'd retrieved it, in bits, from the vicar and was waiting for the results. So when he got back to his caravan, he decided he had to let Rose in on it and pressed her number, waiting for her to answer wherever she was, Alec not recalling exactly where.

Rose was sat by the pool, waiting for him to message her. They had exchanged messages every few days, not too much and nothing personal, Alec thinking it was not a good idea to keep telling her he missed her repeatedly and scare her off again. Tony had gone off to the kids club and she was waiting for him to finish as Jackie and Pete had gone to the supermarket to get a few drinks for later and Rose was trying to avoid a group of four youngish men who had been eyeing her all week and she was getting tired of it.

She looked up from the book she was reading, her phone under the sun lounger and saw a tall man stood in front of her whom she recognised was one of the group.

"Hi, can I join you?" he asked her, pointing to the lounger she had another towel on for Tony, who would want to jump into the water when he got the chance.

"Nope, I'm waiting for someone," Rose replied, not willing to say it was her four year old brother.

"I've not seen you with anyone all week," he grinned, trying not to look back at his friends but Rose knew what he was doing – he'd been elected to try his luck with her.

"I never said who it was, go away," she snapped, wishing Alec was there.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I know who you are," the man persisted.

"Yeah?" Rose asked. "Am I supposed to be impressed? Go away before my dad comes back and kicks your ass."

She heard her phone start to buzz and hoped it was Pete saying they were on their way back but her mother and supermarkets, domestic or foreign were like magnets drawn to each other.

"That'll be my boyfriend back home, if I don't answer, he'll have the entire Spanish police force here, he's a detective," Rose bragged.

She was relieved she was right but was a bit surprised, since he'd managed not to call her while they had been sending messages.

"Hi Alec, what are you doing calling me when you should be at work?" she greeted him, trying to make it obvious to the annoying man she wasn't interested.

"Hello Rose, I missed talking to you and I am already out of work. Is the sun getting to you?" he asked.

"Nope, this bloke was trying to chat me up, he's just gone," Rose had to admit.

"On your own then? Where is everyone?" he asked, feeling a bit put out anyone would dare to talk to her.

"Kids club and the supermarket, need I tell you who's where?" Rose laughed, seeing the man giving in and going back to his mates and glad she was going home on Saturday.

"I can guess. I have some news for you Rose, I think I know who it is," he told her, not sure he should say a name.

"That's great Alec. Did you get your boss to use the labs again?" she asked him.

"Yes, she agreed and if you had come back, she had agreed to let you liaise between them but I might have someone locked up before you do get back. Rose, can we talk?"

"I'll call you back Alec, Tony will be here any minute now and mum and dad will be back soon. Do you miss me?"

"Yes, I do miss you Rose, you know I do? Call me later then and will you think about coming back to Broadchurch?"

Saturday morning, they were all getting ready to leave. Rose had called Alec back and agreed to think about going for a visit though she'd not promised she would. Alec thought it was a glimmer of hope she would and then he would tell her if she still couldn't say it was him she loved, then they would work on it. He'd had enough of being on his own the last few weeks.

Just after lunch the following afternoon, Rose wanted to talk to Pete.

"I'm going back Dad, will you let me work with the Broadchurch police again, as liaison for the two labs?"

"You know I will Rose. Now go tell Alec you love him and get him to have that pacemaker or the equivalent of it fitted," Pete smiled at her. "Don't come back unless he's with you."

Rose went to give him a hug. "Thanks, I have to tell him I've been unfair about all this, Alec was the one that was there for me, mum pointed it out and I should have listened to her weeks ago."

"Then go and tell him that Rose, I'll let you know what I decide about the cannon but if you accept Alec, then I will probably dismantle it, unless you want me to wait, until you come back with him?"

"Do what you have to Dad, I understand, I should have told you four years ago to do it," Rose replied.

A few hours later, Rose was stopping opposite the caravan, not sure if he'd even want her back. She went to knock on the door but got no answer, wondering where he was and was about to see if he'd by any chance gone to the club when he came around from the back of the caravan, a white plastic bag in his hand.

Rose went to greet him. "Hi, surprise. Is that job offer still open?"

Once they had kissed and Rose had unpacked, she curled up on the seating with him as he watched the news.

"Would you have gone off with a stranger from the hotel?" he asked.

Rose smacked his arm playfully. "What do you think? Have you been a complete grump while I've been away then?"

"Ask Miller in the morning love, I'm sure she will tell you how pleasant her life has been while you were gone?"

"Are you watching the news?" she asked as he began kissing her neck.

"You need to ask?" he smiled. "Rose, I am not going to ask you, if it was me or the Doctor you said you loved, I can live with the fact you came back to me. You don't have to say anything."

"I never gave the real you a chance Alec but I want to, if you let me?"

"You'll have to meet my daughter, I told her about you, she set up that social media account for me," he admitted. "She follows that fan account of yours."

"Yeah, I'll have to find out who that is, using my name but you should change yours, it's not very original."

"To what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, making Rose smile.

"Come to bed and I'll tell ya," she teased him.

Two days later, the killer was in custody and Rose was trying to console poor Ellie.

"I'm sorry Ellie, he wanted to be wrong," Rose was telling her while they waited for her two boys to be brought in, having being taken to their aunt Lucy's house.

"I was mean to you and you're being nice?" Ellie questioned her.

"I get used to it but me and Alec are back together again, you didn't drive me away, we had something to sort out, from before I came to find him," Rose tried to explain. "What will you do now?"

They stayed for Danny's funeral, Beth apologising for being rude and they were packing everything to go up to London for Owen to arrange Alec's 'surgery'. They had found a house to rent that would be ready in two weeks so they had taken it and were leaving the next morning. Alec was worried about going ahead but Rose had assured him he'd be fine and they were in the middle of making-out when there was a knock on the door, just after eleven.

"Told ya to keep the grunting noises down Alec," Rose giggled as he moved the curtain.

He went to open the door, seeing it was Ellie. Rose went to make a drink and Ellie asked how long he'd known her husband was the killer.

"The last few days, for certain. I even called Rose when she was on holiday because I thought it was him and I had to tell someone," Alec admitted.

"So you didn't blame me for her leaving?" Ellie asked him.

"No Ellie, I told you, it was from before I came here. I'd lost someone before and I wasn't over him, it caused a few problems but I'm over it now," Rose assured her.

When they got to bed, Alec asked if she meant it.

"Yeah, I meant it Alec. I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner that it was you who was here, not him. I love you Alec."

"Then we will talk no more about it. I am driving tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?" Rose giggled. "Sure you need that surgery?"

On the Monday morning, Rose was pacing up and down outside the room Alec had been taken into, Jake not daring to tell her to sit down because when Alec got out, he had something to tell her, which was why Pete wasn't with her but he had problems of his own. Owen had gone in with Alec and the specialist who had been testing what Alec was going to be given, a device very similar to a pacemaker but needing no surgery to insert it.

After what seemed like ages, Owen came out, followed by his colleague.

"Alec's getting dressed, you can go in if you want Rose?" Owen asked her.

Rose dashed in to see a smiling Alec with his shirt open.

"I was waiting for you, so, what do you think?" he asked, holding his arms out.

"Where is it?" she asked, looking for the device.

"I was told it blends in and regulates my heartbeat. I also believe it will outlast me."

"Yeah? Good job you've only got one lifetime then?" Rose smiled.

"I do not care if I only have one lifetime Rose, I know you have been told this before, or so you said but I want to spend my one and only lifetime with you, if you will have me?"

"Are you sure, you only get one?" Rose smiled, reminding him.

"Yes, I know Rose and I would never leave you on a beach in Norway or any place else. Are you over him now?"

"Yeah, you're the one who's here now Alec. It's you I love."

They were about to kiss when Jake gave them a 'hmm' from the doorway.

"You two can kiss later, Pete wants to see you Rose, you too Alec," Jake told them.

"Am I being told off for something?" Rose asked him as Alec fastened his shirt, Rose pulling a face.

"No but it might involve both of you. Ready?"

Since Rose no longer worked at Torchwood Tower, Jake led them to Pete's office, where he was waiting with the technician in charge of the cannon project.

Pete had delayed the dismantling after he'd spoken to Rose about it but he'd not told her why since she'd just gone back to Alec and they'd closed the Latimer case. He wanted to tell her in person, not over the phone and Alec had a right to be there, since he knew everything.

"Rose, Alec, have a seat. I take it all went well down in medical Alec?" Pete asked him.

"Yes, thank you, I will be just fine now," Alec replied.

"So, what did ya want us for and what's Frank doing here?" Rose asked, wanting to take Alec home.

Jake went to stand by Pete's desk.

"We've been getting signs, from the device that something is trying to get through, or someone is and you should know Rose, it's not hostile and we think it's coming from your old universe."

"What?" both Rose and Alec asked at the same time, making Jake smile.

"Calm down," Pete asked them. "It's not dangerous, nothing has attempted to come through, we have a security screen around it and a full team ready. We'll give it until tomorrow and if everything checks out, someone can go and investigate. Rose, it could be him, opening the way for you."

"Hold on Pete, Rose is not going anywhere," Alec insisted.

"Alec, let him finish, please?" Rose asked him. "You said, before I went on holiday, you were going to dismantle it so why are you getting readings from it?"

"They had started just as we came back Rose, I had no time to think about it, not until I had spoken to you about it. You wanted answers Rose, maybe now you will get them?" Pete asked her.

Alec got up. "You are not even thinking about this are you?" he asked Rose. "After what we have just been through? You said you had finished with all that."

"I know I did Alec but I could settle this, once and for all," Rose told him.

"Think about it until tomorrow Rose, I can send Jake but we decided we would give you first choice," Pete told her.

"You are never going to settle until you do, are you?" Alec asked her. "We need to talk about this Pete."

"I understand that Alec, come back in the morning but whatever you do, don't tell your mother Rose," Pete warned her.

Jake arranged for a car to take them back to the mansion, both Rose and Alec remaining silent until they got to Rose's old room.

"You can't do this Rose, please?" Alec pleaded with her. "We just got settled love."

"I know Alec, I need answers, I could finally find out why he ran off or if not, what happened to him."

"What if he has changed again Rose?"

"We're three years ahead, I don't think if he'd changed he'd be trying to contact me, I wouldn't know him. He said he got lucky the last time and he let me stay with him but he's not always so agreeable. It has to be him Alec. Come with me."

"Then we will ask your stepfather in the morning, I am not letting you go alone Rose. How long is it before your brother gets home from school eh?"

As they went to sleep that night, he had something to ask her.

"So this was the room he called you in the first time?"

"Yeah, he left something unsaid Alec, that's why I never gave up."

"I get that Rose but you are with me now. He said he loved you and he still left you because he wanted to carry on travelling, I am going nowhere."

"I know Alec but I have to do this. I love you."

After breakfast the next morning, saying nothing to Jackie, Pete took them back to the tower, Rose going off as if there was nothing wrong after telling Tony to have a good day at school.

They were taken to the cannon room where a team were already assembled, the guards standing back as the security measures were still in place while it was decided who would go.

"If Rose is going, so am I," Alec informed them.

"Sorry Alec, I know you want to but I can't allow it," Pete told him.

"Dad, I want him to go with me, he deserves to meet who I told him about," Rose replied.

"Sorry Rose, Alec has an alien device inside him, if it fell into the wrong hands? Both he and you would be in danger, not to mention what they could do with such a device. They could rip it out of him to see how it works, he would never survive."

Rose almost fainted, Alec catching her. "Then send Jake with her," he suggested.

"I can't, they are both team leaders, Rose has to go alone."

"Alec, I've done it before, I'll be fine. I have to do this."

"Rose, you have an hour to prepare yourself while we take the final readings to see where you land. Nothing much has changed from the last time and we'll land you in the safest place possible but if it's him, he'll be expecting you. We know why he won't risk coming here again," Pete told her.

"So do I, he can't face her," Alec spoke up.

"That's not fair Alec, he must want to explain, even if his twin has gone off, he'll know why. I have to know the reasons."

"You two go talk, we'll get everything ready," Jake told them, indicating for Rose to take Alec to the briefing room.

As they went in, Alec saw a change of clothes, they must have been expecting Rose to go.

"You know I do not want you to go love?" he asked her.

"I'll be back before ya know it Alec," Rose smiled at him.

"That's easy for you to say. I love you Rose, just come back safely."

They kissed for a while then Rose got changed, Alec disappointed it didn't include her underwear, which made Rose smile when she saw the look on his face.

"You'll introduce me to Daisy when I get back?"

"Sure, she is looking forward to meeting you though she may bring her entire class with her," Alec teased her.

"Aw, I don't mind, maybe I should take over that social media account?"

Jake knocked on the door all too soon. "Time to go Rose, we're ready for you."

The security measures were taken down and Rose stood in front of the device, Alec trying to figure out how it worked but not wanting the answers. It was taking Rose away and all he could do was watch again, like when he'd let her drive away.

Rose ran back to Alec, kissing him once again. "I'll be back before you know it Alec, don't worry."

"How can I not worry Rose?" he asked her as she was handed a small device to enable her to move or get back. "What if it closes?"

"It won't, we can keep it open to get her back, don't worry Alec, she'll be back," Jake tried to assure him.

All Alec could think about as Rose prepared to go was an old TV programme he used to watch where someone had stepped into a machine and vanished but he couldn't look as he heard a noise and turned away.

 **To be continued in 'A ripple in time'**


End file.
